Total Drama Boney Island
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: *Act 1 of the Boney Island Arc* Season 6, Chris has sunk Wawanakua and is now residing on Boney Island with 16 New contestants (plus 1!). But all is not as it seems, as there is a more dark evil lurking in the woods, even worse than Chris! And so the contestants must not only fight for the money, but for their lives!
1. Episode 1: Not so Happy Camelops

**Episode 1: Not So Happy Camelops part 1**

(The camera comes to life in front of the newly built dock of Boney Island and after a few moments Chris comes into view grinning his usual cocky grin. He is standing on the dock)

Chris:Yo viewers, I'm Chris McLean, coming to you from Boney Island! I'm sure you recognized this place from past seasons of Total Drama. And since Camp Wawanakua sunk last season, we are gonna be staying here for season 6! And what goes better with a new island than anything else? New contestants! 16 new contestants to be precise. 8 boys, 8 girls, all chosen and ready to come to the island and fight. They'll have to face treacherous challenges, tense eliminations, dangerous animals-some of which were thought to be extinct-, and each other. In the end, only one contestant will be left standing to get the ultimate prize! (An intern opens a silver suitcase to reveal the million dollars) ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! (The intern then closes the case and hands it to Chris) Who shall win? And will any contestants come to help? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme Song)

(Chris is still standing at the dock grinning,with an intern putting up a "BONEY ISLAND" sign with a white background and red writing)

Chris:And we're back! Now, let's introduce our first new contestant. She's an easy going Australian musical prodigy who's favorite past time is pulling pranks and playing instruments. (A small, blue boat with a picture of a Brown guitar on the side pulls up to the dock) Introducing Astrid! (Astrid walks out carrying a satchel and flute case. Astrid is a Caucasian girl with wide, doe like emerald green eyes, long chocolate Brown hair with one blonde streak reaching somewhere around her waist, and a slender body with long legs that makes her upper body look a bit too short. She is wearing high, waist length skinny blue jeans, a loose grey "Pink Floyd" shirt,black laced up boots, and aqua colored headphones around her neck. Astrid grins and fist bumps with Chris once she gets off the boat which immediately drives off after that)

Astrid: Sup Chris? How's is hanging?

Chris: Good , your the first new contestant to arrive.

Astrid: Really? Sweet bro.

Chris: Yeah, I know. Just stand over there. (Chris points to a part of the dock a few feet away and Astrid shrugs)

Astrid: Sure dude. (Astrid does what Chris tells her to)

Chris: Okay, next contestant is independent, sarcastic,and short tempered. He's an expert of fighting and stealing and isn't afraid to talk back. (Another boat pulls but older and dirter than the earlier one) Introducing Sebastián! (A Latin male teen walks out with a backpack slung on his shoulder looking around suspiciously. He has intense blue, almond shaped eyes, wavy Brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck,and a scrawny but fit body. He's wearing a white T-shirt,a red hoodie,jeans,and Brown shoes.) Yo Seba, how you doing? (Sebastián looks at Chris) How you-(Sebastián grabs Chris by his shirt collar menacingly)

Sebastián: Listen Chris, if this is a something you were put up to by my parents to make me come back home, then I'll-um,I'll-I'll be really frustrated! (Sebastián lets Chris go and walks next to Astrid)

Chris: Well,someone's a wannabe bad boy. (Astrid smiles at Sebastián who just looks away shyly) Okay,let's move on. The next female contestant is Natasha! (Another boat pulls up and Natasha walks out with a purple rolling suit case. Natasha is tall,lean,and has no curves whatsoever. She has wide crystal blue eyes with plain black frame glasses,frost white skin,and dark green hair in an A-symmetrical Bob and right side swept bangs. Natasha is wearing a purple-knit sweater reaching her thighs with a long sleeved white shirt underneath,black yoga pants,and purple and white polka dotted ballet flats. Natasha shyly waves and smiles slightly before frowning) How you doing Nat? (Nat looks down and quickly passes by Chris,standing next to Astrid. This causes Chris to frown) Come on,I know you can talk! (Natasha frown increases and she continues to look down. Sebastián looks at her sympathetically)

Astrid: Wow,someone's a grumpy pants! (Astrid laughs)

Chris: I know right?! (Chris regains his usual cocky grin) Whatever,at least she won't be here long! Now for our next contestant. He's pretty intelligent and observant like Cameron,and just about the same size! But he's way more of a coward than the bubble boy is. Introducing Parker! (Another boat pulled replacing the last boat. Parker comes out with a navy blue backpack on. Parker is an average height and lanky,has very light colored skin,short neat chocolate Brown hair which is slightly fluffy,and clear,watery blue eyes that are magnified by his large,black rimmed glasses. He is also wearing slightly tight beige pants,blue and white plaid button up shirt,a dark brown cardigan over the shirt,a white bow tie,and black shoes.) HEYYO DUDE! (Parker screams in fear)

Parker: P-Please don't d-do that.

Chris: See what'd I tell ya?! (Parker sees the Skull cave and screams)

Parker: SKULL! (Parker takes out a inhaler and breathes through it,freaked out. Natasha is shown shaking her head)

Chris: (frowning)Sheesh dude,what's gonna happen when you compete in the first challenge? (Chris pushed Parker into the group of people. Chris smiles again) Time for a contestant who's a mix of Gwen and Duncan,Feline! (A black boat replaces the last boat with punk music coming from it. Two black duffel bags are thrown in front of the 4 contestants. Feline jumps out of the boat with a grin which is half sincere,half wicked. Feline has a tall and lean body and also has nice curves with muscle to it,she has fair skin,dark brown doe like eyes which are almost black,and dark brown hair that's shaved on both sides,cut short in the middle,and gelled slightly back and up. She is wearing a black corset with a dark green track jacket over it,black skinny jeans with holes in them,knee high black converse,a studded belt,spiked bracelets on each wrist,and she has snake bite piercings,and multiple piercings on her ears,a belly button piercing,and a nose piercing. Her makeup consists of thick black eyeliner,green eye shadow,and light pink lip gloss. The music is turned off)

Feline: Hey Chris! Hey everybody! What's up? (Astrid runs up to Feline)

Astrid: Finally,someone who isn't a scaredy cat or shy! I'm Astrid! (Astrid and Feline high five)

Feline: Cool! Good to find someone like me! (One of Feline's duffel bags-which has holes pokes into it the size of quarters-moves which startles Parker)

Parker: Did that bag just move?! I think it moved!

Feline: Oh yeah,that's my snake Roger.

Parker: S-S-Snake?!

Feline: Relax,he's just a King Snake. (She opens her bag and takes out a snake cage with a King Snake in it which is white with black stripes) He is isn't venomous,and he only eats mice and rats.

Parker: Isn't bringing pets to the game against the rules?!

Chris: Well,there isn't any rule against it,since no one has done it before,so I'll allow it. (Feline opens the cage door and the snake immediately pounces on Parker's arm causing him to scream and fall down and the other contestants to stand there shocked)

Astrid: Well, now we know that Parker counts as a mouse. (Feline takes her snake Roger off of Parker)

Feline: No Roger,don't bite people. (Feline puts Roger back into his cage,closing the cage door. She picks up the cage and other duffel bag,and Astrid and Feline walk over to the rest of the group.)

Chris: Okay,now time for the dark jock Shawn! (A boat pulls up replacing the black one,and Shawn comes out with no emotion on his face and carrying a Brown trunk suitcase. Shawn is tall and muscular,tan,has freckles on his face,and has a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for Tiger on his left wrist. His eyes are Jade Green,he has black shaggy hair which has red dyed tips that reaches halfway to his neck and falls into his eyes. Shawn is wearing a blood red hoodie,black athletic shorts that go 2 inches past his knee,and black running shoes.) YO Shawn,what's up. (Shawn walks past Chris emotionless. The rest of the contestants except Astrid look at Shawn slightly terrified.)

Astrid: Sup Shawn,I'm Astrid! (Astrid holds her hand up as if she is expecting a high five from him and keeps it up even when he doesn't give her a high five) Come on Shawn,don't leave me hanging! (Shawn glares at her before turning to Chris)

Shawn: Chris,I signed up for a reality show,not to spend however many months with people like her! (He points to Astrid)

Chris: Well Shawn,unless you want to swim one hundred thousand miles back to shore,looks like your stuck here. Because your boat just left. (Shawn's boat is shown sailing away,and Shawn sighs,he turns back to Astrid and unethusiastically high five her. Astrid cheers and puts her hand down. Shawn sighs and stands next to Parker)

Parker: (voice crackle) Hi,I'm Parker.

Shawn: Whatever.

Chris: What other new contestants will their be? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back.

Shawn:(flatly)It's only been 1 minute. Do you even try to take longer commercial breaks because I thought this was live.

Chris: Whatever,it's time for our 7th contestant. This gal is also from Australia like Astrid but is pretty much the opposite of Astrid personality wise. Introducing Danika! (Another boat pulls up and out comes Danika holding a suit case with multiple stickers. Danika is tan,has an hourglass figure,Brown eyes,and curly dark brown hair that is half held in a bun and the hair on the sides on her face loosely hanging,reaching her shoulders. She is wearing a pair of grey track pants,a white tank top under a green hoodie,a pair of gold and black flip flops,and a gold chain around her neck)

Danika: 'Ello mates and sheilas,I'm Danika. Ya might as well quit now 'cause I'm gonna win!

Chris: Great to have you here Danika!

Danika: Thanks for picken' me Chris! Did ya see my audition? (Chris gulps)

Chris: Um yeah,I did.

Danika: Good. Then ya know ima' force to be reckined with! (Danika grins and stands next to Shawn)

Chris: Let's see,we have Danika,Shawn,Parker,Feline,Sebastián,Astrid,and Natasha. Next up is Keith! (Keith comes out of a different boat smiling and holding a suitcase. Keith is a Japanese male, with Gray eyes, ragged jet black hair with bangs,and he is lean and lanky. He is wearing glasses,a yellow jacket that has a swirling serpent design on it-with the hoodie up- with a white shirt underneath,black pants,and red and white sneakers. His grin first appears wicked,but then he pulls the hoodie down and his grin becomes friendlier and nicer.)

Keith: Hello everybody,I'm Keith. I'm really glad to be here. (Keith passes Chris) Nice to meet you Chris McLean.

Chris: That's what everyone says. (Keith stands in front of the oter contestants)

Keith: Hello everyone,I hope we can be friends,or at least not hate other.

Astrid: Sup dude!

Feline: Hello. (Keith stands to Parker)

Chris: Now let's move on to our next contestant,bubble musician Carrie! (Another boat pulls up replacing the other boat. Carrie comes out grinning and carrying a pink backpack. Carrie is a girl with fair skin,Brown eyes,and coffee Brown hair that's slightly wavy,she's slim and skinny. She is also wearing a pink long sleeved short that says "Girl Power" on it,blue skirt overalls,pink flats,and has her hair in two pig tails and a pink beanie.) So how you doing Carrie?

Carrie: HEY CHRIS MCLEANNNN! (Everyone covers their ears) I AM LIKE SO EXCITED TO BE HERE I LOVE THIS SHOW I ALSO LOVE PUPPIES AND KITTIES HEY ARE THERE PUPPIES AND KITTIES HERE?! THAT WOULD BE SO ADORABLE LIKE I COULD BRING THEM BACK HOME AND I COULD WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS TO BUY PET TREATS FOR THEM AND I COULD GO AND SEE MY DAD AND SHOW THEM THE PUPPIES AND KITTIES AND THEN-(During Carrie's rant Natasha walked over to her and covered her mouth with her own hand. Everyone uncovers their ears)

Chris: Ugh finally,New Stacie got shut up! (Natasha takes her hand off of Carrie's mouth. Carrie chuckles nervously)

Carrie: Um sorry, sometimes I get off track and rant. Thanks,uh…

Natasha: Natasha,my name's Natasha. But you can call me Nat if you want.

Carrie: Yeah,thanks. I like your hair,it's really pretty looking.(Natasha smiles at Carrie and leads her to the rest of the contestants. Carrie looks at Keith and grins widely)

Carrie: Hiya,cutie! (Keith sees Carrie is talking to him and approaches her)

Keith: Hello Carrie,I'm Keith.

Carrie: Oo,cute name! Just as cute as you! (Keith covers his face,**appearing** to hide a blush and Carrie also blushes when the camera pans back to Chris)

Chris: COME ON! It's a half hour show! Let's just move on. (Another boat pulls up replacing Carrie's boat) This must be Grimlock. (Grimlock does come out smiling and carrying a red suitcase. Grimlock is Hispanic with slightly tan skin,dark brown eyes,dark brown hair that is messy,and is tall and well built. He is wearing red glasses in the shape of a visor,a yellow and red t-shirt with an autobot symbol on it,grey jeans and black sneakers.)

Grimlock: Hey Chris,how are you doing?

Chris: Good bro. (Grimlock looks around and frowns)

Grimlock: Question,where are the cabins?

Chris: That's for me to know and for you to wait until the challenge. (Grimlock frowns)

Grimlock: I was told that we would receive our cabins immediately. Listen,I have to warn you I have a bit of a temper.

Chris: Yeah,I read your history of violence,pretty funny actually. (Grimlock groans and walks over to the rest of the contestants grumbling)

Parker: H-Hello I'm Parker. I couldn't help but notice the autobot symbol on your shirt.

Grimlock: Yeah,I like the movies.

Parker: I-I like them too. (Grimlock smiles and stands next to Parker)

Chris: Well,looks like we have 10 contestants so far out of the 16 we got. Who'll be lucky number 11?

Parker: Actually the number itself doesn't mean lucky it means-

Chris: FIND OUT RIGHT AFTER THE BREAK!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back.

Feline: So bow tie,what does the number eleven mean?

Parker: Well it means-

Chris: No one cares! Well,let's move to Sapphire!

Feline: Sounds like New Leshawna! (Chris laughs)

Chris: Yeah,no! She's not how you would imagine her to be! (A boat comes replacing the last boat. This boat seems rather nice and has the letters "S.S MORRIS ". Sapphire nervously comes out with her mother- who looks very similar to Sapphire only she's wearing a red dress- who is carrying her suitcase. Sapphire is African American with a petite body,black eyes,dark brown shoulder length hair that's curled outwards and held back in two blue hair clips. She is wearing a white off the shoulder sweater,pale blue bell bottoms,Brown boots and a silver locket around her neck) Wow,appearing with her mother,that has to be a first.

Sapphire's mom: Okay honey,remember be good,and try to make friends. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose,it's how you play that matters.

Feline: Actually it's about winning. (Sapphire's mother glares at Feline,a kind that makes Feline shrink back. Sapphire's mother turns back to Sapphire with a motherly look)

Sapphire's mother: Don't listen to them. You are much better than them! You're kind,smart,and positive! (Sapphire blushes making her face ruby red)

Sapphire: Mom,I told you before,I don't like to brag.

Sapphire's mother: Oh don't talk like that! You're a great person. Everyone will love you for who you are! Well,I have to go. Bye honey! (Sapphire's mother gets back on the boat,handing Sapphire her bags,before the boat drives off. Sapphire turns to the rest of the contestants,most of which are looking at her skeptically)

Sapphire: Um,hi? (Danika-who was trying to hold in a laugh-cracks and starts laughing) Why-why are you laughing?

Danika: Dude,the way your mom described makes you sound like a Mary Sue stereotype,or like Zoey! And we all know how she turned out in season 4! (Sapphire looks like she's about to cry when Natasha comes to her side,whispers something in her ear,making Sapphire chuckle and smiles.)

Sapphire: Thanks Nat. (Sapphire and Natasha walk back to the rest of the contestants.)

Chris: Well let's go to another male competitor,a German diplomat who never has embarrassing moments. Introducing George! (A blue boat pulls up to the dock and George comes out grinning and holding a rolling suitcase. George is a German male with fair skin,green oval eyes,Brown long hair reaching his shoulders held in a low ponytail,and is fit,tall and muscular. He is wearing a sleek leather jacket,a black shirt underneath,light grey jeans,and black shoes with aviators.)

George: Greetings Chris. I have come here to acquire the cash prize of one million dollars.

Chris: Whatever,just join the others. (George walks over to the rest of the contestants-not high giving Astrid who had her hand up-and stood next to Grimlock. Astrid puts her hand down in disappointment) Wow,that's a-(a flash of light is shown in Chris's face causing him to cover his eyes and scream. A camera photo comes out of a camera which has Chris's surprised look on it. The person who took this picture a girl with tan skin,with an hourglass figure,dark green roundish almond eyes,and curly hair dyed red that reaches her chest and parts down the middle. She is wearing a Black v-neck t shirt,a red unbuttoned plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over it,dark grey skinny jeans,Black Vans,a backwards black baseball cap and a camera-specifically,the one she used to take a photo of Chris-that's hanging around her neck.) Wha-? Kayla?! You're not supposed to be here yet! (Kayla's silver suitcase is sitting on dock next to Kayla and she puts the photo in it)

Kayla: I know. But I saw Sapphire at the dock before we came here and I just had to get on there! I got to take all sorts of pics.

Chris: Ugh,just go to the group! (Kayla nods,takes her bag,and walks over to the group of contestants)

Kayla: Hi! I'm Kayla!

Danika: G'day Sheila,I'm Danika.

Kayla: Awesome! (Kayla raise her camera up) Smile! (Danika smiles and Kayla takes a snapshot and puts it in her pocket) Thanks! (Kayla stands next to Danika)

Chris: Alright time for my personal favorite,Jacqueline! (A purple boat pulls up)

Parker: Purple? (The door opens up and Jacqueline comes out grimacing and carrying a Brown trunk suitcase. Jacqueline is slim,has an average physical build and chest,light brown eyes shaped like almonds,midnight black hair arranged in a spike style with two long strands downwards framing either side of her face and intertwining at her chest. She is wearing is a black sleeveless body length suit reaching her knee with a hood and combat boots that reach her ankle.)

Chris: Hello Jacky! (Jacqueline winced)

Jacqueline: Do not call me that. (Jacqueline passes Chris when Astrid runs up to her)

Astrid: Hi I'm Astrid!

Jacqueline: Okay listen, I know what type of person you are. Let me start off by saying I am serious about winning and I can't have people like YOU in my way!

Danika: Eh,you can't talk like that!

Jacqueline: Who's gonna stop me? (Danika pounces on Jacqueline and the two start wrestling)

Keith: Go Jacqueline!

Grimlock: Dude?! What the-?! (Keith kicks Grimlock in the shin. Grimlock screams in anger,which slightly terrifies Keith. Grimlock starts beating up Keith,who bumps into Parker. In turn Parker bumps into Feline,accidentally touching her chest. Feline pushes him off and growls,then grabs her snake cage and grins evilly. Parker screams and runs away as Feline chases him with her snake cage. The camera goes back to Chris who is watching in horror)

Chris: Aww man! Dude,stop the camera, stop the cam- (The camera cuts to static)

**Note: Well,that's part one of episode one. I'm short two male OCs,so that's why I ended the episode without introducing them. Please send in male OC,one of which should have dark or tanned skin please. Also,if you could give me ideas about challenges that would be great.**


	2. Episode 2: Not so happy Camelop part 2

**Author's note: Time for part two! To TDSuperFan, I like your idea for the back story of Sapphire,but could you change the whole sexual assault on her thing to something else,because I thinks it's a little inappropriate for this story. If so thanks. **

**Now anyways,let's start! **

(Chris is standing on the dock annoyed and glaring at the contestants. Feline is frowning and glaring intensely at Parker-whom has multiple snake bites on his body- and Danika and Jacqueline are standing on opposite sides of the dock,with Jacqueline having a black eye)

Chris: Seriously people?! I mean,I love fights,but can you at least WAIT until all the contestants are introduced before you start punching each other?! Ugh,well since we wasted time patching up Parker,we have to just introduce Davo and Niko together! (The boat of losers pulls up driven by Chef. Chef comes out angry)

Chef: You owe me big time Chris! The boat almost ran outta gas! (Davo and Niko come out smiling and talking,Davo is holding an orange suitcase and Niko is holding a blue duffel bag. Davo is African American,has dark brown eyes,dark brown hair that's slightly messy and reaching is ears,and is tall and has muscle. He is wearing an orange jacket,a white t shirt underneath,blue jeans,and black boots reaching his thigh. Nicko is tall,slightly muscular,has tan skin,hazel eyes,and dark brown hair cleanly cut. He is wearing light colored blue jeans,a charcoal Gray t-shirt,an N necklace,and red Nikes)

Davo: Hi dude,I'm Davo!

Niko: Niko,it's a pleasure!

Chris: Great,now we're all acquainted! Now,the confessional is beside the Skull cave,make your intros and meet me at the New mess hall! Leave your bags on the dock,we'll deal with them! (The contestants groan)

(Static)

(The confessional is like the one from Camp Wawanakua-and mostly likely is-and Sapphire is sitting in there nervously)

Sapphire: Wow,first confessional of the season! I never expected to be chosen,or that there would be so many other people! I wonder who's going to be on my team? Natasha is nice,I hope she's on my team. I haven't met the other contestants yet,but I hope they won't vote me off too soon.

(Static)

Keith: **This** is my competition? (Keith chuckles darkly) Oh please,most of these people aren't worth the competition. I'll just keep the charade up,and act all nice. I've got all of them fooled,especially that Carrie girl. She has a crush on me,and **that **will be her downfall.

(Static)

Natasha: Okay,time to divulge my secrets. If you ask me,I don't particularly trust Keith. There's this weird vibe I'm getting from him,like he's is nice,she's someone I know I can trust. She's like-like a that girl in the Romance movie who helps the main character find her true love. Yeah,something like that.

(Static)

Shawn: This place is okay. That's all I have to say.

(Static)

Carrie: OH MY GOSH! THE TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THIS IS SO COOL EVERYTHING HERE IS SO COOL LIKE THE SKULL CAVE HOW'D IT EVEN GET THAT WAY?! ALSO WHAT KINDA EXTINCT ANIMALS ARE THERE ON THIS ISLAND ARE THERE DINOSAURS OR DODOS OR WOLLY MAMMOTHS?! THE COOLEST THING ON THE ISLAND IS THE HOTTIE KEITH DO YOU THINK HE WOULD DATE ME?! That would be awesome!

(Static)

Grimlock: Stupid Keith,kicking me in the shin. As you can see I have a big temper problem. I get a little aggressive when I'm angry. I just hope that'll be more of a positive thing than a negative.

(Static)

Danika: Ello' viewers,do you like me so far? I know whatcha thinking,that I'm a rip off of that Manitoba personality of Mike's. Well that ain't true he was just personality,and now he's gone. Anyways,I'm still angry at Jacqueline. Hopefully she isn't on my team.

(Static)

(Parker is somehow riden of all the snake bites that was on his body)

Parker: Hello viewers,guess I better confess,this is a confessional after all. Well,most of these contestants are alright,Grimlock seems like a nice guy I could be in an alliance at the merge if I wanted to,I just hope Feline isn't still mad at me and wants to hurt me.

(Static)

Feline: Chris better be gentle with Roger,or I'll show him a world of pain. Well,the first challenge shouldn't be too bad,I can handle lots of things. But perhaps I should patch things up with Parker. He seems like Cameron,who was pretty important in season 4.

(Static)

Sebastián: I'm not quite sure what to think of the other contestants. You never know when someone is acting or not. The island isn't very far from where Camp Wawanakua used to be. I wonder if some stuff from the island floated here?

(Static)

Kayla: OMG,this is so awesome! (Kayla takes a pic of the confessional) I can't wait to show all my friends the pictures I took.

(Static)

Niko: Hey dudes,I'm Niko. I think that I have a pretty good chance of winning,but it's okay if I don't as long as the person who does win plays fairly. I don't think it's right if people win by cheating and lying and deceiving.

(Static)

Astrid: Sup dudes,Astrid here! This place is off the hook! Even more cool than I imagined it to be! Even better,there's a bunch of opportunities to pull pranks! Speaking of which…

(Static)

(Davo comes into the confessional and sits down only to fall through the toilet screaming)

(Static)

(Astrid high fives herself)

Astrid: Yeah! I am so cool! Go Team Astrid!

(Static)

(Davo pulls himself out of the toilet completely dry and stands up)

Davo: Ugh,I swear whoever did that is gonna get it. Whatever,I'll fix it. I can fix a lot of things,I can also build a lot of things. I'm like B,but I'm gonna stay longer than he did.

(Static)

Jacqueline: Ugh,those losers are so losery. But now I just about blew my cover. No matter,I'll just use my acting skills. I am so going to win this thing.

(Static)

George: Oh please? Anyone else winning but moui? I highly doubt it.

(Static)

(The new mess hall is a large tent like the one from season 2 sitting on the edge of the woods. All the contestants are sitting at the two tables while Chris and Chef are standing in front of them)

Chris: So contestants,you know the drill. Every elimination,the team that lost the challenge will vote for who they want to eliminate. The person with the most votes are immediately kicked off the show and must report to the dock to be sent off. However,this first challenge can't start until we have two teams!

Feline: Um Duh!

Chris: Now,Sapphire,Shawn,Natasha,Keith,Niko,Astrid,Grimlock,and Danika,you will be known as the Curious Camelops. (Sapphire is thrown a flag and when she opens it up it shows a Jade Green background,a yellow circle in the center and a Jade Green Camelop in the circle)

Astrid: Yes! Go Camelops! (Astrid suddenly frowns) Erm,what's a camelop?

Parker: It's an extinct genus of Camels that once lived in North America.

Chris: George,Jacqueline,Feline,Parker,Davo,Carrie,Kayla,and Sebastián,you will be known as the Docile Dodos. (George is thrown a flag and when he opens it up,it shows a Blue background,a yellow circle in the center and a Blue Dodo Bird in the circle)

Feline: Docile Dodos?! Really?! Those birds are stupid!

Parker: Actually,they were quite- (Feline glares at him making Parker suddenly stop talking)

Sebastián: Wait,why are the team names involving extinct species of animals?

Chris: Um,hello?! Don't you remember the last few seasons?!

Carrie: I do! Boney Island is home to a couple of animals of extinct species!

Chris: Yep,so don't be surprised if you see a couple of "unusual" animals. As you know,we haven't built your cabins yet!

Grimlock: What?! We weren't told THAT!

Chris: Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you that. Anyways,the first part of your challenge is to race throughout the island to gather supplies. First,you gotta go to the stock pile in the territory of the Dodos for logs,then go to the tar pits to gather up at least 1 bucket of tar to keep the logs together, and finally go to the Stymphalian Canadian Geese nests in the wetlands to collect feathers! First team back with all these supplies wins an questions?

Sebastián: Why do we need feathers?

Chris: Duh,for like pillows and sheets,they're super soft feathers! Plus we sorta lost a couple of interns there.

Jacqueline: Huh,this challenge seems simple enough.

Chris: Really? Okay then, NOW you have 2 hours to get these supplies,and once it's up you have to return with the supplies you have. (Everyone groans and/or start complaining) Hey,just be lucky I'm still giving you a map and stuff to hold the supplies in. Speaking of which… (As Sapphire and George put up their flags,Chris throws them each a map. Jacqueline takes the map from George forcefully) Your carts are in the Back. Now,on three you will start the challenge. One,two-

Natasha: Wait,what do you mean cart-

Chris: THREE GO! (Chris takes out a blow horn and blows it. Both teams run outside to see two large Metal carts that seem they need to be pulled by horses ,both having 2 barrels in them made of metal. Shawn and Grimlock go to the front of one of the carts and the rest of the Curious Camelops get on the cart before Shawn and Grimlock pull the cart into the woods)

Keith: See you when we win suckers! (The Docile Dodos rush to their cart)

Jacqueline: Who's going to pull? Most of us-

(Static)

Jacqueline: Are complete and total wimps who probably can't even run a lap without throwing up.

(Static)

Jacqueline: aren't very athletic. (Owen is shown walking next to Jacqueline a comically large cake slice)

Owen: Hey did I miss the first challenge?

Davo: Classic competitor Owen? What are you doing here?

Owen: Chris invited me to watch the first challenge with him. (George grins evilly and swipes Owen's cake slice) HEY MY CAKE!

George: I'll give it back if you pull my team's cart to everywhere we need to go.

Owen: Yes yes fine! (Owen gets ready to pull the cart as all of the Docile Dodos get on the cart)

George: Hey, if you go faster than the Camelops,I'll give you a chocolate bar! (Owen's pupils widen and he runs forward really fast into the woods,almost knocking Parker out of the cart. Luckily Feline keeps him in the cart)

Owen: FOOOODDD!

(Commercial break)

(Static)

Jacqueline: You know I saw Owen's hunger for food on TV,but he's never been that crazy for food. Except for that bank episode of Season 2. Anyways,George may not be as wimpy and useless as I initially thought,but he's still useless.

(Static)

Curious Camelops

(The team enter the Dodo territory to see a stock pile in the middle of the clearing with trees surrounding all of the clearing except for the entrance. Everyone gets off the cart)

Danika: Alrighty mates,gather all the timber you can and then we'll try to put as much of it we can in it.

Niko: Yeah,if we work together everything will be great!

Astrid: Yeah,I'm just surprised we haven't seen the-(Suddenly more than a hundred dodos come out from behind the trees or in holes and start attacking the team. Astrid herself is being bitten by multiple dodos) OUCH! OUCH!

(Static)

Astrid:(sigh) Me and my big mouth.

(Static)

(Shawn has a dodo biting his arm and another biting his thigh. Angrily,Shawn rips the dodos off of himself without injuries)

Chris: (Speaker): Looks like the Camelops are finding out how difficult this challenge really is! (Chris laughs)

Shawn: SHUT UP! (Shawn lifts two long large logs in his team's cart. Shawn then turns to Grimlock who is being bitten by dodos in multiple places,even his ear) Come on Grim guy, help!

Gridlock: I-I can't! It hurts so bad! (The Docile Dodos arrive in their cart which is being pulled by Owen)

Kayla: OO,Dodo attack! (Kayla takes a photo of Natasha and Sapphire,with Sapphire-having no Dodos biting her-is helping Natasha gets a Dodo that is biting her hair)

Sebastián: Come on,we need to get the timber before- (Owen rushes from the cart screaming,grabs multiple logs with ease,and throws it into the cart of the Docile Dodos. The cart is able to withstand the logs and none of the team members are hurt-except for Parker who has a log thrown onto his leg)

Parker: AGHH! My leg! (As Parker gets his leg out from under the log,Owen starts pulling the cart away)

(Static)

Keith: What exactly just happened?

(Static)

Feline: Wow,I knew Owen liked food,but helping us THIS much in the challenge? We are SO gonna win!

(Static)

(Shawn is lifting a log into his team's cart)

Shawn: Grimlock,help me,the other team's winning! (Grimlock is still being bitten by multiple dodos. Keith walks over to Shawn completely unharmed with his hoodie up again)

Keith: (Whisper) Listen Shawn,I have an idea. Just let me do my thing. (Loudly) Hey Grimlock, I heard Feline call you a loser! (Grimlock's widen and he starts to look angry)

Gridlock: What?!

Keith: Yeah,she also said a wimp like you can't win the challenge! Are you gonna let that happen?!

Grimlock: NO!Ok! WON'T! (Grimlock screams in anger,the dodos flying off of him. The Dodos clinging onto Niko,Natasha,Sapphire,Astrid,and Danika are ripped off by Grimlock. Shawn is putting two logs into the cart when Grimlock grabs 2 logs and throws it into the cart. After,the rest of their team get into the cart and Shawn and Grimlock start pulling the cart to their next destination)

(Static)

Niko: Well, this is bad. We're way behind the Dodos. I mean the team,not the actual Dodos. Anyways,I think the advantage is going to be like power tools or like some sort of tools.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Feline and Jacqueline are sitting next to each other)

Jacqueline: (whisper) Feline,I need to talk to you. I may have looked odd at the dock,but let's have a fresh start. You seem like one of the more sane and intelligent people here,so I want to start a partnership. (Feline looks curious)

Feline: (Whisper) A partnership? Interesting. Let's talk about this later. (The team's cart pulls up to the bubbling tar pit.)

Carrie: Ewww,it's stinky.

George: Don't worry,this'll be quick. (George grabs the barrel,runs up to the tar pit,and starts filling the barrel with tar. The Curious Camelops' cart finally arrives at the pit.)

Danika: Ugh,Jacqueline.

Shawn: I got this! (Shawn grabs the barrel,goes to the tar pit,and fills the barrel with tar quite quickly) Done! (As Shawn covers the barrel with a lid,George finishes filling his own barrel)

George: Done! (George quickly covers the barrel,grabs it and runs past Shawn quickly,thinks for a second,then kicked Shawn into the tar pit. Shawn screams as he falls in.)

Natasha,Niko,Sapphire,Grimlock,and Danika: SHAWN!

(Static)

Feline: When Shawn fell into that tar pit,I knew he was going to die.

(Static)

Parker: A tar pit is as hard to get out of as quick sand. It just keeps pulling you down, and the sticky tar substance makes it even more difficult. Shawn would need a miracle to get out of that pit.

(Static)

(George gets in the cart with the barrel)

George: Come on fatty,hurry up! We only have an hour left!

Owen: But Shawn-

George: NOW! (Owen reluctantly starts pulling the cart to their next destination)

(Static)

Jacqueline: Man,leaving Shawn to die? Even **I **wouldn't do that…maybe I should get George to join my partnership.

(Static)

(Danika,Grimlock,and Sapphire get out of the cart and over to the pit)

Danika: Don't worry Mate,I'll save ya behind! (Danika takes out a lasso,spins it for a few seconds,and throws it out into the pit,where it grabs Shawn by the waist.) Quickly,pull! (Danika,Grimlock,Sapphire,and now Natasha and Niko help pull Shawn out of the Tar pit. Shawn- who is covered in tar-is on his hands and knees coughing)

Shawn: I can't believe it! I'm so (coughs) going to kill that George guy for this! (Astrid comes out from the cart)

Astrid: Yeah,he was a jerk. But guys,we need to catch up or we'll lose the advantage!

Shawn: I (cough) can't! I need to get to the infirmary. (Sapphire kneels next to him)

Sapphire: I'll stay with him. (Sapphire throws the map to Astrid) You guys can go without us,we'll find our way back to camp.

Natasha: I'm coming with you guys.

Grimlock: Okay,fine! But you better get that tar off of him before it dries. (Sapphire and Natasha hurry to try and get the tar off.) Danika, think you can help me pull the cart?

Danika: Sure Grimlock. (Astrid and Niko get back in cart and Grimlock and Danika pull the cart away) BYE GUYS!

(Static)

(Shawn is cleaned of the tar)

Shawn: Why'd they save me? It must of been because they thought they could use me,but that isn't going to work.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(In the wetland,Owen is being attacked by multiple Stymphalian Canadian Geese while the Docile Dodos are gathering the feathers from the nest and collecting them into a barrel.)

Owen: Hey guys-OUCH! Can you help-OUCH! Me? OUCH! PLEASE! (The barrel is finally filled to the top and Jacqueline covers it with a lid)

Jacqueline: Sorry fatty,we have a challenge to win!

Carrie: Come on Jacky,lighten up and help Owen!

Jacqueline: I don't like to be called Jacky! (Suddenly an explosion is heard coming from a bazooka,causing the geese to scatter. This bazooka is in the hand of Izzy,who is wearing an intern uniform that is somewhat scratched and ruffled up)

Owen: IZZY! (Izzy grins maniacally and helps Owen up) You saved me!

Izzy: Izzy would never let Big O get eaten!

Kayla: Wooo,Izzy! SMILE! (Kayla takes a picture of Izzy who smiles)

Parker: Wait,why are you in an intern uniform? Why are you out here?

Sebastián: And where did you get the bazooka?

Izzy: Izzy wanted to get in on challenge,and Chris let Izzy be temporary intern. Though Izzy and other intern friends got lost. Luckily Izzy brought backup bazooka.

Parker: You have two bazookas?

Feline: We can worry about that later,the geese are coming back you guys! (The geese do land in front of the team-plus Izzy and Owen-angry. The Curious Camelops pull up behind the Geese so the geese can't see them. Unfortunately,Jacqueline sees them and smirks)

Jacqueline: HEY CAMELOPS! LOOK OUT FOR THE GEESE,THEY STILL CAN'T SEE YOU BEHIND THEM! (The geese turn around to see the Curious Camelops and attack them suddenly. The Docile Dodos rush onto their cart with their barrel nd Owen-with Izzy on his back-pulls the cart away.)

(Static)

Keith: Damn it Jacqueline, I hate her. If we lose this challenge,I'll make sure she'll be the first voted off in the merge.

(Static)

(Chris is relaxing in a chair)

Chris: Well,this is interesting. Who will triumph in this race? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

(Chef is right outside the forest examining Shawn with Natasha and Sapphire standing next to him)

Sapphire: Natasha,thanks for coming with me.

Natasha: Sapphire,you're a good person,someone I feel I can really trust. I couldn't just let you go off alone.

Sapphire: I wasn't alone,Shawn would've been with me. And he's okay now,see?

Chef: Yep,kid's alright. Keep him away from the tar pit. (Chef walks away)

Shawn: IT WAS PART OF THE (BEEP)ING CHALLENGE!

Sapphire: Shawn,calm down please. I'm pretty sure that if you talk like that,Chef will punish you. (Chris pops up from nowhere)

Chris: LOOK,THE DOCILE DODOS!

Shawn: How did you-? (The Docile Dodos,Owen,and Izzy cart pulls up next to the group.)

George: Hey Chris,not only did we arrive first we found…(George sees Natasha,Sapphire,and Shawn) Izzy. HOW'D THEY GET HERE?!

Chris: They took a shortcut. Don't worry,you guys still win the first part of the challenge. And look,here's the rest of the Curious Camelops! (The Curious Camelops pull up in the cart with Tyler-who is wearing an intern uniform-in tow. All of them except Niko and Tyler) Hey,you found Tyler!

Tyler: I can't believe I traded a day of internship with Billy for magical oak tree seeds! (Tyler takes out an oak tree seed and throws it about 8 feet from the left side of the skull cave) Take that! Alright,I'm gonna go to the resort and watch TV. (Tyler walks away.)

Izzy: OO,us too! OWEN,HIYA! (She kicks Owen causing him to run after Tyler)

Chris: Well, now it's time for building part of the challenge. Contestants you have 2 hours to build your home,the team who's home is most well built wins the challenge and gets to live in their home for the rest of the season until they're eliminated. Oh yeah,for winning the challenge,the Docile Dodos get building tools! (Two interns pull up in a golf with a bag of building tools,prompting the Docile Dodos to cheer) The Curious Camelops get to build their cabin on the left side of the skull cave,and Docile Dodos get the right side. Alright,now let's start building NOW! (The Docile Dodos go to their side of the cave with their supplies)

Danika: I can't believe this happened! If Shawn hadn't fell into the pit we would've probably won the first part of the challenge.

Grimlock: IT ISN'T HIS FAULT! HE WAS PUSHED!

Danika: Are you arguing with me?!

Grimlock: YEAH I AM! (Danika looks like she's about to punch Grimlock when Niko steps inbetween the two)

Niko: Calm down,let's handle this professionally.

Keith: Yeah,I agree. I really HATE violence.

Niko: Me too,violence is NEVER the answer.

(Static)

Keith: Yes,my first ally. They think I'm a pacifist,that's great.

(Static)

Niko: I can really relate to Keith, I feel that I can trust him. Now to get through to the others.

(Static)

Niko: If we work together we'll have the power to win this challenge,fighting will only make the situation worse!

Danika: Oh great,New Trent here is a preachin' to us the laws of the universe.

(Static)

Niko: NEW TRENT?!

(Static)

Danika: Look,I'm out of here!

Grimlock: Me too,I'm going to spend my time right. (Grimlock and Danika stomp off in different directions)

Niko: Guys,wait!

Astrid: Sorry dudes,I have to leave. I don't want this negativity to make me mean. (Astrid walks away)

Docile Dodos

Jacqueline: HA,see that?! (The rest of her team are unloading the supplies while she is watching the other team with binoculars Kayla stops)

Kayla: OO,what?!

Jacqueline: 3 people from the other team bailed. They're so gonna lose!

Davo: Focus you guys,we need to be sure to win the challenge then we can gloat.

Sebastián: I agree,now we need to build the structure in a round like building so there's a place to have group meetings.

Parker: That is rather smart.

George: No,we need to make a traditional cabin that's a few feet above ground held up by smooth stones so the animals can't get up.

Feline: But what if the animals can fly? Or the rocks could collapse along with the cabin!

Jacqueline: Actually,I think George's idea is better. (George grins)

(Static)

George: She so likes me.

(Static)

Jacqueline: I don't like George that much,but I don't want to side with that bad boy wannabe. At least George **tries** to be evil.

(Static)

Kayla: I'm with Jacky.

Carrie: YEAH, GIRL POWER! (Carrie and Kayla wink at Jacqueline)

Parker: Look,we're getting no where with this arguing.

Davo: Yeah,let's work together on this.

Curious Camelops

(All the remaining team members are standing in a circle)

Keith: Okay,we can do this. We may not have the upper hand,but it doesn't mean we lost just yet. Now,what can we do?

Sapphire: Well,um…well-

Shawn: SPIT IT OUT! (Sapphire winced)

Sapphire: I-I can sew the feathers and other clothes I brought with me into pillows and sheets.

Natasha: I can gather stuff we can make into tools and organize all the supplies.

Niko: I'll cut the wood and put the tar on each log.

Keith: And I'll be the manager and say how everything should be set up for our team. And Shawn could help me build. Now,I believe we should build our house way above ground. In a tree!

Shawn: Where exactly is that tree brain-(A rumbling is heard underneath the island and the ground starts to shake,alerting the other contestants.) Iac?

Parker: EARTH QUAKE! (The rumbling grows where Tyler threw the magic seed,and a giant,tall oak tree that looks perfect for a large tree house comes from the ground lifting the 5 members of the Curious Camelops up with it's branches. The rumbling stops after its fully come up from the ground.)

Sapphire: Oh…my…wow.

Keith: Well,if that's not a sign I don't know what is.

Niko: Then what are we waiting for guys?! Let's get building!

Docile Dodos

(All of the team except George are staring at the newly submerged tree,forgetting the partially built floor and wall.)

Parker: I can't even believe it. (Kayla snaps a picture of the tree)

Sebastián: How is that physically possibly? (George walks over to his team)

George: It's Total Drama! Nothing can stop "drama",including how fast things grow. (Davo snaps out of his trance)

Davo: What are we doing?! We have a challenge to win. (The rest of the team snaps out of it)

Jacqueline: So why are you and George in charge?!

Davo: Because George can see everyone's skills and assign them to jobs specific to that skill and I'm savvy with building skills.

Carrie: Well,I'm sure if you left someone else in charge they could do just as good.

George: Oh please, if you were in charge you would probably have us build a house from a drawing you did as a 6 year old. (Carrie is holding a poorly did drawing of a house but immediately crumbles it into a ball,throws it away,and grins nervously)

Kayla: Oh come on,why can't she lead for a while?

George: Of course you defend the idiotic girl that's just like you. (Parker looks like he's about to say something when George glares at him) SHUT UP!

Sebastián: He didn't even say anything!

George: He was! (All of the team except Parker start arguing. On the Curious Camelops side,The members are doing specific jobs to build their house in the tree which is coming along quickly)

Niko: What are they doing? (Niko is using a hand sized long branch that is sharpened like an Ax to cut the timber. Natasha-who is making a ladder with some pieces of wood and rope from the cart-turns to the other team for a second)

Natasha: I think they're arguing.

Niko: Looks like they're gonna get what's coming to them. (Shawn passes Niko bringing a cut in half piece of log up the tree) Am I right Shawn? (Shawn rolls his eyes and climbs the tree with the log,which surprises Niko)

(Static)

Niko: Shawn seems…different. Not the bad different! It's just,he seems so distant from everyone,and I could tell after only meeting him like,1 and half hours ago!

(Static)

Shawn: Honestly,I don't really want to associate myself with Niko. He's a go lucky guy who wants to be friends with everyone and everyone IS his friend. But I don't really trust him,I need to be wary for now.

(Static)

(A montage is shown where the Curious Camelops are finishing their tree house,painting it with a mixture of tar and blue/purple berries, and moving furniture into it. By the time they're done,Chris blows a fog horn)

Chris: TIME! Okay,let's see what you did! First up,Curious Camelops. (Astrid,Danika,and Grimlock come back and stand next to Chris) So,what'd you guys build? (The three become nervous)

Astrid: Well…

Danika: You see,we didn't build a house.

Keith: WE BUILT A TREE HOUSE!

Astrid,Danika,and Grimlock: What?! (The other five members of the Camelops are shown standing next to the tree house with a rope ladder hanging from the entrance of the tree house. Chris walks over to the tree house)

Chris: Nice,looks pretty good. And it's completely built. Unlike some team's house. (The Docile Dodos are still arguing) HEY! STOP ARGUING! (All of the team stops arguing)

George: Wait,the challenge's over?!

Chris: Yep,and looks like you all lost to the Curious Camelops! (The Curious Camelops cheer and start hugging each other and high fiving each other) Seriously,weak effort dodos!

Jacqueline: I can't. Believe. We LOST! I blame Davo and George!

George: If I recall correctly,you supported me earlier in the challenge with your minions!

Carrie and Kayla: SHUT UP GEORGE!

Chris: Well,this elimination would sound interesting,too bad this is a reward challenge! (Chris laughs) Which means there are still 16 contestants in the game! (The Docile Dodos cheer.) BUT,that also means that the Camelops get a reward,which will be revealed later! I have to get back to my new cottage,which by the way,is on another smaller,safer island nearby. (Chris laughs as he puts on a jet back and flies away from the island)

Parker: Wait a second,where are we going to sleep? (The scene changes to later at night,where the Curious Camelops have set up chairs and a camp fire. The 8 are sitting in the chairs talking to each other except for Shawn)

Grimlock: Man,I can't believe you guys built the tree house by your selves! Where did you get this fire pit anyways?

Niko: I found it washed ashore,probably from Camp Wawanakua.

Natasha: Well what if,(Gulp) Ezekiel was able to swim to the island?

Sapphire: That wouldn't be bad,he seemed nice.

Keith: He was a psychotic mutant freak. Let's just hope he won't be found ever again.

(Unknown to the team,a person is watching them behind a bush,only showing a shadow and yellow eyes of the person. The person is shown on a TV screen of a living room where Chris is standing)

Chris: (mysteriously) Uh oh,who's that? Ezekiel? Or someone more dangerous? Find out next time On TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND! (The screen fades to black)


	3. Episode 3: Oh dear,oh Deer me

(Chris is standing the dock)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,two teams were made from the 16 contestants: the Curious Camelops and the Docile Dodos. The two teams were tasked to build their own houses,and it appeared the Dodos would win,especially after three Camelops went off on their own. But somehow,The Curious Camelops pulled a win,making that the first victory in the season. Luckily,there was no eliminations,but not this time! Find out who **will** be eliminated right now on TOTAL!DRAMA!BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme song)

Docile Dodos

(It is around 7:00 A.M. the beach,the Docile Dodos are sleeping,or at least trying to. Parker is shown sleeping in a fetal position when a crab pinches his nose. This causes Parker to wake up screaming and flailing,making the crab fly into the ocean,and waking up the other team members)

Parker: Oh no! My nose hurts!

George: SHUT IT WIMP!

Jacqueline: Yeah,go back to sleep!

Parker: I CAN'T! It's cold,and dark,and I'm hungry!

Sebastián: Listen Parker,if you can't handle this,then you shouldn't have joined the show.

Davo: Yeah dude. Well,not that I'm awake,I'm going to continue my work with the indoor plumbing and showering. (Davo stands up and takes out a phone)

Kayla: How'd you get a phone?

Carrie: Yeah,they took away my phone!

Davo: Really? I'm building bathrooms with a shower and your asking me how I smuggled a phone in?

Kayla: Fair enough.

Parker: I'll help. (Parker and Davo walk off.)

(Static)

Parker: Davo seems like a good ally. I can already tell he's good at fixing things and knows a lot of mechanics. Plus he's actually pretty trust worthy.

(Static)

(Chris and Chef are in the food tent with two plates of bacon,eggs,and two muffins)

Chris: Man,this is great dude! Only two episodes in and we've already got like one million likes on Facialbook*¹!

Chef: So,how tortured are the contestants? (While Chris and Chef are turned around,the same shadowed person from earlier sneaks in)

Chris: OH MAN DUDE! Extremely! They've got to be starving by now! (The shadowed person grabs two muffins from one of the plates and scarfs down one of the muffin) Well,you should feed them soon. We don't want to get sued for starvation. (The shadowed figure sneaks out before Chef and Chris can notice him)

Chef: Right after we eat breakfast! (Chef and Chris laugh as they turn around when Chris suddenly stops)

Chris: HEY! WHERE'S MY MUFFINS?!

Curious Camelops

(In the tree house,all the members except Shawn and Grimlock are sleeping in bunk beds. The girls are sleeping in beds on the left side and the boys are sleeping in beds on the right side of the room. A shadowed hand places a muffin in Sapphire open hand-which is on her stomach above the green covers-and leaves. When the door slams,Sapphire awakens)

Sapphire: What the-?! (Sapphire sees the muffin in her hand and raises an eyebrow. She gets out of bed on the bottom bunk,Sapphire is wearing black leggings and a white T-shirt with a black zebra stripped heart on it,and in her other hand was a stuffed yorkie which she puts on her bed) Hey,any of you awake? (The other members are fast asleep. Natasha is on the top bunk of Sapphire's bed,with her glasses in her hand over the side of the bed. Sapphire giggles and takes the glasses out of Natasha's hand,placing the glasses on a nearby dresser. Sapphire then hears noises coming from outside. These noises are Shawn lifting weights he brought and Grimlock doing the same. Shawn and Grimlock are both wearing their daytime clothes)

Grimlock: So Shawn,how're you doing so far? (Shawn doesn't answer,making Grimlock slightly unnerved) Uh,yeah I'm doing pretty good. So,you're pretty fit,seem pretty smart. You on the Football team?

Shawn: (blankly)…I'm the Quarterback. (Grimlock becomes even more unnerved. Sapphire is coming outside still in her pajamas,eating her muffin as she is)

Sapphire: Hey Grimlock,Shawn. (Grimlock stops lifting weights when he sees Sapphire finishing her muffin)

Grimlock: Where'd you get that muffin?

Sapphire: I didn't,someone put it in my hand while I was sleeping,maybe another team member.

Shawn: It's Keith or Niko. (Shawn stops lifting weights and faces Sapphire and Grimlock)

Sapphire: How do you know?

Shawn: One good guy Trent wannabe is okay on a team,but two?! One of them is trying to butter up everyone so in the merge they can deceive and weasel their way to winning. They're starting with Sapphire,she's like a rabbit,and the python,AKA,the deceiver is luring her with a "carrot" and when the time is right,he'll destroy you.

Sapphire: Wow,I never thought of it that way. (Sapphire smiles and hugs Shawn,which unnerves him) Thanks for looking out for me,you're so thoughtful and kind. (Shawn pushes her away)

Shawn: No,it's just strategy.

Chris: (speaker) Hello Contestants,hope your ready for your second challenge! Meet me at the mess hall for breakfast! (The scene switches to the mess hall,where each contestant is thrown a potato)

Feline: Really? Potatoes?

Chris: Hey,at least we feed you! Now,eat up and in five minutes we'll explain the challenge.

Docile Dodos

George: Its all of your fault we lost!

Jacqueline: US?! What the hell did we do?!

George: You guys were arguing to much to work on our cabin!

Sebastián: You were arguing as much as us!

George: Whatever,just don't mess with me.

(Static)

George: I'm not that worried,sure I acted like a jerk,but I feel there's really no need to pretend or manipulate. All of these guys are losers,I'm gonna win easy.

(Static)

Kayla: I-

(Flash)

Sebastián: Hate George-

(Flash)

Parker: Because-

(Flash)

Carrie: He's-

(Flash)

Feline: A complete-

(Flash)

Jacqueline: (BEEP)hole who is so going to be eliminated first!*²

(Static)

Sapphire: So Shawn said that I couldn't trust Niko or Keith,but I don't know which is truly nice and which is lying. If I want to survive in this game,I need an ally. And I know exactly who.

(Static)

(Sapphire and Natasha are sitting together)

Sapphire: So,I was thinking…maybe we could stick together for now,because well,we seem like good friends.

Natasha: You mean an alliance?

Sapphire: N-No,well,yes,but,well-

Natasha: Don't worry,we'll stick together. You seem very trustworthy.

Sapphire: Oh! Thanks Nat.

(Static)

Natasha: I really meant what I told Sapphire,she is like me in many ways. I really do trust her,which I can't account for in a lot of people,not even Mitch.

(Static)

Chris: Well,now that your done,time for today's challenge. Follow me to the dock,and be prepared!

(Static)

Niko: Swimming challenge? That'd be good.

(Static)

Davo: Uh oh,this is bad. Nothing on this show is nice or good,especially a challenge involving water.

(Static)

(Both teams are sitting in the "Getting to know you" trivia game bleachers wearing the harnesses,with the each team's members sitting in the same bleachers. Chris is wearing a blue tux and standing in the referee box in the middle of the two bleachers)

Chris: Welcome contestants to the "Getting to know you" trivia game! I'm sure you all recognize this from season 4,episode 2. We had it in storage so we decided to put into good use. And here to help us out,we have former contestants SCOTT AND BETH! (Chef rides the boat of losers with Scott and Beth on it. When it stops near the referee box and throws Scott and Beth up there)

Scott: You could have been more GENTLE!

Beth: OMG I'M ON TV AGAIN! (Beth stands up and faces the camera) HI LINDSAY! (Chris pushes Beth away from the camera as Scott stands up)

Chris: Now,this is very much like the last version of the challenge,but actually much easier. You get to know the other contestants' deepest,darkest secrets. If they come out,push their button, and reveal its them,their team gets a point,but if they don't,they'll be revealed,and nothing will happen. Yep no ca- (Scott pushes Chris away frantically)

Scott: LOOK OUT FOR THE KILLER SHARK FANG! (All the contestants gasp and look into to see Fang in the middle of it grinning evilly and holding up a knife and fork for a few seconds before going back into the water. Chris-frowning gets up)

Chris: You just **had** to ruin the fun did you? Well,that true,if the person with that secret doesn't reveal who they are,then they and they alone will be dunked into the water where they'll be vulnerable to become a shark's dinner. And just to show how it'll work. (Chris pushes a remote's button and Kayla's chair goes into the water with Kayla screaming)

Carrie: KAYLA!

Parker: No!

Sebastián: Why'd you do that?!

George: One less fish to fry. (The rest of the Docile Dodos glare at George. Meanwhile,underwater,Kayla is holding her breath when Fang swims up to her grinning evilly. But before Fang can eat her,Kayla grins and snaps a picture of Fang,which stuns him long enough for Kayla and her chair to be brought back up to the surface. Kayla is soaking wet but is smiling)

Kayla: I totally got a picture of Fang!

Chris: Well,at least I don't have to face a lawsuit. (Chris grins evilly) Now let the games begin!

Beth: Remember,don't lie! Then you won't get duncked!

Chris: That's going to be hard,considering the first secret. Now,which member of the Docile Dodos had their dad say this in a hallway full of kids? (A video cam pulls up and a voice recording of a man says "Don't forget your anti itch cream,we don't want you to get a rash on your butt again!" This causes all but Parker to start laughing hard while Parker's face becomes completely red.)

Parker: How-how did you even get a recording?! (Parker pushes the button making the other contestants laugh harder. Chris laughs and adds a point to the Docile Dodos score board)

Chris: Yeah,that is hilarious! Alright,now for the Curious Camelops,who took ballet for a year? (Some of the contestants snicker,Sapphire is seen confused,Astrid grinning,Danika irrated,and Natasha looking around at her team. Finally,Shawn sighs and pushes the button,causing most of the contestants to laugh. Chris snickers as he adds a point to the Curious Camelops score board) Correct,ballet boy! (Shawn blushes incredibly,and Sapphire-who is sitting on the left of Shawn-puts her hand on his shoulder,looking at him sincerely and kindly)

Sapphire: That was really brave of you Shawn. Thank you. (Shawn gives her a small smile before turning away)

Shawn: Um thanks.

(Static)

Sapphire: I think Shawn is okay,ballet is a good sport. Maybe with a little work,he can becomes nicer.

(Static)

Shawn: To set the record straight,I only did to help me improve football.

(Static)

Chris:Now,again,for the Docile Dodos,who's worst fear is talking cars? (None of the contestants laugh and in fact most look around in confusion.)

Sebastián: Talking cars?

Feline: What kind of fear is that?!

Parker: Yeah,that isn't nearly as bad as what happened to me!

Chris: So,no one's gonna confess huh? Well,time to reveal that person! (Chris pushes a button on the remote,causing Davo in his chair to be dunked into the water screaming) Ironic for someone who fixes cars.

(Static)

Sebastián: Why didn't Davo just say his fear out loud? No one was going to laugh at him,it makes no sense.

(Static)

(Davo is shown underwater when Fang swims up to him growling,causing Davo to scream. Above water,they can hear Davo getting beat up)

Beth: Shouldn't we do something Chris?!

Chris: No way! No one ever gets killed on a reality show! (Davo's chair does up but Davo isn't in it,which causes the contestants to gasp) Well,9 out of 10 of the time it doesn't happen! (Fortunately,Davo climbs back into his chair-albeit covered in scratches and bruises-and gasps for breath)

Davo: FINALLY! (Davo glares at his team and talks sarcastically) Thanks for not helping me!

Chris: Okay,no points. Scott,please read the next question. (Scott takes out a note card)

Scott:"Curious Camelops,which one of you had this happen to you in your 9th grade field trip to the state zoo?" (The tv turns on and shows an intern falling into a kangaroo habitat and the kangeroos start bitting,kicking,and just beating him up. The intern is then shown with a black eye,in a wheel chair,and one of his arms in a cast. When the TV turns off,some of the contestants are laughing. Sapphire becomes extremely embarassed and presses the button before attempting to hid under the table)

Chris: Hilarious! (Chris laughs. Meanwhile Natasha-whom is also sitting next to Sapphire-is checking on her friend Sapphire)

Natasha: Sapphire,are you okay? (Sapphire sniffles and wipes away a few tears)

Sapphire: N-no. (Sapphire breaks down into a sob. Shawn glares at Chris whom is still laughing.)

Shawn: Shut up Mclean! It isn't funny when you get an injury!

Grimlock: Yeah,it isn't!

Chris: Come on,it's funny!

Scott: NO,it isn't! I had to stay in that Trauma chair for half a year*³! Look I'm going to the boat.

Beth: Me too! (Scott gets in the boat) Yuri

Chris: Fine,but Beth should at least read the last question. (Beth is handed a note card)

Beth: Okay? "This question is for everyone. Which contestant is hiding the fact that he or she is a sociopath?" Wait,what?! (All the contestants gasp and some scream)

Carrie: OMIGOSH,A SOCIOPATH! (Niko and Keith are shown sitting next to each other with Keith becoming nervous)

Niko: Whoa,a sociopath,who could it be?

Keith: (Chuckles) No idea.

(Static)

Keith: (Agitated) If Chris ruins my game before it even begins I'll kill him in his sleep! Actually no,first I'll cut all his hair off,make him go nude,then kill him by pushing him in the tar pit!

(Static)

Chris: Now,any answers? (As Beth gets on the boat,Danika pushes her button)

Danika: Oh,I have it mate! It's you Chris! (Chris frowns)

Chris: No,it isn't me. I'm not a contestant. Anyone else? (Kayla pushes her button)

Kayla: Oo,Alejandro! He may be hot,but evil!

Chris: True and true,but no. He isn't a contestant in this season. (Sebastián pushes his button)

Sebastián: I don't have an answer,I just have to use the bathroom.

Feline: Yeah,me too. Plus I need to go back and feed Roger. (Roger is shown eating what looks like a large rodent before the camera goes back to Chris)

Chris: Ugh,fine,go ride with Chef. (Feline and Sebastián smile,get up from their seats and get in the boat of losers before it drives off) Does anyone have a different answer?! (Davo pushes his button)

Davo: YOU!

Chris: Someone already said that and they were wrong! I'm just gonna reveal who the person is. (Chris pushes the remote button only for the floor underneath him to fall away causing him to scream as he falls into the water. The other contestants laugh at his misfortune and Chris is frowning,soaking wet.) Who the hell did that?!

(Static)

(Beth is holding a saw)

Beth: THAT was for keeping me from competing in seasons 3 and 5. I'm good,why can't I be chosen?!

(Static)

(Chris pushes a back button with a skull on it which launches all the contestants in the air screaming)

Chris: Who will win this challenge? Will it be the Camelops again? Or will the Docile Dodos achieve victory? (Fang pops from the water and growls at Chris) Find out after the break! (Chris swims away screaming as Fang swims after him.)

(Commercial break)

(Sapphire-who had been knocked unconscious-is being carried onto the beach by the shadowed figure. The figure then lays her on the sand before running off. Sapphire groggily wakes up and barely sees the figure as he escapes.)

(Static)

Sapphire: Weird,who was that guy? Why would he save me? (Gasp) Do you think he could be…Ezekiel? (Sapphire thinks about it for a few seconds before laughing) No,that's impossible. Must of been an intern or something.

(Static)

(Shawn is swimming towards the shore grumbling)

Shawn: Stupid Chris with his stupid challenge and his stupid button. (Keith is sitting on a raft and pulls Niko,Kayla,and Carrie onto it when they come near it.)

Niko: Thanks Keith. Where'd you get the raft?

Keith: I brought it with me just in case. It was compact so I put it in the pocket.

Carrie: That's so smart!

Keith: I know.

(Static)

Carrie: Keith is so cute! We are SO mean to be. But I either need to get Keith on my team or convince Chris to let me on his team! We'll be the best power couple on this show since Bridgette and Geoff!

(Static)

Keith: I have to admit,Carrie is rather pretty,but on the cute side of pretty. But I won't let that blindside me. I will win the million dollars,no matter what it takes.

(Static)

(All the contestants are dried off and standing on the beach with Chris,Beth,Scott and Chef standing in front of them)

Chris: Time for the second part of the challenge! Chef,if you please?

Chef: Here's the deal: Me and Chris is the hunters,you the hunted. You hid from us as long as you can,if we catch you,you out! The person who remains safe the longest wins for their team!

Scott: Why are we still here?

Chef: So I can do this! (Chef takes out a paintball gun and repeatedly shoots red paint at Beth and Scott. Both of them scream in pain until the shooting stops and the two are covered in paint)

Scott: I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

Chef: Shut up,and clean up! (Beth and Scott angrily walk away) Now,any questions?

Shawn: Yeah,where's our reward from the last challenge? And this challenge?

Chef: THIS is your advantage for this challenge. (Chef aims his paintball gun at George)

George: GAH,not me! (George pushes Parker in front of him and Parker ends up being hit with the paintball)

Parker: OUCH!

Sebastián: How is that an advantage?!

Chef: Run into the woods,or I'll shoot you here and now! (Chef shoots his paintball gun in the air screaming,causing the startled contestants except for Parker to run to the woods)

Chris: I love this game. Should we go after them now?

Chef: Nah,let's give em a 2 minute head start. (Chef and Chris chuckle evilly as Chef hands Chris a paintball gun.)

(Static)

Parker: I can't believe George! He is officially the biggest jerk on this show.

(Static)

(Niko is shown running)

Niko: This is so awesome I can't wait to compete as a whole-(Niko runs into a tree,falling unconscious. As the contestants are running into the woods,Keith grabs Carrie's hand and pulls her into a bush)

Carrie: Hey,what are you-

Keith: Quiet,they'll hear you. (The two become silent and after the other contestants have run into the woods Chef and Chris run in after those contestants with their paintball guns)

Chef: THE HUNT IS ON! (Once Chef and Chris are out of sight,Keith and Carrie come out of the Bush.)

Keith: Good,now we're alone. Now,why don't we ditch the challenge and go to the confessional to be "intimate"?(Lovestruck,Carrie nods,Keith grins and pulls Carrie towards the confessional as Carrie silently squeals.)

(Static)

Chef: Those kids think they got us beat,but we got something they don't: cameras.

(Static)

Curious Camelops

(All the members are running through the woods except Keith,which Danika quickly notices)

Danika: Eh,where's that Japanese Mate Keith? (All the members stop)

Astrid: Maybe Chef and Chris got him.

Shawn: Or maybe he's plotting to kill us while we're vulnerable.

Natasha: Look,whatever the case,we can't just sit here like waiting ducks.

Danika: The Shelia's right. You know what,don't worry about em',I'll beat them to bloody hell.

Sapphire: Um,Danika,I don't think that'll help-

Danika: I DIDN'T ASK YOU! (Sapphire cringes and Danika's face is immediately riddled with guilt)

Danika: Gosh,Sorry Shelia,I just got worked up. Look,I'll just keep an eye out for those two hunters. Any one wanna come with?

Astrid: Me,I got nothing better to do.

Grimlock: Me too.

Natasha: I should go,I can set up traps.

Astrid: That leaves Sapphire and Shawn. But if we're caught,where'll they hide? (Grimlock thinks and seems like he has an idea)

Grimlock: I got it! Someone,say something to make me angry!

Astrid: Okay then,your T-shirt and your obsession with that transformer stuff is childish. (Grimlock gaps before starting to grow incredibly angry,like he's about to hit someone)

Danika: Pushed him too far Astrid.

Astrid: Yepsters. (Shawn pushes Grimlock towards a nearby large rock before stepping a few feet back with the other members. Grimlock screams loudly before punching the rock,creating an opening revealing it as a cave.)

Natasha: Great job Grimlock,come on let's go!

Grimlock: Sorry! (Grimlock starts kicking a tree,which is surprisingly effective) I have too much anger right now! (The tree looks like it's about to fall) So,if I manage to stay safe,I'll meet back here! (The tree falls down and Grimlock runs off screaming)

Danika: Alrighty then,Shawn and Sapphire'll stay in the cave while we go out. (Natasha hugs Sapphire)

Natasha: Bye Saphy,see you later okay?

Sapphire: Bye Nat,I hope you'll be okay.

Astrid: (jokingly) Sheesh brahs,get a room. (Natasha and Sapphire look at her confused.)

(Static)

Sapphire: Huh?

(Static)

Natasha: What?

(Static)

(Grimlock is running through the woods when he hears a rustling and immediately starts kicking the tree)

George: NO,STOP! (Grimlock looks up to see George and Kayla are hanging from a net in the tree.) Me and the camera idiot got trapped in a net and the rest of our team left us here. (Kayla is shown pinned against the net)

Kayla: Gah,you have NO idea how uncomfortable this is!

Grimlock: Look,I don't have time for-(Grimlock is shot in the back with a paintball gun. And a few moments later so are Kayla and George,each screaming in pain as they are shot. Chris chuckles as he reveals himself)

Chris: Looks like your all out!

Grimlock: Aw man.

George: Fine,but could you at least cut us down?

Docile Dodos

(Davo,Feline,Jacqueline,and Sebastián are see resting in an area full of rocks)

Davo: Okay,so we've lost Kayla,George,Parker,and we can't find Carrie so let's count her as out as well.

Jacqueline: Listen,we need to talk. As you know,we're the 4 most useful people on this team.

(Static)

Davo: Awesome,I'm considered "most useful"!

(Static)

Jacqueline: Now,we need to stick together if we want to make it to the merge. Now,we obviously need to get rid of Parker and George,we could keep the Katie and Sadie wannabes until the merge since they'll be easily-

Feline: We can't just vote off Parker,he's a valuable member of the team! Besides,he'll tell if we try to vote him off.

Sebastián: Uh girls? (Sebastián points to Davo who is looking at something they can't see petrified)

Jacqueline: Why are you so freaked out? (Davo points in the direction he's looking at,and when the others look they see what resembles a lion standing on a higher rock growling lowly)

Sebastián: What-What kind of lion is that?

Davo: Parker told me earlier about this. It's a cave lion,an extinct animal that lived in the woodlands,and IT ATE MEAT!

Feline: Okay,this is obviously a prank by Chris! How do we know it's a real cave lion? (The cave lion roars immediately after she said that,freaking all four members out) Uh…yeah,it's a real lion. Okay,RUN FOR OUR LIVES! (The contestant run in different directions screaming.)

Curious Camelops

(Sapphire and Shawn are sitting in the caves sitting around a fire when they hear a scream,making Sapphire flinch)

Sapphire: What was that?! Was it Natasha?! Do you think-

Shawn: Look,Sapphire,Natasha is okay. Just trust her.

Sapphire: Uh… okay…so,you took ballet for a year,tell me about that. (Shawn sighs)

Shawn: Look,I already was made fun of by the other kids after it even though my mom made me so-

Sapphire: No,I don't want to make fun of you,I actually think it's cool.

Shawn: (surprised) You do?

Sapphire: Yeah,it's nothing to be ashamed of,at least you have friends on the football team. I'm just an…outcast.

Shawn: Not exactly,I'm not the most social person,hell,I'm either hated or feared by the rest of the team.

Sapphire: But you have a good future to look forward to,a scholarship,a career in sports,all I have is to work at my father's business,and having my parents fawn over me,being their only child.

Shawn: That's the same for me,my parents always brag that I'm the Quarterback of the team and I'm wanted by 6 colleges. But I just want to be left alone sometimes,not be expected to be perfect.

Sapphire: Exactly!

(Static)

Sapphire: Wow,I never thought someone like myself and-

(Static)

Shawn: her would have something in common.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Jacqueline and Sebastián are hiding in what looks to be a cave,sitting on two rocks)

Jacqueline: Okay,Sebastián,looks like it's just the two of us. So here's the plan: if Chef and/or Chris come to the right of the cave,you hit them with this. (Jacqueline pulls out a baseball bat)

Sebastián: But what if they come to the right?

Jacqueline: Same as for the right.

Sebastián: What if they come straight for me?

Jacqueline: Then you better be prepared,because you'll be dead meat. And while you're getting your butt kicked,I'll be hiding somewhere else.

Sebastián: But how will you know they're coming?

Jacqueline: Easy,I gave Carrie a walkie talkie, she'll be following them everywhere. If they come near us,she'll tell us.

Sebastián: Fine,but one question: What do you think of George?

Jacqueline: Don't get me started on that wadbag. He'd be lucky if we didn't vote him off this episode?

Sebastián: Well,if you hate him so much,why aren't you throwing the challenge?

Jacqueline: Because idiot,that means if we lose the next challenge,we'll have no one to vote off.

Sebastián: Well,what about Carrie or Kayla? Even though they're…nice,they seem like dead weight.

Jacqueline: Good observation,I like the way you think Seba.

Sebastián: My name isn't-

Jacqueline: Don't push me.

Sebastián: Hey,speaking of Team members,any idea of what happened to Davo and Feline?

(Davo and Feline are running away screaming)

Davo: Did we lose him?! (Davo and Feline suddenly crash into Danika,Natasha,and Astrid,and the camera has to redirect itself back towards the group whom is on the ground rubbing their heads)

Danika: Oi,what's wrong with you two?!

Feline: A cave lion came after us! Me and Davo were able to escape!

Natasha: (Angrily) Well unless either of you is about to be eaten alive by one,scram! (Natasha stands up with the rest of her team staring in shock) Cause unlike you guys,we're trying to-(Natasha suddenly screams before being shot in the chest by a paintball gun along with Feline,Astrid,Davo,and Danika in that order. Chef comes out)

Chef: You all out! (Danika,Natasha,Feline,and Davo complain and groan)

Astrid: Whatever,let's get this done.

Chef: Now there's only shy gal,Mr. Popular,jock,New Heather,and that kid from the streets. And boy,do I got a surprise for them! But first…

(Static)

(Keith and Carrie are making out in the confessional when Chef comes in,rubs paint on their clothing,and leaves all without the two stopping)

(Static)

Natasha: Oh no,was I too mean? I think I was! Wait,what am I saying?! Sapphire might get hurt!

(Static)

(Sebastián and Jacqueline hear talking on the other side of the cave.)

Sebastián: Who's that?

Jacqueline: (whisper)Quiet! (Sebastián and Jacqueline sneak behind a rock towards the talking to see Sapphire and Shawn sitting next to each other with both laughing)

Sapphire: Okay,so I've thought about it,and if I won the million dollars,I would probably split it. But only with a friend!

Shawn: That is exactly what I was thinking! You know,you're not who I expected you to be.

Sapphire: Same here. (Jacqueline and Sebastián come from their hiding spot)

Jacqueline: Hey dweebs! Get out of our hiding spot! (Shawn looks at them angrily while Sapphire is confused. Both stand up to face The other two contestants)

Shawn: Your?! OUR team found it first! So you should leave! (Jacqueline and Shawn continue to argue,failing to notice a coconut sized bomb like thing roll in)

Sebastián: Uh,guys?

Shawn and Jacqueline: SHUT UP! (The two continue arguing as the bomb starts ticking backwards from 10. Sebastián walks behind the rock-and pulls a petrified Sapphire with him-as the other two contestants stop arguing to realize what's happening. Before they can react,the clock strikes 0 and red paint explodes in the cave.)

(Commercial break)

(All the contestants are in the mess hall with Chris and Chef standing in front of them. Shawn and Jacqueline are covered head-to- toe in paint while Sapphire is in fetal position)

Chris: Yeah,that was a little much to do. But now that that little incident is over,I'm happy to declare the Curious Camelops the winner since Sapphire hide behind the rock and Niko-(Chris realizes something) Uh…what **did** Niko do?

Niko: Well…(the screen goes to animation,showing Niko running) while we were running,I sorta ran into a tree and fell unconscious. (The animation shows this event) Suddenly,I was in this cave,and some woman came up to me and put a vaccine in me. (Niko animation is shown in a cave with a shadow of a woman in front of him,giving him a shot) It felt like a spark up. I don't know what it was really…(the animation's eyes go wide) But for the next hour,I was able to sense everything on this island! (An animation of the island is shown as the space anthem plays. The screen goes back to Niko) And that's about it. (Everyone else looks at Niko blankly)

Chris: Um…(Chris coughs) anyways,this means the Docile Dodos must send one Dodo home! (The Docile Dodos groan)

(Static)

Danika: This is amazing mate,my team on a winning streak?! This is getting better and better!

(Static)

(The Docile Dodos see their new cabin that looks like the one from Camp Wawanakua)

Parker: Well,at least something good came out of this. Come on Davo,let's go finish the communal restrooms! (Davo and Parker run off and Feline follows them.)

(Static)

Niko: I swear I know what I saw! People think I'm crazy now but I'm not!

(Static)

Sapphire: I wonder if Niko was right about the woman,if he was,who is she? Why is she here?

(Static)

(The next scene is at night and next to the woods is the elimination fire pit. The fire pit is light up,the Docile Dodos are sitting on the tree stump chairs,and Chris is standing in front of them smirking and holding a platter of 7 marshmallows)

Chris: Dodos,as you can see,I have seven marshmallows. If you receive one,you are safe and are still in the running of winning. But if you don't receive one,you'll be eliminated and you can't come back **ever**. Now,first one goes to…Kayla. (Kayla grins as she receives her marshmallow) Davo. (Davo grins as he receives his marshmallow) Carrie and Parker! (Carrie catches the marshmallow in her mouth and swallows it and Parker gets hit in the head with it) Sebastián. (Seabastián smiles as he catches the marshmallow) And Feline. (Feline smirks and catches her marshmallow)

Feline: Like there was a doubt. (Jacqueline is shown frowning and George is smirking)

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JACQUELINE! (George gasps and Jacqueline grins as she catches her marshmallow and eats it)

George: What?! No,I am not going in that toliet ! Not Now!

Chris: Toliet? Oh no,we've got something even better this season. (At the dock,the Docile Dodos and Chris are standing on the dock with a giant washing machine with a metal tube sticking out of it next to it. There is a staircase leading towards the large glass door) The Wash of Shame! It may not seem bad,but we've placed all the dirty laundry we could find: towels,Chef's laundry,and the former contestants' laundry! (All the members of the Dodos gags and/or screams. George is standing on the edge of the Washing machine looking at the dirty laundry in it. Chris pushes him in) Get a move on! (Chris slams the glass door. George sits up in the machine and spits a sock out)

George: You won't see the last of-(Chris turns the machine on and the machine inside spins with water for a seconds before George shoots out of the metal tube screaming and being shoot far away)

Chris: 1 down,14 more to go! What will the next challenge be? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Boney Island!

(The screen fades to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,that's episode 3. Please review my story on what you think.<strong>

** Reference list: **

**1. Facialbook is like Facebook.**

**2. Is reference to episode one of All Stars. Thought it would be funny. **

**3. Thought that half a year would make sense because Cameron gave Scott the money for surgery and it probably took 6 months to heal the scars.**

**Title: Reference to how the contestants were hunted like deer.**

**Also,I'm now officially open for challenge ideas,so send them in please.**

**Lastly,I want your opinion on who I should eliminate next,why,and how.**


	4. Episode 4: Planet of the Sasquatchs

**Author's note: I am getting really good reviews,but I just want to tell the haters to stop hating. Thank you so much Maua for your support! This is what they put on my review page: **

**Maua: Don't worry what others think and I love it! And if you need help I could help ya and for some reason I can't PM you.**

**Now the last few episodes have forshadowed that Ezekiel is alive and that there is someone else more dangerous on the island. In my opinion,Ezekiel was poorly treated by everyone during his time on Total Drama. I mean,doesn't anyone remember that he was just a teenager before becoming feral and mutating curtesy of Chris?! And seriously,couldn't the other contestants let him explain his points? For all we know Ezekiel could have gotten those sexist ideas from his parents! So in this fanfiction,he's not the bad guy. **

**Speaking of bad guy,there won't really be a real bad guy among the cast members. However,Keith and Jacqueline will be considered antagonist. The main antagonist will be someone outside the cast but on the island. He/she will be revealed this episode,although you may already know who it is. However,there will be an interesting twist to this villain. _Hint,Hint._**

**Alright,let's get going,here's episode 4!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,our contestants went a little old school with a game of revealing secrets and a contestant hunt! Sapphire and Shawn grew closer,two unknown figures appeared,and in the end,George was eliminated via the Wash of Shame! Will the Camelops win again,or will the Docile Dodos turn the- (Chris suddenly hears an ear piercing roar,causing him to cover his ears. A Sasquatch with large wings flies above Chris roaring before flying away. Chris looks up in fright and horror) What the hell was that?! Guess we'll have to find out right now on Total! Drama! Boney Island!<p>

(Theme song)

(Everyone is sleeping when they hear the roar,which immediately wakes every contestant up. The door to the Docile Dodo's cabin slams open and Jacqueline comes out wearing a large black T-shirt and underwear)

Jacqueline: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MCLEAN?! Can't we at least sleep without your nonsense?! (Chef walks up to Jacqueline)

Chef: Relax girl,Chris has it all handled. (Another roar ripples through the camp,startling both of them) But you may wanna get dressed quickly and come to the mess hall. (A blood curdling scream is heard which originates from Sapphire. Sapphire is shown in her bed with large red stains on her bed sheets. The rest of her team rushes to her side,and Shawn pulls off the sheets and picks up Sapphire-whom is shaken up-bridal style)

Natasha: Sapphire,are you okay? Where are you cut?

Sapphire: I'm not cut! (Astrid smells the bed sheets stained with blood)

Astrid: She's right,it's a mixture made to look like blood of red berries,small traces of metal for smell,and liquid Sapphire to make sure it doesn't dry. Ironic huh? (The rest of her team stares at her in surprise) What?

Danika: How do you know that?

Astrid: I'm a prank master,I have to know my stuff or someone will get hurt!

Shawn: Whatever,listen we need to change and go to mess hall,we can worry about this later.

(Static)

Niko: I swear it must be that woman I saw! I don't know her name,but if she thinks I'll let her get off so easily,she has another thing coming.

(Static)

Keith: (mocking) Oh,poor Niko,he's become paranoid about this woman,who's probably a delusion. And I'll use that to my advantage.

(Static)

Sapphire: Who-who would do that? Could it be that guy I was talking about earlier? Or maybe even Ezekiel! But even Ezekiel wouldn't do that! Oh man,I wish Dawn was here. Maybe she could provide some insight.

(Static)

(All the contestants are dressed and sitting in mess hall,all of them are talking nervously. Astrid however is writing on a piece of paper. Danika-who is sitting across from Astrid-takes notice of this)

Danika: What are you doing?

Astrid: Writing sheet music.

Danika: Seriously,sheet music?

Astrid: Yeah,I'm not just a prankster.

Danika: Really? (Danika points to a nearby interns who is eating breakfast and shakes the salt shaker but the cap comes off releasing all the salt)

Astrid: Okay,sometimes I take it too far. But I'm actually a musician. I can play any instrument and I know every song and music artist.

Danika: Really? That isn't possible.

Astrid: Yes it is!

Danika: Is not!

Astrid: Is too!

Danika: Is not!

Astrid: Is too!

Danika: Is not!

Astrid: Is too!

(While Astrid and Danika continue arguing,Feline sits next to Parker who is alone)

Feline: Hey Parker,I talked to Jacqueline,she wanted to be in a partnership and eliminate all threats,including you,and even though it is tempting-

Parker: You DO realize who you're talking to?

Feline: I want to be in an alliance with you. I can be the brawn,you'll be the brain.

Parker: Why me?

Feline: Because-

Grimlock: OKAY,IF NO ONE ELSE IS SAYING IT,I AM! WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND BEFORE WE DIE!

(Chris and Chef rush in front of the contestants)

Chris: Calm down everyone!

Grimlock: CALM DOWN?! There's a monster on the island that's probably GONNA eat us!

Kayla: Is it too late to leave? Because if the island's dangerous,I wanna leave.

Carrie: Me too.

Keith: If Carrie thinks it's dangerous,I want to be by her side to protect her. (Carrie blushes)

Chef: QUIET! No one's leavin',there's no danger! Cause I'm gonna eliminate that beast!

Chris: Um,let me think,NO! (Chef looks shocked)

Chef: What?! Why?!

Chris: (mad) Dude,last time I left you in charge of hunting someone down,Ezekiel escaped to Camp Wawanakua!

Chef: Not my fault the kid's mutated!

Chris: Whatever,I have someone else in mind. Oh Izzy! (Izzy comes out wearing a black cut off,black jeans,and Brown hunting boots) I want you to hunt down a monster for us!

Izzy: YES! IZZY KNOWS WHO IT IS AND WILL HUNT IT DOWN TILL SHE'S BATHING IN IT'S BLOOD! (Izzy ties her hair in a French braid quickly,puts on a belt with pockets full of knives,and pulls out a bazooka. She laughs maniacally before she disappears in a puff of smoke)

Chris: Maybe trusting Izzy was a mistake…okay,then,Chef,keep an eye on the psycho. Make sure she doesn't burn anything.

Chef: Got it. (Chef leaves the Mess Hall quickly)

Chris: Now then,let's go on with this challenge. Okay,now there will be two factors involving our challenge: mind and body. It will test how smart you are and how strong or fast you are,and to help we have Dawn to represent mind and Eva to represent the body! (Eva and Dawn come out with Dawn smiling and Eva grimacing)

Dawn: Good morning everyone,most of your auras are so beautiful,well,except for one.

Chris: Enough aura stuff! Now, let's go outside for the first part. (Everyone walks outside to see a pair of cars with a disassembled stuff under the hood, large puzzles with the multiple puzzle pieces scattered around,and robots that oddly look exactly like Sierra except for being made of silver metal. Each pair is a few feet away from each other and each one has a different team symbol and color on it.)

Dawn: Okay,3 people from each team first need to fix a car's inner components,then,3 different people try to solve the puzzle-which by the way,each has a different picture-and finally,2 different people must go to the Sierra bot and answer 10 of her questions correctly. If you do all that first,you shall win an important advantage for the 2nd part of the challenge.

Chris: Exactly. Now you have 2 minutes to decide,but as a reward for the Camelops… (Chris pushes a remote button and the Sierra bot of the Curious Camelops turns on)

Sierra bot: 2 out of 10 questions currently answered for the Camelops! (Astrid,Keith,and Niko cheer)

(Static)

(Shawn is covered in black soot,a few scratches and bruises here and there,and his clothing and hair is slightly dirty with his clothes also somewhat torn up.)

Shawn: Honestly,I knew we wouldn't win the mind part of the challenge. All the geniuses are on the other team,Parker,Davo,Jacqueline,Sebastián. But we are definitely more athletic,with myself,Grimlock,Danika,and Niko being really strong and fast and the others are almost as athletic. I thought we would win for sure,guess I should have known things wouldn't go as planned.

(Static)

Chris: Alright,for the Docile Dodos,Davo and Sebastián will fix the car,Jacqueline,Kayla and Carrie will complete the puzzle,and Feline and Parker will answer Sierra bot's questions. For the Curious Camelops, Keith,Danika,and Grimlock will fix the car, Natasha,Astrid,and Niko will complete the puzzle,and Shawn and Sapphire will answer the questions Sierra bot gives them. Alright,now get in your places,ready,set,GO! (Both chosen members of the teams start attempting to fix the car while the other members wait in their spots)

Docile Dodos

(Davo looks at the car parts and gasps)

Davo: The catalytic converter isn't here!

Sebastián: Is that a problem?

Davo: Well,yeah,it is an important part,but I think I can build another one. You continue with the rest of the car. (Dawn and Eva are standing nearby)

Eva: Weird,I swear I put one in there.

Dawn: I sense that someone on the other team is responsible. (Shawn is shown holding the catalytic converter behind his back before throwing it far off with no one seeing him except Sapphire)

Sapphire: (whisper) Why would you take that?

Shawn: Listen Sapphire, sometimes in a game you can't just stand around and do nothing,or you'll get eliminated. Sometimes you just have to take risks. And besides,they can build one.

Sapphire: I guess.

(Static)

Sapphire: Shawn says that cheating is sometimes answer,but is he right? I'm not quite sure.

(Static)

(Both teams are fixing the cars with the Docile Dodos in the lead)

Chris: It looks like the Docile Dodos in the lead! Seems as though they're gonna win this- (Chris's phone starts ringing) Um,hold that thought. (Chris answers his phone) Hello? (On the other line someone shouts "CHRIS!",gaining the attention of all the contestants. The person on the other end starts talking quickly) Whoa whoa whoa crazy girl,slow down. Tell me what happened! (The person on the other end starts talking slower) Wait,so Chef is knocked unconscious and both of you are trapped in a pit? And someone's coming after us? Who?! (A roar comes from the sky scares everyone. They all gasp as they see the Sasquatch with wings from earlier flying in the air with a black bag on it's stomach. Chris drops his phone in shock and Kayla takes multiple pictures of the monster)

Parker: What is that thing? (The black bag squirts a colorless liquid that sprays Chris's face)

Chris: Hey! (Chris starts to get drowsy) Oh,nappy time… (Chris falls on the ground unconscious)

Parker: Oh no,get down! (The black bag squirts the yellow liquid at Kayla,Jacqueline,Sebastián,Grimlock,Danika,and Astrid causing them to be knocked unconscious also.)

Feline: What is in that bag?

Parker: Chloroform,but it must be improved somehow to be absorbed into the skin. (The flying Sasquatch swoops down and grabs a screaming Dawn bridal style)

Eva: DAWN! HEY,LET HER GO! (The Sasquatch roars in response and the black bag squirts chloroform at Eva which Eva dodges. )

Dawn: Help,someone,please! HELP! (The Sasquatch flies away with Dawn whom is screaming)

Sapphire: Oh my God,I can't believe it! Dawn was kidnapped! (Eva turns to the camera)

Eva: Okay,so Dawn was kidnapped by a Sasquatch with wings,Chris and like 6 of the contestants are knocked out,and we have no idea where Izzy and Chef are! If you wanna see what happens,you better stay until we come back! DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE CHANNEL,GOT IT?!

(Commercial Break)

(At the playa,Sam is sitting by the pool with Dakota-whom is normal-in their swimwear. Dakota is wearing a pink bikini and is sipping a smoothie)

Sam: Man Dakota,I can't believe we have another season off!

Dakota: I know Sammie,and personally,I want Carrie to win! I'm also totally shipping her relationship with Keith! It reminds me of Courtney and Duncan! (Noah is sitting by the pool reading)

Noah: (sarcastic) Yeah honey,it's **exactly** like that relationship. I bet that by the end of the season Carrie will- (a roar ripples through the playa,startling the contestants,and the flying Sasquatch carrying Dawn flies through the air a few seconds)

Dawn: HELP! (Dawn continues to scream as the Sasquatch flies away,leaving the contestants shocked)

Sam: Wow I am getting a freaky sense of deja vu here*¹. (Scott runs out to the pool)

Scott: Was that Dawn?! This is terrible,we need to save her.

Dakota: Aww,you have a crush,so romantic. (Scott blushes)

Scott: No I don't! It's just she's one of the few people here that's my friend!

Noah: Keep telling yourself that freckles.

Sam: Don't worry Scott,it's cool. Chris probably has this handled. (Scott,Noah,and Dakota look at Sam blankly,and after a few seconds Sam's eyes widen) On second thought,we should provably organize a search party.

(Meanwhile at the camp,all the conscious contestants are standing in a group. Carrie and Keith are hugging each other looking scared and trying to calm down each other while the rest are just waiting around. Eva is standing in front of them and Billy the Intern is tending to Chris and the other unconscious contestants)

Eva: Alright,I know that you all wanted to get done with this challenge,but it looks Dawn's been kidnapped. And according to my contract,I'm in charge until further notice since Chris's knocked out and Chef is missing. Anyone know about the monster?

Niko: I do,I just remembered something. Last episode,he was the one who took me to the lady.

Natasha: Seriously Niko,I thought you were above lying.

Niko: I'm not lying! I swear the woman was real! (Niko thinks for a while before before gasping) But now that I think about it,she had the body of a snake!

Carrie: But that wouldn't make any sense,what would she be doing here?!

Shawn: (sarcastic) Yes Carrie,that's what's wrong with that idea.

Niko: I'm serious,she was a lamia! She probably got the Sasquatch to kidnap Dawn!

Carrie: But what would they want with Dawn?!

Shawn: (sarcastic) Yes Carrie,that's what's wrong with that idea*².

Eva: Look it doesn't matter,we need to save Dawn! I don't care how,but whoever does capture the beast and save Dawn wins the challenge! Or at the very least, save Dawn. Now,I don't care which group your in,just do it. And GO! (The contestants divide into two groups and go off on their own.) Now,INTERNS,FRONT AND CENTER! (Billy,a female intern with black hair and pale skin and a fat male intern whom is wearing glasses and has black hair) Seriously,where's the other interns?

Billy: Unconscious.

Eva: Okay you guys take the contestants to the infirmary. You can take your time with Chris.

(Static)

Eva: Hey,that's what he gets.

(Static)

Group 1

(Group one consists of Davo,Sapphire,Shawn,and Natasha. They're sitting in the middle of the woods planning with Shawn sharpening sticks into a spear like form)

Davo: Thanks for letting me stay with you guys.

Natasha: Well,you're pretty good with machines,so maybe we can trap the Sasquatch.

Shawn: Trapping isn't enough. We need to end this beast.

Sapphire: Your going to kill him?

Shawn: We have to! If we don't, he could kill us.

Davo: We still need to find where he is though. (Natasha looks at a far off small mountain)

Natasha: Davo,think you can make a flying machine that can fit four and reach that mountain?

Davo: Uh yeah sure.

Natasha: Great,we'll save Dawn in 3 hours.

Group 2

(Feline,Parker,Carrie,Keith,and Niko are walking through the forest Carrie and Keith are holding hands and looking at each other romantically)

Parker: Why did you want to be in an alliance with me in the first place Feline? I mean,before you were angry at me.

Feline: Well,yeah. But you seem like a pretty strong competitor brain wise. Like the new Cameron.

Parker: Point taken.

Feline: And I am pretty smart too,but I speak with my fists more than my mind. With you I'll be less likely to do things I'll regret.

Parker: And you can protect me from the dangerous animals on the island. (Behind Parker two,red,glowing eyes appear)

Feline: Um…

Parker: What? (The eyes disappear)

Feline: Actually,it's nothing. So Parker,what do you think the Sasquatch wants with Dawn anyways?

Parker: Honestly,I don't know. Dawn was really kind in season 4,seemed to really connect with animals. I can't fanthom what she did to make the Sasquatchwanakua kidnap her. (Feline ruffles Parker's hair)

Feline: Don't worry kiddo,you'll figure it out. You have your brains and your wits about you,which is something that you can use greatly in this game. (Parker blushes)

Parker: Uh, yeah I guess. Thanks. (Niko walks next to Keith and Carrie)

Niko: Hey Keith,do you believe me about-

Keith: Yeah,I totally believe that story,crazier animals have been shown here.

Carrie: Yeah,totally.

Niko: Really?! Yes! (The group stops at a mountainside)

Parker: A mountain,maybe the Sasquatch is up there. Come on let's start climbing.

Niko: Got it! (The group starts climbing the mountain but Parker falls after just a few feet.)

Parker: Okay,I'll meet you guys up there!

(Static)

Parker: I can't believe I made a fool of myself not being able to climb that mountain,especially in front of Feline. She's a…a good friend,she's really cool. I-I like her.

(Static

Feline: I didn't know what we would face up there,but what I did know was if all else failed,at least they would eat the others first while I escaped. But I would save Parker,only to have a witness to prove I didn't cause anything.

(Static)

(Below the moutain,Scott,Sam,and Dakota are standing beside it.)

Scott: Only you two?Where's everyone else?!

Sam: They all had something else to do.

Scott: Well,are you sure this is where Dawn is being kept?

Dakota: Yep,positive. (The group suddenly hears Parker beside them screaming as he falls down the mountain again)

Parker: Why can't I climb it?! (A camoflaged door in the mountainside suddenly opens into an elevator) Hey,what's this?

(Static)

Dakota: Okay,now I've seen it all in the TV world,hidden elevator. Why would Chris even need it?

(Static)

(Commerical Break)

(Dawn is on the mountain top with her wrists and ankles tied with ropes. The flying Sasquatch is standing next to her)

Dawn: Well,you don't have to follow her command if you don't want to. It doesn't matter what the other Yetis say,she isn't your mistress and you aren't owned by her. (The Sasquatch "talks" by making noises,and points to its neck) Oh,don't worry,perhaps after this you can get that chip removed,or perhaps I could do it myself. (The Sasquatch "talks" to her again) Yes,we shall let you stay at the Playa,you may stay in my room.

Davo: Hey Sasquatch! (The Sasquatch looks up to see Group 1 in a flying machine) Let the girl go or face our rath! (The Sasquatch roars with anger and starts throwing things at the group.)

Dawn: No! Please don't hurt them! (Meanwhile Feline,Keith,and Carrie have climbed up the mountain)

Feline: Okay,looks like we made it. We should wait for Parker.

Keith: No time. (Niko pulls himself up the mountain exhausted)

Niko: I'm…okay…just need…to catch…my breath. (The Sasquatch throws a boulder at the flying machine hitting the engine part. This causes the machine to start breaking down)

Sapphire: OH MY GOSH,IT'S BREAKING DOWN! QUICKLY,WE NEED TO JUMP! (All 4 jump from the flying machine with Shawn protecting Sapphire from the impact of the ground. The flying machine flies away into the forest in smoke before exploding in the air)

Davo: Aw man,I was gonna keep that. (Eva is shown watching this on a tv,sitting in a chair. Billy stands next to her)

Billy: Um,shouldn't we do anything? I think even Chris would stop the challenge at this point.

Eva: Are you kidding,I love watching people get hurt! (Eva looks back to the screen and she seems to see something on the screen) Wait,pause it for a second. (The TV is paused by Billy and Eva points to a corner of the TV) What's that?(The TV zooms in on a corner to show 5 more flying Sasquatchs flying towards the mountain) Billy,make me popcorn STAT,this is about to get interesting! (Meanwhile at the mountain,the Sasquatch is fighting all the contestants on the mountain except for Niko who is still exhausted and Sapphire is a bystander. Shawn is thrown next to her with bruises and scratches here and there,his clothes are scratched up and dirty and his hair is also dirty*³)

Shawn: We can't keep this up forever!

Sapphire: Don't worry,I have a plan. (Sapphire runs over to Dawn and starts to untie her. A nearby boulder is revealed to be an elevator when the door opens and Parker Scott,Dakota,and Sam step out)

Niko: PARKER?!

Parker: Turns out there was an elevator. (Niko face palms himself. Dakota rushes towards the Sasquatch)

Dakota: You hurt my friend! Dakota MAD! (Dakota roars in anger and transforms into Dakotazoid,which frightens most of the contestants)

Shawn: Is that your plan?!

Sapphire: No. (Dawn is untied now and stands up)

Dawn: NO!DON'T HURT HIM!

Scott: What?!

Group 1: What?!

Group 2: What?!

Dakotazoid and Sam: What?!*4.

Dawn: Please,he was being controlled by a snake woman but she doesn't need her for plans now.

Niko: KNEW IT!

Davo: What is the plan?

Dawn: I'm not sure,but Dakota needs to transform back into her human form or else- (roars from 5 different flying Sasquatchs comes from above where the Sasquatchs are flying) Oh no,we're too late.

(Static)

Davo: Wait,since when can Dakota change her form at will*5?

(Static)

Keith: What the hell is going on?!

Dawn: I was only taken as a lure. They knew Dakota would come for me and transform into Dakotazoid. Now they're going to try to kidnap and torture us! (The Sasquatchs swoop down to attack causing all the contestants to scream. Meanwhile at camp,Eva throws down a large bag of popcorn)

Eva: I can't believe what's happening! It's so dull! And they're not even doing anything! Well,if you want something done,you do it yourself. (Eva takes a nearby jeep and drives it towards the mountain. Meanwhile the contestants are trying to defend themselves from the Sasquatchs and Dakotazoid is attacking them. However,three of them lift Dakotazoid into the air)

Dakotazoid: LET DAKOTAZOID DOWN! (The Sasquatchs however don't listen and lift her away with Dakotazoid screaming)

Sam: DAKOTA! NOOOOOOOOOO! (Sam falls to his knees covering his face. The two remaining Sasquatchs circle him)

Keith: Dude,look out!

Eva: HEY! (The Sasquatchs turn to see Eva on the mountain) TOUCH THE GAMER AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! (The Sasquatchs hiss at Eva before flying away) NOW COME ON,LET'S GO BACK TO CAMP! (Scott and Dawn help an upset Sam up)

Sam: WAHH,DAKOTA!

Dawn: Don't worry Sam,she'll turn up,now let's go back to the Playa. Eddie?

Scott: Eddie? (The Sasquatch that had kidnapped Dawn walks over to them) We're going to have a yeti roommate are we?

(Static)

Carrie: I feel really bad for Sam,I don't know what I'd do if I lost Keith. But I guess I don't have to worry about him being carried away by Yetis. I mean,what are the odds of that?!

(Static)

(By the time all the contestants and Eva arrive back at camp,the sun has just finished setting)

Natasha: So Eva,who won?

Eva: It's-

Chef: NO ONE! (Chef,Chris,and the formally unconscious contestants are standing next to the group)

Chris: Yeah,and no one's eliminated except for Eva!

Eva: (shocked) What?!

Chris: Yeah,for hosting unauthorized! Chef,take her to the Wash of Shame!

Chef: Gladly.

Eva: STAY AWAY FROM ME! (Chef grabs a struggling Eva drags her towards the dock.)

Chris: Now that that's settled,I'm going to bed,you dudes too. And no challenge for 2 days until I heal from that head injury. (Chris walks away as the teams cheer and go their separate ways. Niko walks in front of his team confidently)

Niko: YOU SEE?! Told you there was a lamia on the island!

Danika: (eyebrow raise)Scuse' me?

Natasha: We'll tell you about it in the tree house. (Parker walks next to Feline)

Parker: You know one thing I still don't get,why did they want Dakotazoid?

Feline: I'm not sure,but we'll find out soon.

(Meanwhile,underneath the surface of the island,a woman hidden in the shadows,sitting on a throne and wearing a purple cloak is talking to a Sasquatch in what looks somewhat of a throneroom)

Woman: Do you have it? The blood of the witchgirl Dawn? (The Sasquatch nods,holding our a blood soaked claw.) Perfect…(The woman takes the blood and puts it in a clear vial) I heard you captured the monsterous beauty,excellent. With this I will soon control that feral freak and take over this pathetic island. (The woman stands up and takes off her cloak,revealing the lower half of her body is a black and dark magenta snake tail. The Sasquatch "talks" to her again nervously) Yes,I know of the…other one. And I know that those teenagers are all intelligent and strong as I together. But I have one thing they don't… (The woman comes into the light,revealing her as having light skin,black slightly magenta tinted hair,black eyes,and a good build and is wearing a dark magenta tube top) magic,and magic will always win. (The woman chuckles evilly as the screen goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Bet you weren't expecting that HUH?! That last scene was based off of when the Wicked Witch of the West was introduced in Once Upon a Time. Also,if you didn't know, the "feral freak" is Ezekiel.<strong>

**Now I was originally going to eliminate Niko this episode but I decided to keep him in the end.**

**Reference list: **

**1. The deja vu moment referes to the episode of Season 4 where Lindsay was kidnapped by the Sasquatch.**

**2. Is based off the scene from "Stan Runs Away" in Dog with a Blog where the kids are coming up with ideas to find Stan.**

**3. From the foreshadowing of earlier scenes. Search if you don't understand. **

**4. The "what?!" Gag(at least it's a gag that's sometimes used.) **

**5. Dakota can change form at will because of the surgery her father got her and so she can change form as she pleases.**

**Okay,so Maua,you said you would help me if I need help,so could you help me find a name meaning serpent or witch for the woman. If you did I would appreciate that. Well,until next time! **


	5. Episode 5: Phantom of the Theatre

**Author's note**:** Hey everybody I'm back! Time for a new chapter!**

**Now this chapter will feature more the Lamia and Ezekiel. As you know Ezekiel has been helping Sapphire in the last few episodes and now he will be truly shown. Also,this episode will show a real evil act by a villain in the cast. I won't tell who,and you'll just have to find out what it is.**

**I don't own Total Drama. If I did,Gwen would've kissed Cody instead of Duncan and Lindsay would've gotten farther in season 5.**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama,we were having a challenge of mind and body with the help of Dawn and Eva,which was cut short by a Sasquatch kidnapping Dawn and knocking me and other contestants out. The other contestants went off to rescue you here but the Dakotazoid ended up being captured-sorry Sam! During that time,Keith and Carrie officially revealed themselves as an item,Feline and Parker formed an alliance,and Niko shared his fake ideas about a Lamia. Oh,or was it?!(Chris laughs) Uh,seriously,I'm asking since I was knocked out most of the time. That's why we kept Dawn around for protection. So,which group will win? Which group will lose? Answer to second: probably the Docile Dodos. But find out for sure now on TOTAL!DRAMA!BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(Deep in the forest sometime around 10:00 A.M.,the lamia is sitting on a rock grinning)

The Lamia: Finally,it is time,he is surely around here. (The Lamia takes out the vial of blood,mixes it with a magnets liquid turning it a violet color. Afterwards,the lamia dumps the liquid onto a necklace with an opal in the middle*¹ and puts it around her neck) Now that freak will be under my command. (Sing song) Oh Ezekiel? (No one comes,which angers the lamia and makes her voice much more commanding) EZEKIEL! (The lamia stands up) He has gotten more powerful than I thought,and he knows too much. I must eliminate him before he tells anyone,or my name isn't Corentine. (Corentine chuckles darkly before leaving,not knowing someone who's shadow looks like Ezekiel is watching from behind a tree. Meanwhile at camp,all the contestants are outside relaxing. Carrie and Keith are cuddling and kissing beneath a small tree,Natasha,Shawn,and Sapphire are chatting about themselves,Astrid is pulling pranks,Davo,Feline,Danika,Parker,Grimlock,and Jacqueline are playing Go fish on a new picnic table,and Niko,Sebastián,and Kayla are just sitting on another picnic table daydreaming. Weirdly,Dawn is meditating on that picnic table next to Kayla)

Dawn: I sense you are somewhat jealous Kayla. (Kayla jumps in surprise and then she sees Dawn)

Kayla: Well,how did you know?

Dawn: Your normally sunny yellow aura has whisps of dark green in it.

Kayla: Well,it's just that ever since we've arrived at the island,Carrie and I have become really good friends,and now she's dating someone on the other team.

Dawn: Do not worry,judging by how's he's been acting lately his aura must be a pale pink,like Carrie's,or perhaps just coral pink. I'll check if you want. (Dawn closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them) Strange…

Kayla: What is it?

Dawn: If Keith's aura represented romantic love or pale pink or represented infatuation or coral pink,it would be easy to read it. However,I can not see it currently,which sometimes means they have something important to hide.

Kayla: Is-is that bad?

Dawn: Well,it could just be hard to read,let me try harder,but until then stay away from Keith.

(Static)

Kayla: What does Keith have to hide? Is he an alien? A werewolf?(Gasp) I'd he the-The sociopath that Chris was going to say in the 2nd challenge? I hope not,it would really break Carrie's heart.

(Static)

Carrie: (lovestruck) Keith is just perfect. I love him so much,his personality,his appearance,everything. It was like love at first sight when we met,we'll be the perfect couple,better than Bridgette and Geoff. We were always meant to be,I just know it,soon we'll win together. (She takes out a picture of Keith and kisses it,leaving pink lipstick on it)

(Static)

Keith: In case you haven't noticed,I've successfully played Carrie and every single person here. Dawn may be a threat,but no one will believe her. Carrie is so incredibly naíve and stupid,I'm surprised no one else have tried to use her yet. Once the merge hits,I'll use her vote and to keep me safe,and if that doesn't work I can easily get rid of her. I mean,have you seen how infatuated she is with me? It would be hilarious if it wasn't so sad.

(Static)

Sapphire: Wow,these last 2 days have been so relaxing.

Natasha: It would be great if there would be no challenge today.

Shawn: Well,just jinxed it,so…

Chris: (speaker) Attention contestants,it is time for today's challenge. Chef will guide you to the newly made theatre.

Shawn: There is a challenge.

(Static)

Astrid: Awesome,a theatre! This could be the perfect chance to demonstrate my instrumental and musical skills.

(Static)

(All the contestants are inside an old fashion theatre located in the clearing surrounded by an 9 foot steel fence and standing on the large stage in front of about 100 theatre seats. In the front and center of the seats is a judging table with 4 seats. Chris is standing in front of the contestants)

Chris: Contestants, I welcome you to Joyson Theatre.

Sebastián: Wow,first time you didn't put your name in front of a building.

Chris: Yep,because there's a story behind it. But first let's introduce our judges, 3 of the Total Drama Brothers Cody,Justin,and Trent! (Cody,Justin,and Trent come out smiling) Now,I wasn't really telling the truth to you when I said newly made. Long ago,this movie theatre was owned by witches in Maryland. When those witches were taken to be executed,they placed a curse on this place so that whatever character an actor played would actually transform into that character. The theatre was moved,but the curse still stands,waiting for its next victims.

Shawn: (scoffs) Can you just get on with the challenge?

Chris: Fine,now each team will have to sing a musical song against each other. The judges will give the performance a rate of 1 to 10 with the highest total being 30. There will be two rounds,meaning a total of two songs per team. Note that each team only has to sing one song from a musicial,meaning the other one is optional.

Carrie: But what about the curse?

Keith: Don't worry Carrie,if there is a curse,I'll protect you. (Carrie giggles and blushes)

(Static)

Kayla: Keith seems really nice so far,maybe he does truly like her.

(Static)

Chris: By the way,you have to make your own costumes and music for the songs,and you can record the music from an earlier session.

All: WHAT?!

Chris: Didn't say it would be easy did I? Now Chef,lead them to the practice slash costume and makeup room. (Chef leads the contestants to a large room back stage which makes the contestants gasp. Half the room has makeup and costume supplies with Broadway mirrors and vanities and sewing machine and the other half has many instruments,recording devices and props. In the center of the room is also a table with food and drinks including mini sandwiches,soda pop,coffee,fruits,meats,etc.)

Chef: Alright kids,you have until 6:00 P.M. which is about 8 hours to get ready. There's food at the service table if you need it. Dawn'll be here soon to watch you all. Now hurry up,time is wasting! (The contestants form their two teams and get far away from each other)

Docile Dodos

(They are sitting in chairs on the costume side of the room and Jacqueline is standing in front of the group)

Jacqueline: Okay,let's look at the obvious jobs. Davo and Parkef will be in charge of props and mechanics,Kayla volunteered to be in charge of makeup and costume making,Carrie is going to sing one song,which is-(Jacqueline sees Carrie has been drinking red soda pop)

Carrie: Oh,sorry,I love cherry soda pop. I'm gonna sing "No Good Deed" from the musical Wicked.

Jacqueline: Interesting choice,now the rest of us will perform the music. So who will sing the second song? (There's a silence until finally Sebastián sighs and stands up)

Sebastián: I-I can sing.

Jacqueline:(chuckle) Really? Fine then,what song are you going to sing? (Sebastián whispers something in her ear) Seriously? Whatever,let's get started.

Curious Camelops

(The group is standing in the props side of the room)

Danika: Alrighty mates,let's clarify. I'll sing "Alive" and Astrid 'll sing "Confrontation" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde,Natasha will work on makeup,Sapphire is costume,Keith will work on props,and the rest will work with music. Any questions?

Astrid: Listen Danika,I like the role I got,but…

Danika:(rudely) What? (Everyone on the team looks at Astrid)

Astrid: Your voice is significantly more different than I so Sapphire should play Mr. Hyde since our voices are similar,we need to alter the songs for females,it would make more sense for me to play all the instruments at different times and have them overlap correctly,Natasha could just work on the Costume and Makeup independently,and the rest of you can control the mechanics and move props with your strength and skills. (All the team members look surprised) What,it's my opinion.

Keith: That's a really good idea.

Danika:(nervously) Well,uh,I guess we could do that. Let's get started. (Dawn comes in holding a cup of tea when she gasps dropping the tea. This gains the attention of some but not all of the contestants.)

Dawn: Um,I'm-I'm sorry,I dropped it. I'll clean it up. (Dawn and Kayla share a glance before Dawn kneels on the ground and starts to clean up the mess. Kayla turns to Carrie)

Kayla: I'm going to help Dawn. (Kayla runs over to Dawn and kneels down to the same level of Dawn)

Dawn: (whisper) Kayla,I've just managed to fully read Keith's aura.

Kayla: (whisper) So what's wrong?

Dawn: (whisper) His aura is pure black,which indicates him as a sociopath.

Kayla: (whisper) W-What? He-he's a sociopath?

Dawn: (whisper) Yes,and he is incredibly dangerous,you must warn Carrie before it is too late.

(Static)

Kayla: Oh crap I knew he wasn't right I just knew it! But I can't just tell Carrie,she could get made at me and think I was making it up! I'll tell her when the time is right.

(Static)

(Kayla walks back to Carrie with a measuring tape. Carrie appears to be excited and nervous sitting at a Broadway mirror.)

Kayla: Sorry,I'm just a little nervous.

Carrie: Don't be Kay. I'm nervous too. Especially with the curse on this thaeatre.

Kayla: Well,let's get started,the sooner the better. (Unknown to the group,Kayla and Carrie are being watched in a crystal ball by Corentine whom is standing outside the steel fence of the theatre)

Corentine: Curse? What is this curse? (She sees a raven and grabs it by the neck) You! Tell me about this curse. (The raven squaks as if talking to her and when it is finished Corentine rubs her chin) Very interesting,perhaps I could use a little fun after all the work I've been doing. (Corentine waves one of her hand and a magenta shield glows over the steel fence a few seconds before disappearing.) There,now there's a curse they can't escape from. Time for things to get interesting. (Corentine smirks as her eyes glow magenta for a second)

(Commercial break)

(Carrie is looking at herself in the mirror wearing a black shirt waist dress,black combat boots,and holding a black witch hat with her hair down reaching her shoulders when she notices a small black streak in the front of her hair. )

Carrie: Uh…guys? (Jacqueline walks over to Carrie annoyed)

Jacqueline: What is it?

Carrie: I just saw a black streak in my hair.

Jacqueline: Big deal it's just a streak. Nothing big.

Carrie: Well,um,sure. I guess.

Kayla: Hey guys,Sebastián is ready.

Jacqueline: Good,it's 5:57. Get him on the stage now! (Kayla nods and runs to Sebastián.)

Curious Camelops

(Sapphire is wearing a dark blue coat dress,black leggings,dark blue heels,black gloves,and a dark blue trilby hat with her hair in a tight bun underneath. She is clearly very nervous and Natasha is trying to calm her down)

Natasha: Don't worry Sapphire,you'll do fine.

Sapphire: I know,but I'm feeling funny,my head feels cloudy.

Astrid: That happens sometimes. You'll do great,just pretend your the actual character. Mr. Hyde in this scene is confident,wants to live his life to the fullest.

Sapphire: By killing people!

Astrid: Well…yeah,but-

Shawn: Guys,come to the backstage,something weird is happening!(The rest of the team go to the back stage near the stage and gawk as they see Sebastián on the stage. He is wearing a short platinum blonde wig,blue suit,and blue shoes. Cody,Justin and Trent who are at the judge table look surprised. Chris sits next to them wearing a tuxedo)

Chris: First up is Sebastián from the Docile Dodos singing "Let it go" from the movie Frozen. This should be interesting. Play it! (The music starts playing. )

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the king._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried._

_Don't let them in,don't let them see,_

_Be the good boy you always have to be,_

_Conceal,don't feel,_

_Don't let them know,_

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care,_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_(As the music plays,blue lights turn on) _

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do!_

_To test the limits and break through!_

_No right,no wrong,no rules for me!_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_I'm one with the wind and sky,_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on…_

(As the music continues,Sapphire twiddles her thumbs nervously and turns to Natasha)

Sapphire: Shouldn't we get ready?

Natasha: Oh yeah,everyone,let's get ready. (The team goes back to the room to prepare)

_My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! _

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_And I'll rise like the break of Dawn!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_That perfect boy is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

(The music stops and the group of judges awkwardly clap)

Chris: So judges thoughts?

Trent: That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. But that was a very good singing voice,8.

Cody: I agree with Trent,but weird can be a little cool,9.

Justin: Awesome work,but not very good work on acting and costume. 5.

Chris: That means a total of 22. Next up Sapphire for the Curious Camelops singing "Alive" from Jekyll and Hyde.

(The curtain clothes and Grimlock,Shawn,Niko and Danika start moving stuff onto the stage of lab materials,desks,and a chair. Sapphire is rubbing her temples and Astrid and Natasha are standing next to her)

Natasha: Alright Sapphire,we'll be standing right here for you. (The other 4 team members rush off stage as the lights dim) Your up. (Sapphire walks over to the center of the stage)

Sapphire: Ugh,my head…(Sapphire falls onto the floor seemingly passed out just as the curtain opens up and the music starts playing. After a few seconds Sapphire wakes up but her eyes are a magenta color. She stands up,looks at herself and grins wolfishly.)

_What is this feeling of power and drive,_

_I've never known?_

_I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling of power derive,_

_Making me know_

_Why I'm alive? _

_(Sapphire takes off one of her gloves,and starts moving around the stage) _

_Like the night,it's a secret,_

_Sinister,dark,and unknown._

_I do not know what I seek,_

_Yet,I'll seek it alone! (Sapphire throws her other glove off and starts unbuttoning her coat dress) _

_I have a thirst _

_That I cannot deprive._

_Never have I felt so ALIVE! (Sapphire takes off her coat dress,revealing a dark blue sleeveless dress reaching her thighs) _

_There is no battle _

_I couldn't survive!_

_Feeling like this,_

_Feeling alive! _

_Like the moon,an enigma,_

_Lost and alone in the night_

_Damned by some heavenly stigma,_

_But blazing with light! (Sapphire stands on a table) _

_It's the feeling of being alive!_

_Filled with evil,but truly alive! _

_It's the truth that cannot be denied! _

_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_

_It's the feeling of being _

_Edina Hyde! (Sapphire jumps off the table,landing on her feet,then she sees a sharp blade on the table and grabs it,fascinated by it) _

_(spoken) _

_Wait,what's this?_

_Sweetness,_

_I thought I had lost you,_

_It's fate._

_What bliss,_

_Sweetness,_

_Oh,her folly will cost her dear,_

_My dear,_

_You'll see,_

_You'll never escape me._

_I'm here,I fear,_

_That you will pay dear,_

_My dear. (Sapphire chuckles darkly as the magenta in her eyes glow brighter)_

Natasha: (whisper) What's going on?

Astrid: (whisper) Not sure,but I love it,it's awesome. She's so different,it's like she's really Edward Hyde. Go and tell the others. (Natasha nods and runs off)

_(Sapphire throws a table over) _

_Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo_

_Need to run rampant and free!_

_Predators live by the prey they pursue!_

_This time the predator's me! (Sapphire takes her hair out of the bun,leaving it down) _

_Lust like a raging desire,_

_Fills my whole soul with its curse!_

_Burning with primitive fire,_

_Berserk and perverse!_

_Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind _

_Steal from all the gods!_

_Tonight I'll take from all mankind,_

_Conquer all the odds!_

_And I feel I'll live on forever,_

_With Satan himself by my side!_

_And I'll show world_

_That tonight and forever_

_The name to remember's _

_The name Edina Hyde!_

_What a feeling to be so alive!_

_I have never seen me so alive!_

_Such a feeling of evil inside!_

_That's the feeling _

_Of being_

_Edina Hyde!_

(When the song ends,the judges clap at her performance)

Trent: Really good,you were in really good character. 9.

Cody: Nice voice,plus your pretty hot,10!

Justin: You're definitely NOT my type and I don't like the song,but good voice, 3.

Chris: Wow,22 points,a tie! Looks like it'll be really suspenseful,right Saph-(he sees Sapphire has disappeared) Uh,Sapphire?

(Sapphire meanwhile walks in the backroom still holding her knife when her entire team walk in front of her)

Natasha:Sapphire,that was AMAZING! You did great!

Sapphire: (confused) Sapphire? Who is this Sapphire you speak of?

Danika: Um Sheila,perhaps ya need some rest.

Sapphire: No I don't! How about I just cut-(her eyes start flicking back to its normal color) You…up?(Sapphire falls to the ground,her eyes going back to normal,dropping her knife. Luckily,Shawn manages to catch her)

Shawn: Sapphire! (Sapphire groans) Are you okay?

Sapphire: I'm-I'm okay. (Sapphire stands up) It felt like I was in a trance,and-(Sapphire gasps and looks terrified) Oh no,oh no! I don't remember anything that happened,only bits of it! What if that curse is for real?!

Grimlock: Calm down Sapphire,I mean it's not like anyone's turning green or anything.

Carrie: AHHH,I'M TURNING GREEN!

Curious Camelops: WHAT?! (The team rushes over to see Carrie-whom's hands are gradually turning a bright green-is panicking with Dawn and Kayla surrounding her)

Keith: Carrie,why are your hands turning green?

Carrie: I have no idea!

Dawn: Strange…Carrie,your singing "No Good Deed" from Wicked right? (Carrie nods) I think I may know what's happening,but it'll take some time to see if it's true. (Dawn walks off somewhere)

Kayla: Carrie,you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

Carrie: No,I do. Wish me luck. (Carrie rushes off. The rest of the Docile Dodos come over to the Curious Camelops)

Jacqueline: Okay you guys,if something bad happens let's make a truce.

Danika: Deal Sheila,let's go and watch the performance.

(The two teams go in the front of the backstage as the curtain opens and the music begins. The stage now looks like a witch's lair and Carrie is standing in front of a witch pot and wearing her costume and hat)

_(Speaking) _

_Fiyero!_

_(Singing) _

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen _

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn _

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try _

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die_

_Let him never die… (a few more streaks of black appear in Carrie's hair and the green skin spreads up to her forearms) _

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen _

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka (Carrie groans in frustration,walking away from the witch pot and now the green skin is spreading up her legs. Unknown to everyone,her eyes become a magenta color.) _

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero,where are you?_

_Already dead,or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my _

_Generous supply! (The green skin reaches her elbows and thighs,gaining the attention and concern of Cody) _

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_That's my new creed _

_ My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa_

_Doctor Dillamond_

_Fiyero_

_Fiyero!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much,too much to mention: _

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are _

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why (The green skin goes all the way up Carrie's legs and shoulders and it starts going up her neck) _

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_All helpful urges should circumvented _

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure I meant well_

_Well,look at what well-meant did:_

_All right,enough!_

_So be it_

_So be it then. (The green skin completely covers her body) _

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through _

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero,saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again (Carrie's hair becomes completely black) _

_No good deed_

_Will I do again! _

(The music stops)

Chris: And that's Carrie who sung "No Good Deed" from Wicked. Thoughts?

Trent: I love the voice and the music,really smooth. But I would have preferred if the green lights to make your skin green right at the beginning. 8.

Cody: 6. I liked the song,but something freaky is happening! There's no green lights! And her eyes were magenta like Sapphire!

Justin: Green just isn't my color,6.

Chris: That makes a total of 42 points. The Camelops are going to need 21 points or more to win. Now,time for a half hour long break. Who will win? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

(Both teams except Carrie are in the backroom)

Jacqueline: Okay,this is not good! We need to get out of here,challenge or not.

Grimlock: I tried,there's some sort of bubble around it. We can't leave.

Parker: At least Carrie is contained.

Kayla: Where?

Parker: Uh…in the supply closet. Sorry.

Keith: (sigh) It's okay,come on Kayla,we'll go get Carrie out. (Kayla and Keith leave the room as Dawn comes running in holding an old looking book)

Dawn: I've figured it out,this curse was cast just recently,because its influence is so powerful. But it can be broken once the challenge is over. But the only way to do so is to make a charm for Astrid. Anything strange about the performances?

Feline: Well,their eyes became a magenta color.

Dawn: Magenta…if used negatively, it can produce despair,depression,and can make you disconnected. I'll need a peridot to symbolize protection. Everyone start searching. (Meanwhile Kayla and Keith arrive at the supply closet)

Keith: I hope Carrie is okay,she is great. I love her so-

Kayla: Can you stop pretending for one second?

Keith: Excuse me?

Kayla: Cut the crap,I know you're the Sociopath,Dawn told me. (Keith frowns)

Keith: Wow,I guess now I'll have to eliminate you.

Kayla: No you won't,cause I'm going to tell your secret.

Keith: (scoff) Oh please,you? You didn't even realize what show you had auditioned for.

Kayla: (shocked) W-What?

Keith: You thought this was some mamby pampy show where you could come on,act stupid,and somehow make it to the finale. It's funny really,you're like the new Lindsay.

Kayla: N-no.

Keith: Oh,yes.(Keith pulls up his hoodie) Even your hair is dyed like Lindsay.

Kayla: How did you-

Keith: Know? I've read everyone's files,which was pretty easy to retrieve. Those interns are almost as stupid as you. As stupid as Carrie,and you know how much she loves me so. It would break her heart if I broke up with her because her best friend didn't like me. So why don't you be a good little girl and shut up.

Kayla: Well(sniff) maybe I will! (Kayla runs off crying and Keith smiles evilly)

(Static)

Keith: Looks like I destroyed Kayla's innocence,that should be able to keep her silent. But I need to be sure,I'll make sure she will be eliminated.

(Static)

(Outside,Corentine is watching gleefully at her crystal ball)

Corentine: This is just too perfect! I should have done this years ago. Humans are so naive and stupid! (The raven crows) No,I am not letting you go yet,not until my plan is complete. Who knows,perhaps I'll use them as minions.

(Meanwhile,The rest of the contestants are searching the backroom when Feline finds a peridot earring)

Feline: FOUND IT! (Feline hands the earring to Dawn,whom takes the peridot off the earring and cups her hands around it. Her hands glow green inside her cupped hands but stops after a few seconds.)

Dawn: I have placed the charm on it. (She turns to Astrid who is wearing a blue shirt,black trousers,black boots,and a white lab coat. Dawn places the peridot in a pocket of the lab coat) Good,now hurry! There's only 3 minutes left for the break! (Astrid runs off)

Jacqueline: So,theoretically speaking,if she dies will our team win?

All: JACQUELINE*2! (Meanwhile,the judges and Chris return to the judging table)

Chris: Alright,now that that's over,time for the final act,Astrid singing "Confrontation" from Jekyll and Hyde! NOW GO! (The curtains open as the lights dim and the music plays. The stage is set up like a lab and Astrid is sitting on a chair acting melancholy)

_It's over now_

_I know inside_

_No one must ever know_

_The sorry tale of Edina Hyde_

_And those who died,_

_No one must ever know._

_They'd only see the tragedy_

_They'd not see my intent!_

_The shadow of Hyde's evil would _

_Forever kill the good that I had meant…_

_Am I a good man?_

_Am I a mad man?_

_It's such a fine line _

_Between a good man_

_And a-_

_(Evil laughter fills the theater and all the lights except for a few on the stage shatter and turn off,making the judges and the other contestants concerned. Astrid stands up and looks around) _

_(Hyde) _

_Do you think that I would ever let you go? (Evil laughter is heard again) _

_Do you think that I would ever set you free?_

_If you do,_

_I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. (A cloaked figure comes out of her shadows with white gloves) _

_You will never get away from me! (Astrid turns to Hyde angrily) _

_(Astrid)_

_All that you are is a face in a mirror_

_I close my eyes_

_And you disappear! (Hyde pushes Astrid back) _

_(Hyde) _

_I'm what you face _

_When you face in the mirror!_

_Long as you live,_

_I will still be here!_

_(Astrid) _

_All that you are _

_Is the end of a nightmare! _

_All that you are is a dying scream! _

_After tonight,_

_I shall end this demon's dream!_

_(Hyde) _

_This is not a dream my friend!_

_And it will never end!_

_This one is the nightmare_

_That goes on!_

_Hyde is here to stay_

_No matter what you may pretend._

_And I'll flourish long after you're gone!_

_(Astrid) _

_Soon you will die_

_And my memory will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose control!_

_(Hyde) _

_You can't control me!_

_I live deep inside you!_

_Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

_(Astrid) _

_I don't need you to survive_

_Like you need me!_

_I'll become whole _

_As you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!_

_(Hyde) _

_Well I'll live _

_Inside you forever! _

_(Astrid) _

_NO!_

_(Hyde) _

_With Satan himself by my side!_

_(Astrid) _

_NO!_

_(Hyde) _

_And I know that now and forever_

_They'll never be able to separate _

_Jekyll from Hyde! (The theatre starts shaking and the rest of contestants watch from backstage) _

_(Astrid) _

_Can't you see it's_

_Over now?!_

_It's time to die! _

_(Hyde) _

_No not I!_

_Only you!_

_(Astrid) _

_If I die_

_You die too!_

_(Hyde) _

_You'll die in me_

_I'll be you!_

_(Astrid) _

_Damn you Hyde!_

_Leave me be! _

_(Hyde) _

_Can't you see?!_

_YOU ARE ME!_

_(Astrid) _

_No! _

_Deep inside-_

_(Hyde) _

_I am you!_

_You are Hyde! _

_(Astrid) _

_No never!_

_(Hyde) _

_Yes,forever! _

_(Astrid) _

_God damn you Hyde!_

_Take all your evil deeds,_

_And rot in hell!_

_(Hyde) _

_I'll see you there little girl! (Hyde tries to touch Astrid puts pulls away when Astrid is surrounded by a green light) _

_(Astrid) _

_NEVER!_

_(Astrid takes a chair and hits Hyde over her head with it,with Hyde disappearing in a puff of smoke upon impact.) _

(Outside the raven starts to panic,causing Corentine to drop her crystal ball,which shatters upon impact)

Corentine: YOU IDIOT! You broke my curse and a perfectly good crystal ball! (In a puff of magenta smoke the raven turns into a small blue bird which flies away) Perhaps being helpless will be a lesson.

(Meanwhile in the theatre it has stopped shaking,the lights turned back on, and Carrie is now back to normal)

Keith: CARRIE!

Carrie: KEITH! (Carrie and Keith hug and kiss each other. The judges cheer for Astrid)

Trent: 10!

Cody: 10!

Justin: Eh,9 and a half.

Chris: It's official,Curious Camelops win 3rd time in a row! (The Curious Camelops cheer) Now that that's out of the way,WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Feline: Let's just explain later,we need to get outta here!

Chris: Fine,judges,time to go back to the Playa. Come on,let's go!

(Static)

Sapphire: That was incredible,it was an experience I'll never forget. But I still wonder what that book Dawn was holding about. Did it hold any significance,because it looked pretty old and important.

(Static)

(Dramatic music starts to play as Dawn opens her book from earlier)

Dawn: Oh my,this is bad. Whoever cast the curse was not human,but was extremely Powerful. I need to find out all about this person,if I can't stop her,the fate of the island will be taken control by them.

(Static)

(It is now nighttime and the Docile Dodos are at the fire pit with Chris standing in front of them,holding a platter of 6 marshmallows.)

Chris: Dodos,you know the drill. When I give you a marshmallow,you're safe. First up,Carrie. (Carrie receives her marshmallow smiling) Davo. (Davo grins as he eats his marshmallow) Parker and Jacqueline! (They both smile as they receive their marshmallow) Sebastián,good work. (Sebastián smiles and receives his marshmallow,high fiving Carrie) Ladies,the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Static)

Keith: When I say someone's going to be eliminated,they'll be eliminated,one way or another. (Keith chuckles evilly as he holds up the ballot box) Now Carrie will be mine and mine alone,and you see,I don't like sharing my toys with others.

(Static)

Feline! (Kayla gasps)

Kayla: What? (Feline cheers and her and Parker hug,which results in the marshmallow bouncing off Parker's head)

Chris: Alright,time for the Wash of Shame! (The next scene shows Kayla in the Wash of Shame with the rest of her team watching.)

Kayla: Remember,there is someone evil on this island! Carrie,do not trust the serpent! (Chris slams the door)

Chris: Yawn! (Chris turns the machine on and Kayla screams as she is shot out of the opening to somewhere far away) Well,that makes the 2nd elimination! Time for bed!

(Static)

Dawn: I've been reading this book thoroughly, and it is said some powerful users of witchcraft and magic get mindless monsters to protect. It explains Dakota's kidnapping,though she is far from mindless. But there must be something else I'm missing,an important piece of the puzzle.

(Static)

(In the dark of night,a figure is running through the thistles,thorn bushes,and trees. The figure stops and falls to his knees,revealing himself to be a disheveled,completely unferal mutant Ezekiel.)

Ezekiel: (gasping for breaths) Oh God…not…now. (Ezekiel sees the shadow of a female whom gasps)

Female: Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: Please…help…me. I'm being hunted,I need to hide eh! (The woman thinks for a second before helping him up)

Female: Hurry,we need to hide you somewhere no one will go.

(The screen goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting,right? So who was the woman? Could be anyone really,Dawn,Natasha,Carrie.<strong>

**Sorry to the maker of Kayla,I had to do it. I wanted someone on the Dodos to be voted off and it had to be a female. Carrie is in a "Not going to end well" relationship with Keith,Feline was in an alliance with Parker,and Jacqueline was a minor antagonist. I also wanted to show how evil Keith is and to show he's still using Carrie.**

**Reference list: **

**1. Opal is the Chinese birthstone for people born in the year of the snake.**

**2. References gag in Regular Show involving Thomas.**

**Alright,I'm done for now,see you next time! **


	6. Episode 6: Day of Monsters' Night

**Author's note: TDsuperfan,thanks for showing me a picture of Sapphire,it'lt help a bunch. Now last chapter got really good reviews. **

**Now people are excited for what drama happens next,and I have something big. I just want to point out the last challenge will represent the one horror challenge of each season. I also want this challenge to be a horror challenge so it will be the second one of the season just to change it up. I do want to point out that this episode will show the two teams sorta working together.**

* * *

><p>(Billy is on the dock)<p>

Billy: CHRIS! CHRIS! (Billy sees the camera) Oh,a camera. Okay,so I'm looking for Chris because he wasn't at his house. Also,Chef isn't here,so find out the rest on-(Someone at the camera whispers something to him and motions their hand to go on) What,go on, a summary of the last episode? Okay,so last episode the contestants had a musical challenge in a "cursed" theatre which someone actually put a curse on. It was crazy,this girl Callie or Carrie turned green! Luckily,they all got out okay. Also,this girl Kayla found out another contestant was evil but got eliminated! Too bad! So,that's about all I know. If you want to know what happens now,find out right now on this show! Okay,I'm done. (Billy walks away)

(Theme song)

(In the Docile Dodos cabin,Carrie is sitting on her bed sobbing with Keith comforting her. Carrie's mascara is running and the rest of her team are angry and annoyed by this.)

Carrie: KAYLA! WAHHH! (Feline stands up,wearing a huge black T-shirt that hangs off her shoulders,fluffy zebra print shorts,and fluffy black slippers.)

Feline: Keith,could you SHUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP?!

Keith: Carrie,please calm down. Kayla wouldn't want you to get yourself eliminated. She would want you to stay strong and to win the game for her.

Carrie: (sniff) Yeah,your right. I'm going to go get cleaned up.

Keith: Good,I'll go with you.

(Static)

Carrie: Keith knew exactly what to say. I need to be strong for him,for Kayla,for myself.

(Static)

Keith: Thank God that girl listened to me,she would've been useless as a moping wreck.

(Static)

(Sapphire and Shawn are sitting at the dock wearing their swimsuits. Sapphire is wearing a light grey tank top and shorts made out of swimming material and reading a book and Shawn is wearing dark green swimming trunks and a white t shirt.)

Shawn: So,what are you reading?

Sapphire: Sunset*¹.

Shawn: Eww,that book about vampires and werewolves? (Shawn takes Sapphire's book and throws it onto another part of the dock) We should swim,we are wearing swimsuits. (Shawn takes off his shirt,which reveals his 6 pack. Sapphire blushes immensely)

Sapphire: Wow,I-uh…(Shawn helps Sapphire up) You're really fit…and hot. (Sapphire chuckles nervously and Shawn blushes)

Shawn: Um…thanks I guess.

Astrid: (off screen) HEY DUDES YOU HERE FOR AN EARLY MORNING SWIM TOO?! (Astrid-whom is wearing a floral bikini top and a black bikini bottom-and Niko-who is wearing red swim trunks with a white stripe on each side-run off the dock and cannonball into the water,splashing Shawn and Sapphire.)

Sapphire: Oh,them. Listen,I gotta go.

Shawn: Really? You sure?

Sapphire: Yeah,I just need to get dressed. (Sapphire gives a completely fake smile before running away. Shawn frowns and looks down at Astrid and Niko)

Shawn: Oh come on! You just had to do that! (Shawn stomps off)

Niko: That was weird.

Astrid: Agreed.

Niko: Hey,let's see who can hold their breath the longest.

Astrid: YEAH! (Astrid and Niko dive into the water)

(Static)

Sapphire: I know I probably shouldn't have done that,but I was just so embarassed! I hope Shawn understands.

(Static)

Natasha: Sapphire has been acting weird lately,but I can't put my finger on how.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Feline and Parker are sitting at the front of their cabin)

Feline: Well,these last few challenges have been…interesting to say the least.

Parker: I agree. I still can't believe what happened the last episode!

Feline: I know,I mean Carrie turning green?!

Parker: Yeah,I did not expect that to happen. I didn't expect anything that happened this season. I never believed in magic,yet there is magic. I didn't believe that dodos were still alive yet they are. I never thought in a million years I'd get to participate in an alliance with a friend-especially with a girl-yet I'm here,with you.

Feline: Same here,except for the last part.

Parker: I find it a little odd though that Chris hasn't called us up for a challenge yet.

Feline: I see it as a blessing. Chris is a big fat JERK.

Parker: (laughs) Yeah. I mean,I knew he was a jerk watching the show,but now I know how big a jerk he is.

Feline: Well,I'd like to continue our conversation,but it's time for breakfast. So let's go. (Parker nods and follow Feline to the Mess Hall)

(Static)

Feline: Parker is a good friend. He was the last person I would befriend,but he understands me surprisingly well. But I swear if anyone messes with him I'll go psycho and do something I may regret.

(Static)

Parker: Feline is a great friend,she's very nice. I always get a bubbly feeling in my stomach when I'm around her. That usually doesn't occur around my friends,probably because most of them wear weird costumes.

(Static)

(All the contestants are in the Mess Hall wearing their normal clothing. However,Chris and Chef are nowhere to be seen,confusing the contestants)

Astrid: Wow,this place is EMPTY!

Danika: Where are those blokes?!

Sapphire: Maybe they took a break?

Grimlock: I doubt it. They take every opportunity to torture us.

Jacqueline: True.

Feline: Who cares? We should just leave.

Shawn: We can't,because if something happens to Chris the contest is over and no one will win the money! (The other contestants murmur in agreement) Let's check the kitchen. (The group of contestants enter the kitchen and become surprised by the sight of Duncan tied to a chair with a bandanna over his mouth)

Parker: Duncan?! What is he doing here?

Niko: Let's ask him.(Parker,Feline,and Danika help Duncan out of the ropes and take off the bandanna. Duncan stands up looking angry)

Duncan: I'm going to kill Mclean! First he kidnaps me from my room in the middle of the night,then he ties me to this chair and covers my mouth and not asking me if I wanted to help him,finally he disappears without a trace leaving me here for like 6 hours. I really had to itch my leg.

Grimlock: Well now Chris's missing! We need to find out where he could be.

Duncan: I don't know where Mclame is,he's like crazy.

Dawn: I may be able to help. (The contestants jump as they see Dawn behind them)

Jacqueline: What do YOU know?!

Dawn: I know who may have taken him and where he may be. Follow me. (Dawn walks out of the Kitchen. The contestants and Duncan shrug and follow her. Outside where the contestants,Duncan,and Dawn are currently at,a giant ground sloth suddenly comes from the ground causing some of the contestants to scream)

Duncan: Dawn,run!

Dawn: Do not worry,it's a Megatherium. It's herbivorous. I sent it out to get me information. (Dawn pets the Megatherium) Now,please,can you tell me where Chris is? (The Megatherium "talks") Really? (It continues to "talk") Really?! (The Megatherium finishes "talking") Thank you so much. (The Megatherium nods and leaves) He said the one who took them was a snake woman named Corentine. She was also the one who cursed the theatre. She took Chris and Chef and "cocooned" them for safe keeping. They are in the woods,I will make a map. (It suddenly starts getting dark)

Sebastián: Okay,it's either something bad is happening or 9 :32 A.M. is actually P.M.

Carrie: LOOK! (All the contestants look up to see the moon blocking the sun in an eclipse like event)

Dawn: There isn't a eclipse scheduled for today. (The ground starts shaking and Magenta worm like creatures come out of the ground)

Natasha: QUICKLY! INTO OUR TREE HOUSE!(Everyone runs into the Curious Camelops tree house. The next scene shows the worm creatures outside the tree house with everyone inside)

Feline: What are those things?

Dawn: They appear to be Mongolian Death Worms,but due to the fact that they are magenta and they didn't spray a venom at us,they appear to be created by Corentine.

Shawn: Okay,so do you know where Chris is?

Dawn: Yes,I've made many maps.

Niko: We should go in group of 4s and search a specific area of the map. (Dawn starts marking the maps differently) One group is eventually bound to find them.

Keith: Yeah,the groups will be Duncan,Dawn,Grimlock,and Danika,Sapphire,Natasha,Shawn,and Niko,myself,Carrie,Feline,and Parker,and Sebastián,Jacqueline,Astrid,and Davo.

Shawn: We still need to get out without being killed!

Duncan: I have an idea. (Duncan opens the door and takes out a chocolate bar) HEY WEIRDOS,GO AND GET THE CHOCOLATE BAR! (Duncan throws the chocolate bar far away. Amazingly the two Death worms go after it. Duncan turns to the others) Hurry,grab the maps and everyone grab a flashlight! We'll meet in 2 hours if we don't find anything!

(Static)

Niko: I'm starting to wonder why I ever listen to others when it appears it won't end well.

(Static)

Group 1

(Duncan,Dawn,Grimlock,and Danika are walking through the woods in a line with Duncan in the front of the group with the map and the rest of the group in a line of Dawn,Grimlock,and lastly Danika in that order)

Duncan: It says we're here. We should split up and search for him.

Danika: I'm not splitting up! In horror movies,when you split up the people almost always die!

Duncan: That is a good point,let's see what Dawn thinks. (They turn to Dawn to see her sitting on a rock with an armoured tortoise like creature next to her)

Dawn: Oh yes,I get it. Thank you young Glyptodon. (The Glyptodon goes off on it's own) It said it say Chris and Chef 2.5 miles from here.

Duncan: How big is this island?

Dawn: Bigger than it appears. Now let's go.

Duncan: No,I'm not leaving! This place is too creepy.

Grimlock: I agree with Duncan on this one.

Danika: I am a going with Dawn,I'm not gonna come a gutser. (The boys look at her blankly) It means make a bad mistake. Whatever,let's go Dawn! (Dawn and Danika leave)

(Static)

Duncan: Whatever,those girls are idiots. They'll get themselves lost and get captured while I stay safe.

(Static)

Danika: Those dills don't know what they've gotten themselves into. They should know that staying in one place gets ya caught.

(Static)

Group 2

(Sapphire,Natasha,and Shawn are in their own little group and Niko is in the front with the map. Sapphire looks scared)

Sapphire: What exactly are we searching for?

Shawn: Chris and Chef in a cocoon and hatching into butterflies. (Sapphire giggles)

Natasha: Well,we're not sure. Dawn was clear on the meaning of cocooned.

Niko: Hey guys,we're here. (The group stops)

Sapphire: Okay,let's divide into pairs. Sapphire and Shawn will search one half you two search the other.

Natasha: Actually,I want to go with you. Why can't it be one group boys and one group girls?

Sapphire: Because Shawn and I would work together better.

Shawn: Uh yeah,I agree.

Niko: Ooo,I know what's going on!

Natasha,Shawn,and Sapphire: Huh?

Niko: You guys are- (A loud roar interrupts their conversation. Above them a flying Sasquatch swoops down and grabs Niko)

Natasha,Shawn,and Sapphire: NIKO!

Natasha: I'LL SAVE HIM! (As the Sasquatch is flying away,Natasha run starts and jumps,managing to grab its foot and screams as they fly away)

Sapphire: NAT! (Shawn holds Sapphire back)

Shawn: No he'll get you too! Come on,we need to go back!

Sapphire: O-Okay.(Sniff)

(Static)

Sapphire: I can't believe it! Why would a flying Sasquatch want Niko? It doesn't make any sense!

(Static)

Shawn: I didn't want Sapphire to die,because she probably would have if she went after them. She's like a human butterfly,really delicate and easy to hurt.

(Static)

Group 3

(Keith and Carrie are holding hands and Parker and Feline are in the front with Feline holding a map as they walk)

Parker: Geez,if the two teams keep on working together there's going to be an early merge.

Feline: I know,I still can't believe what's happening!

Parker: Yes,the events that are happening is not scientifically possible.

Feline: Uh huh,tell me bout it. (Suddenly the ground beneath the two starts to shake. A magenta Mongoalian Death Worm comes from the ground startling the group)

Carrie: RUN! (The group starts running)

(Static)

Feline: How did that death worm find us anyway?!

(Static)

(The group is still running when Carrie,Feline,and Parker accidentally run off the cliff screaming and Keith halts. The magenta Death Worm suddenly stops I'm front of Keith. Keith smiles)

Keith: Thank you,now I can cause chaos unrestricted. Here,this is for your good work. (Keith takes out a chocolate bar and throws it into the air with the Death Worm eating it. Keith chuckles as he pulls his hoodie up and runs away. Meanwhile the rest of the group are falling down the cliff and fall ontop of Dawn and Danika. The group lie on the ground)

Carrie: OWWIE!

Danika: HOLY DOOLEY! What the blazes are you doin'?!

Dawn: Um,could you calm down-

Carrie: OH MY GOSH,KEITH IS ALL ALONE UP THERE!

Dawn: You don't know he's-

Feline: Get over it,your boyfriend's up there defenseless,can't do anything about it now!

Dawn: That's a little-

Danika: Don't talka about the mate like that,even if he's bit of a hoon.

Dawn: (angrily) ENOUGH! (Dawn stands up and the others look at her surprised) Carrie,(Dawn whispers this part in Carrie's ear) Keith is a sociopath,Feline,your rude and must be nicer,and Danika,you shouldn't argue with another! I'm going back to the treehouse! (Dawn stomps off)

Carrie: (gasp) Keith didn't even tell me! (Carrie runs off)

Parker: Seriously,THAT'S what she says?

(Meanwhile,Duncan and Grimlock are still in the clearing but currently defending themselves from a magenta Mongolian Death Worm)

Duncan: We probably should've gone with the girls!

Grimlock: Yeah! (The Death Worm uses its body to tie Grimlock up and a flying Sasquatch grabs Grimlock)

Duncan: DUDE! (Duncan is thrown onto the ground by a magenta colored force. He held down by the force as Corentine slithers up to him)

Corentine: Oh,what a cute boy. Too bad your mortal. But we'll change that.

Duncan: Wait,your that Corentine lady. What do you want with Chris?

Corentine: That is none of your concern,now why don't we change you a bit. Now,I can't have you guarding me like **that**.

Duncan: What is that supposed to mean?

Corentine: Well,you can't be a defenseless human,but you can't be a hairy Sasquatch. So how about I turn you into a snake man?

Duncan: Oh man no way! You won't get away with-(Corentine waves her hand and Duncan falls unconscious)

Corentine: Now that was easy.

(Static)

Grimlock: Agh,it was all so confusing. The monsters working together?!

(Static)

(Somewhere else in the woods,Keith is in front of a magenta Death Worm with Carrie watching nearby hidden in a bush)

Keith: Now,you want to make someone feel the pain? Well I heard Group 4 nearby in the West,so go have some fun. (The Death Worm burrows into the ground. Once this happens,Carrie comes out)

Carrie: KEITH! (Keith,startled by Carrie,pulls his hoodie down and grins nervously)

Keith: Oh Carrie,I was just…diverting the worm somewhere else.

Carrie: Don't lie,I know your a sociopath.

Keith: You do? (Keith frowns) Great,all that work for nothing.

Carrie: Why would you hide something like this?! It's AWESOME! (Carrie grins and Keith looks shocked)

Keith: Wha?

Carrie: I've always wanted to date a bad boy! Oo,I guess that makes me a bad girl! This is so exciting!

Keith: Well,that's good.(Keith smirks and Carrie grins mischievously)

Carrie: So,since there's no one out here,let's take advantage of Chris not being here and raid his cabin.

Keith: I like how you think Rea. (Carrie and Keith run off holding hands)

(Static)

Carrie: This is so great,I love Keith even more now! No way are we like Bridgette and Geoff,we're gonna be the new Heather and Alejandro. Oo,or Bonnie and Clyde or Harley and Joker!

(Static)

Keith: I do have to admit,I was surprised about what happened. But I am very pleased with the results. Carrie is one of the most interesting people I've met.

(Static)

Group 4

(The group met in the middle of the clearing)

Jacqueline: Well,myself and Sebastián didn't find anything.

Astrid: We didn't either.

Davo: So,we've checked our area,how much time do we have.

Sebastián: We have about 20 minutes left. That's not a lot. (Suddenly the magenta Death Worm comes up from the ground)

Jacqueline: CRAP! STAY AWAY FROM US BEAST! (The Death Worms makes a nasally roar)

Astrid: Whoa,what did it do? (A Flying Sasquatch appears angrily roaring at the group. Everyone in the group screams)

(Commercial break)

(Blainley walks through the woods wearing a black tube top,yellow jacket,and black skinny jeans. She sees two large,green cocoons hanging from a tree. She uses her hands to tear one of the cocoons open which lets Chris and green liquid out. Blainley backs away as Chris-who is soaking wet-comes out panting)

Chris: WHAT THE HELL?!

Blainley: And good morning to you to,or should I say night?

Chris: What-What happened?

Blainley: You got duped Chris Mclame. Duncan tricked you all and hid on the island for a quick laugh. Luckily for you,I felt generous today and came to help you out

Chris: DAMN Duncan! I'm going to get him for this!

Blainley: Let's just get Chef out of this thing and I'll explain everything.

(At camp,Sapphire and Shawn are in the mess hall sitting at a table. Both are visibly upset.)

Sapphire: I just can't believe what happened!

Shawn: I wonder if the other groups had this problem.

(Dawn,Danika,Parker,and Feline walk in)

Feline: Oh God,you guys too?! (The group sits down)

Sapphire: Niko was taken by a flying Sasquatch,and Natasha went to save him.

Feline: Well,Keith was left behind and Carrie ran off. Duncan and Grimlock we're not sure.

Parker: What did you say to Carrie Dawn?

Dawn: That is none of my business right now. Now,I will go and make lunch. (Dawn goes into the kitchen)

Shawn: Geez,what's her deal?

Danika: Long story. (Astrid runs in out of breath)

Astrid: GUYS! My group was captured by a Death Worm and a Sasquatch leaving me to come here! What are we going to do?! There's only like 6 of us left!

Shawn: We need to go back out there and save them! We may not have long! (Dawn comes out)

Dawn: I'm coming with you. And I'm bringing something that'll help us.

(Elsewhere Keith and Carrie come out of a food trailer with Carrie eating a chocolate bar)

Carrie: Amazing,I can't believe you picked the lock in 30 seconds!

Keith: Well,I did have you there.

Carrie: (giggles) So what now? (Suddenly,a roar from a flying Sasquatch is heard making Carrie drop her chocolate bar and both of them screaming. The other group is currently walking through the forest with Dawn in the front)

Dawn: It should be close. (Astrid steps in a green goo)

Astrid: Ewww. (The group sees a cave that has green goo around and on the ground.)

Sapphire: What is this goo?

Dawn: Sometimes Death Worms can form thick goo like cocoons and liquids when after they eat.

Parker: Gross.

Dawn: Yes,now let's enter the cave.

Danika: Are ya sure bout this?

Feline: We have to do this!

Dawn: Hurry everyone! (The group enters the cave which is a mess with the walls covered with green goo. )

Shawn: Disgusting. Where are those oversized larvae anyway? (Parker is lofted into the air by a goo lasso causing him to scream)

Feline: Parker! (Parker gets stuck to a green goo wall where the rest of the contestants are hanging in cocoons)

Astrid: Aww dude,I'm gonna hurl.

Dawn: Distract the monsters,I'm going to bring back the sun from the moon! (Dawn runs back outside. A magenta Mongolian Death Worm comes from the ceiling screaming along with another magenta Death Worm and yeti)

Sapphire: Leave us alone! (Sapphire's eyes glow blue when suddenly the ground next to the yeti explodes)

Parker: How did you do that?!

Sapphire: I don't know!

Shawn: Well keep doing it! (Sapphire nods and motions her hand to the ground surrounding a death worm making the ground explode. Sapphire then points her hand towards a cocoon,freeing Natasha who is caught by Shawn. Outside, Dawn is successfully making the moon go down with her hands and eyes glowing a silver color)

Dawn: I've almost got it. Just a few more seconds and-(suddenly a snake tail wraps around her neck causing her to choke and stop the spell,with the silver from her eyes and hands to disappear. The snake tail is shown to be Corentine's and she lifts Dawn into the air,which makes Dawn grabs her own neck)

Corentine: Hello Dawn,I've heard so much about you. Now,I can't have you ruining my plans,but I could use a new body guard. (Dawn's hand glows silver and the moon continues to move while Corentine's eyes become a green color. Florentine grabs Dawn's face and makes her look into her own eyes) Look into my eyes dearie,give your mind up to the hypnotic green color,it's so easy to give up. (Dawn moans as her eyes start to become green too. Fortunately,Dawn manages to kick Corentine in her stomach,forcing Corentine to drop Dawn and both their eyes to go back to normal)

Dawn: Not now! (The moon has fully set now letting the sun shine bright. This causes Corentine to hiss and retreat. In the cave,Sapphire has freed almost all of the contestants when the light enters,causing the two magenta Death Worms to hiss and fall. The yeti does the same a few seconds later. All the contestants cheer)

Astrid: YEAH,WE DID IT! (The last cocoon breaks freeing Carrie and Keith from their cocoon)

Keith: EWW! Gross! (Dawn comes in,looking petrified)

Danika: Hey Dawn,you alright?

Dawn: Uh…I-I suppose. It's-I saw Corentine.

The contestants: What?

Dawn: She-she tried to hypnotize me,but I was able to escape. It was a horrible experience,I felt her inside my head,trying to manipulate my thoughts.

Blainley: Corentine isn't real! (Blainley walks into the cave) All this was a trick courtesy of Duncan. He found one of Dawn's spell books and used it to make an eclipse,create this Corentine figure,and even turned his three best friends into monsters. Now he's hiding out somewhere. (The camera shows Owen,Geoff,and Dj in the place of the monsters lying on the ground moaning)

Geoff: I shouldn't have gotten outta bed today dude!

Blainley: They'll be fine,Chris and Chef are at the infirmary at the Playa for the next week,leaving me in charge. And as for Dawn-(Dawn has now disappeared. Grimlock angrily walks in front of Blainley)

Grimlock: Listen Blainley,once Chris comes back tell Chris I quit! I can't take any of this magic crap anymore!

Blainley: We still have to do an official elimination.

Grimlock: Don't care. I'm going to the cafeteria. (Grimlock stomps off)

(Static)

Grimlock: I know,I should have expected craziness to ensue when I signed up for Total Drama,but this?! Lamias,curses,death worms! I can't take it,I'm out of here!

(Static)

Sapphire: I'm not buying Blainley's story,something is off about her. I know that Corentine is real,I can just feel in my heart. And besides,why did she come her anyway?

(Static)

Carrie: I'm sorta okay of how things turned out. My boyfriend is a sociopath,that's like the coolest bad boy ever. They don't feel any regret for their actions,making them like love someone forever. In this case,he and I will be together forever!

(Static)

Keith: Oh. My. God. How dumb is that girl?

(Static)

Carrie: OO our couple name could be Kerrie that is so cute that could be the name of our daughter! Oh,too bad my mom can't have babies any more because the doctor said she has bad eggs. (Carrie then frowns as she remembers the camera is there) Oops,sorry mom.

(Static)

Keith: (chuckles) Wow. Just wow.

(Static)

(Grimlock is shown in the Wash of Shame as Blainley slams the door. The rest of the contestants watch)

Blainley: So Grimlock,any last words?

Grimlock: No,so can you just eliminate me already?

Blainley: Still count as last words. (Blainley presses a button but nothing happens. She repeatedly presses the button) STUPID BUTTON! INTERNS! (Billy comes out) This button isn't working! (Billy hands her the real remote and presses a button which turns on the machine. Grimlock screams as he is shot out the water shoot) Oh,I knew that. Well,this has been an interesting episode? Will Chris ever get out of the infirmary? And what challenge will I think of next? Find out next time on TOTAL!DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(The screen turns to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty interesting chapter? Not sure if it's my best(it definitely isn't my longest). But it is pretty good.<strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. Sunset is like the Twilight Saga,because they both mean the same thing.**

**So,did you notice any pairings this chapter? Carrie and Keith will definitely not end well,and Carrie is a little of an airhead. Watch the next chapter,see what happens. **


	7. Episode 7: Journey to the Cavern

**Author's note: Hey it's me mstotaldrama. I'm back for the seventh episode. And here to join us is Carrie and Sapphire! **

**(Carrie and Sapphire fall from the sky screaming. Both look around bewildered) **

**Sapphire: Oh my,where are we?!**

**Me: In the author's note room,where we can talk before a story.**

**Carrie: OO,what do you mean by that?**

**Me: Well…it's better you don't know so you don't break the fourth wall in the future. D****on't worry,you won't remember anything that happened in here. So Carrie,you and Keith?**

**Carrie: Oh I know,he's so cool!**

**Me: You do realize he's a sociopath?**

**Carrie: Oh yeah,I know. I love bad boys,and he is the baddest boy out there! **

**(Sapphire looks at Carrie blankly) **

**Sapphire: Wow.**

**Me: I know. Okay,so Sapphire,please say mstotaldrama does not actually own Total Drama.**

**Sapphire: Well,that's obvious. You don't seem like one of the producers.**

**Me: Just say it!**

**Sapphire: (sigh) Okay. Mstotaldrama doesn't actually own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>Blainley: Hello world,it's me,Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Last time on Total Drama,a fake curse was placed by Duncan with one of Dawn's spell books. The contestants had to rescue Chris and Chef,and needless to say,it was a mess! Carrie somehow likes Keith even more now that she knows he's a sociopath! Insane! So,will the episode be centered around a few contestants again? Or will another take the spotlight? Find out right now on TOTAL!DRAMA!BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(It is nearly dawn at camp. A couple of birds are shown sleeping before the camera shifts to the Dodo cabin. In the cabin,Sebastián is in his bed sleeping when Jacqueline-wearing her sleepwear-quietly walks over to his bed and slaps his arm.)

Jacqueline: (whisper) Wake up! We need to talk. (Sebastián groans as he sits up and pulls his covered off,revealing his sleepwear which is a long sleeved blue shirt and blue pants)

Sebastián: Fine,but let's make this quick. (The two quietly walk out of the cabin without anyone else waking up. Unknown to either of them,someone with glowing red eyes is watching them from behind the cabin grinning evilly. Sebastián and Jacqueline stop walking as soon as they reach the new communal bathroom)

Sebastián: I thought you were in an alliance with Feline.

Jacqueline: She turned around and got all buddy buddy with Parker. Speaking of which,we need to talk about eliminations. If we lose someone needs to eliminate the weakest link.

Sebastián: Are you serious? This can wait until later!

Jacqueline: No we can't wait! We've lost 2 people and 3 challenges! If we lose,we could lose a strong player. We need the weak link to be cut off. Carrie may be stupid,but we could manipulate her.

Sebastián:Parker is really smart and Feline is powerful.

Jacqueline: That leaves Davo.

Sebastián: Davo? No,we can't,he's nice.

Jacqueline: Nice won't get you through this game. He hasn't shown any usefullness in any of the last few episodes!

Sebastián: Okay,say I'll vote Davo with you. But how we still need at least 2 more people to vote with us.

Jacqueline: Just leave it to me. (The next scene shows the Camelops treehouse in the morning. All of the team members are still in their beds dozing off-except for Shawn,Keith,and Sapphire who strangely are nowhere to be seen with their beds neatly made. Astrid is shown sleeping with her arm out when suddenly she falls off the bed with a thump,causing her to awaken)

Astrid: OUCH! (Astrid sits up,showing that she is in her pajamas which is black running shorts and a loose white "Beatles" shirt. Danika,annoyed that she was woken up, hits Astrid with a pillow)

Danika: Shut up bludger! I'm trying to get sleep! And I don't need you whackers wakin' me up every mornin'! (The other members start walking up)

Astrid: Hey I speak Australian!

Danika: I know! Now about your pranks-

Natasha: Guys,Sapphire isn't here! (The two look over to Natasha,who is wearing a purple top and black shorts,to see she is standing worriedly next to Sapphire's neatly made bed)

Niko: Yeah,Keith and Shawn aren't here too.

Natasha: This is terrible! What if something bad happened to them!

(Static)

Astrid: Blainley wouldn't do anything that would make anyone actually die…would she?

(Static)

Jacqueline: When I saw Feline,Parker,and Carrie were gone,I knew that Blainley was involved. Somehow,someway,she was involved.

(Static)

Davo: No offense to Parker,but he's a bit of a scaredy cat,when I saw his bed was empty,I thought something was wrong.

(Static)

(A knock is heard at their door)

Natasha: Who could that be? (Astrid walks over to the door,opens it,and then comes back holding a package with a note attached after closing it)

Astrid: Some dude left this here. (Danika walks over,takes the note,and starts reading it.)

Danika: "Dear contestants,you may be concerned about your team members,or lack of thereof. To learn what happened and your challenge,put on this team uniform and go to the edge of the forest." Blainley written all over it mates. (Niko opens the package and the other members see.)

Docile Dodos

(The team except for Feline,Parker,and Carrie have gotten the same package and note. Davo takes out a blue shirt)

Davo: Blue shirt? Hey,this shirt matches our team flag color!

Jacqueline: Good job at saying the obvious!

Davo: I'm just sayin'!

Jacqueline: Well,you don't have to sound like a Captain Obvious!

Sebastián: Calm down! We need to focus on doing what Blainley told us to do!

Jacqueline: Fine,but only because if we don't,we'll be down to three members.

(The next scene shows the two teams standing at the edge of the forest with Blainley in front of them. The Curious Camelops are all wearing Jade Green T shirts and brown jeans reaching their knees and the Docile Dodos have identical outfits only their shirts are blue)

Blainley: Hello contestants. Now,I'd like to say that Total Drama is not liable for any harm towards any contestants. I'd also like to say Chris left me in charge so whatever happens you can blame him.

Jacqueline: Just hurry up!

Blainley: Okay,so this will be a hiking/camping/rescue mission challenge. You see,we sent 6 of the contestants to a far away cavern to search for something important. They ended up being trapped,so now you have to get them back. You'll have to hike many miles to get there and will have to camp overnight somewhere in the middle of your journey because it's dangerous to travel at night.

Sebastián: What other catch is there besides dangerous animals? I'm guessing there's a time limit?

Blainley: Oh yes,you have to make it in 2 days because they've already been in there a day and they don't really have any food and water with them. So if you don't get there in time,they'll either starve or die with thirst. (Niko gulps) Don't worry,you'll each get two bags of supplies including dried food,bottled water,a map,and a couple of flashlights. (Two interns throw two bags towards each team. Niko grabs the bags for his team and Sebastián grabs the bags for his team) Okay,so I don't have to tell you that to win you must free your team members first,but you can't cheat by directly sabotaging the other team.

(Static)

Niko: Thank you Blainley. Now that that's cleared up,we should win for sure.

(Static)

Jacqueline: CRAP! I can't believe it! This was the perfect opportunity to settle my place as villain by making the other team lose! Now that'll never happen! (Jacqueline thinks for a second and smirks) Unless…

(Static)

Blainley: Alright,before I start the challenge,I want to equal the teams by having Noah help the Dodos! (Noah comes out wearing the Docile Dodos uniform)

Noah: Remember,I'm getting paid 10 dollars an hour for this,and if I'm hurt by your actions I'm getting a 3 thousand dollar pay from you guys.

Blainley: Yeah yeah whatever. Now,(Blainley takes out a flare gun) Ready,set,GO! (She shoots the gun which makes a solid flare come out,hitting Niko in his kiwis. Niko screams,dropping the bags,and falling in pain allowing the Docile Dodos to get a head start in the trail. Natasha and Astrid help Niko up and Danika takes the bags)

Danika: Come on mates,let's hurry! (The group continues on the same trail,albeit slowly)

(Static)

Davo: I think that I'm doing really good so far in the game. Carrie and Parker are really nice to me,Feline and Sebastián are pretty cool,the only one I'm not sire about is Jacqueline. Though I think we're okay,I mean it's not like she's planning to eliminate me, right?!

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(The group has stopped after a long run. Noah is searching through the bag while Jacqueline is crafted a spear while Sebastián is looking around and Davo is lying on the ground)

Noah: Okay,we have 8 bottle of water,two for each person,two bags of dried fruit,,a compass,a map,and 4 flashlights. (Sebastián sees Jacqueline is setting up a trip wire)

Sebastián: What are you doing?

Jacqueline: Setting up a trip wire for a member of the other team so when they trip it they'll fall down a cliff. And before you say anything,Blainley said directly so this would be indirectly.

Davo: That makes sense. (Davo stands up) Blainley won't be able to punish us!

Noah: I'm just glad we're far away from her!

Sebastián: What do you mean?

Noah: Well for starters,why would she send those contestants there? She could've sent interns! And also, isn't it just too convenient she showed up last episode when Chris and Chef got injured? Now she's unsupervised.

Jacqueline: Shut up and start running,I hear the other team nearby. (The group run off quickly)

Curious Camelops

(The group is walking on the path with Astrid holding the map,Niko is walking on his own and holding one bag and Danika is holding another bag)

Danika: Alrighty shelias and mate,according to my watch it's 8:34,sunset will hit at 6:30,but we should stop at 5:30 to find a good place to camp and set up a good shelter.

Astrid: If that's right,we'll be almost halfway there,like Blainley said. (Astrid hands the map to Natasha and walks beside Danika) So,Dani,I know we've come off on the wrong foot,so let's start over. We should stick together,since we're from Australia and all.

Danika: That's totally stupid whacka! Just because we're both from the Down Under it don't mean we should be mates! Now I have half a mind to tell you show pony to-(Danika sets off the trip wire from Jacqueline causing her to fall off the nearby cliff. Astrid tries to catch her by her arm)

Astrid: DANI! (The two girls scream as they fall down the cliff while Natasha and Niko watch off the side of the cliff in horrified)

Niko: ASTRID,DANIKA! (At the bottom of the cliff,Danika and Astrid are shown on a pile of leaves sitting up with Astrid rubbing her head)

Danika: OH S(BEEP) HOUSE! (Astrid,Niko,and Natasha look shocked) THAT F(BEEP) WIT CHRIS SET UP TRAPS! HE'S A F(BEEP)NUCKLE WHO'S A DUMB AS DOG S(BEEP)! (While Danika continued swearing,Niko and Natasha look at each other slightly scared)

Natasha: (whisper) Maybe we should meet them at the cave.

Niko: (whisper)Yeah,definitely. (The two quietly run off. Meanwhile Astrid puts her hand on Danika's shoulder)

Astrid: Danika,calm down.

Danika: I CAN'T! WHEN PEOPLE GET ON MY HATE LIST THAT'S WHEN I SHOUT!

Astrid: Don't worry,we'll meet them there. I remember the map as clear as day.

Danika: Fine,I'll trust ya. Come on,let's go. (Danika and Astrid start walking away from the Cliffside.)

(Commercial break)

(Static)

Jacqueline: Noah is the worst choice for a replacement! He's completely useless,like a painting. But,I need to ditch Davo,not Noah. But I can't think of a way to do that. I would just hit em in the head with a branch but Noah and Sebastián would tell everyone. I just need a distraction.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Davo and Noah are in the back of the group)

Davo: Hey Noah,you heard about this Corentine right? You're not afraid of her,aren't you?

Noah: If I was,I wouldn't be here. And besides,she isn't even at full power yet.

Davo: W-What? Not at full power? What does that mean?

Noah: To get at full power she needs to perform a ritual involving the four elemental stones,Garnet for Earth,Topaz for Fire, Aquamarine for Water,and Opal for Air.

Davo: That isn't very hard.

Noah: Well she needs an extremely rare version of each,a Uvarovite Garnet,a red Topaz,pure blue Aquamarine,and a black fire Opal. But don't worry,that'll never happen.

Davo: Why not? (Noah smirks and pulls out a Uvarovite Garner which is attached to a cord around Noah's neck) Cool!

Noah: Yeah,had this in my family for generations. (Noah tucks the necklace back under his shirt) The legend of Corentine has been told many times to me,but I never thought it was true until now.

Sebastián: Legend? What're you talking about- (a flying squirrel suddenly comes from above attacking Sebastián's face,causing him to scream. The group stops walking,Jacqueline backs off,and Noah tries to help Sebastián get it off)

(Static)

Jacqueline: Can you say "distraction" or what?

(Static)

(Davo starts backing off,dangerously close to a cliff)

Davo: Okay what should I do? Should I help or back off or- (Jacqueline indistinctively trips Davo,causing Davo to fall off the cliff screaming. Jacqueline chuckles darkly right before Noah manages to get the squirrel off of Sebastián)

Noah: Ugh,finally. Stupid forest animals.

Sebastián: Hey,where's Davo? (Jacqueline walks over to to two with an annoyed look on her face.)

Jacqueline: Must've ran off into the woods. We can meet him there,let's just get a move on. (Noah looks up in the sky to see the sun starting to go west)

Noah: Okay,but on the way we should start setting up a camp. It's 1:30 right now,but we still need a shelter and a campfire in case the flashlights don't work.

Jacqueline: Fine,let's go!

(Static)

Noah: Do I know Jacqueline is bad news? Yes. Why don't I do anything? This is actually quite entertaining.

(Static)

(Natasha and Niko are walking through the woods with Natasha holding the map)

Natasha: Okay,we're 43 percent the way there. In 30 minutes,we should stop and set up a camp since we lost our bag which had most of our food.

Niko: Yeah,but I just can't believe we lost Danika and Astrid.

Natasha: Yes,but that was 37 percent back. We have to continue on,we've gotten too far to lose now.

Niko: Your right. I won't worry,they'll be fine,right?

Natasha: Right. Danika is smart,and Astrid…is controllable.

(Elsewhere,Danika and Astrid are setting up camp at a clearing with a stream near it. Danika is checking the bag while Astrid is kneeling over the stream)

Danika: Okay,so we have one bag of dried fruit,a lighter,a compact tent,and a flashlight. But the bag of fruit is expired.(Danika checks the flashlight battery compartment and frowned) And the flashlight has no batteries. Just great!

Astrid: Don't worry,we'll get through. At least this is better than the last episode.

Danika: (Laugh) Yeah,that was crazy.

Astrid: Especially with Sapphire,with the whole thing she could do with her eyes and stuff. I honestly think it could be remaining magic from the curse,but then again,Mr. Hyde doesn't really have magical-OO clam! (Astrid grabs the clam and throws it at Danika who ducks as she rolls her eyes)

(Static)

Danika: Well,I guess it could be worse. Astrid seems okay,despite her personality. Real interestin'.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(The sun has started setting. The group had set up a tent and started setting up a campfire when Natasha and Niko walk onto a nearby clearing. Jacqueline angrily walks over to them)

Jacqueline: What are you doing here?

Niko: We're camping here.

Jacqueline: Oh no no no,I can give a good reason why you aren't gonna do that! (While they're arguing,Noah walks over to Sebastián)

Noah: So,you're an interesting character. Tell me,why are you working with her?

Sebastián: Well,she's the most powerful person on the team.

Noah: We both know you would just as quickly join Feline and Parker considering they're an alliance.

Sebastián: Look Noah,I'm just not like you. I need a person that needs to trust me as much as I have to trust them. Feline and Parker are already too close and Carrie and Davo won't help. So if I were you,I would back off. (Sebastián then walks over to Jacqueline like nothing happened. Noah looks extremely annoyed.)

Noah: Dummy. (Sebastián steps between the argument)

Sebastián: Okay listen,we should just let them camp there.

Natasha: HA!

Jacqueline: But-

Sebastián: We don't what's out there,and we all have the same goal. It'll just be this one time and we'll be competing again. Deal?

Jacqueline: Fine. Whatever.

Niko: Thanks Sebastián. Come on Nat,I'll go set up camp while you start looking for food. (Natasha nods and the two go over to their camp as Jacqueline turns over to Sebastián)

Jacqueline: Better not do that again wannabe singer. (Jacqueline stomps off)

(Static)

Sebastián: Noah's words are true. But I was also right,she's the only one I can trust. And besides, Jacqueline isn't the most friendly person.

(Static)

Natasha: I really hope that Sapphire is okay. What I can't solve is how Blainley got her to go out there. She told me she hated the dark,so why would she go out there?

(Static)

Niko: I hope that we won't be too late to save them,anyone who thinks that them dying is entertainment have no soul at all.

(Static)

(Elsewhere,Chris is in his hospital bed with a bandage over his head and is watching the current video feed from the island.)

Chris: HA! THIS STUFF IS HILARIOUS! I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

(Commercial break)

(It is nighttime in the woods. With Danika and Astrid,they have a tent set up and have a camp fire going. Astrid and Danika are sitting across from each other on logs around the campfire)

Danika: Man,this place gives me the jeebers.

Astrid: Yeah,especially with that legend.

Danika: Wha legend?

Astrid: Well,I go to the same school as Scott,and he keeps on telling everyone his experiences on Boney Island. He said he found writing on the cave wall of the Skull Cave. It said long ago,the island was inhabitated by not just humans,but many other animals too. Dodos,monkeys,mammoths,even monsters like vampires and werewolves. They lived peacefully,but one day,two beautiful sisters named Kepi and Corentine came ashore claiming their ship was wrecked and got the villagers to symphasize with them. However,they were really witches who came to the island to take the magic from the people and make them their slaves. Things did not go to plan though,Kepi soon learned the ways of the people,to be kind,and even married the leader of the human village. Kepi tried to persuade Corentine to not go on with the plan,and when that didn't work,informed the leaders of the island. A 5 year war ensued,until finally the four good witches banished Corentine and her monsters underground. Unfortunately,Kepi's husband was transformed into a hideous monster at the beginning of the war,and the remaining islanders left him behind to go to an island far away. But one day,Corentine's monster will come back to free his mistress. *¹

Danika:…Astrid that's a load of (BEEP)! Sorry,but most of that doesn't sound true. (Unknown to them,an unknown person is watching them through a Bush. Through the eyes of the person,they can see the two a few feet away) I mean,if these witches were so powerful,they could've destroyed her. And if this monster is so hideous,we would've found him by now! IF he isn't dead! (A rustle comes from the bush and the two look around and the person hides.)

Astrid: What was that?

Now through the camera lens,Danika stands up)

Danika: Probably nothin'. Come on,let's just go to bed.

Astrid: Okay.

(Static)

Danika: I know that Astrid has a couple of screws loose in her brain,so I didn't believe her. I mean,it sounded ridiculous.

(Static)

(With the Docile Dodos,Jacqueline is glaring at the Curious Camelops campsite while eating dried fruit,Noah is reading a book,while Sebastián is lying on his back looking at the stars while all 3 are sitting around the campfire)

Noah: You know Jacqueline,glaring at them won't make them leave.

Jacqueline: (scoffs and turns to him) Shouldn't you be reading that damn book?!

Noah: (sarcastic) Shouldn't you be in a mental home?

Jacqueline: Shut it! (Natasha and Niko walk up to them)

Natasha: Hey guys,where's Davo?

Niko: Yeah,we just noticed he isn't here!

Jacqueline: Don't know,must've ran off.

Niko: I'm not sure about that,I talked to Davo before the teams and he seemed really nice,not someone who would run off.

Jacqueline: Well,sometimes people just aren't who they appear to be. (The campfire suddenly starts going out causing Noah to put down his book)

Noah: Uh guys,the fire's going out.

Jacqueline: WHAT?! Why?! (The fire has completely go out,and Sebastián turns on his flashlight as all of the contestants stand up)

Sebastián: Come on,we should figure out what's happening. (Heavy breathing is heard)

Natasha: Eww! Noah,I can feel your hand on my back!

Noah: Uh Natasha,I'm over here! (The campfire suddenly roars to life,showing that they are surrounded by large crows. The crows squack loudly,causing the contestants to scream. Danika is suddenly woken up in her tent.)

Danika: Man,that was weird,right Astrid? (Danika sees Astrid isn't in the tent causing her to start panicking) Astrid?!

Astrid: (Outside) HEY DANI,COME OUT! (Danika exits the tent to see Astrid poking at the campfire) I was walking around when I found a hollow tree,it looked burnt. (Unknown to Astrid,Danika sees something in front of the two causing her to become petrified) I looked inside and it just looked like embers when bam! I saw it,a red topaz! I heard these are really rare! If you like I could show-(Astrid turns to Danika taking out the red topaz but sees Danika is scared) What is it? (Astrid looks at what Danika is looking at to see a figure covered in mud,dirt,and branches. The figure makes a roaring sound causing Danika and Astrid to hug each other and scream.)

(Static)

Danika: Okay,maybe Astrid isn't so crazy after all.

(Static)

(Sapphire,Shawn,Feline,Parker,Keith,and Carrie are walking through the woods all looking visibly dirty and tired but relieved)

Shawn: I can't believe that witch sent us down there!

Feline: Yeah,luckily we got out. Thanks to Sapphire' s freaky amount of strength!

Sapphire: I didn't know I had it in me.

Carrie: Hey,I wonder if the others noticed we were gone by now! (Suddenly,Noah,Jacqueline,Sebastián,Natasha,and Niko run past them screaming as large ravens fly after the running group. The 6 look at each other before shrugging and continue walking. With the 4 contestants and Noah,they are still being chased by the ravens. One of the ravens then tries to grab Noah by his shoulders)

Noah: GAHH! Stupid bird!

Natasha: NOAH! (Natasha takes a rock and throws it at the wing of the raven,causing it to drop Noah and fly away. The group continues to run even after the large ravens appear to leave. The group falls off the cliff screaming. At the bottom of the cliff, Astrid and Danika are at the bottom standing as they rest)

Astrid: I think we (pant) lost him! (They hear the screaming,look up,and step a few feet away)

Danika: Yeah,they're gonna die. (Suddenly,the red topaz in Astrid's hand glows an releases a cushion-like fire where the group lands only a second later. It pops like a balloon after,letting the group fall to the ground confused)

Astrid: Woah…cool! (Jacqueline stands up in shock)

Jacqueline: What the hell happened?! (The rest of the group starts standing up and Noah gasps when he sees the red Topaz)

Noah: Is that red topaz?

Astrid: Oh,yeah,it is. Found it earlier. (Astrid throws it to Noah,who catches it and looks at it intrigued and mesmorized)

Noah: Uh,sorry,I gotta go. (Noah walks off)

Jacqueline: HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE!

Danika: Think we have bigger prob'ms,there's some sorta monster on the island! (A moan is heard behind the group causing them to turn around,see the figure covered in mud and sticks and scream. Then suddenly a branch hits the figure in the head)

?: OUCH! THAT HURT!

Sebastián: Wait,Davo,is that you?! (Davo wipes the dirt off his face)

Davo: Yeah,who else did you think it was? (A helicopter hovers above the contestants and a ladder comes from it)

Blainley: (bullhorn) CONTESTANTS,PLEASE CLIMB UP THE HELICOPTER,THE CHALLENGE IS OVER,BOTH TEAMS LOSE!

(Commercial break)

(All the contestants-and Noah-are sitting at the campfire pit confused. The fire is roaring and is light and Chris along with Blainley are looking annoyed at them)

Davo: Could you please explain everything to us?

Chris: (annoyed)Well thanks,I'm fine! So anyways,your challenge was to find the missing 6 contestants right? Well,they freed themselves before you could free them. So yeah,you all lose.

Shawn: Either way we would've lost!

Chris: Oh please,you guys could've easily continued on during the night! You had flashlights.

Danika: Ours didn't have batteries.

Blainley: Doesn't matter! Point is each team now needs to vote someone off. One Camelop and one Dodo!

Feline: (growls) If only there was someone we could **blame **for all of this!

Carrie: What about Astrid,Danika,and Davo? They all left the group. (Everyone else except the three mentioned gasp and look at them angry and/or annoyed.)

Chris: Oo,dramatic! VOTE TIME!

(Static)

(All the Docile Dodos enter their vote in split screens with everyone except Jacqueline-who is smirking-is nervous or angry.)

(Static)

(The Curious Camelops also enter their vote in split screens)

(Static)

(Chris has a bag of marshmallows in his hand)

Blainley: Okay,I need to go,you handle it Chris Mclame. (Chris rolls his eyes annoyed and Blainley walks away)

Chris: Okay,safe is the contestants formerly trapped Feline,Parker,Sapphire,Shawn,Carrie,and Keith! (He throws a marshallow at the person he calls and that person catches it) Now,Niko,Sebastián,you bros safe,so's Natasha. (The three catch their marshmallows) Well,Astrid,Danika,Davo and Jacqueline. All of ya have a good reason to be in the bottom. The last marshmallows go to

…

…

…

…

Jacqueline and Astrid! (The two catch their marshmallows)

Danika: Aww man.

Davo: But why?

Chris: You scared the hell out of some contestants. Luckily for you I'm tired,you guys will be riding the Boat of Losers. (The two recently eliminated contestants stand up)

Davo: Bye everyone,wish I got to know you better.

Danika: See you later mates,and Astrid,you ain't as bad as I though was. (The two walk away and Astrid is shown smiling)

(Static)

Astrid: Yeah! Score! Looks like I got Dani to like me after all.

(Static)

Chris: Now you guys can go sleep cause you're safe…FOR NOW. (Chris walks away and the contestants start going on their way.)

Niko: That was crazy!

Keith: I know!

Niko: Hey,what did Blainley send you down the cave to get anyways?

Shawn: Nothing.

Niko: (laughs) What do you mean?

Shawn: Niko, I'm saying that we just woke up their with a note from her explaining she decided we should rough it.

Niko: What? Then why did she send you down there?

(On the island,Blainley walks into an abandoned mansion,turns on the lights, and takes a cell phone,calling an unknown number)

Blainley: Corentine,it's me,your sister,Blainley. It didn't work,they still have the earth gem and have found the fire gem. (Blainley's hair becomes black and her eyes forest green) I believe **now** we will have to approach this problem a different way.

(The screen goes black except for Blainley's eyes for a few seconds before it goes black*².)

* * *

><p><strong>WOW,another plot twist! I am on fire! (Sees fire) AH,FIRE! (Puts out fire) <strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. Is a nod to Tirek's backstory from My Little Pony.**

**2. Also a nod to a villian from MLP except it is Queen Chrysalis.**

**Okay,so please please review and also give me your theories on what you think should happen. Maybe I'll use it.**


	8. Episode 8: Heather's Water Locker

**Author's note: ****Hello it's me again! Now in this chapter you will see more of Sapphire's powers shown in episode 6. Now this will be a major plot and will in fact be a part in the 7 season I'm going to write! Yep, you heard me right,I'm going to write a 7th season after this is all over! No,it's not going to be an All Stars season,but it will be a shocker!**

**Now,in the last chapter,you also found out that Blainley is Corentine's sister. I bet you were thinking: How is it Blainley is Corentine's sister? How could she have lived so long,considering that witches live the same length as humans?**

**Answer-Even though Blainley wasn't mentioned in the legend,it doesn't mean that Blainley wasn't there. And for the second question,you will find out soon.**

**Okay,now time for the real show!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island, Blainley temporarily took over as host,a move that was <strong>not <strong>made by me but the producers. And because of her idiotic behavior,6 contestants got trapped in a cavern. The teams went after them with Noah as a helper,but they got even more divided than before when Danika,Astrid,and Davo were separated. In the end though,Danika and Davo were booted off. Then strangely after that,we lost a lot of footage from around the island,including some from the challenge. But I guarantee this challenge will be great! Here on TOTAL!DRAMA!BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme song)

(It is nighttime at camp,everyone is sleeping peacefully. However,the camp suddenly trembles,causing objects to shake or fall.)

Docile Dodos

(The beds are shaking causing the sleeping Parker to fall off his bed with a yelp,yet not waking up the other team members)

Parker: Oh man,that's the 3rd time tonight. (Parker sighs and gets back in his bed. Outside,the lantern hanging on the "porch" of the Camelops' treehouse falls to the solid ground but doesn't shatter. Astrid comes out wearing her pajamas,grumbling as she climbs down the ladder)

Astrid: Man dude,it's like the 3rd time tonight! (Astrid goes to pick up the lantern when she hears an owl hoot. She turns in that direction and screams so loud everyone in camp can hear it. The other contestants come outside either annoyed and concerned to see Astrid in a fetal position)

Natasha: Astrid,what's wrong?

Astrid: It w-w-w-was a-a-a-an owl!

Jacqueline: An owl? Seriously?

Astrid: Hey,I'm allergic to owls,and they're creepy with their beady eyes and rotating necks! They're my number one fear!

Sebastián: That's your fear? That isn't that bad! (Keith helps Astrid up)

Keith: Come on Astrid,let's go back inside.

(Static)

Astrid: At least my fear isn't the least rational around here,like Davo with the talking cars.

(Static)

Sapphire: I hope I can compete in today's challenge. Ever since the fifth episode,I've been having weird episodes of magic episodes,and I'm starting to think it isn't about the theatre thing. It's like-(A crash is heard outside the confessional as Sapphire's eyes glow blue for a few seconds) Well,actually I was doing that to make a point but you get it. Luckily,I haven't shown this in front of my friends,but I have to be careful. I don't know when it could happen.

(Static)

(In the morning,everyone is awake yet tired. In the woods Blainley is sitting on the porch stair of her mansion still sporting black hair and forest green eyes but now is wearing a purple crop top and red Jean short shorts. Heather-who is annoyed-and Alejandro walk to the clearing)

Heather: (Growls) Al,I can't believe you dragged me out here for a picnic! And you didn't even bring a basket!

Alejandro: Oh,I'm not Al senorita.(Al suddenly morphs into Duncan who is still in Alejandro's clothes)

Heather: What the hell?!

Blainley: Took you long enough. (Heather looks at Blainley completely confused as Duncan takes off the red jacket)

Heather: Blainley?! Why are you here and where's Alejandro?!

Blainley: Don't worry,he's ALIVE,just stuck in bed with an unexpected fever,and Duncan currently has the ability to shapeshift thanks to a spell.

Duncan: They **were **going to turn me into a snake,but they offered me the same deal they're gonna offer you. (Blainley starts slowly walking to Heather)

Blainley: Heather,many people have dark desires,but few have partially let alone pure dark heart. And with one…decisive…motion…(Blainley grabs Heather's neck,choking Heather a little) I could make you a mindless dark spirit. (Blainley suddenly let's Heather go,causing the latter to gasp for breath) But,if I did that,neither of us would get what we want. You want to be treated like a queen,and we want ultimate power.

Heather: (interested) Really? Go on…

Blainley: It's simple really,one of the contestants has been not only sent to win the money,but to stop us from getting to full power and taking over the world. Not only that,but that contestant doesn't even know it,which gives us the perfect opportunity to scare them off the island before they fulfill the destiny.

Heather: And I'm involved how?

Blainley: I have other things to attend to,and today's challenge is a water challenge. I need you to play a certain…feminine role to show them how "dangerous" the island really is. All you need to do is let me perform a beautification spell,craft an elemental stone, and act the part.

Heather: I'm guessing now you're going to tell me what's my reward from this.

Blainley: Once me and my sister take over the world,we'll reward you with a piece of our land where you can do whatever you want to the people. So,deal?

Heather: You drive a hard bargain,deal! (Heather and Blainley shake hands. Blainley tightens her grip on Heather's hand)

Blainley: But if you fail or betray us,you will pay. (Heather gulps and her smile falters.)

(At the camp,all the contestants are sitting in the mess hall. Chef throws a large banana at each contestant which each either catch or it hits their head or chest causing them to yelp in pain)

Chef: This is your breakfast,today's challenge is at the dock. Now,you're gonna have 5 minutes to eat and 10 minutes to change before going to the docks,starting now! (Many of the contestants start eating quickly. Jacqueline doesn't eat however and angrily throws it behind her)

Jacqueline: Bananas?! They could at least give us more than one! (Sapphire is shown picking up the banana Jacqueline thrown as she finished eating her own. Shawn and Natasha see that Sapphire puts the banana in her pants pocket)

Natasha: What are you doing with the extra banana?

Sapphire: Saving it to eat later,I may need the extra energy.

Shawn: That's a good idea Saph.

Sapphire: (blushing) Oh,um,thanks. (Sapphire giggles)

(Static)

Sapphire: Omigosh,did Shawn call me Saph? That's…uh,that's so…cute. Yeah,I mean it's the first time he called me that,given we've been very good friends. Oh,not those kind of friends,friends like with me and Natasha. Does that make sense?

(Static)

Shawn: Ugh,I've been feeling really weird around Sapphire lately,like my head gets dizzy,my heart beats fast. I heard about what it is before,but I can't place my finger about it. But what's really weird is that Sapphire seems strangely familar,I just don't know how.

(Static)

(Elsewhere,Heather walks into a dressing and makeup room with Blainley)

Heather: So this is where I'm going to get ready? Thought it would be bigger.

Blainley: Hurry up,we don't have alot of time and we need you to prepare for your role. I would just make a potion but I don't have time. Which reminds me,here. (Blainley hands Heather a bottle of bright blue liquid)

Heather: What is this?

Blainley: Something that you need for this role.

Heather: It better not make me fat. (Heather gulps down the potion and her eyes become a bright blue) Hey,I feel…different.

Blainley: Good,now let's get to the good stuff.

Curious Camelops

(Astrid and Niko are standing a few feet outside the treehouse wearing their swimsuits)

Niko: Good thing we wore our swimsuits under our clothing.

Astrid: Yeah,changing in front of the guys would be awkward. Especially Shawn.

Shawn: Ahem! (Astrid and Niko see Keith and Shawn standing next to them. Both are wearing swimsuits with Shawn wearing dark green swim trunks and Keith is wearing plain black board shorts)

Astrid: Oops,sorry dudes.

Keith: (smiling) Don't worry,I don't mind.

(Static)

Keith: (smirking) Though it would've been nice if I could've seen the girls change a little.

(Static)

(Natasha comes down from the tree house wearing a purple and white striped bikini)

Natasha: Hey guys,what do you think of my swimsuit?

Astrid: Looks sweet Nat.

Shawn: So where's Sapphire?

Sapphire: Here I am. (Sapphire walks to the group wearing a Gray shirt and gray shorts made of swimsuit material)

Natasha: Hey,where'd you go?

Sapphire: Oh,I found somewhere where there isn't cameras,and I went there so it couldn't be caught changing.

Niko: (laughs) Good call. Chris can be perverted sometimes.

(Static)

Chris: Hey,I'll have you know I am not that perverted that I record people changing! Ugh,sometimes I hate being known as the self obsessed host!

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Jacqueline comes out of the cabin wearing a black and yellow two-piece. The rest of her team except Parker is sitting on the porch. Feline is wearing a dark green tie top and black bikini thong without makeup and her earrings,Carrie is wearing a pastel blue T shirt and grey undies, and Sebastián is wearing light blue shorts.)

Jacqueline: Okay,I'm dressed.

Feline: That swimsuit makes you look like a bee! (Carrie laughs along with Feline)

Carrie: Funny joke Feline!

Sebastián: Hey,where's Parker?

Parker: (offscreen) I'm here. (Feline sees Parker hiding behind the cabin with his head peeking from the edge)

Feline: Parker? Why are you hiding?

Parker: It's embarassing,I don't want to come out.

Feline: Listen Parker,you're my friend,but you better get your butt out here right now!

(Parker nervously comes from behind the cabin,revealing he is wearing a white rash guard,navy blue swim trunks,and yellow floaties. Jacqueline,Carrie and Sebastián start laughing)

Parker: My mom made me wear it,she said that if I got held down by a giant manufactured wave I could stay up.

Feline: That…that doesn't even make any sense! Give me those! (Feline takes floaties and takes out a pin.)

Parker: Hey,my mom rented those,you're not gonna-(Feline pops the floaties like balloons and lets them fall to the ground)

Feline: There,the floaties are dead. Let's go,time is almost up. (The Docile Dodos start running to the dock.)

(Static)

Sebastián: I have a bad feeling about this challenge. And not just the usual bad feeling with Chris and hid challenges. I mean,Feline and Parker are in an inseperable alliance,I'm stuck with Jacqueline,and Carrie-Carrie just seems there,not much of an alliance. But with her influence on the other team by dating Keith she's a threat. Not a big threat,but a threat none-of-the less.

(Static)

Keith: Ha,Seba thinks that my pet has influence. If anything,it's vice versa. I've learned pretty much anything and everything about the opposite team. But I can't help but feel that I need to solidify my relationship with Carrie so she doesn't consider breaking up.

(Static)

(The two teams are at the dock with Chris standing in front of them)

Chris: Hey contestants,I'm sure you're excited for our awesome water challenge! (The contestants either groan or mutter,only Carrie and Astrid looking excited) But before we begin,I've got an exciting announcement to make. Today,two contestants will switch teams! (The contestants don't react and a few just look a little confused) Seriously,nothing? Fine,Chef,bring in the bowls! (Chef rolls in a table with two clear fish bowls,each with about 5-6 pieces of paper) I'm going to pick a paper out of each bowl representing a team,and whoever a pick has to switch! (Chris grabs a piece of paper from each bowl and reads them) Interesting,the people switching are Carrie and Natasha! (The two said people look shocked) You know what to do!

Natasha: Bye Saphy. (Sapphire and Natasha hug) See you after the merge. (Natasha sadly goes over to the Docile Dodos while Carrie happily runs over to Keith and hugs him)

Carrie: KEITH!

Keith: Carrie! (The two start making out grossing the other contestants out)

Chris: Eww,gross! Okay,now the challenge is simple,take one of the boats out to the sea and search in the sunken Camp Wawanakua for personal possessions of Courtney. She says she'll sue unless she gets some of her more important possessions. Problem is,she didn't specify what.

Shawn: Then what the hell are we supposed to get?!

Chris: I don't know,just get a lot of stuff. Luckily,you have until morning to get them and come back! Kay,got it? Good,and start! (The two teams run into the Motor boats with their team symbol at the dock and drive off.) Oh,this is going to be too good.

Curious Camelops

(Carrie and Keith are at the back of the boat making out,disgusting Shawn enough for him to sit in the front with Sapphire,Astrid and Niko)

Shawn: So,what do you think about the new Bridgette and Geoff?

Sapphire: They're okay,at least they have each other.

Niko: I think it's sweet.

Shawn: Well,as long as we win I'll be fine,and we're guaranteed to win. (Sapphire raises her eyebrow)

Sapphire: What did you do?

Shawn: Nothing,just took out some of their fuel. Chris should really put interns on guard duty of the objects during challenges.

Astrid: (laughs) Nice dude!

Niko: No! Not nice! You can't cheat,it isn't fair! Plus you could get caught!

Shawn: Whatever priss!

Niko:(voice break) I'm not a priss! (Niko and Shawn continuing arguing)

Astrid: You know,this is exactly why Chris put Leshawna and Heather on the same team in season 1,or Duncan and Courtney.

Sapphire: Interesting.

Docile Dodos

(Natasha is sitting in the middle of the two alliances,with Feline and Parker sitting in the Back and Jacqueline and Sebastián are sitting in the front. Jacqueline elbows Parker and he sighs)

Parker: Um,hi Natasha.

Natasha: (surprised) Oh,you're talking to me?

Parker: Uh,yeah I guess.

Natasha: Okay,hi Parker. So,I know it was really unexpected for Carrie to be switched,and it seems there's a little animosity between the two. So,why don't we just wait until the merge for that to form. (Jacqueline turns to Natasha)

Jacqueline: (annoyed) Listen Natasha,your team may be full rainbows and sunshine,but this is our team. So why don't you take your words and shove it down your-

Sebastián: Hey guys,if we're all talking,who's driving the boat? (There is a silence for a few seconds before the team starts screaming)

Curious Camelops

(The boat makes a sudden turn,causing the team to fall to the ground,shocking and confusing them)

Niko: Hey,what's going on? (Shawn tries to control the wheel with no success,causing Shawn to start looking panicked)

Shawn: The wheel isn't working,the boat is malfunctioning!

Carrie: Like oh my God,what do we do?!

Sapphire: Um,panic? (The team starts screaming as well. Meanwhile,Chris is in the camera room watching the scene unfold,looking relaxed)

Chris: Ha,this is hilarious! I knew buying the self programmable route GPS for the boats was a good idea! And they should be stopping in 3,2…(The two boats stop next to each other at the same time suddenly, causing the people in each boat to fly forward and crash onto the ground.) 1. Let's see how they react after the break!

(Commercial Break)

(Both teams stand up on their boats uneasily)

Sapphire: What-What happened?

Jacqueline: How would we know?!

Natasha: Hey Sapphire! (Jacqueline glares at Natasha,causing the latter to cringe)

Niko: Where are we?

Sebastián: I guess we're at Camp Wawanakua. (Astrid finds scuba diving equipment under a seat with a box apart of it)

Astrid: Found scuba gear for 4 people,who's diving?

Sapphire: I-I really don't want to go down there.

Shawn: You guys can go,I'll stay with Sapphire I guess.

Feline: You guys are lucky,we only have enough for 3 people!

Natasha: I can stay.

Parker: Me too,you're stronger than us.

Jacqueline: Good point nerd and nerdette,let's go!

(Static)

(Natasha has her arms crossed)

Natasha: Nerdette? I'm not a nerd! (Natasha thinks for a second) Am I? No,I'm not!

(Static)

(The divers from the two teams dive into the water,wearing scuba mouthpiece,goggles,and air tanks. They start swimming to the sunken Camp to see that it looks like it was before except the creatures on the island are mutated as sea creatures)

Astrid: Whoa,awesome man!

Niko: Come on,let's check the cabins! (The Camelops swim towards the cabin. Jacqueline turns to Sebastián and Feline)

Jacqueline: Okay,you guys check the perimeter and around the rest of the island,I'll meet you after I check the cabins.

Feline: Good idea,so they won't get suspicious and to make sure. Come on,let's go! (The group parts ways)

(Static)

Sebastián: Honestly,I was relieved that I went with Feline. I'm starting to regret having an alliance with Jacqueline. I mean,what were the chances she would bring me to the finale?

(Static)

Jacqueline: Sebastián still thinks I'm bringing him to the finale. As if! As soon as the time is right,that's when he's going!

(Static)

(Natasha crosses onto the Camelops' boat)

Shawn: Hey whoa whoa whoa!

Natasha: What?

Shawn: You can't get on our boat!

Sapphire: But Shawn,she's my friend!

Shawn: But now she's our enemy! So therefore you can't talk to her until the merge!

Natasha: Parker,please,do something!

Parker: I agree with Shawn,sorry Natasha.

Shawn: That's that. So Natasha,time to go. (Shawn sees Sapphire looking at him with big eyes and after a few seconds cracks and looks away) Fine,but only for a few minutes.

(Static)

Shawn: (blushing) Ugh,now I can't get Sapphire out of my head! What's wrong with me?! I came here to win the money,not to get a crush,especially on Sapphire! She's Sapphire!

(Static)

(Underwater,Keith,Astrid,Niko,and Carrie are swimming in the Spa Hotel searching. Astrid holds up a PTA)

Astrid: I found her PTA! (The PTA suddenly cracks apart into 3 pieces,floating away.)

Carrie: Yeah,I don't think she'll want it.

Niko: Now,let's think like Courtney. If we left something important when we were eliminated,where would we put it?

Keith: Well I would put it in the last place I was in,but we already checked the other cabin!

Carrie: But,if she didn't want anyone to find it,she would've put it on her person!

Niko: Good idea Carrie! Let's check her luggage again!

Docile Dodos

(Jacqueline swims out of the cabin when Sebastián and Feline swim next to her)

Jacqueline: What are you two doing here?!

Feline: We searched the whole island,but nothing.

Jacqueline: Well,all I found was this ugly red sweater! (Jacqueline holds up a red sweater with pockets.)

Sebastián: Well,where do we search now? (The Curious Camelops swim outside when Carrie gasps)

Carrie: AN ANCHOR! (The two groups look up to see there is an anchor attached to the ground in the middle of the cabins. It's rope leads straight up)

Sebastián: How come we didn't see that?

Jacqueline: What does it matter? I'm going back to the boats. (Jacqueline swims up to the boats followed by Keith and Carrie)

Niko: Hey,let's see where it leads too,maybe it can help us. (The other three agree and start swimming towards the surface)

(Static)

Sebastián: We probably shouldn't have listened to someone on the other team,but hey,we should check all possibilities.

(Static)

(The 4 climb onto a houseboat porch. They take off their mouthpieces and goggles.)

Astrid: Whoa dude,what weirdo would live way out here on a house boat?

?: Who you callin' weirdo? (The group jump and turn around to see an old man with long white hair reaching his shoulders,Brown eyes,a white beard,fair wrinkly skin and is wearing a black fisherman coat which is buttoned and reaching his ankles and black boots) Name's Abramson. Lived here my whole life.

Sebastián: Okay,why exactly are you out here?

Abramson: Well,Chris hired me at the beginning of season 5 to make sure that no contestant tries to sneak onto the island. (Niko looks around)

Niko: (distracted) Uh yeah,that's interesting. Say,do you happen to have found things that belonged to,say contestant Courtney,and left it around?

Abramson: No,I don't do dat. Listen,why you out here? There's a angry water goddess hangin' round here,if you ain't careful she'll try to careful. Now whateva you do,do not stay round here during nighttime. (Astrid sees that the sun is setting)

Astrid: But the sun is setting! (The others see this)

Feline: Yeah,it is. Listen Abram,you better-(The 4 turn around but see Abramson is gone) Ugh,where'd he go?

Sebastián: Doesn't matter,let's go!

(Back with the boats,the rest of the two teams are sitting in the boats bored. Jacqueline,Carrie and Keith are out of scuba gear and lanterns are lit as it is now nighttime.)

Jacqueline: Where are they?! We need to go back!

Sapphire: I thought you guys said that there wasn't anything on the island?

Carrie: Well we did,but we should check again just in-(Suddenly a wave crashing against the boats causes Carrie and Parker to fall off the boats. The others become shocked)

Keith: CARRIE! (Keith start trying to help Carrie and Parker up but to no avail)

Sapphire: Quickly,we need to help him! (Shawn and Sapphire go to help Keith and Shawn manages to pull both Carrie and Parker onto the boats. The two soaking contestants are panting and terrified)

Carrie: That-I-we-we were being held down by the water!

Natasha: How the hell is that possible?

Jacqueline: Well,this is Boney Island. (Suddenly,the sea starts to roar with waves,scaring the contestants. Out of the waves form a pedestal and from that pedestal a woman steps onto it. She can't be seen at first from behind the waves. But the waves start to show her wearing a blue flowing dress,blue sandals,and sparkling blue gloves but soon is revealed to be Heather,with her hair in a updo and an angry look on her face.)

Shawn: Heather?! What are you doing?!

Heather: SILENCE MORTAL,YOU HAVE ENTERED THE REALM OF THE SEA GODDESS! Now,you shall pay the price! (A large wave is summoned and it makes a large shadow over the boats,causing the contestants to scream)

Natasha: QUICKLY,ROW! (The people find paddles and start to row the boats away from the large wave coming down)

Sapphire: IT'S GETTING CLOSER! (The contestants scream as they wave starts to fall onto the Curious Camelops' boat and the camera glitches,then going to the "rainbow" screen*¹.)

(Commercial Break)

(In the camera room,Chef is trying to fix the cameras and Chris is standing a few feet away,glaring at Chef with his arms crossed)

Chris:(whining) Hurry up Chef! I wanna watch!

Chef: Be quiet Chris! They're still on,we just can't see it!

Chris: Aww man,I didn't get those tiny invisible cameras with the wide screen just to have them breaking! And plus they were expensive!

(Back at sea,the Dodos are helping Shawn,Sapphire,Carrie,and Keith into their boat)

Sapphire: Oh my god,that was horrible. But at least it's over.

Carrie: Look at our boat! (The Curious Camelops' boat is shown with only one half which was split apart floating before it sinks.)

Parker: I just can't believe this?

Jacqueline: Can't you see?! This is obviously a trick by Chris! I mean,the boats losing control and power and then this whole "goddess" thing pops up!

Natasha: I'm…I'm not too sure about that. (Astrid,Feline,Niko,and Sebastián swim up to the boat confused)

Astrid: Whoa dudes,looked like you dudes were attacked by a shark! (Astrid laughs but gets glares from the other contestants causing her to stop) Geez,it's just a joke. Get over it.

Keith: Listen,we need to get somewhere else,cause we can't stay here!

Feline: Okay,fine,we will.

Sebastián: But you still have to explain what's happening!

(Static)

Parker: I can't believe it! With that whole goddess thing now,if it wasn't for Feline I would probably quit!

(Static)

Niko: (scared) Okay,this is getting scary! I mean,it was justifiable at first,but this has gone too far!

(Static)

Natasha: I promise everyone watching out there,I'm going to quit if I survive this! I'm sorry to Sapphire,but no amount of money is worth risking my life like this!

(Static)

(The boat has been pulled to the houseboat from earlier and all the contestants walk onto the house boat uneasily. The 4 contestants in the water take off their gear and Sebastián looks confused)

Sebastián: Wait,a sea goddess?! You have GOT to be kidding me!

Jacqueline: EXACTLY!

Niko: You know what this means? That the things that the old man told us about was true!

Abramson: Told you so. (The group screams as they turn around and see Abramson)

Astrid: Come on dude! Stop scaring people!

Abramson: It seems as though the beautiful sea goddess Coventina*² has taken the form of your friend Heather.

Natasha: Hey,how do you know that?!

Abramson: It wasn't that far,I felt the waves over here,and I heard you call her Heather. Now,I have something that may shed some light on this. (Abramson takes a folded up paper out of his pocket) This was drawn from other sailors,and ay think she may leave you enchanted. (The contestants gasp as they see the drawing unfolded, showing that it's of Heather in the outfit that she was in earlier)

Parker: The-The goddess,it hasn't taken her form,it is her form! Okay,faint time! (Parker faints,with Feline catching him. The sea starts to rumble again and waves start rolling)

Shawn: Crap,she's coming back! Do something!

Abramson: NO WAY! I'm getting my butt outta here! (Abramson jumps into the Dodos' speed boat and drives off in it)

Jacqueline: Sure,NOW it works!

Sapphire: Now's not the time to be angry Jacqueline. We need a plan.

Niko: Wait,what if we get the sea goddess to create a giant wave that's big enough to carry us back to camp?

Carrie: OO,that could work!

Keith: Or fail. Either way,me and Carrie are both in!

Jacqueline: But she could kill us after she creates the wave!

Niko: Hmm…(Niko thinks for a second before gasping) I got it! Shawn,you told me earlier you found some matches in the boat. Do you still have them?

(Shawn checks the pocket of his shorts and finds a pack of matches)

Shawn: Yeah,but what exactly are you going to do?

Niko: You'll see. Just be prepared. (Niko takes the matches and climbs onto the roof of the houseboat.) HEY COVENTINA! ("Coventina" rises from the sea on a water throne,with a bored look on her face with her head in her hand)

"Coventina": What is it you want mortal?

Niko: YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL,ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ALL OF US! WELL I THINK YOU'RE A FAKE! (Now angry,"Coventina" stands up,putting her hands in her hips)

"Coventina": SILENCE MORTAL,YOU'RE TOYING WITH THE WRONG PERSON!

Niko: OH COME ON,YOU'RE JUST A COWARD,WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH,SINCE YOU'RE SO ALMIIGHTY!

Jacqueline: Niko,what the (BEEP) are you doing?!

"Coventina": ENOUGH MORTAL,IF ACTION IS WHAT YOU WANT,ACTION IS WHAT YOU GET! ("Coventina" raises her hands which causes the water above her to rise and brings her hands down,causing a giant wave to start going towards the boat. Quickly,Niko takes a smoke bomb,lights it with a lit match from sparking it with the roof,and throws it at "Coventina". She is hit in the stomach with it and when it detonates "Coventina" screams and falls into the sea. Niko and the other contestants brace themselves as the wave lifts the boat towards Boney Island at a high speed. At Camp,Chris,Chef,and Courtney are at the shore waiting)

Chef: Man,I'm getting worried. I mean,what happened to them?

Chris: Don't matter,as long as it brings ratings! (Courtney has her arms crossed,is tapping her foot and is annoyed)

Courtney: They better bring me what I want or else I'm suing! And I have a lot of things to sue for,like mistreatment of minors,the destruction of a piece of land,exposing us to infection*³-

(The sound of water rushing causing the 3 to see the large wave going towards the island. Before they can do anything,the wave reaches camp,covering the beach and lower land in water)

(Commercial break)

(After the wave washes away,the contestants,Chris,Chef,and Courtney are all across the beach soaking wet. There is seaweed,some fish,and the houseboat are on the beach. The people start standing up and stiring.)

Shawn: Man,my head…(He hears Sapphire groaning and turns to see her next to him) Sapphire,are you okay?

Sapphire: Y-yeah,I guess. (Shawn helps Sapphire up)

Shawn: Good,cause,well,you're too pretty…

Sapphire: Wow,uh,really? (Sapphire blushes and Shawn becomes slightly nervous. Suddenly,Astrid pops inbetween the two)

Astrid: Hey dudes,sorry to interrupt your like moment or whatever,but Niko isn't doing so hot! (The 3 go over to Niko who is laying on the ground,with his back against a large rock, with a bruise on his head and Carrie and Keith surrounding him)

Keith: Man,he's hit badddd…

Astrid: Yep,dude's probably got a concussion from being hit with that wave and being hit in the head when he got on the beach.

Sapphire: Um,Niko,do you know which team your on?

Niko: Uh…Curry Cats?

Keith: Aww man…

Carrie: No,not even close.

Shawn: Niko,how many fingers am I holding up? (Shawn holds up 4 fingers for Niko to see)

Niko: I guess 6?

Shawn: What?! No,why would you think that?! (Chris walks over to the group,smirking)

Chris: Well,looks like Niko has a a concussion,immediately eliminating him via injury. It also looks like Nat's out. (Natasha is shown trying to stand up,holding onto a stick for support)

Natasha: No! I'm not being eliminated! I'm perfectly fine,look! (Natasha lets go of the stick as soonn as she stands up straight,but soon screams in pain and falls to her knees,holding her left leg) MY LEG! DAMN,I think it's broken! ( Jacqueline and Sebastián are looking at her,standing a few feet away)

Jacqueline: Man,sucks to be you.

Sebastián: Sorry Natasha,I hope it heals quickly. (Feline and Parker help eachother up near the houseboat. Parker looks at the houseboat after he stands up)

Parker: Hey Chef,are we gonna give Abramson his houseboat back?

Chef: Who?

Feline: Abramson,that guy you hired in season 5!

Chef: What you talkin' bout?! There ain't no Abramson in Total Drama,never has!

Parker: Wait,that means…

Feline: No Parker,it doesn't mean that Abramson is a water God who tried to kill us *4.

Chef: What are you kids meanin'? You have some explaining to do,as soon as I cast up Natasha! (Natasha is shown still on the ground,holding her leg)

Natasha: MAN,WHERE'S COURTNEY WHEN YOU NEED HER?! (Courtney is not on the beach,and is now hiding behind the dock,holding the red sweater from earlier. She takes out the wooden carved skull Duncan gave her out of the pocket,holds it close,and runs away)

(Static)

Courtney: Don't judge me,it was…very loved by me once,it was given by my first love Duncan. You would understand.

(Static)

(Elsewhere,Heather stumbles through the woods slightly wet,her eyes black again,and her clothing dried but messy. She finds the mansion and opens the door,entering it. There,Blainley is sitting on a coach annoyed and Duncan is standing there)

Blainley: Hello,Heather.

Heather: Blainley…I did it…though they did get me injured in-

Blainley: YOU IDIOT! (Blainley stands up now angry,which makes Heather taken aback) YOU DID NOTHING! They managed to defeat you because you were weak! You are of no use of us now!

Heather: Wh-What are you going to do to me?

Blainley: The same thing we did with Duncan. NOW! (Duncan gets behind Heather and holds Heather's arms behind her within a few seconds,Heather confused and not quick enough to fight back)

Heather: Duncan,what are you doing?!

Blainley: You see,we needed to keep Duncan under our control,but he was rebellious. That's when sister taught me a spell to mind control petty humans like you and Duncan. And the rest…well,you'll find out. (Heather screams and starts to struggle as Blainley's eyes become red) Come on,stop fighting,it'll only make this worse!

Corentine: Stop. (Blainley' s eyes go back to normal and the three see Corentine at the doorway wearing a jacket similar to Abramson's jacket)

Blainley: Corentine,where were you? (Corentine slithers into the room,taking off the jacket)

Corentine: I was watching Heather,and her performance was quite magnificent. We may of not gotten what we wanted,but I think we have enough information. We shall keep her uncorrupted by our magic until further notice,she can be of use.

Blainley: Fine,Duncan,let her go. (Duncan lets Heather go,and Blainley grabs Heather's arm) Now,I want you to go to a room and wait,doll face! Do as I say or you'll get it.(Heather nods,now terrifed,and runs off)

Corentine: Good job sister,now let's focus on a new task. Your legs.

Blainley: My legs?

(Back at camp,Natasha,who has a cast on her broken leg, is helped up the Wash of Shame by Sapphire. The only other people on the dock are Astrid and Chris)

Natasha: Goodbye Sapphire,I hope you win this.

Sapphire: I'll try. Do well Nat,I'll miss you.

Chris: Yadda yadda,hurry up so we can get it over with! (Sapphire gets off the Wash of Shame as Natasha enters it and the door slams) And good riddance! (Chris pushes the button and Natasha screams as she is shot far away) I always love that sound. Okay, you two can leave I guess. (Chris walks away and Sapphire and Astrid start walking to the treehouse)

Sapphire: Thanks for coming with me Astrid.

Astrid: No problem Sapphire, I figured that Natasha deserved some people to see her elimination. Too bad Niko had to go to the hospital and be eliminated.

Sapphire: I know,he was so nice. Niko didn't deserve to eliminated,but I suppose that's how the game goes. (When the two reach the bottom of their tree house,a large branch from the tree cracks and falls towards Astrid) Look out! (Sapphire pushes Astrid out of the way and braces for impact. But right before the branch can hit Sapphire,a blue bubble surrounds Sapphire and the branch hits it,cracking in two. The bubble disappears and Sapphire looks at Astrid who extremely shocked)

Astrid: Holy crap…(Astrid looks around) Well,no one else saw,lucky you. But right now,you better explain what's happening. (Sapphire immediately grabs Astrid's shoulder)

Sapphire: Please don't tell anyone! They just appeared one day and I can't control them. No one else knows.

Astrid: Don't worry Sapphire,it's cool. I won't tell anyone,I swear. (Sapphire looks at Astrid surprised)

Sapphire: Wait,really?

Astrid: Um yeah. You're my friend. (Sapphire hugs Astrid)

Sapphire: Thank you,that's so nice of you.

Astrid: (laughs) Don't mention it sister.

(Static)

Astrid: You know,I admire Sapphire because of her overall innocence. I may seem carefree,but I'm really responsible. And right now,my main goal has shifted to help Sapphire through this,no matter what.

(Static)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my,Astrid now knows Sapphire's secret,but is being a really good friend. Also,I'm sorry I eliminated Niko and Natasha,but overall I couldn't find a way for them to provide a part of an interesting plot. But I assure you that they will appear in the future. <strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. Is like that Gravity Falls short "The Tooth" where Dipper and Mabel are rowing away from the island with a face.**

**2. Coventina means "water goddess" so I thought it would be fitting for Heather's role.**

**3. Not sure if some of those can really be used in court as reasons to sue,but I'm just going with it.**

**4. Also is like a scene from the end of a Halloween episode of Jessie where the doorman turned out to be a ghost and was not an actual doorman.**


	9. Episode 9: Water,The Great Black Mystery

**Author's note: I don't actually don't have a lot to say.I want to say is thanks for your reviews,they've been really good. And…**

***PLEASE SEND IN CHALLENGE IDEAS! I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT AND IF I DO I'LL HAVE TO GO ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I GET IDEAS! MAKE SURE TO SEND THEM THROUGH REVIEWS!***

**Ahem,okay,begin!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,our contestants competed in their first ever water challenge yet. They went to the underwater Camp Wawanakua to get something of Courtney's. And most of the episode we couldn't see what was happening,but in the end Natasha and Niko were injured on account of injury,and the Dodos technically won. But the most noted was the fact Astrid found out about Sapphire and her powers. What will happen between the two? And will the interns ever make it so we can see the footage and not just the audience?! (Chris angrily looks at Billy who is sweeping)<p>

Billy: I'm sorry sir but someone keeps messing it up before you can see it!

Chris: Come on dude,that's just sad! Ugh,well,just watch at the drama on TOTAL!DRAMA!BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme song)

(It is early in the morning,the sun is just rising and the contestants are still in their cabins. Chris drives in front of them in a goldcart)

Chris: (whisper) Shh,they're sleeping! (Chris laughs wickedly and takes out a bullhorn before blowing it. This is followed by groans and complains from the contestants.) CONTESTANTS,GET DRESSED AND HAVE YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT TO THE ELIMINATION PIT BY 0600,meaning 10 minutes!

(Static)

Feline: I bet McLean is trying to go and pull the Awakeathon on us! Though honestly I wouldn't mind, the longest I've ever stayed awake is for 3 days.

(Static)

(The contestants are wearing their normal clothes and are at the fire pit with some of them looking very sleepy. Chris is standing in front of them grinning)

Chris: Hello campers,I trust you had a good night's rest? (Jacqueline,who is sitting next to Sebastián,glares at Chris,crossing her arms)

Jacqueline: Bite me,McLean.

Chris: So,I bet you're all super excited for today's team challenge,huh? Well guess what,there ain't gonna be one! (All the contestants become surprised and shocked)

Contestants: Huh?!

Chris: Yeah,cause today,the Curious Camelops and the Docile Dodos are being MERGED! (All the contestants gasp) Yep,you heard me right,merged!

Keith: Wait,there's nine of us,shouldn't there be a merge at 8 contestants? (Chris looks at Keith annoyed and crosses his arms)

Chris: Well guess what good-with-numbers,when YOU host this show YOU can do it that way,but for now I'm host and I say we're merging!

Sapphire: Wait,does that mean that the boys and the girls have to live in different cabins?

Chris: Correctamundo! Now,the girls will stay in the Curious Camelops tree house since they have the most girls and the boys will stay in the Docile Dodos cabin.

Sebastián: Uh,that's great and all,but will we be given breakfast?

Chris: After you guys pack your stuff. Which by the way,you'll be given the generous amount of 30 minutes for this. Now hustle people,you're wasting time!

(The next scene shows Shawn and Keith packing in the tree house. Keith and Carrie are hugging each other)

Carrie: Goodbye Keith,I'll miss you! (Keith tickles Carrie as they part and smiles)

Keith: I'll miss you more.

Carrie: No I'll miss you more!

Keith: No I'll miss you more!

Carrie: No I'll miss you more! (As they do,Shawn is packing and is very annoyed)

Shawn: (under his breath) Come on,they'll still see each other. (Shawn finishes packing and zips up his bag) Looks like I'm done.

Sapphire: Hey Shawn…(Shawn turns around to see Sapphire next to him,twiddling her thumbs) I just want to say it's been an honor being in a team with you. You've been a really good…friend. (Shawn rubs the back of his neck nervously and grins nervously)

Shawn: Um…yeah,I agree. You've been a great friend. I hope we can work together after this. (Sapphire looks down nervously before looking in Shawn's eyes,biting her lip)

Sapphire: Shawn,I need to tell you something.

Shawn: What?

Sapphire: I-(She sees Keith is leaving the treehouse) Uh,Keith is leaving,you should probably go.

Shawn: Wait,weren't you going to-

Sapphire: Yes,but I'll tell you later. (Sapphire hugs Shawn which surprises him) See you later. (Sapphire lets Shawn go)

Shawn: Yeah,sure. (Shawn leaves with Keith and Sapphire sighs,sitting on her bed. Meanwhile,Jacqueline is sitting outside the cabin bored with her bags and Feline walks out with Parker. Feline-who is carrying her black bags-turns to Parker worried)

Feline: Are you sure you'll be okay? I can tell them to not mess with you or-

Parker: It's okay,I'll do fine. Just go to the treehouse and start unpacking. (Angrily,Jacqueline stands up and starts pulling Feline towards the treehouse with one hand and grabs her bag in the other)

Jacqueline: Come on Feline,I can't take the waiting anymore,let's go! (As they leave,Shawn and Keith walk up the cabin with their bags)

Parker: Hello Shawn and Keith! (Shawn just passes Parker while Keith waves before passing. Parker sighs with disappointment before entering the cabin and closing the door)

(Static)

Parker: I hoped that they would be more social. Sebastián is a good friend,but I would've liked more male friends.

(Static)

(Jacqueline and Feline enter the room when Carrie gets them in a bone-crushing hug grinning ear to ear)

Carrie: Hi again former team members! We're gonna have so much fun! It'll be like a sleepover. (Jacqueline and Feline look at each other nervous)

Jacqueline and Feline: (unenthusiastic) Oh yay…

(Sapphire meanwhile,is sitting on her bed worried with her legs to her chest. Astrid walks over to the bunk and sits next to Sapphire smiling)

Astrid: Hey Sapphire,why you so down? It's the merge,you should be excited! (Sapphire doesn't chance her mood and Astrid starts to look worried) Hey,what's wrong?

Sapphire: Well…it's complicated. I had a scary dream last night,it was about- (Someone is heard leaving the treehouse,gaining the attention of the 5 girls. They go outside to see a large Brown box with a note attached)

Jacqueline: What the hell? (Feline takes the note and reads it)

Feline: "Contestants,today this challenge doesn't matter dear,but it could cause you fear,put on the costumes and take their name…"

(At the boys cabin,Shawn is reading the same note with a Brown box on the porch and the other boys nearby)

Shawn: "Then go to the dock where the boat is." (Shawn turns to the other boys,throwing the note away) That last part didn't rhyme at all!

Parker: He could've just written,"and go to the dock to claim your fame."

Chris: (speaker) SHUT UP PARKER! (Parker and the boys look surprised) Now,everyone get dressed in your costumes and arrive to the docks,we have a surprise from you. Do it or I'll get Chef to throw you into the lake. (Sebastián sighs and opens the box)

Sebastián: Come on guys,let's get going! (Parker looks in the box excited)

Parker: OO,DIBS ON THE MUSTACHE!

(Static)

Shawn: I'm in a cabin with a nerd,friendly boy,and wannabe mystery. Just…great.

(Static)

Parker: What? I've always wanted a mustache but I can't grow one.

(Static)

(At the dock,there is a cruise ship parked there with Chris standing there in a fancy blue suit,shoes and white gloves. The contestants have arrived in costume)

Chris: Nice costumes contestants,glad you followed the rules. Now today's challenge is reward one,with an added bonus of immunity from today's elimination. It will be a day long whodunnit mystery on the sea with drama,suspense action! (Feline walks in front of Chris slightly annoyed. Feline is wearing a red fedora,a red powersuit dress reaching right above her knees showing cleavage,a black belt,black gloves,and red stiletto heel boots reaching a few inches below the knees with none of her piercings in and red eyeshadow with red lipstick.)

Feline: Okay Chris,just get on with it so we can get on the ship. (Chris puts a hand up in front of Feline,looking smug)

Chris: Hang on,I need to say "All aboard" first! (Feline becomes even more annoyed then before,crossing her arms) ALL ABOARD*¹!

(In the next scene on the ship,all the contestants are in the lounging room which has blue carpet,green walls,blue chairs with green cushions,6 Brown tables with green tablecloth and 6 chairs at each table,and a small clearing area. Feline is sitting at a table bored when she sees Parker a few feet from her when he talks to her)

Parker: Hey Feline! (Parker,who is smiling, is wearing a Brown mustache, a monocle,a black top hat,a black Three-Piece-Suit,black shoes,and a red bowtie while holding a Brown cane) Whadda ya think sweetcheeks? (Feline laughs as she stands up,putting her hands on her hips)

Feline: You look like Theodore Roosevelt,only as a 13 year old! And also,it said on our cards,we have to use mystery names. (Feline takes out her card) And mine is Daniella Striets,35,from New Jersey,occupation is creative director.

Parker: Oh yeah,I'm Jared Leon,41,from Boston,New York,occupation is physician.

(Shawn and Sapphire are shown standing next to each other reading their papers. Shawn is wearing a white button-up shirt,a Brown jacket,black work pants,and black shoes. Sapphire is wearing her hair in a scarf roll updo with a light pink scarf,a soft pink evening gown which is sleeveless and is reaching inbetween her knees and ankles,and pink peep-toe heels,also wearing light blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick)

Shawn: I'm Raymond Blake,29,also from Boston,a Blacksmith. Pretty good.

Sapphire: I'm from Boston too,27,and…I'm Marie Blake,we must be married. (Sapphire blushes and covers her cheeks smiling shyly) Oh,what a surprise.

(Astrid walks next to them with her paper grinning. Her hair is in a milkmaid braid and she is wearing an orange full-skirt dress with orange flats)

Astrid: I have a really good one,Minnie Dowson,21,heiress of over 4 million dollars and a 3 million dollar estate.

(Jacqueline is sitting at a table next to Carrie and Keith,wearing her now red-dyed hair in a French roll hairstyle with a Brown powersuit with her pants a slightly darker Brown,and black business heels.)

Jacqueline: Oh please, I'm Jane Martins,45,CEO of land development and landlord.

(Carrie is shown wearing her now blonde-dyed hair in an Old Hollywood Waves hairstyle which is curled and has a part of her hair a little over her left eye,a red sleeveless ball gown which has wide skirt,white gloves reaching her elbows,a pearl necklace,and a gold bracelet. Carrie grins and waves)

Carrie: I'm Carrie! (Jacqueline frowns annoyed and elbows Carrie)

Jacqueline: Idiot,use the mystery name!

Carrie: Oh yeah! (Carrie takes out her card) I'm Melissa Willingham,23,Hollywood,OO,actress! Cool!

(Keith stands up and bows in front of Carrie. He is wearing his hair in a "Hollywood Waves For Him" hairstyle,wearing a black hollywood suit with a white undershirt,black tie,and black evening shoes)

Keith: Sir Bryson Pierce,24,movie director,at your service.

Carrie: Hey Sebastián,who'd you get?

(Sebastián is wearing a white shirt,a black work jacket,black work pants,and work shoes)

Sebastián: I'm…Rick Buttnubs*¹,deckhand. (Sebastián crumples the paper he was looking at up,throws it away,and walks away)

(Static)

(Chris is sitting in the confessional with his legs crossed)

Chris: (laughs) Looks like our dear old friend Seba got the joke character. I love when things play in my favor and in ratings!

(Static)

(Chris stands in the small clearing smirking with his arms crossed. The contestants are either sitting or standing,looking at Chris)

Chris: Greetings guests. Here's what up: Its 1931. Mr. And Mrs. Smith are a very wealthy and successful couple,known through the United States and Canada. To celebrate their 20 year wedding anniversary,they invited 9 of their friends-you guys-on a week long cruise. But on the 4th night,all of the staff disappeared. In the morning,the guests found that the Smiths were also missing. It's up to you to evaluate the evidence and find out their fate,all the while trying to find a way to steer the ship back to home. So get ready for some detective work!

Parker: Yes,I'm going to do great! (Suddenly,the lights go out,and the room goes dark,and you can't see anything) Hey,where'd the lights go?!

Chris: WHAT,DON'T DO THAT TO THE HOST! NOOO-(A sickening squish and thump is heard. A few seconds later,the lights turn back on,with Parker smiling)

Parker: Good,the lights are back. (Suddenly,Sapphire lets out a bloodcurdling scream,and she looks terrified)

Sapphire: OH MY GOODNESS,CHRIS! (Chris is lying on the ground with a machete through his heart,dead,blood start to pool,causing the contestants to scream or panic)

Carrie: (scared) OMG Chris is dead! Hold me Keith! (Carrie hugs Keith tightly)

Shawn: But WHO killed him?!

(All the contestants look at each other scared and the camera flashes to Feline and Parker,Shawn,Sapphire and Astrid,and the last group Carrie,Keith,Sebastián,and Jacqueline.)

(Commercial break)

(Keith pushes Carrie away and grabs his head)

Keith: OH MAN,ONE OF US COULD BE THE KILLER!

Sapphire: OH GOODNESS,WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! (Shawn is seen puking in a trashcan while Astrid is running in circles around the room panicking)

Astrid: WE'RE ALL DOOMED WE'RE ALL DOOMED WE'RE ALL DOOMED WE'RE ALL DOOMED WE'RE ALL DOOMED*²-

(As Astrid is panicking,Jacqueline is angrily banging her head against the table)

Jacqueline: Shut the hell up or I swear I'll kill you!

Astrid: OMIGOSH JACKY IS THE KILLER!

Jacqueline: I'M NOT JACKY,AND I'M NOT THE KILLER! (Jacqueline pounces on Astrid and the two start fighting. Sebastián hugs Feline,afraid,but annoyed and angry she pushes him away)

Feline: GET THE HECK OFF OF ME DUDE! (Carrie is a few feet from the body screaming as the blood pools)

Carrie: EWW,THE DEAD BODY IS GETTING BLOOD ON THE CARPET! (Finally,an annoyed stands on a table in the midst of the chaos)

Parker: ENOUUUGHHHHH! (Immediately,the other contestants stop what they're doing and turn to Parker) NOW LISTEN,YOU ALL NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER! Take a deep breath in and think logically. We're the only ones in the room,but there could also be other employees on the ship. There was 15 seconds of darkness,enough time for the killer to slip in,kill Chris,and slip out in the confusion.

Jacqueline: Are you all gullible?! (Jacqueline starts walking towards the body of Chris) Don't you guys remember season 2,where Chris pretended to be dead on the train episode? (Jacqueling kneels over the body,lifting the hand) He used a dummy and used a real train to trick the contestants into solving a fake murder!

(Parker takes off the monocole and fake mustache and steps off the table)

Parker: Jacqueline,there was a squish sound,the sound of organs being stabbed. If it was a dummy it wouldn't have done that. And I smelled the blood,it had the smell to it,it's real. Chris is really dead. (Worried now,Jacqueline lets the hand go and stands up,now the room is dead silent.*³) But now we need to catch the killer. We'll split up-

Carrie: No! In horror movies,they like kill people alone! (Parker looks slightly annoyed but calms down)

Parker: I was going to say in three separate groups.

Carrie: Oh.(Carrie laughs nervously) Sorry.

Parker: Sapphire,Shawn,and Carrie will check the ship for employees and go to the Bridge to see if the Captain is there. Keith,Astrid,and Sebastián will search the ship for any evidence of the killer or if any of us is the killer. (Some of the contestants look around nervously) Finally,Jacqueline,myself,and Feline will secure the crime scene,preserve the evidence,and then join the search. Understand? (All the contestants murmur in agreement)

Carrie: But-But I want to be on the same team with Keith!

Parker: No Carrie,and don't ask again! (Carrie looks surprised and sad)

(Static)

Parker: I don't know why I did that exactly,I've never really done that before. But…I think it may have something to do with my dad being a football coach and my older brother is an army General.

(Static)

(Jacqueline is scratching at her head)

Sebastián: What's wrong Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: This wig is too damn itchy! (Jacqueline takes off what now is revealed as a red wig,letting it fall to the floor as her hair in a pontail comes out)

Carrie: Wait,we could've used wigs?! (Carrie at first looks shocked which is replaced by dissapointment and regret,looking at strands of her hair) Dang it…*4

Feline: Come on people,let's hurry,Chris's killer is out there!

Carrie: Plus,we need to find out what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Smith! (Jacqueline looks at Carrie and face palms herself)

(Static)

Jacqueline: Oh brother,and I thought the term "Dumb Blonde" was just some stereotype.

(Static)

(Teams 1 and 2 leave the Lounge and start making their way around the ship. When team 1 passes one of the room,Sapphire shudders and rubs her temples,gaining the worry of Shawn)

Shawn: What's wrong?

Sapphire: It's nothing,it's just that room back there gave me a bad feeling,like it's something dark. (Once the contestants are gone,the door from the room opens a black shadow with red eyes comes out)

Black shadow:(raspy voice) Aww,thanks Sapphire,I try…(The shadow chuckes evilly.)

Team 3

(Jacqueline is about to take out the machete)

Parker: Steady,steady,don't ruin the other organs. (Jacqueline turns to Parker annoyed)

Jacqueline: I know! (Jacqueline then turns back and gently takes the machete out. Feline takes the sword and puts it in an evidence bag Parker is holding,who zips it up and puts it on a table)

Feline: Alright,we have the machete handled,what now?

Parker: Now,we place the body on a table for an autopsy. I'll examine the machete for foreign finger prints. (Feline and Jacqueline prepare to lift the body while Parker goes to the machete when it turns to black dust inside the bag) Um…guys…

Feline: Okay Jacqueline,on three,one,two,three! (Feline and Jacqueline attempts to lift the body but it suddenly turns to black dust,falling to the floor)

Jacqueline: What the hell?!

Parker: O-Kay,so that happened. Now let's stay calm and think logically about-

Feline: THINK LOGICALLY?! CHRIS AND THE MACHETE BECAME DUST FOR NO GOOD REASON! (Parker covers his ears)

Parker: Geez,you don't have to yell at me!

Jacqueline: Alright,I'm going to the bathroom,I'll just let you two have at it.

Feline: Well,I have a right to yell at you Parker,I've had to save your butt like a bunch of times!

Parker: You tried to attack me with a snake once!

Feline: And I saved you like 30 minutes after that! (While the two argue,Jacqueline walks away)

Team 2

(Meanwhile,Keith,Astrid,and Sebastán are walking through the halls confused and without aim)

Sebastián: Guys,we need somewhere to search. We can't keep wandering and hoping we magically find something.

Astrid: Well,if I were an employee and a killer,I would place any evidence in locked rooms where I have a key for and near the place of the crime.

Keith: Whoa,good idea Astrid. But where would we look? (Sebastián gasps,having an idea)

Sebastián: In the janitor' s closet! The ship would need one to place the cleaning supplies,it has a lock,and the killer could've used to it to place any bloody clothes to clean!

Astrid: Perfect,come on,let's find it! (Astrid and Keith walk ahead and Sebastián starts to follow them when the black shadow from earlier comes from behind and enters his body. Sebastián grabs his head in pain but after a while he smiles wickedly and stops grabbing his head,his eyes now red) COME ON SEBA!

Sebastián: Oh,coming! (Sebastián chuckles evilly to himself as his eyes go back to normal and he runs to catch up with Astrid and Keith)

(Static)

(Sebastián is looking at his hands)

Sebastián: This is actually the first time I ever took over a human,but it was so easy! Soon,the job will be done,especially with my shadow doing most of the dirty work. (He chuckles evilly.)

(Static)

(Jacqueline is in the bathroom washing her hands)

Jacqueline: Stupid Feline and Parker. In all the people in the world,I was paired up with them. The only thing worse than their alliance is their damn arguing. Like some sorta married couple or- (Jacqueline hears the door on the other side of the room slam open,but doesn't see anyone) Um,hello?! Anyone? (Behind Jacqueline,her shadow grows into the shadow of a tall man. Jacqueline looks behind her and gasps) Holy crap…(Jacqueline screams as the shadow attacks her.)

Team 1

(Shawn,Sapphire,and Carrie have arrived to the Bridge,with Carrie still looking at her locks of hair)

Carrie: I can't believe I dyed my hair blonde!

Sapphire: Look on the bright side,at least you didn't use permanent dye!

Carrie: No,I didn't,it lasts at least 1 year.

Shawn: Ouch. Well,we're here. (Shawn opens the Bridge to find Chef at the wheel,but not facing them. The three look relieved)

Sapphire: Chef,thank goodness!

Chef: Sup kids,whadda ya want?

Carrie: Chef,Chris's been murdered! You need to come with us to find the killer!

Chef: Well,I'm not supposed to leave my spot,go ask Chris.

Shawn: You're acting weirder than you usually do. Come on Chef,just stop for a few minutes and-(Chef turns around to reveal he doesn't have a face or front body,just black in it's place. The three gasp and Carrie screams) Didn't see that coming. (Chef becomes black dust which in turn becomes the shadow of a tall man) Run! (Sapphire and Shawn run away along with Carrie but Carrie is too slow. The shadow grabs the bottom of Carrie's dress but Carrie screams and manages to run off,with that part of the dress tearing off.)

Team 3

(The three reach the janitor's closet which is labeled)

Keith: Okay,looks like we've found it,now what?

Astrid: Well,we open it.

Sebastián: Astrid,it's locked,we can't just-(Astrid opens the door to the closet with ease,shocking Sebastián) Huh…(The three see the room is actually a void of darkness)

Keith: Whoa,look at that,this void must go on for miles and- (Keith is suddenly pushed into the void screaming until he disappears by Sebastián who's eyes that are red. )

Sebastián: Good,one down,another few to go. Now to get rid of this body! (The black shadow exits Sebastián from the mouth,and Sebastián grabs his head,his eyes back to normal) Ouch,my head…what happened? (The shadow pushes Sebastián down the void screaming. The shadow chuckles evilly)

Black shadow: Now for the girl… (the Shadow hears footsteps running away and sees Astrid running away. However,he smiles evilly) Ha,they always run…

Team 1

(Feline and Parker are currently fuming on opposite sides of the room when Shawn,Sapphire,and Carrie run in terrified)

Feline: What's wrong?

Sapphire: There's no one else on the boat,and there was a shadow pretending to be Chef.

Carrie: It was like so scary,it was like made of black dust.

Parker: That's the same thing that happened to Chris's body,and the machete.

Shawn: Great,so we're dealing with a shadow monster. (Suddenly,Astrid runs in screaming)

Astrid: HELP!Help! Guys,help!

Sapphire: Astrid,what happened?

Astrid: Keith and Seba,a ghost got em'!

Parker: And Jacqueline hasn't come back from the bathroom either!

Sapphire: Oh no…(Sapphire distractedly sits on a chair,now in shock) No no no no!

Shawn: What's wrong?

Sapphire: This is just like my dream! (This gains the attention and worry of the remaining contestants)

Feline: What?

Carrie: Huh?

Astrid: The dream you were talking about earlier?

Sapphire: Yes! It was on a boat,and our friends were disappearing into the darkness. When it was just me,this shadow came and almost attacked me before I woke up. I should've known it was a sign.

Parker: Well,we need a plan to face this creature.

Carrie: Hey,maybe if we knock her out,she'll have a dream on how to defeat him! (Carrie grabs a chair and lifts it up) This may hurt for a second!

Shawn: NO! (Feline and Shawn stop Carrie and the chair falls to the ground)

Feline: We need a different plan. And fast,cause I think the guy's on our trail.

Black Shadow: Too late! (The group look in horror as a black mist enter the room and starts to form a body. The group screams and backs away.)

Feline: Okay everyone,I may not know some of you well,but you seem like good people!

Carrie: Feline,I used your brush for the dyeing process and it's stained now!

Feline: Wait,huh?! (Finally,the shadow takes form,but the group is surprised to see a 9 year old boy standing there,grinning wickedly,with deathly pale skin,blue hair,red eyes,and is wearing a black cape,a red tunic reaching his hips,black trousers and black boots)

Black:(high,childish voice) All shall bow to Black Shadow!

Shawn: A kid?! Seriously?! We've been hunted by a kid?!

Black: I am no kid,I am Black Shadow! And you shall all see my mighty and dangerous power! (Black summons red electricity from his hands and in a red blast shoots it at the group. Despite bracing themselves,all of them except Sapphire-who formed a blue bubble around herself-crash into the wall,unconscious. When the bubble around Sapphire disappears,Sapphire gasps as she sees the other contestants hurt. Sapphire faces Black and looks angry)

Sapphire: How dare you? (Sapphire walks up to Black) HOW DARE YOU?! Listen here mister,just because you have magic,doesn't mean you get to be a bully! (Sapphire starts to have a blue energy surround her as she pokes Black in the chest,which starts to scare the boy) You may turn into black dust and make things out of black dust and create red electricity,but you DO NOT,I repeat, you DO NOT,HURT. MY. FRIENDS! You got that? (Black-now looking like he's ashamed and scared-whimpers nervously) Well?!

Black: But…I don't have a family,and Chris made me leave my home. (Sapphire's anger has now calmed down a little)

Sapphire: And I am very sorry for that. But you should know better than to do things like this. You should also know better than to put people in danger emotionally and physically.

Black: But I-

Sapphire: Don't you "But I" me mister! Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said,WHAT do you have to say for yourself? (Black starts to cry,which shakes the ship. Sapphire comforts Black by putting her hands on his shoulders and wiping away his tears,the aura around her gone) There there,you aren't a bad person,you just made a bad decision. Now here. (Sapphire takes a napkin and writes something on it before handing it to Black) You can stay here as long as you like,so why don't you get everyone back to the island? (Sniffling,Black nods and smiles)

Black: Okay,thank you,what's your name?

Sapphire: Sapphire.

Black: Pretty name. Thanks Sapphire,you're a good friend.*5(Black snaps his fingers,and Sapphire,the other contestants,and Chris land on the shore of Boney Island with most confused)

Jacqueline: What just happened?

Sebastián: I think I died.

Shawn: Sapphire,you must have saved us! (Chris stands up,smirking)

Chris: And with that,Sapphire wins the challenge!

Feline: What?! (Feline stands up in anger) That wasn't the challenge!

Chris: Like I said before,I'm the host,I make the rules! Now,it's sunset,get voting,but remember,don't vote Sapphire! (The annoyed contestants comply and start walking to the confessional)

Astrid: So how did you defeat him anyway?

Sapphire: Oh,it's a long story,I don't want to say it just yet. (Sapphire smiles mischievously.)

(Static)

(All the contestants are shown in divided screens writing on their ballot and putting it in the vote box)

(Static)

(All the contestants are now sitting at the elimination pit at night,wearing their normal clothing,with Chris standing in front of them holding a platter of 8 marshmallows)

Chris: Alright,let's go over this quick. Safe,Sapphire,Shawn,Astrid,Parker,Feline,Carrie,Keith…(As each person gets their marshmallow,Sebastián and Jacqueline both become nervous) and lastly…

…

Jacky! (Jacqueline gets her marshmallow,and the silver platter is now empty) Sucks to be you dude.

Sebastián: I'm okay with that,let's get it over with. (The next scene shows Sebastián in the Wash of Shame,with the other contestants and Chris watching)

Chris: Seba,any last words?

Sebastián: I have no regrets! (Chris pushes the button and Sebastián screams as he is shot out of the Wash of Shame.)

Chris: Alright everyone,you can go home cause you're safe,for now!

Boys' cabin

(The boys enter the cabin,most tired. Shawn immediately takes off his shirt and gets in a bed which has his bags on the top bunk)

Shawn: I call this bunk. (Keith sits on the top bunk of one bed)

Keith: I call top bunk! (Parker sits on the bottom bunk of this bed)

Parker: I get bottom bunk. Okay,let's go to bed.

Keith: What? No,we should party!

Shawn: Keith,it's late,it's been a rough day,and we're tired. Time for bed. (Shawn turns out the lights with the lighswitch near his bed)

(Static)

Keith: Honestly,I'm glad about that. Now I have time to plan my next move with this unexpected merge. (He laughs evilly)

(Static)

Girls' cabin

(Carrie,Sapphire,and Astrid are shown celebrating and drinking soda,all happy. The lights on are bright)

Astrid: You did great,Saph.

Carrie: Yeah,you were awesome!

Sapphire: (blushing) Aww,thanks. You're both so nice,back home the other people made fun of me about my shyness.

Astrid: Well Saph,you're apart of Total Drama now,and you have us,Natasha,and Shawn now!

Sapphire: You're right,thank you both!

(Outside,Jacqueline is sitting at the edge of the porch wtih her feet hanging,looking bored and angry)

Jacqueline: Damn girls,they're acting like it's one big sleepover. And Sapphire is having all this luck and seems "so important". It's like there's some sort of plotline about her-(Jacqueline is suddenly hit in the head with a chocolate ice cream cone. She wipes it off her head even more annoyed) Where'd that even come from?! Grr,you know what,I don't care,I'm still gonna win,no matter what.

(The screen goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>(Currently hiding behind<strong> **a barrack wearing camo and with a bucket of ice cream cones nearby) **

**Author's note: Phew,that was a close one. Jacqueline almost broke the 4th wall,that would've been hard to fix. Anyway,where was I? Oh yeah,sorry for possibly making Sapphire looking like a Mary Sue. I'm also sorry if you didn't like Sebastián being eliminated,but I thought it would stir drama. Finally,I hoped you liked my fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reference list: **

**1. If you watched that mystery episode of Total Drama Action,then you know that the scene when the 5 are getting on is like this. **

**2. In an episode of Spongebob Squarepants,Spongebob did this when panicking but I can't remember what episode it was.**

**3. Reminiscent of Adventure Time scene of the episode "The Creeps" where Jake thinks Finn is playing a prank but Finn convinces Jake he isn't playing a prank.**

**4. Catch phrase of Woody from "Sweet Life on Deck" like the scene when Woody accidentally shaved his head.**

**5. Like MLP scene of "Fluttershy vs Dragon".**

**Okay,now remember,review me! Also,creators of Carrie,Sapphire,Shawn,Astrid,Jacqueline,Parker,Keith,and Feline send a superhero name,costume,and powers for a future challenge along with your review. Bye!**


	10. Episode 10: Super Heroes or Super Zeroes

**Author's note: Hi,it's me! Sorry that I took so long,but this chapter will be good! Thanks to the creators of the remaining contestants for sending in the superhero identities. However,if I change the outfits in any way I'm sorry if I make you angry. Also,I made Carrie blonde for two reasons: **

**1. Most of the characters already have dark hair so I wanted to change it up a bit.**

**2. Carrie acts dumb already so I thought it would make more sense for her to become a blonde.**

**Okay,let's go,and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this once you're done reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chris: (Trying to act spooky) Last time on Total Drama Boney Island…(Chris then acts and sounds normal again) Our contestants went on a cruise ship for a whodunit mystery. Instead,they were forced to solve a murder mystery where 3 contestants had disappeared. But in the end,Sapphire won by stopping the person behind it,reversing the situation,and Seba was eliminated. Most likely due to Black possessing him,but he will be missed. And then there were 8. What drama will insue in the second day of the merge? Find out right now on TOTAL! DA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

Girls' cabin

(It is currently morning at camp. Carrie is brushing her new blonde hair as she looks in her mirror,Feline is painting her fingernails dark green,Sapphire is reading a "Sunset" book completely interested,Jacqueline is writing in a journal and Astrid is getting ready to go swimming,wear her swimsuit and having a towel on her shoulders)

Astrid: Well girls,sorry to leave,but I'm going for a swim.

Sapphire: Okay,be careful. (Astrid walks out of the treehouse as Parker comes in,walking next to Feline)

Parker: Hey Feline!

Feline: Sup Parker.

Parker: Keith and Shawn are swimming,so I thought we could hang out a little.

Feline: Sure,whatev. (Sapphire looks up and smiles when she sees Jacqueline writing in her journal)

Sapphire: Hey Jacqueline,what are you reading?

Jacqueline: Nothing of your business.

(Static)

Jacqueline: That was my strategy journal. I've had it since day one of the game. I've observed every episode of Total Drama at least twice and drawn up the best strategies into this book. It has almost every possibility in here,with this,I'm safe!

(Static)

(Astrid arrives onto the dock. She sees Shawn in his swimsuit swimming what looks to be laps,sees the pretty blue sea and smiles)

Astrid: Awesome,look out sea,here comes-(Astrid hears evil chuckling from underneath the dock,confusing Astrid) What the? (Astrid kneels onto the ground near the edge of the dock and pops her head to see what is happening. There,she sees Keith-who is not facing her,writing a letter)

Keith: "Dear Mother,it is now the merge. Those witless fools don't suspect a thing. Especially that brainless Carrie girl. That pet is so amusing yet so stupid,I have her wrapped around my finger. Soon I will make it to the finale where that infatuated girl will let me win for sure. Or I could just rig the votes so she gets voted off like her damn bestie Kayla. I'll use the money that I win to live a king,and I'll make sure you'll share my good fortune once I'm done. Your son,Keith. (Astrid gasps but pulls her head back up before Keith turns around,confused. Astrid stands up,shocked,and runs away)

(Static)

Astrid: I-I can't believe it! So Keith is evil! Wait,that must mean that Keith is a sociopath,**the **sociopath! Oh man,this is real bad,I have to tell Carrie! She's gonna be really sad,but it has to be done.

(Static)

(The next scene shows all the contestants eating breakfast gruel in the cafeteria when Chris comes in wearing a pilot's outfit)

Chris: Hello contestants,and welcome to today's very special challenge! One of my personal favorites,from an all-loved movie,comic book, and TV genre,it's superhero challenge time! (Parker's ears perk up and he becomes excited)

Parker: Superheroes? Cool!

Astrid: Yeah,it sounds-

Jacqueline: Lame.

Chris: Oh,I don't think you'll be saying that when we're through! Chef,bring her up front! (Chef is shown inside the cockpit of a plane,giving a thumbs up,then turning on the plane. The contestants hear the comotion and look outside. They all look in surprise at the large plane in the center of camp) Get on campers,we're going back to the Action set!

(Meanwhile,in the mansion located in the woods,Heather is sitting in a room,curled onto a bed wearing her normal clothing. The door then opens as Blainley walks in wearing a black revealing dress and black heels)

Blainley: Hello,Dollface. I just wanted to say I'm leaving the camp to observe those idiots. Don't think of leaving,I'm placing Duncan as a guard. (Blainley turns around) Now,time to play with some suckers.

Heather: You won't get away with this. (Blainley pauses,turning around to see Heather sitting up on the bed with a couragous face on)

Blainley: And why would you ever think that?

Heather: Because,those "contestants" may be losers,but they're smarter and stronger than you give them credit for. They will find out your plans,and when they do,they'll put an end to you!

Blainley: Heather,you're trapped here with me,Chris is too weak to at all do anything,and the contestants don't have magic. Why would we be defeated?

Heather: Because,you lack strength Blainley. I know you,and if you did have enough power,you would've attacked them by now. And to get power,you need something,something they have. (Blainley looks taken aback at first,but regains her posture)

Blainley: Whatever,I'm leaving. And while I'm at it…(Blainley waves her hand and Heather suddenly has her hands chained to the walls but there are long enough to walk around the room) Just in case of course. Bye bye,dollface. (Blainley slams the door shut.)

(Back with the contestants,they are in a plane wearing green parachuting gear with Chris standing next to them and Chef piloting the plane. It is loud in the air so everyone has to yell)

Chris: WELCOME TO THE FIRST PART OF A THREE PART CHALLENGE! EVERY SUPERHERO NEEDS THREE THINGS: COURAGE,A GOOD IDENTITY,AND BEING ABLE TO HANDLE COMBAT! WE ARE CURRENTLY 6,000 FEET ABOVE THE SET OF AN ABANDONED FILM LOT FROM SEASON 2,AND TO GET THERE YOU HAVE TO JUMP!

Contestants: WHAT?!

Shawn: DUDE,YOU CAN'T MAKE US DO THAT! WE WON'T DO IT! (The rest of the contestants nod or say "YEAH")

Chris: WE THOUGHT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN,AND AS AN EXTRA PRECAUTION WE BROUGHT STACI ALONG! (Staci comes out with most of her hair grown back,wearing a parachuting outfit)

Staci: YEAH,MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER INVENTED SKYDIVING! BEFORE HIM EVERYONE JUST RODE IN AIRPLANES AND WAITED TIL THEY LANDED,SO BORING! WHICH REMINDS ME OF ANOTHER RELATIVE WHO INVENTED THE PARACHUTE! (While Staci is talking,all the contestants except for Sapphire one by one jump from the plane screaming)

Chris: WORKS EVERY TIME! (Chris then sees Sapphire still in a fetal position) HEY,SAPPHIRE,YOU GOTTA JUMP!

Sapphire: I'M SORRY CHRIS,BUT I JUST CAN'T!

Chris: COME ON,DON'T BE A WIMP LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN!

Staci: YEAH,MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT-(Sapphire finally cracks and jumps off the plane screaming. With the rest of the contestants,they are currently screaming as they fall)

Carrie: OMG WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Feline: CALM DOWN CARRIE! PULL YOUR PARACHUTE,REMEMBER,NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FREAK OUT! (The 7 contestants pull their parachute strings but they don't work,causing them to start panicking) OKAY,**NOW **IS THE TIME TO FREAK OUT!*¹(The contestants start screaming but luckily their parachutes activate.)

(Static)

Chris: I'd just like to state that if their parachutes hadn't activated,then the network would not be responsible for their possible premises or serious injuries.

(Static)

(All the contestants except for Sapphire have reached the ground and have taken off their parachutes. Shawn perks his ears as he hears Sapphire screaming)

Shawn: Hey,do you guys hear that?

Astrid: Hear what?

Shawn: Like,Sapphire screaming? (Suddenly,Sapphire lands on Shawn,and the two accidentally kiss. After a few seconds the two part,shocked)

Sapphire: Oh my,sorry Shawn,it was an accident!

Shawn: Uh-yeah,yeah,I get it! (Shawn and Sapphire stand up and walk away from each other blushing. As Sapphire takes off her parachute,Astrid excitedly walks up yo her)

Astrid: So,what's with that? It's like the kiss between Al and Bridge,only you two like each other!

Sapphire: What?!

Astrid: Oh come on,it's obvious you two like each other.

Sapphire: (nervous) Oh no,we're-we're just friends,that kiss was jut accidental,it-it didn't mean anything. (Sapphire gives a completely fake smile to Astrid)

(Static)

Astrid: Dude,they SO like each other.

(Static)

(Chris now arrives in front of the contestants.)

Chris: WELCOME TO THE SET OF SEASON 2! (Behind Chris the contestants see the Abandoned Film Lot from Total Drama Action)

Keith: Wow,this is cool.

Carrie: Yeah,like totally!

Chris: Okay,follow me to the costume area,move it or lose it!

(Static)

Carrie: This is like so cool! I've always wanted to be here! Maybe we could do a romance challenge after this. That would be great,I would win for sure.

(Static)

(All the contestants arrive at an area of the set where there are many tables divided into 8 stations,each having a sewing machine,fabric rolls,scissors,and accessories in a big bin in the middle of the stations)

Chris: Time for part 2 of our challenge,costumes! Almost every superhero has two identities,one as a normal person,the other as a kick butt superhero or heroine! You all have 1 hour to create your costume,come up with a superhero name,and find your superpowers. But it won't be easy,as Chef will be sabotaging you at every twist and turn.

Astrid: Hey Chris,where's the plane,Chef,and Staci anyway?

Chris: Not sure,but I'm sure they're just fine.

(In the plane,Chef is shown parachuting out as the plane is crashing and Staci is panicking,trying to control the plane before the camera flashes back to Chris)

Chris: Okay,now that that's over and done, it's time to start. And…ACTION! (The contestants do nothing but look around confused. Chris then looks annoyed) Hello,it means start! (All the contestants then start going to one station each or grabbing a bunch of accessories from the Big bin before going to their station. Astrid,while going through the bin,finds a belt with many pockets and a clarinet.)

Astrid: Oo,this gives me an idea.

(Static)

Astrid: I think I'm in a really good place in the game. I'm gonna win this challenge for sure! Wonder how Sapphire is gonna handle this,since she's like a pacifist and all.

(Static)

Sapphire: I don't want to show my powers to Chris or any other contestant besides Astrid. I could show them and make up that I made a machine to do it but…it would be too hard. I think a defensive power could be more useful and better for everyone.

(Static)

(A montage is shown Of Chef sabotaging the contestants. The first scene shows Carrie using the sewing machine for a pink spandex suit, humming as she does so. Chef-without being caught-to fold a piece of the fabric. Carrie gets frustrated as the folded fabric gets stuck in the needle and tries to forcibly fix it but it ends up jumbling up. The next scene shows Sapphire with a completed blue shirt on her table,and as she turns around Chef pours a chemical compound onto the skirt before hiding. The skirt then turns to a black as Sapphire turns around with scissors,and when she sees the skirt she becomes confused. The 3rd scene shows Parker working on a techno eye headset. Chef simply lifts Parker up by his head,causing the latter to yelp,and throws the headset off the table. Chef sets Parker down before walking away,with Parker sighing disappointed. The final scene shows Chef tip-toying behind Shawn working on his costume)

Shawn: (not turning around)Do anything to me and you're dead. (Chef hesitates to do anything but backs away when Shawn turns and menacingly growls.)

(Commercial break)

(Chris is standing on a platform)

Chris: Okay,15 minutes left! (A female intern with pale skin,Gray eyes,and pink hair in a short ponytail comes up to Chris concerned while holding her left bandaged hand)

Female intern: Chris,I cut my hand deep while setting up,I think I may need stitches!

Chris: Do I look like someone who cares? Go tell Chef! (Concerned,Sapphire runs over to the intern.)

Sapphire: Oh my,here,let me see it. (Sapphire holds the hand bandaged but both girls are shocked to see it glow blue for a few seconds before turning back to normal. Luckily,no one else sees this. When the intern removes the bandages,she sees the cut is healed)

Female intern: (whisper) Wow,I can't believe it. I don't know what you did but thanks. (The female intern leaves and Sapphire starts to walk back to her station when she grabs her left hand in pain and sees it has a cut across it. Sapphire looks worriedly at it before walking back to her station. In the next scene at set 47,which is near the clothing stations,there is a lit up modeling stage with a judge's table in front of it. Sitting at this table is Chris,Leshawna,and Sam)

Chris: Welcome to the modeling stage. Here we have Leshawna and Sam as our guest judges for this challenge. I'll call the contestant out and after they present their superhero identity,each judge will score 1-10. The highest someone can get is a 30 and the winner of this challenge gets a reward along with last challenge's winner Sapphire. First up,Jacqueline!

(Jacqueline comes out wearing a dark purple one-piece swimsuit with two black belts crossing at her waist,a long black cloak with the hoodie down and a pendant of a purple spider which keeps the cloak from falling,and dark purple stiletto boots reaching under her knees.)

Jacqueline: (smirking) Hello losers,I'm Arachne. I manipulate spiders and I have all the abilities of a spider,I can poison people and create webs with my hands. What do you think?

Chris: Nice costume,hate spiders,6.

Leshawna: Girl,I still think spiders are as creepy as hell,but the costume is pretty swag,7.

Sam: Interesting powers,but it's actually Arachid Physiology,like Scorpion-Man*²! And I don't like the cloak. So I have to give you a 6.

Chris: A total of 19,not bad,but not too good either. (Jacqueline frowns and crosses her arms angrily and walks backstage) Alright,next up is Astrid!

(Astrid walks out with a toothy grin,wearing a pure white leotard with sleeves reaching her elbows,a long pure white hooded cloak with the hood worn up and her hair tucked inside the hood,a solid gold belt with many straps that has many small instruments on it and midnight blue,ankle high combat boots.)

Astrid: Yello' everyone! I'm "The Virtuso"! (Astrid makes a superhero stance with her hands on her hips a few seconds before going back to normal) Well,I can play instruments with perfect skill,and I can use my music to hypnotize people and put em into trances. (Astrid takes a violin off of her belt and starts playing it perfectly to the approval of the judges.) And if I play it at a high enough note it could shatter eardrums! (Astrid plays an extremely high note,which causes the judges to cover their ears. Chris becomes annoyed)

Chris: WE GET IT! (Astrid stops and puts her violin back, with the judges putting their hands back down) Despite that,I like the idea,but I'm not sure about the color. 8.

Leshawna: That's some fine clothing honey,and I like how you play. 9.

Sam: I like your creativity,plus your commitment to this. Superheroism is a very important responsibility and I think you can fulfill it,10!

Chris: Whoa,27! That'll be tough to beat!

Astrid: Thanks for the score,bye Shawna,bye Sam! (Astrid walks off the stage smiling)

Chris: Alright,Keith! (Keith comes out wearing a black ninja suit with yellow scar-like designs and a white Dragon design swirling on his back,holsters of ninja weapons like shurikens and nunchucks,and a yellow bandana over the lower half of his face. When he stops in front of the judges he pulls down the bandana smiling)

Keith: Hello,it's nice to meet you Leshawna and Sam. My superhero name is Gambit. I can tap into someone's deepest and darkest fear and use it against them and make illusions that involve that fear and trap them in it. Thoughts?

Chris: (Scoff) Oh please, like I haven't seen Rise of the Protectors*³! And plus what's with that ninja costume? 4!

Leshawna: I agree with the powers,but that costume reminds me of my sugar baby Harold,6!

Sam: 4. I mean,haven't any of you seen the last few episodes?

Chris: 14. Man that's just sad. (Keith pulls up his bandana and walks off the stage) Sheesh,none of the contestants could have worse superhero identities. Carrie,you're up!

Carrie: (Offscreen) I'M THE ULTIMATE CATWOMAN! (Carrie runs onto the stage,then she trips onto her face in front of the judges. Chris sighs and rubs his temples) I'm okay!

Chris: And looks like I was wrong.

(Carrie stands back up smiling,and the camera shows her wearing a white spandex suit,a golden belt in the middle,a gold cape that goes down to her heels and gold strappy)

Carrie: Hello,I'm Little Melody Cat! Meow! (Carrie laughs as Leshawna sighs,bored)

Leshawna: Oh brother.

Carrie: I'm like the ultimate catwoman,like I said before. But I can also sing,and when I do I can hypnotize people to do whatever I want.

Chris: More stupid than your boyfriend,3!

Leshawna: Girl,that's just a rip off of the first girl Astrid! Plus,that's a lame name! 3!

(Sam looks at Carrie slightly infatuated)

Sam: Well,she's…pretty…(Sam snaps out of his daze shocked) I-I mean,the costume and concept is nice,but I'm not sure about the name,6.

Chris: And it's 9 for Carrie!

(Static)

Sam: Oh man,I feel bad that I thought Carrie was pretty. But since Dakota disappeared like 2 weeks ago,we've searched almost the entire island. I'm starting to think we'll never find her.

(Static)

(Carrie is shown walking off the stage)

Chris: 5th is catty Feline! (Chris turns to the camera) Man,this should be interesting.

(Feline comes out wearing a skintight black suit that covers her entire body except for her head,dark brown gloves that go up to her elbows,knee high Brown boots,a black mask over her eyes,and fake,black,cardboard wings on her back.)

Feline: I'm the Black Falcon. I can fly,I can use sonic scream to affect things around me,and I have prehensile nails for combat.

Chris: Well-

Sam: AWESOME! Your knowledge of super powers is much exceeding the others,and your costume is reflective of The Falcon! 8!

Chris: (Annoyed) Yeah,anyway,I give it a 6. I'm not going to give a reason. Leshawna?

Leshawna: Hon',you seem nice and all,but I'm not sure that your figure an' hair fits the costume. 6.

Feline: You're insulting **my** figure?! What about you?!

Leshawna: (offended)Girl,are you calling me fat?!

Feline: Maybe! (Parker comes out alarmed,pushing Feline in the direction of leaving the stage)

Parker: Okay,time to go before you do something you'll regret! (Feline grumbles as she walks off the stage)

Chris: And Feline leaves with 20,followed by Parker in his…lit up armor?

(Parker is shown wearing a black body suit with blue lit up technological accents,black worker boots with blue techno accents,and a blue techno eye headset instead of glasses)

Parker: (Embarassed) It isn't! It's-

Sam: A Tron battle suit! You created it just like the original Tron!

Parker: Thank you,and it's actually "The Hacker". Using my mind and hard concentration,I can manipulate technology and also gain access to anything technology related.

(Static)

Parker: Okay,in hindsight,it is sort of like Tron. But I did what I thought represented my personality correctly.

(Static)

Chris: Well,I guess that you did better than most of the contestants. And I actually thinks it's impressive how you made a metal suit,I don't we had any metal! 7.

Leshawna: Boy,that suit looks fine on your string-bean body. Plus,you are cute. (Parker smiles shyly and blushes) I'm givin' you a full on 10!

Sam: I agree,10!

Chris: Wow,a tie between Astrid and Parker! Let's see if either of the last two can surpass that. Second to last Shawn!

(Shawn comes out wearing a dark red bodysuit, a black hood connected to a solid black mask over his face except for the mouth and the black mesh over his eyes and nose which no one can see through,and very dark red boots,and just stands in front of the judges.)

Shawn: I am Mutaforma. I can shape-shift into plants and animals.

Chris: (Surprised) Really? You look like the Summer Soldier or something. (Sam scoffs and crosses his arms)

Sam: It's not the Summer Soldier,it's the Winter Soldier! Winter! Sheesh,you stink at superhero knowledge.

Chris: (Annoyed) Don't really care,so I'm giving him a 6.

Leshawna: Boy,I'm givin' you a 8. Have reasons.

Sam: Uh…I guess an 8?

Chris: That means you got 22 points. Looks like you don't win the first challenge. (Shawn walks away from the front of the stage) Now last but not necessary the least,Sapphire!

(Sapphire nervously comes out with her hair in a pony tail and wearing a Gray quarter sleeved bodysuit,a black mini-skirt,black leggings,a small black cape,and white knee length boots)

Sapphire: H-Hello. I'm Invisibelle,and I have the power of invisibility and…um…(Sapphire looks down) Well,I can sort of make it so people can't see certain things. (Sapphire looks up) Is that good enough?

Leshawna: Aww,honey,you are so sweet! You seem like one of the nicest one out of all of these newbies.

Chris: Bland costume,but since you won the last challenge we're not gonna score you. So run along or whatever.

(Static)

Sapphire: I don't know why,but I was angry that he didn't even give me a chance. I guess it was from the stress of the game and my new powers.

(Static)

(Sapphire's composure changes to a confident one)

Sapphire: No Chris,I want to get a score like everyone else. It wouldn't be fair.

Chris: Look kid,if you get the highest score,it wouldn't be fair.

Sapphire: (Scoffs and rolls her eyes) Oh,so** now **you're concerned about fairness?!

(Some of the contestants start to peek behind the curtains,and by that it means Astrid and Carrie)

Carrie: Hey guys,Sapphire is totally arguing with Chris! (The rest of the contestants start to walk out on stage)

Chris: Listen,I know you're not skilled with arguments,so back the (BEEP) off! (Sapphire gasps in shock before growling angrily)

Sapphire: You know **What**?! I think I'll demonstrate my powers to you! (Saphire's hands and eyes glow bright blue causing some of the contestants to gasp. She lifts the judge table-which is surrounded by a blue aura-with magic and throws it-again with magic-at the wall. Once the table hits the wall,it has so much force it cause a giant hole in the wall. Sapphire frowns and looks in horror as her hands and eyes go back to normal. She looks around before running out of the hole scared)

Sam: That…was…AWESOME! 20 points! (The contestants and other judges glare at Sam who stop his enthusiasm) Sorry…

(Commercial break)

(In another part of the set,Corentine is in a horror set watching a Crystal Ball amused. Blainley walks in annoyed,adjusting her dress)

Blainley: Ugh,this damn place,I had to walk 11 blocks to find the bathroom! What are you doing?

Corentine: Watching those idiot contestants,it is hilarious! And it seems as though the Sapphire girl has gained some magic through unknown means. I don't know why,but I feel she is a threat.

Blainley: Her? Puh-lease,she's the most harmless person ever lived! She's probably afraid of her own shadow!

Corentine: I suppose you are right,and besides,it's time for our game to begin.

(Back at camp in the mansion,Heather is pacing in her room when she hears a crack. She turns to the source and sees that a part of the wall has been taken apart and Dakota-in normal form-is peeking through it)

Dakota: Heather? You've been trapped by Corentine too?

Heather: Yeah,I guess. I've been trapped for a few days.

Dakota: Well,I've been trapped for a couple of weeks. And I have a plan to get us out.

(Heather sits down on her bed interested)

Heather: Tell me more…

(Back at the set,the remaining people in the building are looking around shocked)

Chris: What the hell just happened?!

Carrie: Girls,did any of you know about this?

Feline: No.

Jacqueline: Nope!

Astrid: Um…maybe? (The girls look at Astrid with suspicion)

Leshawna: How'd she even do that?

Sam: DUH,she had since the theatre episode! PAY ATTENTION PEOPLE!

Parker: Hey,do you know where Shawn is?

Keith: I think he's going after Sapphire I think.

(Shawn is shown elsewhere walking through the set when he hears crying in a tall black building)

Shawn: Weird,when did this get here? Whatever,I need to find Sapphire. (Shawn enters the building to see it is somewhat of a parlor in dark colors. He looks around until he opens a door and finds it is a closet with Sapphire sitting on the ground crying with her legs pulled to her chest) Sapphire! (Sapphire gasps when she sees Shawn-who kneels next to her and takes off his mask)

Sapphire: Shawn,please go away!

Shawn: What? No,I'm not going to leave you alone,not now! I need to help you.

Sapphire: W-Why? (Sniff) You saw what I did,I could have KILLED you!

Shawn: You wouldn't have done that,I know you would've never done something to harm others. At least not on purpose. (Shawn stands up and helps Sapphire up) Come on,let's go.

Sapphire: No,I can't,I mean they could hate me forever and they'd eliminate me and I'd never win the million dollars and make friends and-(Shawn kisses Sapphire suddenly,shocking her at first but she kisses him back. The screen then pauses)

Chris: (Off screen) Aww,so cute. They're like the new Trent and Gwen. And I can't wait for the drama to start between them! I give them the rest of the season and 3 and a half episodes! (Chris laughs evilly)

(The screen unpauses as Sapphire and Shawn part with Sapphire becoming flustered)

Sapphire: I-oh-wow.

(Static)

Shawn: (Frowning) Oh my God,what have I become? Before I came here,I planned on making everyone imtimidated and listen to me so I could win the million dollars,but here I am,becoming soft around a girl! Ugh,the other boys on the football team are probably laughing their heads off.

(Static)

(Sapphire hugs Shawn)

Sapphire: Thank you so much! (Sapphire then kisses Shawn passionately and the two start making out,falling onto the ground)

(Static)

Shawn: (smiling) But at least it's a cute girl,and Sapphire is pretty nice. That's more than I can say for the cheerleaders on squad,which are made up of the girlfriends of the boys on the football team. (Shawn laughs)

(Static)

Sapphire: Yay,my first kiss!

(Static)

(Back with the rest of the contestants,they are standing outside the building with Chris in front of them with a rack of multiple items behind him)

Chris: Welcome to part two of the challenge! Since Sapphire won the last challenge,she got a defense building recently added,but she'll find out on her own. For winning the first part,Astrid and Parker get to choose a weapon from this arsenal. So pick wisely,we have a freeze ray,robotic laser cannon arm,rocket boots,and-huh,who put the sleeping mask there?! (Chris throws the mask away)

(Far enough so Chris and the contestants can't see,Corentine and Blainley hide behind a set where Sam,Leshawna,and Chef pass the set,with Chef and Leshawna wearing their superhero/villain costumes from "Super Hero-ld" and Sam wearing a costume reminiscent of "The Flash)

Sam: Gah,this spandex is tight!

Leshawna: Man up nerdy boy! Mama didn't sign up for a villain role in the challenge not to be shown on TV!

Corentine: (whisper) Now Blainley. (Blainely nods and walks in the path of the 3)

Chef: Blainley? What you doing here,you aren't scheduled for a appearance.

Blainley: Actually,we invited ourselves. (Corentine slithers next to Blainley,and the 3 become frightened)

Sam: Wh-What is happening?

Corentine: I need you humans to help me and sister to fulfill our goal,and you will obey us. (Corentine conjures a ball of magenta smoke and blows it at Chef,Leshawna and Sam to cough and grab their heads)

Leshawna: My head…

(Back with the contestants,Parker and Astrid have picked their weapons. Parker is wearing his rocket boots and Astrid holding a freeze ray)

Chris: Good picks. So,now for the final challenge,we're testing the superheroes in battle. Our judges-and Chef-are dressing up as Supervillians. Each hero will be paired to battle the villains. You can use the entire city for your "battles". The last pair standing will face off against each other to win. (Chef,Leshawna,and Sam walk next to Chris,all with magenta eyes and blank faces) Here's them now. Sup dudes,how's it-(Leshawna punches Chris straight in the face causing him to fall and scream in pain) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Sam kicks Chris in the chest causing him to scream again)

Feline: Guys,what the hell are you doing?!

Leshawna: Stand away idiot!

Feline: What did you just call me?!

Leshawna: Back away,or I'll use my powers!

Jacqueline: Oh please Leshawna,those "powers" don't scare us! (Sam zaps a bolt of electricity a few inches above Jacqueline's head and lands on the wall of a building,terrifying the contestants) Okay,it scares us a little… (Blainley comes out smirking)

Blainley: Stand down boys,and girl.

Keith: Blainley?! What's going on?!

Corentine: That's not the question you should be asking. (Corentine slithers next to Blainley,shocking the contestants)

Astrid: W-wait,Niko said a snake lady abducted him,and Dawn talked about a woman named Corentine. And-and that legend…

Corentine: All moui!

Parker: So you're…you're-

Corentine: Allow me. (Corentine fakes a look of fright and fake screams) Oh my gosh,it's Corentine! (The 6 contestants scream and run away with killer speed. Leshawna starts to go after them but Corentine stops her,having a smirk on her face) No,not yet. Getting them now wouldn't be fun. Let's give em' a 5 minute head start. (Corentine chuckles evilly)

(Static)

Astrid: There was only two words to sum up the situation we were in:…

(Static)

(As the contestants are running,a piece of a set falls,dividing Carrie and Astrid-who were far back- from Jacqueline,Keith,Parker,and Feline. Carrie screams from fright)

Carrie: Oh my gosh,what do we do?!

Astrid: Quickly,follow me,we can hide in an old building! (Astrid grabs Carrie's hand and starts running in another direction)

Carrie: Aww,but I want my Keith!

Astrid: Um…Keith?

(Static)

Astrid: Oh. (BEEP).

(Static)

(Sapphire and Shawn open the door to the defense building when Keith,Jacqueline,Parker,and Feline run in,luckily the two don't get trampled.)

Sapphire: Guys? What's happening?

Feline: Corentine is here,lock the door now! (Sapphire closes the door and Parker puts up the lock) And also,Blainley is with her.

Shawn: Wait,what?!

Sapphire: But it does make sense.

Keith: We need a plan. We'll be crushed if we go in there with nothing to fight with.

Dawn: I can assist you. (The contestants turn around shocked to see Dawn mediating on a Brown couch)

Jacqueline: Creepy girl,if you can help us then do it!

Dawn: I'm afraid it isn't that simple. (Dawn stands up and sighs) You see, I am a wiccan,and while wiccans can become as powerful as witches,we sometimes need objects or incantations to achieve this. Also,many spells witches use cannot be done by wiccans. This includes those that give others powers.

Feline: Then if you can't help us,who can?

Dawn: I figured you would know by now,given that…show in the costume challenge. (Dawn laughs lightly)

Sapphire: W-Wait,I'm a-a-

Dawn: Yes,Sapphire is a witch.

(The screen suddenly goes to black with the words **To Be Continued… **in white.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow,the second two part-er in the season! I was originally gonna make it one episode but I thought it would be more dramatic for it to be divided. Plus,this chapter was is more than 5,000 words and I just had to post something. So please review,like I said before. And also tell me more challenge ideas! <strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. From parachuting scene from the beginning of an episode from "I didn't do it".**

**2. Scorpion-Man parody of Spider-man.**

**3. Also a parody,only of Rise of the Guardians.**

**Goodbye until the next chapter.**


	11. Episode 11: Probably Super Zeroes

**Author's note: It's me, and I'm he****re for part two of the two part-er. Last time we left off,Sapphire was to****ld she was a witch. Which does make sense,considering her bursts of power. I've read up on it,and contrary to how modern culture protrayed them,witches were many times healers, in this fanfic will include elements of modern and real life interpretation of witches. But don't worry I won't forget other supernatural species _hint hint. _I**** also got some good reviews. Thank you all so much. ****So I guess it's time to start!**

* * *

><p>(The episode starts where episode 10 ended. Sapphire is shown completely at shock)<p>

Sapphire: But wait,I don't study witchcraft,and plus I hadn't shown signs of magic in me before I arrived on the island.

Dawn: Well,that's just it. You see,sometimes witches have magic trapped inside of their soul that they don't even know are there. But when the right amount of coercion,for example,a spell,is placed,then it is unleashed.

Parker: Like the theatre curse,when that magic affected her personality,Sapphire's magic must've been released.

Sapphire: That sounds right,but I don't know how I can help?

Dawn: Well,from what I've read,witches' powers are based mostly on emotion. If Sapphire focuses her energy on the auras of you 7,then she can transmit her energy into you all.

Parker: That sounds painful. (Sapphire starts to focus on something and closes her eyes)

Feline: I agree with Parker. How sure are we that this is safe? She could kill us!

Shawn: Sapphire wouldn't kill us! We just need to give her time.

Dawn: Yes,that is true. Now,it's okay if it takes a while for you to- (Sapphire's eyes snap open,showing they are glowing pure blue. Blue light engulfs everyone and everything in the room. After a few seconds it fades away,and Sapphire stumbles,grabbing onto the couch as support)

Shawn: Sapphire,are you okay?

Sapphire: Y-Yeah,I'm fine.

Keith: Do you think it worked? (Right under Feline's shoulder blades,the area suddenly sprouts large black wings where the cardboard wings once were,which pokes Parker and Keith)

Feline: Yeah,it worked all right. Well,looks like the 6 of us are ready to fight.

Sapphire: Thanks for the help Dawn.

Dawn: Do not worry Sapphire,your aura-though showing a little bit of Mary Sue-ness-(Some of the contestants laugh) is very pure. Well,at least the part Sapphire has is anyway… (Sapphire stands next to Shawn,with his mask back on)

Shawn: Okay,let's get to work.

Jacqueline: Waait,what did Dawn mean by that? Dawn? (Dawn is shown to have disappeared) Ugh,why does she do that?!

(Meanwhile,in the old girls' trailer,Carrie and Astrid are sitting on the ground Indian style,facing each other. There is an awkward silence between them)

Carrie: Sooooo…

Astrid: Sooo…

Carrie: It seems like that Corentine and Blainley won't find us here,they'll be looking in the lot.

Astrid: We should get moving though,they might find us.

Carrie: Don't worry,Keith will save us,he's great! (Astrid starts to become nervous,biting her lip)

Astrid: Listen Carrie,I need to tell you something. Keith…is…a sociopath.

Carrie: Well duh! (Astrid becomes completely shocked)

Astrid: Wait,what?!

Carrie: (Lovestruck) Yeah,he's the greatest bad boy ever.

Astrid: Bad boy?

Carrie: Yeah,that's what sociopath means,right?

(Static)

(Astrid facepalms herself,shocked)

Astrid: Wow,just…wow.

(Static)

Astrid: Okay,I'm gonna put this in terms even you can understand. Keith has been manipulating you the whole time because he as a sociopath cannot feel guilt,regret,or remorse. (Carrie looks at Astrid blankly. Astrid groans in annoyance) Ugh,I really hoped I didn't have to do this. KEITH IS BAD,HE PRETENDED THAT HE LOVED YOU!

Carrie: What? No,you're wrong! I'm not gonna take this standing! (Carrie gasps and stands up) That's better. Now,I'm leaving right now to find my boyfriend! (Carrie opens the door) Don't follow me! (Carrie slams the door as she stamps off. A few seconds later,the door falls onto the ground. Astrid sighs,taking out a flute and plays it. As she does,a bird flies in repeating the sound,landing on Astrid's head.)

Astrid: (Putting down her flute) What the… (Astrid whistles a toon that the bird repeats,while doing this Astrid motions her hand to the window. The bird then flies into the window hard,causing it to fall unconscious. Astrid smiles as she stops whistling) Interesting…

(Elsewhere,Blainley and Corentine are sitting in a throne room in a building when Leshawna and Chef come in,dragging Black Shadow with them)

Chef: Found this kid wandering round the set.

Black Shadow: Let go of me!

Corentine: Leave us be,minions. (Chef and Leshawna obey this and walk off after shoving Black Shadow onto the ground) Hello child. (Black Shadow gets up annoyed) Why are you here?

Black: Certainly not to see you. You're just lucky my powers are acting up or I wouldn't be staying. I'm here to give something to a friend.

Corentine: Yes,I saw you talking to that girl,Sapphire. I can't believe you're interacting with mortals,such ridiculousness.

Black: Well,I may be ridiculous,but I have something you don't. (Black takes out a pure blue Aquamarine stone from his pocket,shocking Corentine and Blainley)

Corentine: The water did you get that?

Black: That's for me and only me to know.

Blainley: Enough of this distraction! I'm ending this! (Black is thrown to the wall behind him-hard-yet holds onto the Aquamarine. Black grabs his head in pain as it has a bruise and his nose starts bleeding)

Black: I don't have to take this,I'm leaving. (Black stands up,clearly in pain)

Blainley: Not just yet.

Corentine: No! (Despite Corentine yelling,Blainley takes a piece of sharp metal and aims it at right side of Black's abdomen. Unfortunately,Blainley hits her mark,and Black urches in pain. He rips the shard out and looks at it in horror before putting the Aquamarine in his pocket,turning into a shadow,and escaping.)

Blainley: There. That's good. (Blainley is suddenly punched **hard **in her face by Corentine,falling onto the floor. Corentine stands up,now angry,in front of the cowering Blainley)

Corentine: You idiot! You do not and will not do things like that without my permission! And not to mention he is a child!

Blainley: I was going to get the gem from him!

Corentine: That does not matter! We may be facing teenagers,but we cannot simply do away with people who could be valuable. Remember,I can easily do away with you when the time is necessary. (Corentine angrily slithers away,leaving a shocked Blainley. The camera shows Chris hanging in a cage a few feet above the throne,with Chris sitting bored)

Chris: Whoa Blainley,that's brutal. But in a way,awesome. This'll be great for ratings. (Blainley glares at Chris. Back with the contestants,the remaining 6 are shown surrounding a map on a round table)

Shawn: Okay,there's currently 6 of us and 5 of them. They're probably gonna be surrounding a certain building. So we'll first send Feline and Parker to scout since they can fly. When they find the building,we'll all go and attack head on,except for Sapphire,who will be watching the defense tower in case we need to fall back. Any questions?

Feline: Yeah,why do we have to get rid of our capes? They are apart of our costume.

Parker: Because,they could get stuck in something. Like in some sort of machine.

Jacqueline: That's very unlikely.

Keith: Ugh,can you just do it?

Jacqueline: Fine. (Jacqueline takes off her cape as a black shadow enters the room. This gains the attention of the 6 contestants)

Keith: Who is that? (The shadow transforms into Black Shadow,who-still injured-falls onto the floor. Sapphire gasps and runs over in concern)

Sapphire: Black Shadow!

Jacqueline and Keith: What?

Shawn: How'd he even get here? (Sapphire kneels down to Black and looks shocked)

Sapphire: What happened?

Black: Mildred did,listen,you need to protect this. (Black takes out the aquamarine and gives it to Sapphire)

Sapphire: Oh,uh yes,okay. (Sapphire hands it to Shawn,who is nearby)

Black: Listen,I'll be okay,just go.

Feline: You heard the boy,let's go! (Sapphire bits her lips and grabs Black's hands. Suddenly,a blue light engulfs his wounds. When the light is gone,it is shown his wounds have healed. Sapphire faints,and Shawn catches her)

Shawn: Sapphire! (Sapphire strangely has the same wounds Black had)

Parker: What. Is. Happening?*¹

(Static)

Jacqueline: Okay,besides the fact that we can't find Astrid and Carrie,Sapphire was teleported back to the island with Black Shadow,and Shawn went back also to take care of Sapphire,we're doing pretty good. (Jacqueline looks away from the camera,frowns,and rubs her temples in frustration.*²)

(Static)

(Commercial break)

(Feline circles a large area of the map with red marker,now only Parker,Feline,Jacqueline,and Keith remain,all standing around the table)

Feline: Okay,new plan! I'll search all of this while you guys train. If I find something,I'll get you,unless I think I can handle them.

Parker: I'm not sure if that's a good idea Feline. I mean,we don't know what could happen.

Keith: Yes,No matter what we stick together. If we stay in a group,it'll be harder for them to capture us.

Jacqueline: We could just use our powers to check it out.

Feline: Problem is,Sapphire was the one with invisibility.

Jacqueline: Not that way,idiot! (A spider crawls onto Jacqueline's leg. She lets it crawl onto her finger) Look,watch. (Jacqueline looks at the spider) Listen spider,you and your six legged friends are gonna get your butts to watching anyone else on the set or else- (Parker pops next to Jacqueline)

Parker: Or else I could use my technology related powers to check the camera footage. (Jacqueline blushes but looks slightly angry)

Jacqueline: Listen spider,just do it! (The spider salutes with its left front leg and swings away on a piece of web)

Parker: Okay,if Sapphire did it correctly,then I should be able to see through the cameras. (Parker focuses and his eyes glow white,leaning against Feline who sits him down in a chair. The other 3 surround him)

Keith: What can you see?

Parker: Well,not a lot. Wait,I can see Carrie walking around. Talking to-herself? Oh wait,Astrid ran up to her. They're talking,they're talking,Astrid is pointing at her flute. Uh oh,Carrie's running away. Astrid is running after her. Yeah, I think this might take a while.

Keith: Okay,I think I'll go to the bathroom.

(Static)

Keith: Of course I wasn't going to the bathroom. I needed to find Carrie so she can pay attention to what's really important-me!

(Static)

(Back on the island,Heather and Dakota are still talking,and Heather is now sitting next to the hole)

Heather: So,Duncan doesn't seem like himself,he seems to only be concerned with the task given by them.

Dakota: Yeah,just crazy how this could happen. So,do you miss anyone? (Heather turns away,rolling her eyes)

Heather: Why would you want to know? I mean,we never met until now.

Dakota: Listen,I know you don't like a lot of people,but even you have to open up sometimes,especially in situations like this. I mean,we're both trapped by snake ladies and a brainwashed oaf guarding us. (Heather softens her expression and laughs,turning back to Dakota)

Heather: True,true. Well,I do miss Al,obviously,and also Cody.

Dakota: Wow,Cody?

Heather: Yeah,he was actually really nice to me during season 3. Did you watch it?

Dakota: Well,no,but I heard about it. I didn't really watch it before going on the show,or after. Mostly because I was going through surgery but-

(Suddenly,a grunt is heard from the door and then a thump,gaining the attention of both girls)

Heather: What the hell? (The door opens,and the shadow of a woman shadowed by gold light) Blainley,what are you doing here? And why would idiotically knock out your own guard? (The woman says nothing and throws a key with a note attached before slamming the door. Confused,Heather opens the note and starts reading it)

Dakota: What's in that note? (Heather gasps when she finished reading the note but she regains her posture and crumples the note,then turning to Heather)

Heather: Dakota,we're getting out of here.

(Back with Jacqueline,Parker,and Feline,they are still where they were before,with Jacqueline and Feline both sitting boredly)

Parker: Okay,so Staci has patched up her leg with some sort of vines and leaves from a Palm tree,now she's walking through the streets,oh,she tripped on a crack. Ouch,that's gonna hurt.

Feline: Parker,I love ya and all,but can you just skip the whole Staci thing and cut to the chase?!

Parker: Okay,okay. So,I'm scanning the area-huh,never thought I would say that in this context-and it looks like in the Southeast there's some human activity.

Jacqueline: Enough for me! (Jacqueline excitedly stands up with Feline also standing up) Come on,let's go!

Parker: (Lifting his hand up in a "wait" sign) No,wait,I see something. Eww…gross…

Feline: Let me guess,Keith actually found Carrie instead of going to the bathroom and now they're making out?

Parker: Yeah.

Jacqueline: Ugh,okay,looks like it's just the 3 of us. 4 if we met up with Astrid along the way.

Feline: Okay,let's see if these wings actually work. (Feline promptly crashes out of a nearby window,and Parker looks out it in worry. But this is replaced by surprise when Feline flies high with her black wings. She continues to fly when she looks down at Parker and Jacqueline) Come on Parker,you have rocket boots ya know! (Parker looks down at his rocket boots)

Parker: Oh yeah,coming! (Parker turns the shoes on but screams when he flies out of the window struggling to get his balance.) I got it! (Parker screams as his boots faulter with the rockets causing him to fall out of view of the camera,concerning Feline,but flies back up with the rocket boots working)

Feline: Come on Parker,let's fly! (The two fly away,with Jacqueline-who is angry and slightly annoyed-sticks her head out the window)

Jacqueline: (angry and sarcastic) Okay,guess I'll walk there,not like I needed either of you to show me the way or fly me there or anything! (Jacqueline walks out of the room grumbling)

(Static)

Jacqueline: (crossing her arms) Stupid Parker and Feline…

(Static)

(Keith and Carrie are walking through the streets,hand in hand,with Keith's bandana down)

Carrie: Whoa,so our superpowers are real now and Sapphire is a witch?!

Keith: I know,crazy.

Carrie: Hey Keith?

Keith: Yes?

Carrie: (Sighs) Astrid knows that you're a sociopath. (Keith's eyes widen but he is still relaxed)

Keith: Huh,that's unexpected. But we'll make it through. I don't care if they know.

Carrie: (giggles) Yeah,me neither. (A few feet in front of the couple,Leshawna and Sam appear,causing the couple to become surprised)

Leshawna: Hm,this is too easy. Sam,deal with the boy,I'll go with Ms. Catwoman!

Carrie: Keith,cover your ears! (Keith does this and Carrie starts vocalizing,her singing causes Sam to go into a trance,but Leshawna covers her ears and her eyes)

Leshawna: Girl,you asked for it! (The manhole underneath Carrie and Keith rattles causing Carrie to stop)

Keith and Carrie: Uh oh… (A surge of water suddenly makes the manhole rise off the ground-with Keith and Carrie on it screaming-above 50 feet into the air. Luckily,the couple land on the top of a building. Carrie groans as she stands up,but underneath her the ground crumbles and Keith grabs her hand,keeping her hanging above the building's ground. At the bottom is an angry bear in a large cage which roars,causing Carrie to gasp and look up at Keith with worry)

Carrie: Keith,pull me up! Please hurry,I feel your grasp slipping!

(Static)

Keith: So I had two options at that point: Let go of her hand and risk being revealed or save her and being trapped by that love fest. Plus,I wanted to prove my evil,so you probably know what I picked. (Keith chuckles evilly and smirks)

(Static)

(Keith smiles evilly)

Keith: Sorry honey,but not really. (Keith lets go of Carrie's hand and Carrie screams in horror as she falls into the cage,with the sound of fighting and screaming being heard off screen. Keith smiles wickedly,puts his bandana back over the lower half of his face,and walks away relaxed and whistling "In the Hall of The Mountain King" which-ironically-is Mal's whistle tune.)

(Static)

Keith: What? I'm a sociopath,what do you expect? Besides,there is a good chance she won't survive and I can continue on in the game. Like nothing ever happened…

(Static)

(Leshawna and Sam are searching around on the street both confused and a little angry)

Sam: Quickly,we need to find that couple! (Keith lands a few feet behind them,emitting a black aura. The two turn around,not afraid)

Leshawna: Boy,you better surrender now,cause your gonna have a smackdown on your hands!

Keith: Actually,I think it's vise versa. (Keith's black aura immediately forms into limb like parts which grabs Sam. It slams him against the ground repeatedly before slamming him against the wall. Leshawna glares at Keith and shoots water from her palms at Keith but he ducks and conjures up a wooden box floating above Leshawna. The box opens up,releasing hundreds of spiders onto Leshawna,causing her to let out bloodcurdling screams and run around panicking. Keith walks in front of Sam,who is being held against the wall by a black aura limb.) So,I don't know what your fear is,but why don't we experiment? (Sam's eyes go back to normal)

Sam: (Turning his head away scared) No wait,I'll bring you to Corentine!

Keith: Huh,I don't know. You have been awful troublesome…

Sam: I swear I'm not tricking you dude! Listen,if you manage to surprise the sisters and defeat them,it'll make you look good! (Keith ponders this for a few seconds)

Keith: You make a good point Sam. Now don't tell anyone of what happened,got it?

Sam: (fearful) I won't bother you, I promise!

Keith: Oh,I **know **you won't. (Keith chuckles evilly and the camera-in what looks to be Sam's viewpoint-is covered by a black aura as Sam screams. Meanwhile,Blainley and Chef are in the throne room with Chef standing next to the sitting Blainley in a guard stance)

Chris: Come on Chef,snap out of it! I'm your friend!

Chef: Shut up Chris,or else- (Chef yelps when he is suddenly hit in the head by a cymbal,knocking him down. Astrid is at the open doors of the building,with many small animals like squirrels,bunnies,and birds.)

Astrid: Hello Blainley,sorry to show up uninvited,but I have a mission to complete. (Astrid takes out a flute,plays a few notes,and puts it away) Translation: ANIMALS,GET THE MAN IN THE LAME PYTHON COSTUME! (The animals charge at Chef,who screams when he sees them and is attacked offscreen)

Chef: Why does bad things happen to me?!

Blainley: (Looking down at Chef) You are the worst bodyguard I've ever had! (Blainley turns her head back in time to duck as Astrid-who is now in front of Blainley with a serious look on her face-attempts to punch Blainley but misses. In response,Blainley grabs Astrid by her neck,trying to choke the younger girl. However,Astrid kicks Blainley in the shin,causing Blainley to retract her hands from the pain in her shin. Astrid punches Blainely on her left cheek causing Blainley to be knocked down,with a bruise on that cheek. Blainley manages to grab Astrid's legs and bring her down,getting on top of Astrid and to grab Astrid's shoulders. Astrid kicks Blainley in the abdomen and flipping Blainley over her head,turning to Blainley and starting to get up. Blainley flips onto her stomach and grabs a violin bow from Astrid's belt with killer speed and manages to get a long cut across Astrid's cheek,who winces in pain. Blainley then throws the bow away and punches Astrid in the eye which gives her a black eye before standing up. Astrid angrily stands up and headbutts Blainely-who stumbles a few feet back-and then gets Blainley in a head lock. Blainely however grabs Astrid' s wrists and twists it in a way it is sprained,causing Astrid to scream in pain. Blainley then flips Astrid on her back in front of Blainley,and puts her foot on Astrid's stomach and her hands on Astrid's neck. Before either woman can do anything else,they hear clapping and see Corentine slithering over to the two)

Corentine: (stops clapping) Not bad,it lasted about a minute. But I could've finished it in 10 seconds. Good job though Blainley,you proved yourself.

(The next scene shows Astrid in the same cage Chris is, wrapping a piece of her cloak around her sprained wrist)

Chris: (Annoyed) I can't believe you failed,you're such an idiot!

Astrid: (extremely angry) Shut up,or I swear I'll get you where it hurts!

(Feline and Parker are shown flying in the air somewhere else when Parker's short out)

Parker: Uh oh! (Parker screams as he falls but Feline swoops in to catch him bridal-style when he is 5 feet above the ground. Feline lowers herself and Parker to the ground before retracting her wings back to her back and letting Parker stand on his own) Thanks for that.

Feline: No problem. Hey,do you hear that? (Parker and Feline hear panting behind them and see Jacqueline running towards the two and then Jacqueline stops in front of them still panting and tired) Jacky,where have you been?

Jacqueline: (growls) MY NAME. ISN'T. JACKY! AND THANKS FOR FLYING OFF WITHOUT ME!

Parker: Oh,sorry.

Feline: Yeah,I guess we should have asked if you had a mode of flying before going off like that.

Jacqueline: (angrily) GEE,YA THINK?! (Suddenly,a pair of glasses fall onto Parker's head and he catches it,confused)

Parker: What the-?

Sam: That's mine. (The three look up and gasp to see Sam suspended about 15 feet above them by a black cage)

Feline: Oh my God! (Feline flies up,dissolves the cage by flapping wings and gently gets Sam down on the ground before going back to where she stood before. Sam is currently sitting on the ground) Sam,you okay?

Jacqueline: Yeah what happened?

Sam: (Shivering) Shadows…evil…mind control…smoke…

Parker: Smoke? (Sam suddenly stands up and shakes Parker,the former being extremely scared)

Sam: DON'T LET HER SPRAY HER SMOKE AT YOU!

Parker: O-okay,I won't. (Sam lets go of Parker and starts walking away)

Sam: Good…good…I'm gonna walk around…(Sam walks out of sight,and Parker,Jacqueline,and Feline share a worried and concerned look)

Parker: I'm gonna go keep an eye on him.

Feline: Yeah you should do that. (Parker goes to follow Sam,and Feline and Jacqueline look at each other serious)

Feline: Looks like we are going to be a team for the time being,so no matter what happens,we're both commited to defeating those witches.

Jacqueline: (Chuckles evilly) Finally,something we agree on! Let's kick those witch b(BEEP)s butts!

(Outside Corentine's throne room,Keith is standing out of sight,leaning against the wall beside the door. He takes a rock and quickly throws it into the room without being spotted)

Corentine: (Off screen) What was that?

Blainley: (Off screen) I'm not sure,I'll go check. (Blainley walks outside and sees Keith,immediately confusing her,but walks next to him smirking) Interesting…

(In the throne room,Corentine is sitting bored and the two people in the cage also bored when they hear struggling. Blainely is shown dragging a seemingly struggling Keith into the room)

Blainley: (Smirks) Hello sis,found this kid standing outside ready to attack.

Keith:("angrily")Let me go!

Blainley: Gladly. (Keith is promptly thrown into the cage before Corentine slams the door with her tail,locking it) 3 losers down,many more to go.

(Commercial break)

(It is currently sunset in the film lot,the camera shows Leshawna and Chef searching the streets,most likely looking for the contestants they may have missed. Two of these missing contestants-specificallly,Feline and Jacqueline-are on the roof of a building plotting. This building is actually shown to be the throne room,and Corentine is shown sitting in there alone,pacing-or well,slithering-in the room,alert and ready for something to happen.)

Feline: (whispers to Jacqueline) Okay,we need to be ready for anything. But the good thing is we have the element of surprise and stealth. Now,I'm thinking we could first search the perimeter for another entrance point,then-

Jacqueline: Okay,I'm done. (Jacqueline jumps off the building and lands in front of the front doors,her fall being cushioned by a bed of cobwebs she summoned. Corentine then sees Jacqueline,grinning evilly) Wanna fight snake? Let's fight!

Corentine: Well well well,look what we have here, a tough spider girl.

Feline: Ugh,you could've waited! (Feline flies next to Jacqueline,slightly annoyed)

Corentine: Oh,and you brought the cat girl,fascinating. Well,I like a challenge. And unlike my dear sister,Blainley,I have had oh-so many centuries to practice my magic spells. So…(Corentine summons a blast of magenta energy and throws it above the two girls' heads just to intimidate) let's begin. Your move. And for the heck of it,I'll go easy.

Jacqueline: Thought you'd never ask. (Jacqueline forward flips three times with quick speed and stops when she is in front of Corentine then headbutts Corentine,which unfortunately doesn't faze the lamia. Corentine tries to left-hook Jacqueline but she ducks and grabs Corentine's,biting into the forearm which dispenses a black poison into it. Corentine blankly looks at Jacqueline before laughing,shocking Jacqueline)

Corentine: Oh please,do you think a weak toxin like **that **can stop me? If you do,you're incredibly mistaken.

Jacqueline: (Shocked) W-What? (Corentine takes Jacqueline's forearm and bites into it,her eyes flashing magenta and fangs coming out as she does so. When she retracts her fangs and her eyes go back to normal,Jacqueline looks woozy,stumbles around,and then falls unconscious)

Corentine: Now for cat girl! (Corentine tries to blast Feline with a surge of magenta magic,but Feline blocks it with her wings,which act as a shield. When it disappears,Feline fly-lunges at Corentine,which is successful,knocking Corentine down and Feline laying on top of the Lamia. Feline summons claws from one of her hands,putting it at Corentine's neck)

Feline: Looks like you're not as tough as you look. (Corentine frowns,looking angry)

Corentine: Now I'm ticked. (Without warning,Corentine blasts Feline with magic,knocking Feline off of her with the younger girl being blasted a few feet away from Corentine. Feline stands up,ready to fight,but a magenta aura holds her to the ground) You're a lot stronger than I thought,but I have a way of disarming that bomb. Oh Blainley! (Blainley comes in dragging a handcuffed Parker,causing Feline to gasp)

Feline: PARKER!

Parker: (Ashamed) Sorry Feline,I didn't see her coming until it was too late,and I couldn't fight back.

Corentine: If you surrender without a fight,I won't hurt Parker,otherwise all deals are off.

Feline: (Sigh) Fine…I surrender without a fight.

(The next scene shows Parker,Feline and Jacqueline-still knocked out from the poison-in the cage. Feline's wings suddenly disappear from her back)

Parker: What happened to your wings?

Feline: I don't know. But what do you think will happen to Jacqueline?

Chris: Who cares? Because of you idiots,we're all trapped!

Astrid: If you don't shut the hell up right now,I'm gonna get you,and it'll look like a bloody accident. (Slightly terrified,Chris turns away,now quiet.)

(Static)

Astrid: Jerk…

(Static)

(Leshawna and Chef are standing in the middle of the street,and it is now nighttime,with all the street lights on)

Chef: Well,looks like there's no one here. Let's go back.

Leshawna: Wait,I see something! (The two look down the road and see someone walking towards them. When the person comes close enough so the person is a few feet away,it is revealed the person is Carrie,who looks angry. She is covered in scratches,her clothing is torn,and she now has a bear fur cape in place of her golden cape.) Huh,Little Melody Cat? HA,too easy!

Chef: Listen Girl Power,I'm gonna give you a chance to run away now,if you don't,you'll be captured. (Angrily,Carrie suddenly puts Leshawna in an "Uncle" Position,headbutts her in the Back of Leshawna's head,and pushes Leshawna onto the ground,knocking her out. Carrie then faces Chef,who is surprised)

Carrie: (Furiously) LISTEN YOU BALD,WEAK CHEF,I HAVE GONE THROUGH THINGS TODAY THAT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE! I HAD MY BOYFRIEND DUMP ME AND NEARLY KILL ME,A BEAR PRACTICALLY MAULED ME,AND TO ESCAPE,I HAD TO USE A BEAR CLAW TO CUT THROUGH THE WOOD! SO IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT,BRING. IT. ON!(Scared,Chef slowly backs away before running away screaming. Carrie grins,satisfied,then looking down at Leshawna who is starting to wake up.) Hm,are you still under her control? (Leshawna groans as she opens her eyes-which are their normal color-and looks at Carrie)

Leshawna: Girl,why's mama on the ground?

Carrie: Yep,you're you. (Carrie helps Leshawna up,a little nervous) Sorry for doing that to you…

Leshawna: Don't worry girl,I'm cool. So,are you okay?

Carrie: (Laughs) You think that this is bad,go and see the bear. He's gonna physical therapy for months!

(Static)

(The bear is in the confessional,with all his fur gone and scratches on his body,looking at a hand-held mirror. It becomes sad and whimpers in sadness)

(Static)

Carrie: Well,together we can get our friends back.

Leshawna: Yeah,even though I don't have ma' water powers anymore,mama can kick some booty.

Sam: We can help.

Staci: Yeah! (Leshawna and Carrie look around confused)

Carrie: Where's that coming from? (A manhole is removed and Sam and Stacie come out smiling. Meanwhile, Chef has arrived back to the throne room panting)

Chef: We got ourselves a major problem.

Corentine: What is it?

Chef: Carrie is still free.

Chris: CARRIE? Well,we're doomed!

Chef: No,you guys don't understand,I think she has Sam and Leshawna with her.

Blainley: WHAT?! You imbecile!

Corentine: Quickly sister,I have a plan!

Blainley: Wait. (Blainley punches Chef in the face,knocking him out.) Okay I'm ready!

(Sam,Staci,Carrie,and Leshawna are shown running towards the throne room)

Carrie: Okay,here's the plan,Staci will free the others,while Leshawna gets Blainley and me and Sam deal with Corentine. Got it?

Sam: I don't want to beat up a girl,can I switch with Staci?

Carrie: I guess so.

Staci: Yay! You know,my great great-

Leshawna: NOT NOW! (The four arrive at the room to find the sisters gone and the people in the cage getting out)

Carrie: Guys,you're all free! Where's Corentine and Blainley?!

Astrid: They teleported out of here and before they left Corentine unlocked the cage.

Chris: Well,since Carrie technically didn't complete the challenge,she doesn't get immunity,but she will get a coupon for a free massage at the Chris Mclean spa!

Leshawna: You have a spa named after you?

Sam: Take it,it's a good deal! (Carrie goes up to Keith,furious,and Keith becomes slightly scared)

Keith: Oh,uh,hey Carrie. How are you doing?

Carrie: Okay,except for one thing. What was it? Oh yeah,YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! (All the contestants look at the couple,and Carrie looks at all of them) LISTEN HERE EVERYONE,KEITH IS A SOCIOPATH,HE TOLD ME SO A FEW EPISODES AGO AND I KEPT IT A SECRET BECAUSE WE WERE DATING! BUT NOW WE'RE NOT, CAUSE WE'RE THROUGH!

Astrid: IT'S TOTALLY TRUE,I EVEN HEARD HIM SAY HE WAS THE ONE WHO RIGGED THE VOTES THAT GOT KAYLA ELIMINATED! (Carrie gasps and then glares at Keith when Chris pops inbetween the two)

Chris: Sorry to interrupt this total dramatic moment,really am,but it's time to go back to camp. Viewers,see who's eliminated after the break!

(Commercial break)

(Back at camp,all the campers are at the fire pit with everyone except for Carrie in their normal clothing with any wounds in casts or covered with bandages. Sapphire is sitting away from everyone,looking at her hands that have brown leather bracelets tied around her wrists)

(Static)

Sapphire: Black said that these bracelets can help contain my magic. He said that magic is linked to emotion,but when he charmed the bracelets,Black said that as long as I have them on,my powers will be under control. I'm also glad that I put that Aquamarine in a safe place.

_(Static) _

_(Earlier at the playa,around sunset,Bridgette is in the hot tub with Geoff making out with him,when a male intern comes up to her with a black box) _

_Intern: (High voice) Package for Bridgette from her mother! (Bridgette stops making out with Geoff and takes the package,confused.) _

_Bridgette: Weird,what'd she send? (While the intern walks away,Bridgette opens the package and gasps in delight) OH MY GOSH,I LOVE IT! (Bridgette takes out a necklace with the aquamarine hanging from it and puts it around her neck.) _

_(Flash) _

(Feline and Parker are shown sitting next to each other)

Feline: You know,I just can't believe that Dakota and Heather were finally found.

Parker: Me neither,and the story they gave,incredible! I can't believe they were held captive for so long,and Duncan brainwashed. (The camera then pans to Chris who has a platter of 7 marshmallows in his hands and is standing in front of the contestants.)

Chris: Contestants,you know the rules,7 marshmallows,7 winners,1 loser. First up,Sapphire! (Sapphire receives her marshmallow and smiles) Shawn and Astrid! (The two get their marshmallows happy) Parker and Feline! (The two get their marshmallows,eat them,and hug for a few seconds. Jacqueline,Keith,and Carrie are shown,looking at each other nervously) Jacqueline. (Jacqueline smirks as she catches her treat) Looks like it's down to you two!

(Static)

Astrid: I was 100% positive that Keith was going home. I mean,the odds were stacked against him,there was no way he could have escaped his fate.

(Static)

Shawn: Keith and Carrie,only one marshmallow. Yeah,I knew Keith was going home.

(Static)

Chris: The final Marshmallow of the night goes to

…

…

…

…

(Carrie gives Keith a death-stare)

…

…

…

…

(Keith glares evilly and smirks)

…

…

…

…

Keith! (Everyone gasps as Keith gets his marshmallow,his shock becoming an evil smile and Carrie looks horrified)

Carrie: What? H-how? (Chris-himself also in shock-looks at a piece of paper that was hidden on the top of the platter,throwing the platter itself away)

Chris: Whoa,I can't believe it! This is truly shocking. Even I'm shocked Keith didn't get kicked off!

Keith: Well,this is a truly convenient turn of events. For me that is! (Shawn-who is standing in front of Keith- lifts Keith up threateningly by his collar angry)

Shawn: Shut up! We know you rigged the votes!

Keith: NOPE,but I wished I did! (Keith laughs,amused. Shawn is still angry but lets him go as Astrid walks next to them)

Astrid: Of course you did,who else would've done this?!

Jacqueline: That would be me! (The other contestants gasp and look at Jacqueline)

Carrie: But why?! I thought you liked me!

Jacqueline:(scoffs)Yeah right! You're more annoying than anyone here!

Feline: Ugh,why I outta- (Feline stands up but Parker grabs her arm and sits her down)

Parker: No Feline don't do it! Violence doesn't solve anything! (Carrie walks over to Astrid with a sad look)

Carrie: Astrid,I should've listened to you when you tried to warn me,sorry for being mean. (Carrie takes her bear fur cape off and gives it to Astrid) Here,I want you to have this, it also doubles as a blanket! (Astrid holds it up confused)

Astrid: Uh…thanks I guess? (The next scene shows everyone at the dock with Carrie in the Wash of Shame)

Chris: So blondie,anything to say before we go?

Carrie: Yep,if any of you ever have the chance,kick his butt!

Feline: Sure!

Astrid: Yeah!

Shawn: I am.

Jacqueline: No promises. (Chris pushes the button and Carrie screams as she is shot from the Wash of Shame)

Chris: Okay,now all of you go to bed cause you're safe…FOR now!

(Dramatic music starts to play as the next scene shows the abandoned mansion,with Blainley and Corentine in the area where Duncan was knocked out,both looking around)

Blainley: It must be a sleep spell,knocks a Human out for 12 hours.

Corentine: This couldn't have been done by a human. This was Kepi.

Blainley: Kepi? Impossible,how could she know?

Corentine: I'm not sure,but it doesn't matter. Cause now we have what we need.

Blainley: I don't understand.

Corentine: You see,Sapphire is also a witch,and she gave some of her magic to her friends,which I absorbed to perform this spell,which allows immortality. (Blainley grabs her legs in pain as they start to become a dark red lamia tail) But Sapphire is still very powerful,so we're going to turn her on our side. Eventually,she'll break,and her magic will be used for our purposes. What do you think? (Blainley looks at Corentine grinning madly,a dark red lamia tail reaching her waist,and her black dress now destroyed except for the bodice which is now a black top)

Blainley: Perfect,just perfect. (Blainley laughs evilly before the screen goes black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's a wrap! So,I'm thinking of doing an episode where videos sent in by family of each contestant is watched,and I need ideas from the creators of George,Kayla,Grimlock,Parker,Feline,Jacqueline,Carrie,Keith,Shawn,Natasha,Niko,Danika,Davo,Sapphire,Astrid, and Sebastián of what should happen in the video.<strong>

**Form: **

**Appearance of each family member: **

**How the parents would act if contestant were still in?: **

**How parents would act if contestant has been eliminated?(optional): **

**How siblings would act if contestants were still in/eliminated?: **

**Reference list: **

**1. Catchphrase in "Liv and Maddie".**

**2. Confessional of Heather in cooking episode of "Total Drama Island".**

**Okay,bye!**


	12. Episode 12: Wawanakua Gone Wild 2

**Author's note: Yay! The last chapter was my longest one yet! And I want this to be a very good chapter! Creators of former/remaining contestants,send in family form from end of chapter 10! I also wanted to ask TDSuperFan if she could draw Shawn and/or Feline for me so I can visualize them more. Or maybe she could even draw the logo for my season,that would be great!**

**Thanks TDSuperFan if you do and for being a loyal reader. So without further ado,enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,the contestants went into a cool superhero challenge. Prior to this,Astrid found out Keith was a sociopath and during the costume part Sapphire revealed her powers. Things went from bad to worse when Corentine and Blainley tried to capture everyone and took over the minds of Chef,Leshawna,and Sam. With the help of Dawn,Sapphire used her magic to give powers to the contestants,unfortunately,she herself was sent back to the island due to injury. However,the good part of this is Carrie managed to save us-and was pretty kick butt! She even broke up with Keith after she understood who he really was,too bad she was eliminated thanks to a rigging of the votes by Jacky! Though the most significant thing about this is Sapphire and Shawn kissed,creating the Canon of their couple! How long will they last before the weight of the game get to them? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(It is nighttime at camp,the camera pans to a clock in the Mess Hall-where Chef is sleeping on a table,sucking his thumb and clutching a teddy bear-which says 1:32 A.M. In the Girls' Cabin,all the girls are sleeping,and Sapphire is shown to be stirring in her sleep,upset.)

_(In the dream,Sapphire is chained to the ground of a black space that seemed to be very large. Sapphire's wrists are chained with long chains and her ankles short chains. Sapphire is standing and pulling at her chains) _

_Sapphire: Hello? Anybody? (Evil chuckling is heard and Corentine sltihers from the darkness,causing Sapphire to gasp) _

_Corentine: Hello Sapphire._

_Sapphire: W-What are you doing?_

_Corentine: In your dream or in your mind in general? Either way,it's to talk. You have magic,you're a witch,and a strong one at that. But your powers are…not controlled._

_Sapphire: I have the bracelets,and Shawn-_

_Corentine: Oh please,do you think that's going to help! The bracelets will soon be overwhelmed by the magic,and Shawn is a mortal,he will eventually leave you,this I know from experience. But I think I can be of help to you. You will make a very good dark witch,and you'll be able to kill anyone in your way. _

_Sapphire: You-you don't understand me! _

_Corentine: I think I do… more than you ever knew…(Sapphire,slightly scared,backs away and sees the chains melt away. Taking this chance she runs away,Corentine going after her) HEY,YOU COME BACK! (Sapphire summons a blue door with a golden knob a few feet in front her. Scared,Sapphire struggles to open it and when she does,white light pours from it. She runs into it,with the door slamming as she does so.)_

(In the real world,Sapphire screams as she wakes up,luckily not waking up anyone else. Sapphire gasps for breath before pulling her legs to her chest,covering her face,and starts crying. Unknown to her,a magenta mist comes from one of her tears and escapes through a crack in the door.)

(Static)

Sapphire: Just the thought of Corentine terrifies me,the way she was talking to me,trying to make me believe lies. It's been 3 days since the last challenge,and everyone's wounds healed remarkably fast,but I've still been having horrible nightmares. I don't know what to do,maybe it's just the stress of the game getting to me. I hope things will be better in the morning.

(Static)

(In the boys' cabin,Shawn is sleeping in his bunk when a hand pokes him in the cheek)

Parker: (whisper) Shawn… (Parker pokes Shawn again in the cheek,again with no response) Shawn… (Parker goes to poke him again) Shaw-(Shawn grabs Parker's hand suddenly,opening his eyes and looking at Parker,who is wearing his pajamas,annoyed)

Shawn: (Whisper) What? What is it you so desperately wanted that it couldn't wait til' morning?

Parker: (Embarrassed) Yeah,can I sleep on the top bunk of your bed?

Shawn: (Whisper) What? Why can't you sleep in your bed? (Parker points to Keith,who is sleeping on the top bunk of another bunk bed) Oh yeah,**him. **Fine,but only because Sapphire would do the same thing for your girlfriend. (Parker smiles)

Parker: Thanks Shawn. (Shawn rolls his eyes before going back to sleep. Parker climbs into the top bunk and closes his eyes before opening his eyes in realization) Wait,did you say girlfriend?

(Static)

Parker: What did Shawn mean by "your girlfriend"? Did he mean Feline? I think he was mistaken,I mean Feline and I are just friends. We hug,hang out a lot,she's really nice,smart…(Parker starts to look lovestruck) smells nice,like cinnamon,cool piercings,nice curves,hot-(Parker then snaps out of his trance and gasps) Uh-Oh…

(Static)

(Outside Billy the Intern is walking past the confessional casually)

Parker: OH MY GOSHHHH! (Billy covers his ears in surprise) I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! (Parker runs out of the confessional screaming,and Billy looks slightly annoyed)

Billy: Sheesh,what is up with these weirdos? I mean seriously!

(In the morning,all the contestants are in the Mess hall eating gruel,with Parker,Feline,Jacqueline,Shawn,and Astrid sitting all at one table,Keith eating alone at another table,and Sapphire just sitting at the last table,looking like she's thinking about something. Shawn glances at Sapphire with worry which Astrid takes notice of)

Astrid: Dude,what's up between you and Saph? I mean,you keep looking at her!

Shawn: Listen,Sapphire and I…well,we kissed. (The people at the table gasp in shock,causing Shawn to glare at them) What?! Didn't you guys ever suspect why we didn't come back after I went searching for her and how we were both in the same building?!

Jacqueline: (sarcastic) You want a reward for that honey?

Shawn: The point is that she's been avoiding everyone…including me,ever since that challenge. I'm just worried about her.

Astrid: Don't worry,I'll check with her if you want.

Feline: Why would you? She's just a witch.

Parker: Feline…

Feline: No,not now. I mean,how does she just happen to be one? For all we know,she could be in cahoots with Corentine and Blainley! To gain our trust and secrets so when the time is right,they strike!

Shawn: That's ridiculous,she could never do that!

Jacqueline: She does have a point,people aren't always as they appear to be. I mean,we all thought Keith was nice,and he turned out to be a sociopath.

Shawn: You don't get a say in this,you were the one who rigged the votes to vote off Carrie!

Feline: That's right,and for all we know **you **could be a spy!

Astrid: Listen guys,this is getting too conspirator-like for me,I'm just gonna…(Astrid gets up from the table and walks away,but when she walks out the Mess Hall there is a snap sound and a scream. This concerns everyone except Keith,who just looks surprised)

Parker: Astrid! (The 6 contestants run outsidr to see Astrid is not around that area)

Feline: Where'd that skinny pranker girl go? (Suddenly,Astrid pops from behind them)

Astrid: BOO! (Parker screams and jumps into Jacqueline's arms,annoying the latter. Astrid laughs as the contestants realize it's her)

Shawn: Astrid?! That wasn't cool!

Astrid: Oh come on,it was just a prank! And it's fun to be scared,look at Parker,I bet he'll laugh looking back on this! (Jacqueline drops Parker on the ground,the latter still petrified. Suddenly,a large wooden cage drops from the sky and traps all the contestants,shocking them)

Feline: (Angrily) Oh,so this is another prank of yours? Huh?!

Astrid: Um…no.

Chris: This trap was courtesy of moui! (Chris walks in front of the cage of contestants) Welcome contestants to a favorite challenge of mine from season one,named capture the animal!

Keith: That's dandy and all,but can you GET US OUT OF THIS CAGE?! (Chris rolls his eyes,takes out a key,and unlocks the cage)

Chris: There,you happy? Now follow me to the dock!

(Static)

Feline: Astrid is an okay girl and all,but her pranks are just annoying! I mean,once she tried to replace my shampoo for bright orange dye! And plus,it doesn't seem she's motivated in the game at all!

(Static)

Jacqueline: Okay,right now I'm a major target on the list,right up there with Keith. Though judging by his acting skills,he'll probably get a couple of gullible idiots on his side. So I need to find someone who can help me survive the next few elimination. Judging by observations I've made,Parker and Feline are too close to be tricked,Shawn is too smart,Sapphire-well,except for her whole "witch" powers she isn't very strong and I don't really like her,leaving Keith and Astrid. Keith is good,but…

(_Flashback) _

_(In the morningtime of camp,the boys are getting ready with Shawn putting on his shirt,Parker cleaning his glasses,and Keith putting on his hoodie. When Keith is done,he looks at his glasses and at Parker's and takes Parker's) _

_Keith: Oh,how cute,big nerd glasses. All the girls are running to **lock the Windows and doors **when you try to go to a party! Not that you'd go anywhere,except for nerd game meetings with all of your **4** friends! Isn't that right Parker? (Parker looks away,embarrassed,and too bashful to speak. Shawn growls and gets in front of Keith angry) **  
><strong>_

_Shawn: Stop it Keith._

_Keith: Or what,muscles? (Shawn suddenly pushes Keith which causes them to start fighting off screen. The camera pans to Astrid and Jacqueline who are watching this out a nearby window. The two discreetly laugh at the fight as they hide from sight,ducking from the window. The two go to watch it again but they become shocked and duck as a thick book flies out the window,destroying the glass. The sound of fighting then starts increasing,making it seem like the boys are now brawling. Jacqueline and Astrid,now scared,slowly back away *¹.) _

_(End flashback) _

Jacqueline: Yeah,that leaves Astrid,who isn't that bad,but…this is going to be difficult.

(Static)

Astrid: I just don't know what's Feline's deal,it was just a prank! I pull them all the time,it's who I am!

(Static)

Sapphire: I know my friends were worried,and…Shawn…but I just suddenly felt fear flow through my body at the thought of sitting next to a group of people that large. I hope they understand…

(Static)

(All the contestants are at the dock with Chris standing in front of them with a wooden bowl on a table with 7 wooden squares with pictures on them. Sapphire is standing a few feet from everyone,causing Shawn to glance at her worriedly)

Chris: It's pretty much like the original challenge,but instead of ducks and frogs and raccoons,you're going to deal with many "extinct" animals. And you'd be surprised by how dangerous these animals can be. So if you get a bad one,consider yourself a goner. So without further ado,start pulling! (Astrid comes up to the bowl excited)

Astrid: Cool,first on bat! (Astrid grabs a random tile and reads it,with Chris seeing it)

Chris: Oh man,you got a moa! (The picture on the tile is what looks to be an Ostrich only it has Brown feathers and a body)

Astrid: A moa? What's that?

Chris: Don't know,like an ostrich I think.

Astrid:…AWESOME! This is going to be so fun! (Astrid grins widely,causing Chris to look a little weirded out by her. Sapphire sighs and comes up to the bowl nervous. She takes a tile but smiles when she sees the picture. )

Sapphire: I got a bird,it looks like a slightly large pigeon. (Sapphire shows the others her tile which has a pigeon on it which has a Gray head and blue,green,red,and yellow feathers)

Chris: Oo,Liverpool Pigeon. Not a dangerous one,but definitely hard to catch! (Parker and Feline come up to the bowl and pull out their own tiles. Parker's is shown to have a picture of a half horse-half zebra and Feline has large crocodile on hers)

Parker: I have a Quagga,and it seems that you have a…(Parker gulps with nervousness) a Deinosuchus.

Feline: Pfft,I'm not afraid of a large alligator.

(Shawn goes to pull from the bowl but Keith shoves him out of the way,causing Shawn to glare at Keith. Keith grabs a tile and grins evilly when he sees it's a picture of a dodo)

Keith: Ha,dodos,that'll be easy! (Shawn angrily takes one of the last tiles,seeing it has a picture of a Stymphalian Canadian Geese.)

Shawn: Geese? Just…great. (Jacqueline takes the last ten and gasps to see it has the picture of a cave lion)

Jacqueline: A cave lion?! Are you kidding me?! A DAMN cave lion?!

Chris: Looks like it. And remember,you have to hunt down these animals and bring them to the cage located in the middle of the camp! (The camera shows a large,steel cage that has been placed in the middle of camp)

Keith: What happens if we can't?

Chris: Well if you refuse to try and catch your animal or can't,than instead of our interns doing it,you'll have to clean the kitchen AND clean all the laundry in the Wash of Shame by hand,someone has to do it once in a while! BUT,the winner will get a dinner feast of their favorite foods,plus they'll get to choose the contestant who's going home!

Keith: I am so going to win this!

Chris: That's something only shown when you start the challenge. You all have 4 hours to track,find,and capture your animal,and some of you will need all the time you'll get. And remember,bring the animal unharmed! But before you go,we'll give you one minute to get all the supplies you need from Chef's shed boat! (Chef parks a boat in the dock which a shed on it.) Ready,go! (All the contestants run to the Shed boat,unknowingly trampling Parker,who was in the front of the group)

(Static)

Parker: That was the 4th worst moment of my life-oh,don't ask about the first 3! My life flashed before my eyes,and it looked a lot like shoes!

(Static)

(After the minute is up,all the contestants start running on their own paths except for Parker who is still on the ground and Feline who is carrying a crate of weapons. Feline sets them down and helps Parker up)

Feline: Parker,you okay? (Parker rubs his head and blushes as he sees Feline and him are only inches away)

Parker: Um-oh-yeah,I am! (Feline takes out a large rope and puts it on the buckle of her belt,then hands Parker a tranquilizer gun) Now if it's okay with you,I'm going to start tracking my animal! (Parker and Feline stand up)

Feline: So Parker,do you want me to come with you to deal with that animal,I mean-

Parker: Relax Feline,I'm gonna be okay. But I just want to say,that,well,I like y-

Feline: Well of course you like me,we're friends!

Parker: No Feline,that's not what I-

Feline: Well,bye! (Feline side-hugs Parker before running off. Parker sighs but starts on his own path to find the Animal he was assigned to.)

(Static)

Feline: Okay,confession time. Truth is,I know Parker has a crush on me,and I really do like him,a lot! But it would just complicate things,and plus he doesn't know what he'd be getting himself into,I mean dating has destroyed people on Total Drama!

(Static)

Chris: She's right you know! I mean look at Gwen after breaking up with Trent,and when she kissed Duncan! Ah,such ratings!

(Static)

(Astrid is walking through the woods holding a backpack)

Astrid: Okay Astrid,you can do this,you just have to find that moa and catch it with whatever is in this bag. I just wish I could know more about these moas!

Jacqueline: Need help? (Jacqueline walks in front of Astrid,who stops and wrinkles her nose)

Astrid: Jacky?

Jacqueline: My name-(Jacqueline stops and calms down,smiling) I mean,yes,it's me. Listen,I think I can help you.

Astrid: Don't you want to deal with catching that cave lion?

Jacqueline: Oh please,I'll do anything to put that off until I have to,I've seen one before. _(A brief flashback is shown of the scene in which Jacqueline saw the cave lion,along with Davo,Feline,and Parker) _And out of everyone here,you are my closest friend!

Astrid: I am?! Wow,uh…okay?

Jacqueline: So,what's in your bag?

Astrid: Dunno,let's check. (Astrid opens her bag and starts taking out stuff and putting it on the ground) Bottled water,keys,small potted fern, Bird whistle-

Jacqueline: The moa!

Astrid: Yeah,we're trying to catch the moa!

Jacqueline: No,look behind you! (Astrid then sees that behind her a moa is pecking at the ground)

Astrid: OMIGOSH,GET IT! (The moa,startled,runs away,but Jacqueline and Astrid follow it,with Astrid putting the stuff back in her bag before running after it.)

(Static)

Jacqueline: It seems as though Astrid is falling into my trap already. Perfect…

(Static)

(Parker is hiding in the bushes,looking at a quagga eating grass. Parker then smiles)

Parker: (Whisper) Perfect. (Parker continues to watch the Quagga but gets closer undetected by hiding behind objects)

Chris: (Calm narrating) While Jacky and Astrid chase their target,Parker uses stealth to catch his prey,waiting for just the right moment. The key to this is patience…

(Parker is now hiding behind a rock when he charges for the Quagga screaming,but the Quagga simply moves out of the way at the last second,causing Parker to run into a tree. Not severely injured-though his glasses are cracked-Parker turns to see the Quagga running off. Parker fumbles with his tranquilizer gun and tries to shoot the Quagga twice,but he misses and the Quagga gets away)

Parker: Well played hybrid,but I will get you! (The next scene shows the calm waters around the island,a seagull with a soda pop bottle wrapper is shown on the water when a large crocodile-presumably the Deinosuchus Feline is after-comes from the water and eats it whole before sinking back into the water. At the edge of the water,Feline is shown wearing a full black diving suit except for the head and has an air tank attached to her back like a backpack. Chris is also there)

Chris: Listen Feline,you don't really have to do this,I mean,this is a life or death situation,it's gonna get pretty brutal! (With a blank stare,Feline gives Chris the finger before putting on her scuba mask and diving into the water) Now that was rude! (Suddenly,battling and screaming is heard from under the water,causing Chris to become uncomfortable) Yeah,this is probably a good time for a break!

(Commercial break)

(Keith walks into the Dodo zone grinning wickedly,holding a chainsaw in his hands)

(Static)

Keith: The way I see it,these Dodos aren't gonna come willingly,they aren't afraid of humans. So I'll make them afraid of me by making an example of a few on em',screw Chris's "don't harm them" rule!

(Static)

(Keith has walked into the middle of the Dodo territory,where about 6-7 dodos are.)

Keith: Hello little guys,now let me put this for you simply,come with me or you won't be able to run! (The dodos scatter except for one) That's more like it. (Suddenly,the dodos come back all carrying a vat of acid,which they dump on the lone dodo) Okay? That's odd. But bring it on! (The dodo starts to mutate,growing 14 feet and many pounds causing Keith to back away in fear. When the dodo is fully grown it roars,causing Keith to run,abandoning his chainsaw,with the dodo following him) This is so messed up!

(Chris is shown in the next scene standing next to the cage looking at his watch)

Chris: One hour has passed,it's currently 9:47! (Out of the woods come Jacqueline and Astrid,the latter holding a pair of jingling keys which the Moa runs after)

Astrid: CHRIS,OPEN THE CAGE! (Chris does this and when Astrid and Jacqueline get near it Astrid throws the keys in the cage,which the moa follows to get them. Chris slams the door behind the animal and locks it)

Chris: And with that,Astrid wins the challenge with about 3 hours to spare! (Jacqueline and Astrid cheer and high five)

Astrid: AWESOME! Thanks Jacky!

Jacqueline: That's great Astrid,come on,let's go get that cave lion! (Suddenly,screaming is heard and Keith is shown running out of the woods with the mutant dodo following him)

Keith: CRAAAPPP! Help me!

Chris: Not again…CHEF,THE DODO THING IS HAPPENING AGAIN! (Chef comes on the screen,holding what looks like a water gun)

Chef: On it. (Chef aims the water gun for the dodo's mouth) Steady…(When Keith stops in front of the cage,the dodo is feet from crushing the people nearby and opens it's mouth to roar) NOW! (Chef squirts bright orange liquid into the dodo's mouth,causing the dodo to shrink back to normal size. Chris immediately opens the cage door as Keith catches the dodo and throws it in the cage. Chris then slam the door and locks it again. Inside the cage,the dodo and Moa look at eachother and then start squawking to each other.)

Chris: Nice job Keith,but not good enough to beat Astrid!

Keith: What?! Damn it!

Jacqueline: Let's hurry Music Girl,we only 3 hours to get that Cave Lion! (Jacqueline drags Astrid to the woods,but Astrid catches a glimpse of the birds squawking at each other)

Astrid: Weird,wonder what's up with that. (The birds are shown again)

**Translation of squawking on screen-**

**Moa: So Doris,how's the family?**

**Doris Dodo: Great,thanks for asking!*²**

(Elsewhere,Sapphire is at the top of a high tree,sitting on the highest branch)

Sapphire: (Shivers) Maybe it wasn't the best idea to climb way up here,I'm such an idiot! (A Liverpool Pigeon suddenly lands next to her,causing her to gasp) A Liverpool Pigeon…(The pigeon sees Sapphire but doesn't move) Don't worry little bird,I won't hurt you…(Sapphire moves her hand near the bird but it suddenly picks her hand,causing her to be shocked and surprised and retract her hand) OUCH! (Sapphire starts to lose her balance and screams as she falls off the branch. Shawn is walking nearby when he sees her falling)

Shawn: SAPPHIRE! (Just feet from hitting the ground,Sapphire is surrounded by a blue aura which stops her falling. She is then gently set onto her feet before the aura disappears,leaving Shawn and Sapphire shocked) Holy crap,Sapphire,are you okay? (Sapphire sees one of her hands has lost her bracelet)

Sapphire: Oh no,oh no no no! The bracelet is gone! This is bad,we need to find it,NOW,before-(Shawn grabs Sapphire's hands,and looks in her eyes with a sincere and concerned look)

Shawn: Sapphire,please calm down. I'm worried about you,you're acting very strangely. And well…I've never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever I'm with you,everything is different,better. I don't want to be without you,you've drawn me out of my shell more than I you. It just feels right whenever I'm one your side. (Sapphire smiles shyly)

Sapphire: (Blushing madly) You-you really feel that way about me?

Shawn: Of course I do. And no one can say otherwise. (Sapphire pulls Shawn in close and the two close their eyes,about to kiss when Parker passes by them)

Parker: HI YOU GUYS! (Sapphire and Shawn immediately stop their kiss and look at Parker shocked and-in Shawn's case-annoyed)

Shawn: Do you mind,we were having a moment!

Parker: Oh,sorry. (Parker's eyes twitches) I-I just can't seem to catch this animal,I've tried so many times,but-but he keeps gettin' away,he's like a-a ninja! (The couple take notice to Parker's disheveled appearance,his clothes also torn a little,and his glasses are cracked)

Sapphire: Parker,are you feeling okay? You look…odd.

Parker: My glasses? Oh,they're fine,just cracked's all. (Parker takes off his glasses and they immediately break) Huh,looks they broke,oh well,what's done is done. I just HAVE TO CATCH THAT DUMB ANIMAL! (Parker then runs off,and Sapphire and Shawn look at each other confused for a few seconds before shrugging and kissing each other. Unknown to them,the Liverpool Pigeon watches this on a high branch,looking like it's smiling)

(Commercial break)

(Static)

Parker: (Eye twitches) I HAVE TO CATCH THAT DUMB ANIMAL,IT OUTSMARTED ME WAY TOO MANY TIMES!

(Static)

Shawn: (smiling) That kiss was incredible! Even more than the last! I know this is gonna be real cheesy,but Sapphire's my true love (Shawn then gains a concerned look) And also I'm pretty sure Parker has rabies.*³

(Static)

(Feline is shown still in her diving suit,dragging the Deinosuchus by the ropes tied around it's mouth and a cart underneath,having been shot many times in the neck with tranquilizer darts. When she arrives at the cage,both Chris and Feline see that the Deinosuchus is bigger than the cage itself)

Chris: Um…I'll just go ahead and say that you did your challenge and you can go and bring that croc back where you found it.

Feline: Good call. (Looks at camera) And by the way viewers,there were two tranquilizer guns just so you know. (Feline then proceeds to bring the large crocodile back to the waters it lived in. With Astrid and Jacqueline,they are crouching behind a rock,watching a cave lion sleep)

Jacqueline: So Astrid,I was thinking,maybe you should vote off Shawn.

Astrid: Huh? Why?

Jacqueline: Because,he's smart,good at sports,and strategic. We have to eliminate any threats the first chance we get!

Astrid: (Ponders) That does make sense. Now for cave lion ,I'm pretty fast,so I'll distract him.

Jacqueline: I'm confused,it's my animal,so why are you going to risk your life?

Astrid: Cause,I'm your friend and friends help each other,right? (Jacqueline,surprised,smiles)

Jacqueline: Um,yeah! Sure! So how will you get it to follow you?

Astrid: You'll see,now run,I'll give you a 2 minute head start!

(Static)

Jacqueline: I have to admit,Astrid has more heart than people give her credit for. And plus,she isn't as bad as thought she was. Maybe we could be friends.

(Static)

(The next scene shows Astrid,alone,looking at her watch)

Chris: (Calm narrator) Astrid has allowed Jacqueline to go ahead to avoid being hurt. (Astrid is shown grabs a small,sharp stone shaped like a knife. She then uses it to cut her palm,causing her to wince) And she is using the scent of her own blood to lure the lion. (Astrid then runs away as the cave lion smells the blood and chases after her) Yeah,she's a goner!

(The next scene shows Parker walking through the woods still,looking a little-okay,a lot-crazy,with his pupils dilating)

Parker: Here Quagga Quagga,come out come out wherever you are! You can't hide from me! (Parker then sees 3 squrriels sitting on a branch,just staring at him) WHAT?! Stop staring at me,SHEESH! (Parker walks away grumbling,and the Squrriels look at each other before bursting into chittering,which is reminiscent of laughing. A rusting comes from a nearby Bush,which Parker hears and turns to,seeing the Quagga in it. This causes him to grin wolfishly) HERE'S PARKER! (Parker goes to pounce on the Quagga. Meanwhile,Chris is at the cage waiting)

Chris: 2 and a half hours completed! (Jacqueline runs up to Chris panting,confusing) Jacqueline? What are you doing here,and where's your animal,and Astrid?!

Jacqueline: Astrid told me to go ahead! Don't know why! (Suddenly,Astrid runs next to them and slams the cage door open)

Astrid: LOOK OUT DUDES! (The 3 get out of the way as the Cave Lion tries to pounce on Astrid but ends up in the cage,with Astrid locking the door. The lion growls at the two birds yet doesn't attack them)

Chris: Interesting teamwork you two. (Astrid and Jacqueline hug)

Jacqueline: Great job!

Astrid: Thanks Jacky! (As Astrid and Jacqueline end their hug,the camera pans to Shawn and Sapphire,hands intertwined,walk over to Chris)

Sapphire: Hello Chris!

Chris: Hey,why aren't you searching for those birds?!

Shawn: Because we don't really care if we have to clean,it really doesn't matter. (Chris then bursts into laughter) What?

Chris: Oh my God,you actually believed that! I wasn't gonna make you do that!

4 contestants (And Feline who had just came back): WHAT?!

Chris: Yeah,I just said it so you'd have more motivation to not be last! And watching some of you scramble was hilarious! Especially with Parker!

Feline: Speaking of which,where is the little runt? (A tranquilizer dart suddenly hits Astrid in the neck,then Shawn,causing both to pass out. Parker then comes in riding the Quagga,looking like he's gone crazy. Parker jumps off the animal and lands on his feet when the Quagga goes into the cage door,Chris having opened it and closes it after the Quagga enters.)

Chris: HUH,this feels familiar…

Parker: Hey Chrissy,looks like I got the quagga after all,who's the shrimp now?

Sapphire: We never called you a shrimp Parker. (Feline scoffs,grabs Parker,and kisses him passionately on the lips,surprising him and everyone around them. This sudden kiss causes Parker's eyes to go back to normal and for him to go back to his senses. When Feline and Parker part,Parker looks at her surprised)

Parker: Whoa,w-wow! Does-does that mean-

Feline: Yeah,I like like you too. So,what was with that loco thing?

Parker: I had to chase him alot,he outsmarted me many times. Yeah,I think I have a bit of a pride problem. (Parker laughs nervously,and Feline pats him on the back)

Jacqueline: You know what,this does seem familiar.

Chris: I know right?!

(The next scene is in the nighttime,with Astrid and Chris are standing in front of the other contestants at the fire pit,with the fire alight)

Chris: So Astrid,have you decided who to vote for after stuffing yourself?

Astrid: Yep,I do. So those who are definitely safe are Sapphire…Parker…and Feline. (The 3 contestants smile.) Also,Keith. (Everyone except Jacqueline gasp) That leaves Shawn and Jacky. (Shawn looks shocked,with Sapphire squeezing his hand scared,while Jacqueline looks confident,with a smirk on her face) You know a friend once told me you have to eliminate threats as soon as possible,especially if they're athletic,smart,and strategic.

…

…

Which is why I'm eliminating Jacky! (Music that gives a shocked reaction vibe from it plays *4,Sapphire and Shawn are shown hugging)

Sapphire: YAY!

Jacqueline: WHAT?!

Chris: OOO,plot twist!

(Static)

Astrid: Puh-lease,like I'm that gullible! I knew all along Jacky was trying to trick me,so I tricked her! Ha,I'm such a good strategist!

(Static)

Jacqueline: (Angry)You,Astrid,you (BEEP)ing tricked me! You little b(BEEP)!

Astrid: (Shrugs)Well,you know what they say,keep your friends close and enemies closer,and you're both! (Jacqueline ponders this for a second before calming down)

Jacqueline: You know Astrid,you're actually pretty cool. (Jacqueline turns to the other contestants) But before I go,I have a few things to say! Keith,you're an idiot for allowing yourself to be revealed,and more so that you let Carrie know you're a sociopath. Feline,you're gonna probably be the new Gwen! And Sapphire,I'm gonna be watching you until I see you turn green,cause it's probably gonna happen.

Shawn: Can you please flush her off,she's sounding like Blainley!

Chris: With pleasure. (Chef grabs Jacqueline and drags her to the dock.) Now,go back to the cabins cause you're safe,for now! (Everyone starts walking to their cabin,Sapphire is shown taking off the remaining bracelet on her hand)

Astrid: Hey Saph,why are you taking that off? Don't you need for your magic stuff?

Sapphire: I don't need it anymore. (She looks at Shawn and smiles) I have a knight in shining armor to protect me now.

Astrid: What-ever. Let's go.

(At the dock,Jacqueline is in the Wash of Shame with her arms crossed,and Chris is standing a few feet away)

Chris: Any last words Jacky?

Jacqueline: MY NAME ISN'T JACKY JERK! (Chris pushes the button on a remote and Jacqueline screams as she is shot out of the Wash of Shame.)

Chris: Buh-bye forever! Man,I hated her! (Chef runs next to Chris,worried)

Chef: Chris,I can't find my boat keys! (The boat then sails by,being driven by the moa,with the Dodo and Cave Lion also on it,all "laughing". Chris and Chef gap at this) Whoa,didn't expect that.

(Later that same night in the girls' cabin,all the girls are sleeping,but Sapphire is turning and stirring in her sleep,upset. Through a partially open window,the same Liverpool Pigeon flies into it and lands near Sapphire's bed. There,the bird suddenly morphs into a female human,which cannot be seen except for her form. She grabs Sapphire's stuffed yorkie,which then glows gold for a few seconds,and gently places it in Sapphire's hand. Sapphire then stops stirring and calms down in her sleep,now smiling. The woman smiles genuinely before morphing into a bird and flying out the window,completely undetected. When the bird lands on the ground outside,she looks around to see the clearing is empty,and then morphs back into a woman,standing up. The mini camera shows her eyes,which are closed)

Woman: (Whisper) Do not worry Sapphire,I'll protect you this time. (The woman suddenly opens her eyes,which are bright violet,before the camera goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I bet you were surprised by Jacqueline elimination right? And the woman at the end? Who do you think it is (though you probably already know)? Yes,I know some scenes are like the episode in Total Drama Island,but I intended for that. <strong>

**Reference list:**

**1. Like flashback of Heather and Leshawna fighting.**

**2. I remembered scene from the episode "Wawanakua Gone Wild" where the duck and racoon "talked" and thought this would be funny!**

**3. Like confessional where Gwen said she thought Heather had rabies in blue moon episode from All-Stars. **

**4. Imagine the music from when Heather accidentally admits she loves Alejandro from season 3 finale playing.**

**Okay,please review to give your thoughts,and creators of all contestants please submit your ideas for how the families should look like and act like! Thanks,bye!**


	13. Episode 13: Chainsaw 2 come!

**Author's note: Hey it's me! Now this is how I'll have it, I won't do the whole family video thing,cause it would just take a lot of time and also I just have a gut feeling that I shouldn't. Sorry to those who already sent in the forms,but thank you for sending them. If I ever need to use family descriptions in my fanfic I can use these! **

**Also,thanks to TDSuperFan for making the season logo,please send it to me via review when you're finished. Okay,and begin!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,our contestants were tasked with finding an "extinct" animals. However, the animals weren't the only things that were crazy! Parker went to the brink of madness trying to catch the Quagga,but went back to his senses after being kissed by Feline! Keith was chased by a mutant dodo! Shawn told Sapphire exactly how he felt about her,earning him a make out sess! And Jacqueline and Astrid teamed up,with Jacqueline having the intent of manipulating newly befriended Astrid,but after winning,Astrid made a heel-turn and voted off Jacqueline! Which means bye-bye Jacky! So what will happen now? Will this episode be better than the last? Answer,yes! Find out in this horror-filled episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(It is late at night at camp,and the full moon is in the sky. In the Mess Hall,the contestants are watching a scary movie on a projector,sitting in chairs around the projector, some eating popcorn. On the screen,a woman and a man are making out,leaning on a tree,when unbeknownst to either of them a man in a hockey mask,a chef's apron with stains,a chainsaw in one hand and a hook on the other. Parker is shown covering his eyes but peeking,Sapphire is clutching Shawn's hand scared while Shawn is emotionless,Feline is watching the screen excited while eating her popcorn,Keith is smiling evilly while watching it,and Astrid is scared but watches it,eating from Feline's popcorn,who she is sitting to the left of. From the Projector a woman's scream is heard before grinding is heard,which causes Sapphire,Astrid,and Parker to jump)

Feline: They both asked for it,you never make out in the dark outside! (Footsteps is heard from the projector)

Sapphire: Oh no,he's going towards the cabins.

Parker: Who's gonna protect the campers now that the counselors are gone?!

Keith: Shut up,I wanna see their guts spill out onto the ground and the blood seep into the wood! (All of them contestants look at Keith shocked) What? (From the projector it is shown that the killer kicks the door to the cabin open and runs into it as screams come from the campers in the movie,causing the 6 contestants to look at the screen. All the campers except Shawn and Keith look in slight disgust at the scream as grinding is heard. Astrid-grinning mischieviously-skillfully gets behind Sapphire without anyone noticing)

Feline: Wow,these special effects are awesome! They look so real!

Sapphire: Oh my… (Astrid suddenly grabs Sapphire by the shoulders)

Astrid: BOO! (Sapphire lets out a terrified scream,her eyes flashing blue before a part of the projector explodes,causing the projector to go off)

Keith: WHAT?!

Feline: (Angry) Aww man,thanks a lot Sapphire,now we can't see the ending! (Sapphire looks at Shawn who gives her a small smile which makes her smile)

Shawn: Don't worry,I never understood horror movies anyways. (Feline turns the light back on,and the other contestants start to stand up,with Parker looking relieved)

Parker: I'm just glad it's over,that was terrifying.

Keith: (Scoffs) You think that was scary? Please,it wasn't even at the scariest part yet! If we had gone 5 minutes further,we would've seen him hack off the main character's legs! (Parker gasps in fear,but Feline puts her arm around his shoulder defensively)

Feline: (Serious) Listen Keith,if I were you,I would just keep low,cause right now you're on everyone's radar for elimination!

Shawn: Speaking of which,where's Chris? And why hasn't he given us a challenge in the last 4 days?

Feline: Who cares? I think it's good he's giving us a break!

Astrid: Actually,I'm with Shawn here,it's weird how Chris isn't here. In fact,I haven't seen him since this morning,or Chef! (Suddenly a large explosion is heard outside,causing the constestants to look concerned and scared)

Parker: What-What was that?

Shawn: Let's check it out. (The next scene shows the contestants when the run onto the dock to see that a boat has exploded and is on fire,yet the fire is dying down.)

Sapphire: Oh fiddlesticks,the boat's been blown up!(Parker is fishing in the water near the boat and grabs something)

Parker: Hey,I got something in the water!

Astrid: Good idea dude,maybe there's some sorta evidence! (Parker pulls out the object in the water to see it is a burnt male arm clutching a green backpack,causing Parker to let out a scream and drop it. Parker stands up and backs away terrified)

Parker: IT'S A SEVERED ARM!

Shawn: Who the hell does it belong to?!

Parker: CHRIS! It must be Chris's! He was in the boat and it exploded and he's dead! (Parker runs off towards the woods screaming)

Feline: PARKER! (Feline turns to the other remaining 4 contestants) Stay here,I'll go get him! (Feline then runs after Parker,worried. Astrid yanks the backpack out of the severed arm,and looks through it)

Astrid: Whoa,a note,and it's like not wet! (Astrid takes out a folded paper note and throws the backpack away. She reads the note and gasps)

Sapphire: What does it say?

Astrid: It says "Dear contestants,you have reached the end of the line. I have killed Chris for sending me to jail and will kill you if necessary. Leave the island now or die!"

Shawn: Who did Chris put in jail?

Sapphire: (gasp) The psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook,he must have escaped!

Astrid: Crud,that does make sense!

Keith: (Annoyed) Are you all idiots?! Isn't it just too convenient that we watch a movie about a psycho killer and then magically the boat explodes,Chris seems to be dead,and the psycho killer is on the loose? It's just a trick made by Chris!

Shawn: (Serious) Listen,it doesn't matter if this is fake or not. Either way,we need to stick together in a group and make a game plan,the killer-

Keith: Or Chef in a hockey mask.

Shawn: …Or Chef in a hockey mask can't get us if we're in a group.

Astrid: Oo,like what Gwen said in season 1,cool!

Sapphire: We should go to the fire pit,it's the only place with many escape routes and with a light source.

Shawn: (Smiling at Sapphire) Great idea,let's go. (Shawn,Sapphire,and Astrid start to walk to the fire pit,with Keith crossing his arms annoyed)

Keith: I'll come,but only to show you this is a trick by Chris! (Keith follows the others. The camera flashes,and shows that this scene is being watched by Chris,who is alive and well,sitting in a lounge chair in a fancy looking living room where there is many TVs set up)

Chris: (Laughs evilly and looks at the camera) Oh,he's right. Tonight,we're gonna have a repeat of a famous challenge from season 1,the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook! (Chris lifts one of his hands which has a trick hook on it dramatically)

(Static)

Keith: Those 3 are all idiots,even if there **was **a killer on the loose,they wouldn't survive. I mean,Sapphire said "Oh Fiddlesticks",who says that?! Next time Chris,make sure we haven't dealt with a "horror challenge" 3 times already before setting up ANOTHER one!

(Static)

(Chris is shown again in the living room,smirking)

Chris: Hey,what can I say? Horror challenges are a favorite among fans.

(The next scene shoes Parker running through the woods when he trips on a log,falling on his face. Feline manages to catch up to him and helps Parker up,who is unharmed.)

Feline: Parker,you okay?!

Parker: (Shameful) Yeah,I am. Sorry for running off,I look like a coward now.

Feline: Don't be ridiculous Parker,you could never be a coward,you're just scared prone. (Feline hugs Parker and smiles)

Parker: Thanks Feline. Hey,where are we?

Feline: Oh,you freaked out and I had to follow you,we're pretty deep into the woods. (Parker's eyes widen in shock and realization)

Parker: The woods?

Feline: (Confused) Um…yeah?

Parker: The woods,hmm,why does that make me feel that this will end badly?

Feline: Probably cause the movie,come on,let's go. (Feline and Parker start to walk back where they came,little do they know that someone big wearing a hockey mask,a black cloak,and holding a chainsaw in his hands. At the fire pit,there is a fire in the pit and Sapphire and Keith are sitting 2 seats away from each other. Shawn is standing in front of them both)

Shawn: Okay,let's set some ground rules. Rule number one,never go into the woods,it's dense and hard to track anyone in. Rule number two,if you need to go to the bathroom or confessional,bring someone with you to guard. Rule number 3-

Keith: I hate to interrupt you Captain Muscles-oh wait,I do! Where'd Prank Girl go? (Shawn and Sapphire both look around to see Astrid isn't around,causing Sapphire to start panicking and Shawn to look annoyed)

Shawn: (Face-palms) Aw man!

Keith: Well,looks like we're down to the finale three,that's pretty-(Astrid suddenly pops next to Keith)

Astrid: HI! (Keith screams in surprise and falls off his chair. When Keith gets up,he looks at Astrid annoyed)

Keith: What the hell Astrid?!

Astrid: Sorry dudes,but I had to get my bag of paintents!

Keith: Paintents? (Astrid takes out a red wrapped present and opens it,causing violet paint to explode onto Keith's face,causing Keith to look at Astrid angrily) Seriously?! Now my face is purple!

Astrid: It's violet,and it washes off! (Keith starts to walk away)

Keith: Whatever,I'm going to the confessional. (Astrid starts to go after Keith)

Astrid: Wait Keith!

(Static)

(The camera is close to Keith's face,which looks angry and is still covered in paint)

Keith: Ugh,those damn idiots! Especially that Astrid girl,she is such a f(BEEP)ing (BEEP)! (Keith then looks at someone else in the confessional) No offense. (The camera goes farther back,showing Astrid and Keith are both sitting in the confessional)

Astrid: None taken,not everyone can like a person.

(Static)

(Commercial Break)

(Back in the woods,Feline is carrying Parker on her back with ease.)

Parker: Uh,thanks for carrying me when I got tired.(Parker blushes in embarassment)

Feline: No problem little guy,you aren't that heavy. You weigh as much as my snake Roger,heck,maybe even a few pounds less than-

Parker: OH MY GOD! (Feline drops Parker in shock and turns to him annoyed)

Feline: What the hell was that bout?! (Parker stands up,scared)

Parker: I just realized what's wrong! In that movie we watched,the two older campers got deep in the woods,and before they could get back the psycho slaughtered them!

Feline: Parker,don't be ridiculous,there's no psycho killer,and those campers were idiots,we're smart.

Parker: Uh,yeah,oh yeah. (Parker relaxes and smiles) You're right.

Feline: So…wanna make out? (Parker's eyes dilate in excitement and he blushes immensely)

Parker: Yes! Wait,no,wait,I mean-(Feline picks Parker up and starts kissing him,which shocks him at first but eventually he closes his eyes and returns the kisses,making it a full blown make out session. However,the hockey masked man walks a few feet behind them breathing heavily. The couple stop making out and see the man,causing them to scream as the camera shows the entire island. The next scene shows Parker and Feline running through the woods terrified as the masked man chases them)

Feline: Ugh,what were we thinking?! You never make out in the woods!

Parker: No offense,but it was your idea! Hey,didn't we pass that tree with no leaves 2 times already? And why does the path seem longer than before?

Feline: Cause in the movies,they extend the chase scenes to make the movie longer,and to make suspense for a kill.

Parker: Oh,okay that makes-wait,what? (Feline suddenly trips on a root,with an audible CRACK heard from her ankle,causing Feline to fall. Parker stops beside her) Feline! (Parker then sees the cloaked figure running towards the two,causing him to scream and run away) SORRY FELINE,FORGIVE ME! (Feline stands up rubbing her head when she sees the hockey masked man behind her,causing her to scream. Back at the Playa,Chris is still watching the TV screens with Zoey walking by him when an action figure in her hands breaks while she's trying to reattached it's arm)

Zoey: Oh fiddlesticks,my Lib-e Action Figure broke! Now what?!

Chris: Zoey,oh man you gotta see this! This is so fun to watch! (Zoey sees the TVs and gasps,dropping her action figure)

Zoey: You're watching the contestants? And the psycho killer escaped from jail?!

Chris: What? No! It's just Chef! We're doing a repeat of the Psycho Killer episode of TDI!

Zoey: Huh,yeah,that makes me feel better.

Chris: Hey,wanna watch the contestants run around like chickens?

Zoey: (Shrugs) Sure,have nothing better to do! (Zoey sits next Chris on the blue couch when Chris pulls out a bag of popcorn)

Chris: Popcorn?

Zoey: Thanks! (Zoey takes some of the popcorn from the bag eagerly and eats it. At camp,Keith-with the paint cleaned off his face-,Astrid,Sapphire and Shawn are still st the fire pit, all sitting around bored,when Parker runs in screaming,alarming them)

Parker: G-Guys! Feline and I were chased by a cloaked man and Feline was left behind!

Astrid: Oh yeah,you weren't here for what we found out. (Shawn stands up and rubs the back of his head nervously)

Shawn: Listen Parker,you see-

Keith: That guy was a serial killer and now your girlfriend is probably dead.

Sapphire: Keith,don't say that. (Parker blubbers,shocked and scared,before passing out,falling onto the ground)

Shawn: (Sacrastic) Wow,way to be subtle to spare his feelings Keith!

Keith: He's fine,I'm sure.

Shawn: No,HE ISN'T! BECAUSE OF YOU,PARKER IS PROBABLY SCARRED! (Sapphire puts her hand on Shawn's shoulder in a comforting manner)

Sapphire: Shawn,calm down… (Shawn pushes Sapphire away from him)

Shawn: NO,JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF BEING ANNOYING,SHEESH! (Sapphire backs away,scared and hurt,causing Shawn to realize what he's done and calm down) No,that-that wasn't what I-(Sapphire backs away from Shawn when he tries to touch her)

Sapphire: N-no,I-I think I get the message. (Sapphire runs off crying,and Shawn looks as if he wants to go after her)

Astrid: Don't,just leave her alone for a while. (Shawn nods,biting his lip)

(Static)

(The camera is shown at the fire pit with Shawn sitting on a tree stump chair,looking around)

Shawn: Is-is it on? Oh,okay. (Shawn looks at the camera) Ugh,I don't know what I was thinking,it just came out. Like I wasn't in control of what I said.

Keith: (Off screen) YEAH,THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! (Shawn glares at Keith offscreen)

Shawn: SHUT UP!

(Static)

(In the real confessional,Sapphire is sitting on the seat looking upset)

Sapphire: I can't believe Shawn said that,he thinks I'm annoying? Why didn't he say that before? Does everything we have a lie? (Someone suddenly pounds on the door) Shawn,please go away. I don't want to talk right now.(The person pounds on the door again) Please Shawn,not right now. (The person pauses,then starts trying to open the door,causing Sapphire to become suspicious,raising an eyebrow)

(Static)

(Sapphire opens the door to the confessional)

Sapphire: Who's out-(The person a few feet away from her is actually the Psycho Killer,who turns on his chainsaw. This causes Sapphire to let out a loud,bloodcurdling scream that is echoed all throughout the island,including the fire pit,where the other 4 hear her scream.)

Shawn: Sapphire! We need to save her you guys! Come on,let's hurry! (Keith,Astrid,and Parker look at each other nervously)

Parker: I-I wouldn't be of help.

Astrid: I need to work on my paintents.

Keith: I really don't care.

Shawn: (Sighs) Fine,I'll go by myself.

(Static)

Astrid: I was just a scared about that scream,I mean whatever caused that must be pretty terrifying. And plus,Shawn's tough,he can take it on! Right?

(Static)

(The next scene shows Sapphire,Shawn,and Feline all tied up in chairs in a dark room except for a single lightbulb. Shawn sighs)

Shawn: I should really learn to come up with plans before jumping in.

Feline: (annoyed) No kidding Shawn!

(Commercial break)

(At the Playa,Zoey and Chris are watching the TVs absorbed with what's happening,having now been joined by Owen,Sam,and Beth.)

Beth: Wow,this is such a good episode! I mean,I know it sounds bad,but violence is pretty fun to watch.

Chris: I know,right?! That's why I love hosting the show! (Dj walks next to the group confused)

DJ: Hey Chris,what's happening? I helped make a dinner for all the contestants not in the game and you and you all weren't there!

Owen: Sorry DJ,we're watching the challenge for the contestants in this season. Chef is playing the Psycho Killer,and boy is he doing an awesome job!

Zoey: Yeah,his acting skills are actually impressive.

DJ: Dudes,what are you talking about?! Chef's been here the whole time!

Chris,Sam,Zoey,and Owen: (Shocked) HUH?! (Chef then walks into the room,having heard the conversation)

Chef: Yeah,I had to stay 'cause for some reason,Izzy is stealing all ma' Spam!

Sam: Wait,if you're here,who's been on the island?!

Owen: HOLY CRAP,IT'S THE ESCAPED ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK! Who escaped from jail TWICE! (Chris stands up,facing Chef)

Chris: Chef,call the Canadian Police and report this,I'm gonna fly in my Helicopter to the island. Dang it,why'd I put the Playa and the Camp on different islands?! (Zoey stands in front of Chris with a look of bravery plastered on her face)

Zoey: Chris,I'm going too,I can help! (Beth stands next to Zoey equally brave)

Beth: Me too!

Chris: Fine,whatever,I don't care! We need to get to the island now,this is officially a serious life or death situation!

(At the camp,the psycho killer-who is now just the masked man- is standing outside the Mess Hall on the phone with someone)

Masked man: (Disorted voice) Mam',I've got the 3 more powerful contestants you wanted,now to deal with those weaker ones and flush out the last powerful one. (The masked man hangs up the call,clicks an app which has a red button on it and pushes it. This triggers a bomb with a one minute countdown to start,which is hidden under a chair,which Astrid is sitting on. Parker paces worriedly on the Fire pit area,while Keith is sitting next to Astrid leisurely)

Parker: Shawn hasn't come back,I'm getting worried! I mean,what could've happened to him?!

Keith: Who cares,he was a loser anyway. And we all know it's probably Chef anyway.

Astrid: I don't know,it could be the Psycho Killer!

Keith: The problem with that is the fact the guy is in jail!

Parker: We can't rule it out though,he could've escaped or gotten parole or- (Keith looks around,hearing a low ticking noise)

Keith: Shut it…

Parker: Hey,that isn't-

Keith: No,just stop talking,listen. (The three contestants silent,and they all hear the ticking.)

Parker: Where is it coming from?

Keith: I think from Astrid's chair. (Astrid stands up and backs away from the chair as Keith looks under it and gasps) CRAP,a bomb,and only ten seconds left! (Astrid and Parker run soon after hearing this,followed by Keith. When the bomb gets to 0,it explodes,destroying the Fire Pit with such force that the three contestants are blown back many feet. Keith lands on the ground,barely conscious,and Parker and Astrid land next to each other,both hitting their head,knocking them unconscious)

_(In Astrid's dream)_

_(Astrid screams as she falls in black darkness but underneath her a hole opens up. She falls into the hole and lands on an orange couch of a nice,casual room that has light yellow walls,baby blue carpeting,and along with the orange couch a yellow foot table,a few paintings,and an orange door. Astrid looks up to see the hole disappear,and looks around confused) _

_Astrid: Hello? Anybody? _

_?: Greetings Astrid. (Astrid looks to her left to see a teenage girl sitting on the couch,having appeared out of nowhere. The girl has light brown hair held in pigtails reaching her shoulders,bright violet eyes,fair skin,and is wearing a pink,sundress and darker pink flats.)_

_Astrid: You look familiar. Okay,one where am I and two who are you?_

_Girl: (Calm,slightly royal tone) I summoned this room to make you feel more relaxed,and I am Kepi._

_Astrid: (Laughs) Boy,you are a lot younger than I thought you'd be. Did you wander into the Fountain of Youth?_

_Kepi: I understand your disbelief,but the reason for this is because I took the form of a childhood friend of your's so I wouldn't have to show you my true form._

_Astrid: That's ridiculous,why couldn't you show your "true form" to me,or is it too weird for me to handle? (Astrid laughs) _

_Kepi: "Weird" is one way to put it,I suppose. And please listen to me Astrid,you have to focus. Do you remember what happened before all this?_

_Astrid: (Now slightly sad) Well,yeah,there was an explosion,and the others are probably dead. (Kepi holds Astrid's hands and looks in her eyes) _

_Kepi: No,not yet. It is simply an illusion,they are trying to scare you from helping them. But you have one very important thing-love._

_Astrid: Huh?_

_Kepi: This evil man is using hatred and dark magic to catch his victims,the ones he calls the "powerful ones". But in your heart,you have such a burning passion for everyone at your camp-even those who may seem too far to save. In fact,it has more love than most human beings have in their hearts._

_Astrid: But I still don't get it,what does this have to do with my current situation?_

_Kepi: You are unique,you do not follow trends or be held down by those who want to manipulate you,you are free. And on that note…(Kepi's hand glows gold before being replaced by a black fire opal that is a black gem with many specks of red,blue,green,orange,and a little yellow.) _

_Astrid: Whoa…pretty. (Kepi summons a necklace chain connected to the opal and puts it around Astrid's neck) _

_Kepi: Where this at all time,do not take it off,for it has tremendous power. And please,take care of Sapphire for me,I can't always keep her safe._

_Astrid: Wait,how do you know Sapphire? (Astrid looks at her necklace) Whatever,I promise,what does this gem do anyways? (Astrid looks up to see Kepi has disappeared) Hey,where'd you go? (Suddenly the room is consumed by darkness causing Astrid to scream) _

_(End dream)_

(Astrid wakes up,sitting up and looking around to see Parker laying next to her unconscious and they are many feet from the destroyed fire pit. She looks down and sees that she still has the black opal around her neck,causing her to sigh with relief before shaking Parker)

Astrid: Parker,wake up! Hurry! (Parker groans as he opens his eyes and sits up,rubbing his head)

Parker: W-What happened?

Astrid: The fire pit exploded! We both were knocked unconscious,and Keith-wait,where's Keith? (Astrid and Parker look around to see Keith is gone)

Parker: Oh man,now he has 4 of us! We're next! (Astrid grabs Parker by his shoulders)

Astrid: No Parker,we're not! We're strong,we can make a plan!

Parker: We-we can?

Astrid: Yes,we can,you're like a genius and I have street smarts. Together we're a great team! (Astrid retracts her hands as Parker ponders this and smiles)

Parker: Yeah,you're right,we can take him on,we've survived worse!

Astrid: (Smiling) YEAH! (Astrid and Parker stand up)

Parker: So if you don't mind,I think I know where the psycho is keeping them.

(Static)

Astrid: Awesome,look out psycho,you're going down!

(Static)

(Astrid and Parker are shown hidding in a Bush in the front of the Mess Hall,watching around)

Astrid: (Whisper) Are you sure about this?

Parker: (Whisper) Yes,this would be the perfect place. Far away from where we were staying yet close enough to drag someone here. Wait,I hear someone coming. (Parker and Astrid duck right before the masked man exits the building and walks into the woods. As soon as he disappears into the darkness,the two contestants get out of the Bush)

Astrid: Let's go,we don't have much time! (Astrid and Parker run into the Mess Hall and turn on the lights to see Sapphire,Shawn,Keith,And Feline tied up in chairs gagged,and all their eyes widen when they see Astrid and Parker)

Astrid: Dudes,you're all here,and you're not dead!

Parker:Feline! (Parker runs up to Feline and takes her gag off) Are you okay?

Feline: (Rolling her eyes) Fine, despite the fact I was caught by a serial killer! What are you doing here?

Parker: Astrid and I are gonna rescue you!

Feline: You? Rescue us?! I don't think that's likely.

Astrid: What,why? Cause you think we're wimps?

Feline: No,cause the psycho is behind you! (Astrid and Parker turn around to see the masked man behind them)

Parker: AHH!

Astrid: Relax Parker,it's just Chef. CHEF,you can drop the act okay? Hello dude,just stop acting,a little bit because you stink at it! (The masked man lifts his hand to pull off his cloak) Finally,you reveal yourself as-(The man quickly lifts his cloak off and rips off the mask,revealing he is the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook,causing Astrid and Parker to gasp) the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook! Boy,didn't see that coming.

Psycho Killer: (Disorter voice) You shall perish for your actions! Prepare for your death!

Astrid: (Bravely) Well you can't scare us,me and Parker will fight like we never fought before! Right Parker?…Parker (Astrid looks behind her and sees Parker is gone. The next scene shows Parker screaming loudly as he runs towards the dock before the camera goes back to Astrid) Ugh,that coward! (Astrid looks up at the Psycho nervously) Uh,hey,can't we work this out? (The psycho lifts Astrid up by her neck,causing her to gasp for air) I'm guessing that's a no.

Psycho Killer: (distorted voice) I shall bestow upon you a death that will drag on painfully for hours,you may beg,and cry,and plea,but…

Feline: (As the Psycho Killer talks) Just bite his hand! (Astrid does bite the Psycho Killer's hand-which is the one he is holding her with-causing him to scream in pain and drop Astrid. Astrid backs away from the Psycho who glares at her)

Psycho Killer: (distorted voice) You have bitten my hand…(Astrid grabs for something in her back pocket,scared) now you shall suffer the wrath of me and my-(Astrid sudden pulls out a small wrapped present and opens it,causing an explosion of violet paint to cover the Psycho Killer's face) What? You turned my face purple!

Astrid: It's violet! (Astrid grabs the Psycho by his shirt collar) And left hook! (Astrid punches him with her left hand,causing him to fall onto the floor. With killer speed,Astrid takes the rope that Feline had been tied up with and ties the Psycho Killer up with it. As Feline starts untying the other contestants,Zoey,Beth,and Chris run in)

Zoey: Guys,we saw Parker running from here,you okay? (By now,everyone except Keith has been freed)

Shawn: We're okay,Astrid saved us. And Chris,you are such an idiot,I mean how could you have let that guy get on camp?! (When Keith is freed,he walks towards the Psycho Killer suspicious)

Keith: Actually,I don't think this loser is the Psycho Killer at all! (Keith takes off the man's actual Psycho Killer mask and voice modulator to reveal it is an old man)

All contestants in Mess Hall,Zoey,and Beth: OLD MAN JENKINS?! (Chris walks over to the man and reveals that the man is wearing an Old Man Jenkins's mask by pulling it off and revealing it is actually Duncan-who is frowning-causing everyone else to gasp) Duncan?! *¹

Duncan: Yeah,it's me! Corentine needed to observe Sapphire and a couple of the stronger contestants here. So I wore padding,put on masks and became the Psycho Killer! And I would've gotten away with it,if it weren't for that (BEEP) Astrid!

Astrid: Cool,I've always wanted to be in a mystery like Sc-

Chris: Anyway,now we got Duncan! Now time to go and eliminate someone at the elimination zone.

Astrid: (Nervously) Yeah,about that. Duncan sort of…destroyed it in a bomb.

Chris: WHAT?! That place took like 1,000 bucks to construct! Ugh,you know what,we'll deal with that later,just go to the dock!

(Static)

Sapphire: I wonder who could go home,it could be anyone,but I hope it isn't Shawn. While waiting,we talked it out and he apologized. He's so sweet like that,I can't stay mad at him. I just have trust issues,I didn't leave a lot of friends behind in my home,due to things.

(Static)

(All the contestants are at the dock with Zoey and Beth next to them and Chris standing in front of them)

Chris: Okay,it's pretty obvious that for defeating Duncan,Astrid wins the challenge for the second time in a row! This earns her an advantage in the next challenge! Unfortunately,the loser in all of this is Parker,who not only ran from the killer,but did in Astrid's time on need,and when Feline tripped. But don't worry,you'll be missed.

Parker: Okay,bye everyone,bye Feline. (Parker walks up the ramp while Feline is being held back in Chef)

Feline: Let me go! I wanna say goodbye! (Parker is shown in the Wash of Shame with the door slamming when he gets in)

Chris: Any last words?

Parker: Yes,I l-(Chris pushes the remote button causing the Wash of Shame to activate and Parker screams as he is shoot out of the Wash of shame. Chris looks at the camera smirking)

Chris: What will happen because of this? Will Feline break down without her boyish-man?

Feline: I'M RIGHT HERE! (Chris looks at Feline for a couple seconds before looking back at the camera)

Chris: Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND! (The screen fades to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: YES,I FINALLY GOT KEPI TO INTERACT WITH A CONTESTANT! Ironic that it's Astrid,considering she was the first one to ever mention Kepi. Now,I imagine Kepi's voice to be like Princess Luna,who is the co-ruler of Equestria with her sister Princess Celestia. Just wanted to tell you…<strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. Like scene from London episode of TDWT,where Ezekiel is unmasked. Also ironic,due to Duncan-being the other eliminated contestant missing-came back in that episode.**

**So that's all,next episode I think you'll get an interesting surprise. Until then,REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Episode 14:You don't have the paintballs

**Author's note: Hi,it's me,nothing to sat right now except I hope you like the surprise and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney,our contestants got a couple days off, their vacation was cut short however by another horror challenge. But contestants were captured and almost killed when it turned out that Duncan had dressed up as the Psycho Killer to get Sapphire! Fortunately,Astrid saved their butts and won the challenge. And paintents? (Chris laughs) Hilarious! Unfortunately,Parker was sent home after a pathetic performance in the challenge,leaving Feline alone. What surprises do I have in store this episode? Something small,or game-changing? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(Morning has arriven just an hour ago,and the sun is high in the sky. A blue bird flies onto a branch and starts tweeting but just as it starts,someone throws nail polish at it,causing it to fall off the branch. The camera pans to Feline-who was looking out a window near the branch-who growls before closing the window. As Feline walks away from the window with her normal clothing on,Astrid suddenly pops in front of Feline looking excited,wearing her normal clothing and the necklace)

Astrid: HI Feline! How are you doing?

Feline:(Annoyed)…Fine.

Astrid: I'm so happy,I mean,I won TWICE in a ROW! I could get to the finale!

Feline: Doubtful. Listen,just get outta my way Astrid. (Feline walks past Astrid,who looks confused. Feline passes Sapphire,who is putting on her boot when she sees Feline and smiles)

Sapphire: Hey Feline,how are you-(Feline passes Sapphire without a word from her and climbs down the ladder,causing Astrid and Sapphire to look at each other worried)

(Static)

Feline: Now that Parker is eliminated,I can't trust anyone in this game! I don't like any of the people here,though Sapphire isn't as bad as I thought she was. But Astrid…I just have a bad feeling about her,I need to eliminate her now,she's becoming a threat.

(Static)

(At the boys' cabin,Keith and Shawn are wearing their normal clothing and are both stuck in the doorway due to trying to fit through the door at the same time. Both are angry and are trying to get out of the doorway)

Keith: Your too big Shawn! Move!

Shawn: I'm too big?! You need to move!

Keith: (Smirking) Okay! (Keith moves his arm and Shawn falls onto the porch. Keith steps over Shawn and looks down at Shawn smirking) Sorry Shawn,but I'm much smarter than you-(Shawn grabs Keith's leg and pulls Keith down. Shawn smirks as he runs away laughing. Keith looks up growling and looking angry)

(Static)

(Melancholy music starts playing in the confessional,Chris is sitting in the confesional frowning,looking serious)

Chris: Hello viewers,I'm Chris McLean. Even though we've just begun our episode,you've seen much hatred and anger between the contestants. I recognize this as something that needs my utter-most attention. Now there's only one solution to something like this. (Chris suddenly grins evilly) Manipulate and exploit it for ratings! (He laughs evilly after he says this) Have I mentioned I love this show?

(Static)

(All the contestants are standing on the dock with Chris standing in front of them smirking)

Chris: Welcome contestants,to the final five! In the past 13 episodes,there has been 11 eliminations. (A scene of each eliminated contestant in order starts to appear) We've lost George,Kayla,Grimlock,Danika,Davo,Niko,Natasha,Sebastián,Carrie,Jacqueline,and most recently,Parker. Now,you five stand before me as the only contestants left,Keith,Astrid,Shawn,Feline,and Sapphire!

Keith: Can we skip the stupid intro and get to what's important?!

Chris: Funny you should mention that Keith. Cause I have a very important guest with us today,a fan who won a sweepstakes where they participate in a challenge. Introducing Scarlet! (A white boat pulls up to the dock and the door/walking plank opens up. Scarlet walks out smiling coolly. She has porcelain skin,an hourglass shaped body,a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, dark blue eyes, and straight ,dark ruby red hair reaching her shoulderblades in a "framed fringes" hairstyle. Scarlet also has purple eyeshadow,black eyeliner,black mascara,and ruby red lipstick,and has a diamond stud nose ring and a belly button ring,a hot pink short sleeved crop top,a tight,black,unzipped black leather jacket,navy blue skinny jeans,and purple open-toe wedge heels.) Wow,a looker too.

(The camera shows Shawn is blushing and biting his lip,Keith looking at her interested,Sapphire is smiling shyly and waves at Scarlet,Astrid is grinning,and Feline is just looking at Scarlet suspicious)

(Static)

Keith: (smirking) I got to say,that Scarlet is hot!

(Static)

(Feline is frowning and has her arms crossed)

Feline: I really don't feel good with that "Scarlet" around here. There's just something about her I just don't like.

(Static)

Scarlet: Hello final five,I will be participating in today's challenge,so good luck and-

Chris: BLAH BLAH BLAH,LET'S GO! Time to start our first part of the challenge,a very familiar challenge: TRUTH OR LASER SHARK! (All the contestants gasp)

Sapphire: Wait,we already did a truth or laser shark challenge this season.

Chris: Maybe,but this one is so awesome,we're giving it a new name! Truth! Or! Electric Eel! (The next scene shows the contestants are all in one of the Truth or Laser Shark bleachers-except for the seat buckles,and Chris-in a white suit-and Scarlett are standing on a platform with both holding Mics) Now here's how it'll go,each contestant will tell everyone a secret when these secrets are called,and not just mamby-pamby secrets,I'm talking big,deep secrets! If you don't tell us,or if you lie,our shock sensors will shock you with many volts of electricity that we are pretty sure won't kill you. If you don't follow the rules 2 times,you're out!

Scarlet: Alright,first one. (Scarlet takes out a note) Now,which one of you almost got in an alliance with Jacky when the teams were still in? (Everyone looks around for a few seconds before Feline buzzes her buzzer)

Chris: Correct Feline. Okay,question number two,which one of you is bisexual?

Astrid: Whoa,what? (The contestants start murmuring to each other,except for Feline,who is frowning)

Feline: Are all these questions about me? (Feline buzzes her buzzer,annoyed. The other 4 contestants look at her,and after a few seconds Astrid-who is sitting next to Feline- scoots a few more inches away from her)

Chris: Wow,you are having a bad day,but at least this'll be great for ratings!

Feline: Shut it Mclean! (Sapphire looks down at Feline with a smile,being above and behind Feline)

Sapphire: Don't worry Feline,being bisexual isn't bad. (Keith laughs and turns to Sapphire,whom he is sitting on the left of)

Keith: Oh please,she's the only one out of all 53 contestants who has revealed that she likes boys and girls!

Scarlet: That is true.

Feline: Stay outta this,Scarlet!

Scarlet: Fine then,next question. This is a good one,one for the boys…I think. Okay,who peeked at girls like Astrid and Sapphire while they were in the shower?

Astrid: WHAT?! Gross,who would do that?!

Feline: *Cough,cough*Keith! *Cough*

Keith: I didn't do that,I can't believe you would-(Keith is suddenly shocked with electricity,frizzling his hair a bit) Fine,I did! But it's not that bad,I only did it a few times,at least I don't have cameras in the shower. (Keith is shocked with electricity again,and he becomes more angry) I wasn't lying! (Shawn looks at Keith angry)

Shawn: You looked at my girlfriend when she was in the shower?! You're gonna pay for that! (Shawn tries to pass Sapphire,whom he was sitting on the right from-to get to Keith. However,Sapphire gets him to sit down by pulling on his shoulder and arm)

Sapphire: Shawn,don't cause a scene.

Chris: You should listen to your girlfriend Shawn,love only happens a few times in life. Speaking of love life,the next question is a doozy!

Scarlet: Which girl stalked a boy for a month after denying her request to go to the school dance but got served a restraining order after allegedly egging his house? (A silence overcomes the group before a nervous Astrid buzzes in,causing Sapphire to gasp)

Sapphire: Astrid,why would you do that? You're usually so calm.

Astrid: I know,but I really liked him,and sometimes I get a teeny winny crazy.

Feline: (Mumbling) More than just that.

Keith: Yeah,Astrid is straight up crazy. (Astrid growls at Keith and crosses her arms angry before the camera goes back to Chris)

Chris: Let me continue on please! Okay,now,who dumped fake blood on the Junior Prom King and Queen when they were crowned? Astrid? (Astrid looks around to see the other contestants look at her)

Astrid: What? It wasn't me, even I don't go THAT far!

Shawn: She's right. (The camera shows Shawn,with a stoic look) I did it,those two cheated their way to the top,so I made them pay for what they did. (Shawn is suddenly shocked with electricity for a few seconds,causing him to become angry and have his hair singed) HEY,I DIDN'T LIE!

Chris: (Laughing) I know,I just wanted to do that!

Scarlet: Chris,that's not nice! (Scarlet looks annoyed for a couple seconds before laughing a little) Okay,maybe a little,but it's still not nice.

Chris: Now,which gal here stole her dad's car and crashed into her mailbox after being dared by a girl?

Keith: Probably Astrid,girl is crazy as it is. (Astrid looks at Keith angry as the black fire opal around her neck glows white for a second. Astrid stands up looking at Keith angry)

Astrid: You know what Keith? (Sapphire and Shawn back away a couple of seats) You're a horrible,evil,dark-ugh,I can't even continue on! (As Astrid talks,strong winds blow and her necklace continually glows white. The others notice this,causing them to start being freaked out,but Astrid doesn't notice.)

Keith: (Noticing the glowing necklace) Um,Astrid?

Astrid: (Strength of wind grows as talking) None of you know me or what I've been through! At school,I could still here those whispers about how I'm too tall or too thin or too much of a kid! Yet those aren't the things that bother me! I'm here to help the music program from shutting down,yet it seems none of you treat me with an OUNCE OF RESPECT!

Sapphire: Astrid,please-

Astrid: (Wiping away some tears) I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO STAY HERE AND HELP EVERYONE! I PARTICIPATE IN CHALLENGES,ACT NICELY AND JUST TRY TO KEEP UP SPIRIT!

Keith: ASTRID!

Astrid: I'VE EVEN WASHED ALL THE CLOTHES SOMETIMES! HAVE YOU SMELLED SHAWN'S DIRTY SOCKS?! LET ME TELL YOU,**NOT PLEASANT**! (The winds are now howling and very strong,so strong that the others contestants,Chris,and Scarlet have to hold onto the seat or stage seats or floor,yet the raised stages are starting to crack apart. However,Astrid appears not to be affected) )

Keith: STOP IT!

Astrid: NO,I'M DONE WITH YOU JERKS! FOR NOW ON KEITH,I'M GONNA BE YOUR NUMBER ONE ENEMY*¹

Sapphire: ASTRID,CALM DOWN,LOOK! (When a loud CRAACCCK is heard Astrid snaps out of her rage fit and looks around,then gasps. Suddenly the arches holding the platforms up breaks off,causing the structures to fall and the contestants and two hosts to fly away screaming.)

(Commercial break)

(Everyone are shown landing on the beach roughly. After all this,the beach is shown with most of the contestants are laying on the beach far apart from each other except for Keith,who is on top of Astrid,Chris has his he'd stuck in the sand,and Scarlet is standing up and is next to Chris)

Scarlet: That was crazy. (Keith and Astrid are shown staring st each other,both looking a little annoyed)

Keith: You shall never speak of this again. (Keith and Astrid both stand up) Okay,now you've gone from weird,TO INSANE,I mean you made us fly to the beach!

Astrid: Wait,you mean **I **did this?!

Keith: Yep,congratulations! (Keith smirks at Astrid. Feline walks over to the two)

Feline: Though I don't think it was her, I think it was her necklace. (Keith looks at Feline)

Keith: What? Don't be ridiculous cat girl! (Keith walks over to argue with Feline,and Astrid looks at her necklace,which looks normal)

(Static)

Astrid: That must've been what she meant by "tremendous power". But wind? What does **that **have to do with anything?!

(Static)

Keith: (Sarcastic) Great,now we have two contestants with powers! What is WRONG with this season?!

(Static)

(All the contestants are gathered up now as Chris gets his head out of the sand. He spits as he stands up,disgusted)

Chris: GROSS! EWW,SAND! (Chris stops,but still has a slightly annoyed look) And I didn't even finish the first part. It was Sapphire,okay?! (Sapphire is shown looking down,embarrassed) Well,we were gonna have you guys race back to the mess hall,but since Astrid's little wind storm destroyed that idea,we're going with plan B. But first,a announcement. Scarlet isn't just here as a guest,she's gonna be a contestant! (The contestants gasp,shocked,and so does Scarlet)

Scarlet: Whoa,that is awesome!

Chris:(Smirking) Yeah,I'm like that. Now,go with the other five Scarlet,I need to explain the challenge! (Scarlet walks next to Keith,who is smirking)

Scarlet: Hi boys,hey gals. It's so cool I'm in the final 6 with you guys. (Feline glares at Scarlet)

(Static)

Feline: (Frowning) I don't think Scarlet is so innocent as she makes herself out to be. I mean,Chris can't just add contestants without the contestant knowing! Scarlet had to be in on his plot!

(Static)

Astrid: Scarlet seems pretty cool,and nice. It'll be good to have a positive person around here. I hope she doesn't get angry at me for what happened.

(Static)

Chris: Okay,so here's how it'll work. You'll each get a different colored paint gun and paintballs and be dropped off into the woods via helicopter. Then for the next 2 hours,you'll hunt down your competition and try to shoot them. Once that time is up,you'll all be checked for how much paint is on you. The one with the most paint on them will immediately be eliminated and be sent to the Flush of Shame! Use of magic isn't recommended,though it is encouraged.

Sapphire: Won't there be safety procedures?

Chris: Duh,we'll have our crew watching!

Sapphire: Um,that isn't what I-

Chris: LET'S GO EVERYONE!

(Static)

Keith: Sudden death challenge,I like Chris's style!

(Static)

Chris: Okay,time to let you in on a little secret. Feline was right the whole time! Scarlet is just some girl we hired to act like a lucky fan who got on the show! She's gonna be payed by the hour to stir up drama between the contestants and we promised her that after getting far enough,she'll get 1,000 dollars as a bonus! Now this is about to get interesting! (Chris laughs evilly)

(Static)

(In the woods,Sapphire is shown looking around slightly frightened,holding a blue paintball gun as she walks. Shawn is sitting on a rock in another area,alert,holding his red paintball gun up like a rifle. Astrid is walking around grinning,holding her pink paintball gun and shooting random things,when she accidentally shoots a hawk,which falls in front of her,unconscious. Slightly nervous,Astrid walks around it and walks away looking like she was feeling akward. Keith is shown following Feline-who has a green paintball gun- about 10 feet away from her where she can't see him. He's holding his yellow paintball gun up smirking,ready to shoot Feline. Finally,Scarlet is shown holding a purple paintball gun with a bag on her back. She's sitting on a Tree Branch,which is near over trees so she can climb branches. Scarlet looks in her bag to see 5 more paintball guns that look like the other's guns and a GPS of the woods with 5 different colored dots: blue,red,pink,green,and yellow. Scarlet then smirks evilly before putting the bag back up and hopping to another branch)

(Static)

Scarlet: Okay,so one minute,I was taking an interview on my morality and intellect,and the next Chris offered me a job on Total Drama. Deal is,I cause drama in the game,and I get paid 25 dollars per hour. The producers said something about extra money not spent on an island…*²

(Static)

(Shawn hears a rustle and points his paintball gun in that direction,but then sees Astrid standing there)

Astrid: Whoa dude,just me,not gonna shoot.

Shawn: Well,Chris said we had to shoot our competitors,but Feline and Keith would be better targets to vote off. Fine,you're okay. (Shawn puts his paintball gun,and Astrid grins as she walks next to him)

Astrid: Thanks Shawn! So,where's your girlfriend?

Shawn: Sapphire? I'm not sure,I was dropped off second,remember?

Astrid: (Biting her lip) Yeah. Listen,I need to ask you something,Saph is a witch,so do you know any ways on how I could control those-

Shawn: Air stuff? Well,I'm not sure myself. But from what I've observed,it's all based on emotion,so no more of that damm anger rants,got it?

Astrid: (Chuckles) Yeah,sorry 'bout that. Listen,I gotta go,thanks.

Shawn: Don't really care if you have to go,I'm going to look for Sapphire anyways. (Shawn stands up with a stoic look on his face) Don't follow me. (Shawn walks away,and Astrid shrugs before walking in a different direction)

(Static)

Astrid: Well,it isn't much,but it's a start. I need to protect this opal at all costs,just like she said.

(Static)

(Scarlet is on a tree branch,watching around,when she sees Sapphire walking near the tree she is on,holding her paintball gun close)

Scarlet: (Whisper) Too easy.

Sapphire: Hello? Shawn? Astrid? Anyone? (Scarlet takes out a red paintball gun and shoots a few feet in front of Sapphire,causing her to back away and drop her paintball gun) S-Shawn?! Is that you?! (Another paintball is shot,hitting a tree near her,causing Sapphire to scream and turn away as Scarlet continually fires at Sapphire for a few seconds before Sapphire runs away.)

(Static)

Scarlet: One down,four to go.

(Static)

Sapphire: I'm sure that was Shawn's paintballs that shoot at me,but why? Maybe I was mistaken? I don't know…

(Static)

(Feline trips over a hole,and just as she gets her foot out of it a yellow paintball whizzes by her,causing her to turn and see Keith)

Feline: (Angry) Keith?!

Keith: (Nervous) Uh-oh. (Hidding in a nearby Bush is Scarlet,unbeknownst to Keith and Feline,when the camera shows Scarlet,the screen pauses. Chris is shown watching this in a Camera room)

Chris: OOO,what's about to happen? Find out after the break,on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Commercial break)

Feline: (Standing up) What are you doing jerk?! (Feline and Keith are shown aiming their paintball guns at each other)

Keith: What do you think? Following you so I can get you out.

Feline: How do you know I won't get you?

Keith: I'll get you first,I assure you. (Suddenly Keith is shot on the arm by a blue paintball,causing him to scream and drop his paintball gun) What the-?!

Feline: Yes,Sapphire! Thanks girl,you can come out now. (Then Keith is shot at his other arm by a purple paintball)

Keith: Huh? Purple?! (Purple and blue paintball start to fire at Keith,covering him as he screams. Feline smirks,grabs his paintball gun and runs away.)

(Static)

Feline: I'm actually okay with what happened,though I still don't trust Scarlet.

(Static)

Scarlet: I was actually quite okay with getting Keith,he was a jerk from what I've seen.

(Static)

(Astrid is walking through the woods when Sapphire runs in front of her,scared)

Sapphire: (Scared) A-Astrid!

Astrid: Sapphire! Are you okay? What happened?

Sapphire: I-I was shot at by someone. I-I just really am confused.

Astrid: Calm down Sapphire,please,it's okay. (Astrid sets down her paintball gun and puts her hand comfortingly on Sapphire's shoulder) Nothing bad is going to happen.

(Keith suddenly runs into the clearing covered in paintballs,scared,and trips in front of them)

Keith: Ouch! (A purple paintball whizzes above Keith and hits Astrid in the stomach)

Astrid: Ow!

Sapphire: (Gasp) Oh no,you got hit! Are you okay?

Astrid: Yeah,I am. (Astrid looks down at Keith worried) Keith,you okay?

Keith: (Looking up) No,I'm not! Cause I kept being shot at by two different people who don't even know each other on an island that turned out to be a magic and deadly! And there's stuff like lamias and mind control and its just too much! Something is seriously wrong with this show!

Sapphire: (Looking at his upset face)…Do you want us to bring you back to camp and make you tea?

Keith: (Sighs) That would be nice.

Sapphire: Good. Astrid,do you think you could use that air thing to lift us to camp.

Astrid: Sure! I think…(Sapphire helps Keith up as Astrid looks at her hands curiously) maybe…(Astrid bites her lip and looks at her necklace when it glows white and she suddenly floats 6 feet up,surprising her) WHOA! W-Whoa! (Astrid grabs Sapphire by her shoulders,who in turn is lifted up,but on account of grabbing Keith,he is also lifted up)

Keith: What's happening?! (All of them scream as they float further up and towards camp,and Keith hits his head on a branch accidentally) OWW!

Astrid: SORRY! (Meanwhile,Shawn is running through the woods)

Shawn:Hello? ANYONE? (Shawn is suddenly hit in the Back by a paintball,causing him to fall onto his knees) Damn it!

(Static)

Shawn: I probably shouldn't have gone after Sapphire. I really like her,but I've gotten too close to her. Sometimes it's better to go solo.

(Static)

(Feline peers from behind a tree,smirking with the two paintball guns she has in hand when she sees Shawn and gasps)

Feline: Whoa,Shawn?

(Static)

Feline: Remember when I said that I didn't like anyone left in this game? Well,now I pretty much need any help I can get!

(Static)

(Feline runs over to Shawn and helps him up,tucking her paintball guns under her armpit)

Feline: Shawn,you okay?

Shawn: Fine. I just got hit. (Shawn dips his hand in the paintball and examines it,but gasps when he sees it's red) Hey,that's MY paintballs! (Scarlet is shown kneeling on a nearby tree branch,holding a red paintball gun)

Scarlet: (Whisper) Oh crap. (Scarlet suddenly falls from the tree and screams as she falls onto the ground. Unfortunately,she is only a few feet from Feline and Shawn,who are glaring at her) OH MAN! (Scarlet quickly stands up but Feline points her paintball gun at her)

Feline: How did you get a paintball gun like Shawn's? Answer NOW! (Scarlet points her paintball gun at Feline,now glaring)

Scarlet: I didn't do anything! You can't prove I'm cheating,I'm just playing the game! Now,if you don't stop!

Shawn: ENOUGH! (Shawn points his paintball gun at both girls) Listen,I don't really care which one of you's a bad guy,but one of you will be going home!

Feline: YOU BETTER NOT! (Feline,Shawn,and Scarlet start yelling at each while Chris watches this unfold on the TV. Chris then turns to the camera)

Chris: Sometimes,the contestants just bore me,so I change things up a bit. (Chris laughs as he takes out a red button on a remote) First rule of show biz,when things go wrong,add a little bang! (Chris laughs evilly as he presses the button when Chef is shown standing next to Chris)

Chef: I thought it was always go out with a bang.

Chris: (Annoyed) SHUSH! (Back with the 3 contestants,the trees around them are shown to have paint bombs on them,which activates. When the bombs explode,Feline,Scarlet,and Shawn end up completely covered in Orange paint,which ceases the arguing as all of them look shocked. Then,after a few seconds,Scarlet grins evilly)

Scarlet: HA! Now we're all covered!

Chris: (Intercom) Attention contestants,please report to the dock,the challenge is over!

(The next scene shows all 6 contestants in a line,with Keith shivering,wearing a blue blanket over his shoulders,with Sapphire rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Chris is in front of them smirking)

Chris: Well,this is an interesting turn. Seems as if Sapphire is the only one who-(Sapphire turns around to show red paintballs on her for a few seconds) Nevermind,looks like no one wins.

Feline: (Smirking) Oh,I don't think so. (Feline suddenly rips off a body form of plastic wrap from her body,showing that underneath she is completely free of paint. Everyone else gasps shocked)

Chris: And in a shocking twist,Feline has wrapped her body in plastic wrap,allowing her to win the challenge for having no paint on her! Tell me,how'd you come up with that?

Feline: (Nervously) Oh,it just came to me. Ya know?

(Static)

Feline: (Smirking) Actually,that didn't happen. The truth is,I found this. (Feline pulls out a journal that has a Brown covering with a black star on it) I found it in Jacqueline's pillow,it must've been her's. It told me that idea and a lot more. So I have a feeling I'll be here a while. Parker,I'm doing this for you.

(Static)

Chris: And looks like Shawn and Scarlet are both up for elimination. However,due to Scarlet being new,she gets immunity,meaning Shawn is outta here!

Shawn: (Shocked) What?! That isn't fair!

Sapphire: Yes,can't we have an elimination? (Chris rubs the back of his neck nervously)

Chris:(Nervous) Yeah,we would buttt…we're out of time. Right about…now! CHEEEFF! (Chef grabs Shawn by his shoulders and drags him up the Wash of Shame,with Shawn struggling to get out of Chef's grasp)

Shawn: Let go! (Shawn is thrown into the open Wash of Shame and Chef slams the door,and Shawn glares at Chris) This is not fair,can't I at least say goodbye?

Chris: (Moking voice) Let me think…NOPE! (Chris pushes the button and Shawn screams as he is shot out of the Wash of Shame. Sapphire is shown looking extremely sad,falling to her knees. Astrid kneels next to Sapphire,looking like she feels bad for her. The camera then pans to Chris,who is smirking) Well,that's a wrap! See you next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

* * *

><p><strong>Reference list:<strong>

**1. Similar to scene in "Avatar: Last of the Airbenders" episode 1 when Katara gets angry.**

**2. This island was actually Pahkitew Island. In this universe,they considered buying it but ended up not,as shown.**

**Okay,bye! **


	15. Episode 15: The Jungle Episode

**Author's note: Hi,it's me. I just want to say thanks foe reading this fanfic! I'm really excited to be nearing the end of this fanfic. I already know who's gonna be in the final 2-mind you,I won't be saying who it is! But I won't just rush there,I'm gonna try to lengthen it out to tie all loose ends. You probably know what I'm talking about. Okay,enough about me,remember to review please and begin!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Boney Island,our contestants got dramatic with their rivalries. But these were soon escalated by a a challenge of truths and the addition of Scarlet,someone we hired to cause drama! Not only that,but Astrid gained air powers from a mysterious necklace she started wearing. Feline won her first challenge from wrapping her body in plastic wrap,something she got from a strategy journal Jacky left behind! In the end,Shawn was eliminated in the quick sudden death challenge from being completely coated with paint. Will Astrid use her newfound powers correctly? How long will Scarlet be in the game? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(Chef is shown tying down the mess hall with ropes,with the help of two interns. The sky looks Gray with storm clouds up there,and the sun is sees the camera,looking annoyed.)

Chef: What you looking at? Have nothing better to do? Listen,here's what's up. A huge storm is coming,so we have to get ready,tie things down. That means all challenges are canceled. Since the tree house the girls got is dangerous,they all gotta share the boys cabin! So check there!

(The camera flashes to the front of the Boys' cabin,where Keith is sitting on the steps,bored. Feline sits next to him with a stoic look,which surprises Keith)

Keith: Feline,what are you doing here?

Feline: Listen,I don't like you,you don't like me. But let's agree on one thing,we need to find out what's Scarlet is up to.

Keith: Ugh,this again?! She isn't up to something! You're just DAMN paranoid,like you always are! (Feline looks at the sky to see it is starting to rain. Feline stands up,looking quite annoyed)

Feline: Well,I'm going inside jerk. (Feline walks inside,slamming the door. Keith smirks,pulls up his hoodie,and walks inside. The camera then pans to Sapphire who is standing in the rain,being soaked)

(Static)

Sapphire: (Still soaked) Sometimes,I like to go out in the rain and get soaked. It helps me forget things. And I really need this,since Shawn was just eliminated. It's really gonna take me a while to get over it. Maybe a good night's sleep will help.

(Static)

Keith: First rule of dating,never date in a competition. If you do,you'll get upset when your boy or girlfriend is eliminated. Take Sapphire for example,she's vulnerable,she's hurt,and good for an alliance.

(Static)

(The next scene shows it storming strongly on the island. Winds are blowing and howling,with no animal or person outside. The camera zooms in on the Boys Cabin,where the foundation is starting to crack and slightly glows magenta. The next scene shows the morning,and the campsite has objects strewn across it like tree branches,tree branches,water puddles,and fish. Billy the Intern is then shown on the dock whistling as he sweeps. Suddenly,Ezekiel-who looks normal besides having no hat-pops up in a trap door,with only his head and hands showing. The trap door is a few feet from Billy,and when Billy sees Ezekiel he stops.)

Ezekiel: Hey Intern! Beautiful morning eh? Makes you glad to be alive! Well,gotta go eh! See ya later! (Ezekiel pops back into the trap door,slamming it shut. Billy looks at it in shock for a few seconds,backs away slowly before running away screaming a moment later,leaving his broom behind)

Billy: What is wrong with this place?! (Elsewhere,Chef is driving a jeep with Chris riding shotgun. Chris is smirking,drinking a latte while Chef frowning,angry)

Chris: Man,this is gonna be a great day.

Chef: (Turning to Chris) GREAT?! Look at the mess! It's gonna take me days to clean this all up!

Chris: Exactly,giving me enough time for my challenge today,the contestants are gonna be so ticked off! (Chris laughs maniacally. Chef grumbles annoyed and looks ahead) You see,our contestants loved that musical challenge,so I decided to bring it back,only this time individually. (Chef's eyes suddenly widen in shock when he sees something and the jeep screeches to a stop in front of the Skull cave)

Chef: Just one thing,WHERE'S THE CONTESTANTS' CABIN?! (The camera shows that the Boys' cabin is gone,along with the confessional. Chris puts down his latte and steps out of the jeep,shocked and angry)

Chris: Oh f(BEEP),not again! (The Boys' cabin is shown floating ashore of a different island. Keith slams the door opens,wearing his normal clothing,yawning with his eyes closed as he walks out. He suddenly falls onto the sand when he trips on a step mid-yawn. He looks around shocked before his facial expression changes to an angry one)

Keith: You have got to be kidding me! Girls,you better come out and see this! (Astrid comes out rubbing her eyes,along with Sapphire,Feline and Scarlet,all are wearing their normal clothing. All the girls except Astrid gawk and gasp,Astrid doesn't because her eyes are closed)

Astrid: What's wrong dude? Is something bas happening or-(Astrid gasps as she opens her eyes and looks around) Whoa…

Sapphire: Oh my,what happened?

Feline: Doesn't matter,there's only us,the cabin,and the confessional! (Feline points to the confessional,which has washed up in front of the cabin and Keith)

Scarlet: We should pull our cabin further shore to keep it from floating away,Keith,you get the confessional!

Keith: (Groans) Fine.

(Static)

Keith: (Smirking) So,looks like I'm on an island,alone,with 4 hot girls! This will get good!

(Static)

Astrid: So,stranded on an island? Weird day…

(Static)

(At the Playa,Geoff is setting up gold and white party decor at the pool area,along with a couple of interns,Izzy,Zoey,Cody,Trent,and Tyler. Cody walks over to Geoff,struggling as he is carrying a heavy box)

Cody: Wow Geoff,it looks like you're planning something big! What's the occasion?

Geoff: (Shocked) The occasion?! Dude,it's the pre-pre-pre finale party?

Cody:…What?

Geoff: You heard me! This party is as important as the pre-pre party,the pre party,the mid party,and the after party!

Cody:…Dude,I'm just gonna say it. Sometimes you're cool,but other times you're as nutty as the world's largest walnut in the world's largest peanut butter jar,which still has peanut butter in it!

Geoff: Wait,is that a compliment or an insult?

Cody: (Shrugs) Not sure,this is usually Noah's forte,or whatever he would say. (Cody finally falls onto the ground from the weight of the box and grunts in frustration) What is in this box?! (Cody opens it and pulls out a TV) What? A TV?!

Geoff: Weird. (Geoff presses a button at the bottom front side of the TV causing it to turn on. It shows the beach on which the final five are on,with the contestants pushing the cabin and confessional farther ashore) Whoa,the final five! Looks like they're stranded somewhere. DUDES,LOOK AT THIS! (The other contestants surround the TV in curiosity as Geoff lifts the TV onto a nearby table) Weird,I wonder…(Geoff pushes another button on the TV,causing the screen to change camera views,staying at a forest area. Geoff grins) SWEET! (Bridgette passes the group,wearing her black full body swimsuit,her aquamarine necklace,and has her surfboard under her armpit. Geoff looks at Bridgette grinning when he sees her) Bridge,come watch this!

Bridgette: Sorry Geoff,but I'm gonna catch some killer waves at that secluded spot on the island. It's a perfect day,so you should join me later! (Bridgette walks off,and Geoff continues watching the TV. Back with the contestants,they have managed to push the cabin and confessional up the beach. Scarlet is in a Palm tree,not wearing her leather jacket,trying to grab coconuts,while the other 4 contestants are standing in a group)

Feline: Looks like we're stranded on an deserted island. Challenge or no challenge,we need a long term plan for survival,we don't know how long we'll be here.

Sapphire: We can both search the nearby forest for resources,I can use my powers to help.

Keith: Oh yeah? Well,I'm going to build a raft and getting the hell away from you! It's obviously a trick you idiots!

Astrid: Keith-

Keith: No,nothing you can say can persuade me! (Keith is suddenly hit in the head with a coconut,causing him to fall onto the ground unconscious. Scarlet is shown holding a coconut up in the tree before jumping down. She appears to be embarassed)

Scarlet: Sorry,it was an accident. Must've fell from my hand.

(Static)

Scarlet: (Scoffs and frowns) Of course it didn't fall accidentally! I still work for Chris by the hour,even if there's no challenge! Meaning,I have to sabotage everyone and cause drama!

(Static)

Astrid: So,I was left back at the beach to watch Keith. I'm okay with that.

(Static)

Feline: Luckily,I still have the journal,so that's a good thing. (Feline pulls out the journal and opens it) It says that in the case of this happening,gather fruits like bananas,pineapples,coconuts and find a good fresh water source. But to also search for signs of Chris or civilization,like smoke from a fire or loud noise from a certain direction. Yeah,we'll be okay,but I still need to figure out how the cabin got afloat.

(Static)

(Commercial break)

(A figure gracefully runs through the forest,wearing a Brown cloak which conceals her identity. She stops at a cave entrance,that has foreign letters carved at the top of it.)

Woman: I summon you Cicero,come forth! (The silhouette of a young man is shown in the cave,about 5 feet in front of the woman)

Cicero: Greetings Cora,you've finally escaped I see. (The woman pulls her cloak down,showing it is Corentine,only she has legs and is wearing a magenta cocktail dress and magenta boots)

Corentine: It's Corentine to you Cicero.

Cicero: So,you've got legs now,reversed that snake spell?

Corentine: No,I've simply cast a temporary spell that lasts 3 days. It costed much resources,but it's worth it to find you.

Cicero: Enough talk,why are you here anyway?

Corentine: I've brought a couple of teens to your island. These teens could be my downfall,so I want you to send one of your animals after them. To injure and frighten them at the least,though I expect some results.

Cicero: And what exactly is in this for me? I've known you for making people doing your bidding. (Corentine chuckles evilly,putting her hands on her hips)

Corentine: Most true. Listen clearly Cicero,me and my sister are planning something big,something that will draw out a long,magic filled battle. So,let's just say by some dumb luck they would actually defeat me and Mildred,turning everything back to the boring normal way it was. And what's the harm,you'll still be here,and no one on the island **knows **you're here,so you will easily be able to take my place. But if-or actually when-I win,you'll be free to let your chaos and darkness all over the world with my consent. We'll talk more about it later.

Cicero: I like it,I shall send my most feared beast after them. But we must talk about this-

Corentine: Goodbye. (And with that,Corentine disappears in a magenta puff of smoke,and Cicero sighs,frustrated. Back at the beach, Keith groans as he wakes up on a bed of seaweed and sits up,rubbing a bruise on his forehead)

Keith: Damn it,headache! (Keith sees Astrid trying to start a fire with two rocks and a pile of wood,not wearing her aqua headphones) Hey,Astrid,what the hell is going on?! (Astrid turns to Keith grinning,standing up)

Astrid: Hey Keith,looks like you're awake! So how are you feelin'?

Keith: Horrible,I have a crappy headache and we're still stuck on the island.

Astrid: Well look on the bright side,it could be worse. (Keith suddenly grabs Astrid by her shirt,pulls her to his face and glares at her,Astrid looking a little nervous)

Keith: Worse?! I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU,ALONE,ON A DESERTED ISLAND IN A CHALLENGE CHRIS COOKED UP! HOW THE HELL COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE?! (Suddenly,Astrid's shirt is ripped off into Keith's hand,revealing Astrid's white bra with yellow polka dots on it. Astrid and Keith both look awkwardly at the ripped shirt) Never mind. (Astrid looks at him likes she's angry and annoyed,and Keith flinches,looking away. Then,Astrid laughs,which surprises Keith)

Astrid: Oh,so you wanna get up and personal with me,huh? Well I'll play your game,it'll be fun! (Astrid rips off Keith's shirt and throws it off,then laughs again) You're cool! (Keith screams in frustration,pushing Astrid off of him,with the latter still laughing)

Keith: What is wrong with you?! Why do you like to make everything a joke?! And why are you so-so calm?! Last episode you were yelling at me! (Astrid ceases her laughing,smiling)

Astrid: Come on Keith,you just gotta move on from the past when you have to. And plus,you're way too angry,it isn't good to isolate yourself from help.

Keith: You can't tell me how to live my life!

Astrid: (Defensively)I'm not! I mean,you're the one who broke Carrie's heart and is on everyone else's bad side! (Astrid then puts her hand on Keith's shoulder when he stands up,causing him to look at her sincere expression) Listen,I just want to know the real you. I know you're not just a sociopath,you're actually a person,one with real emotions. (Keith's expression softens after a few seconds,and he sighs)

Keith: Well,if you want to know the real me,we should start at the beginning. (Keith and Astrid sit across each other Indian style) I was born in Yokohama,Japan on the 13th of June…

(Deep in the forest,the other three contestants are searching for supplies. Feline is climbing a high tree while Sapphire is picking berries and Scarlet looks at Sapphire grinning evilly-which Sapphire doesn't notice-before putting on a serious face)

Scarlet: Hey Sapphire can I talk to you about Feline?

Sapphire: Sure,what do you want to know? (Scarlet looks at Feline for a second before kneeling at Sapphire's level)

Scarlet: Do you trust her as a friend?

Sapphire: Well… (Sapphire looks away as she trails off)

Scarlet: Yeah,what I thought. Listen,there's just something I don't like about her. I mean,remember what she did last episode?

Sapphire: Oh yes,that was really smart!

Scarlet: Smart? I don't think it's just that,I mean how did she get the plastic wrap any ways?

(Static)

Feline: I can't believe we didn't stay in the girls' tree house,it had a lot of supplies Jacky hid in her stuff along with her journal. Like the plastic wrap,which I found under her pillow with the journal.

(Static)

(Sapphire and Scarlett stand up,Sapphire holding a woven basket of berries)

Scarlet: All I'm saying is be wary around her Saph. Feline is tough,strong,clever. It won't be very long before she starts stepping on people and eliminating them to win the million!

Sapphire: Don't be ridiculous,she would never-(Feline suddenly lands on her feet after flipping off of the tree in front of the two girls,holding 4 bundles of bananas)

Feline: Hey girls,got bananas from that tree,there's a lot up there. (Sapphire looks up at the tree confused)

Sapphire: Up there? That can't be right,I've seen banana trees before,and this isn't one. (A snap of a twig is heard,and Feline flinches,looking around slightly scared)

Feline: You hear that?

Scarlet: No,we didn't. Anyways,Sapphire,you've seen many weird things! Wouldn't this be the least weird? (A low animalistic grow is heard by Feline,who looks around even more scared)

Feline: Okay,we should really get going,something bad is going to happen I just know it!

Sapphire: (Turns to Feline) Really? Maybe we **should **get going…

Scarlet: No,I need to keep my eye on her,she can't be trusted!

Feline: (Gets in front of Scarlet angry) Well,that's good cause I can't trust you either!

Scarlet: Oh yeah? Tell me,how'd you come up with that plan last episode? You cheated?! (Sapphire backs up next to Feline,looking up at something scared)

Sapphire: Um…guys,we should leave! (A shadow of a large animal starts to come over the group)

Feline: NO,I need to give Scarlet here a good talking to about who she really is! (A loud animal growl is heard by all three,and all of them see a very large bear with large fangs sticking out of his mouth and very long claws,causing them to become very scared) Okay,maybe later…(The bear roars loudly,causing the girls to scream. The scene is suddenly paused,and the ex-contestants at the Playa are shown watching the TV. Cody then turns to the camera grinning)

Cody: So,looks like things are really heating up. Will the final 5 become the final 2? Can the girls escape the scary looking bear? And what's happening with Keith and Astrid? Find out after the break,on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

Zoey: Really?

Cody: What? I've always wanted to do that and now was the perfect time!

(Commercial break)

(At the beach of the deserted island,Keith and Astrid are talking,looking as if they are enjoying each other's company)

Astrid: (Laughing) And then,when she realized she was actually drinking the leftover grease from cleaning the grill and not Apple juice,she freaked! (Keith and Astrid both laugh)

Keith: How could your friend not know the difference between Apple juice an grease?!

Astrid: No idea,but it was hilarious! She wouldn't stop brushing her teeth for like,half an hour!

Keith: Ya know Astrid,you are actually pretty cool. (Astrid grins as she holds Keith's hand)

Astrid: Yeah,you too,even if you are a sociopath. (Astrid and Keith gaze at each other smiling,each faintly blushing)

Bridgette: Uh hey you guys! (Keith and Astrid immediately turn to the voice surprised,pulling away from each other. Bridgette is standing a few feet away from them,wearing her swimsuit and necklace,with her board stuck in the sand) So,was I interrupting something between you two or-

Keith: What?! No,not at all! (Keith stands up,along with Astrid) How'd you get stranded here anyway?

Bridgette: Stranded? What are you talking about? The Playa is only,like,15 minutes away! I would've gotten here sooner,but I stopped to wax my board before-hand.

Astrid: So the Playa is nearby? Sweet! We can wait for the others to come back and go to the Playa!

Keith: (Scoffs,frowning)No way! We can come back for them later,I'm hungry! Come on Bridgette,take us to the Playa!

Bridgette: Sure,follow me. (Bridgette starts walking away with her board and Keith turns to Astrid)

Keith: And make sure to get a shirt when we get to the Playa,cause you look dumb! (Keth follows Bridgette,still annoyed,while Astrid smiles and chuckles before following Bridgette as well.)

(Static)

Astrid: Keith's okay,I know he may be a jerk to other people,but he's still human. He'll be less violent…eventually…maybe…

(Static)

(Sapphire,Feline,and Scarlet are shown running from the large bear,very terrified)

Feline: Where are we running?!

Scarlet: Don't know,we just need to run!

Sapphire: I've never seen a bear like that before! What do you think it'll do to us?!

Feline: Trust me,you don't wanna know! (Suddenly,the three run in front of a cliff,and while Feline and Scarlet screech to a halt,Sapphire isn't fast enough and falls off the cliff screaming) SAPPHIRE! (Feline and Scarlet then look back to see the bear catching up and reluctantly start running east. At the bottom of a cliff,Sapphire is shown having landed in a Bush on her stomach)

Sapphire: Oh my…what a fall…

Corentine: Hello,Blue Jewel. (Sapphire gasps when she sees Corentine I'm front of her and tries to get out of the Bush)

Sapphire: C-Corentine! How-how'd you get here? W-w-why are you human? When-

Corentine: Be quiet and listen. I used a spell to make myself human. Then,I took a favor from an old friend,and now his beast is after your friends. It's called Death Bear due to having the strength to tear people limb from limb. (Sapphire gets out of the Bush and backs again the cliffside)

Sapphire: You're-you're-you're crazy! And-and evil! (Corentine then walks very close to Sapphire and strokes Sapphire's hair,the evil witch's expression softening)

Corentine: No one is born evil my dear. You see,I only meant to help my sister. (Sapphire pushes Corentine' s hand away,still slightly scared) We knew that we had to escape persecution for our powers,so we fled onto a ship to go from England to Canada. However,it crashed onto Boney Island,myself Kepi,and the youngest,Mildred,were the only survivors. Mildred chose to stay away from the other inhabitants while we acquainted with them. However,over the years I learned that I could rule the island much better than the leaders could,and told my sisters. Mildred agreed,but Kepi did not,only because of her marriage to the human leader. And well,you know the story.

Sapphire: What do you want me for?

Corentine: For sixteen long years,I've being feeling more alone than usual. I even had a few kids to ease the loneliness,but they only left me. Then you all came on the island. The moment I saw you,I saw a innocence,a pure one,but also one who had uncontrollable powers. I can teach you to control them,there's much more than what you know.

Sapphire: I-I don't need your help! I can learn myself!

Corentine: Just…think about it,I'll be waiting. (Corentine walks away from Sapphire who watches as Corentine walks into the darkness. Then,Sapphire walks away,still a little overwhelmed by what happened)

(Static)

Sapphire: I-I just don't understand what Corentine said. I mean,I know she's evil,but in a way,she was so…motherly and kind. She's so confusing,I have a great boyfriend,a great family,and a chance at the million but she makes me feel as if my life isn't good enough! Shawn would be able to help me through this,if only he wasn't eliminated.

(Static)

(At the Playa pool,the ex-contestants have continued with setting up for the party,while Keith is sitting on a pool chair and Astrid is buttoning up one of Geoff's shirt,which she is wearing,while standing next to Keith and Bridgette)

Bridgette: So the interns say the wifi is currently down,but it'll be back up soon. Til' then,you can just sit tight while I organize a search party for your friends.

Astrid: Actually,I see a couple of them now! (Feline and Scarlet run next to Bridgette,gaining the attention of others)

Scarlet: Guys,we're being followed by a large bear!

Keith: (Annoyed) And you thought leading it here was a good idea?!

Feline: We didn't know where we were going,give us a freaking break! (A loud roar ripples through the Playa,scaring the contestants as Death Bear easily destroys the stone half-way walls and gates) Oh crap,RUN! (Everyone starts running away screaming as Death Bear destroys the pool area of the Playa. The four finalists and Bridgette back away many feet and watch)

Keith: So what the hell are we gonna do?! We can't just stay here!

Astrid: Yeah,and plus he's probably gonna eat us! I mean,my hair looks like chocolate! Everyone loves chocolate! (Feline looks at the necklace around Bridgette's neck)

Feline: Hey Bridgette,is that a Blue Aquamarine?

Bridgette: (Looking at the necklace) Oh,yeah. My mom bought it for me a while ago,and it must've been a special occasion,because I heard these kind are pretty rare!

Astrid: Sapphire got one of these from that Black kid,this must be it! (Bridgette looks around confused)

Bridgette: Okay,so what can I do?

Keith: Astrid's necklace thing helps her make air,make WATER! (The bear roars as it charges towards the group) PREFERABLY NOW! (Bridgette' s necklace glows a light blue and a laser form of water pushes the Bear back. This has little effect and the bear looks angrier than before-until the shadow of a GIGANTIC wave overcomes the Playa)

Bridgette: Hold on! (The bear whimpers right before the wave crashed onto the Playa,and the camera shows it underwater,with contestants-such as Feline and Keith- holding their breath and objects floating. When the wave subsides, objects and people are astrew,Death Bear is laying at the bottom of the empty pool,Bridgette hanging from the top of the smoothie hut,and Keith,Astrid,Feline,and Scarlet are laying on the ground) THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!

Everyone: NO!(Sapphire,who is also soaking wet,slides on her stomach on the water next to the other finalists. She looks slightly confused)

Astrid: SAPPHIRE! You're here! How'd you get here?

Sapphire: I'm not quite sure…(The bear is shown unconscious,groaning. The next scene shows the bear in a cage,still unconscious,as he's lifted away in a helicopter,with everyone watching)

Astrid: Aww,poor Death Bear. It isn't his fault…

Keith: (Scoffs) Don't worry,those animal sanctuaries are like five star hotels. Lucky…*¹ (Chris walks into the pool area of the Playa in front of the finalists,angry)

Chris: FINALLY,I FOUND YOU! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL DAY!

Astrid: (Confused) So, you're happy to find us?

Chris: NO,THE NETWORK HAS BEEN BUGGING ME ALL DAY!

Feline: (Annoyed) Makes more sense.

Chris: Good news is that we were able to get the confessional and boys' cabin back to camp,bad news is,due to the lack of time,we can't have an elimination. (The finalists cheer,excited) Just get on the boat waiting at the dock losers! (As the contestants go to the dock single-filed,Chris looks at the camera) So,we're still at the final five,but-(Cody pushes Chris away from the Camera smiling)

Cody: But it doesn't mean there's less drama! What challenge will Chris cook up? Will anyone survive whatever evil plan that snake lady is planning? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY I-

Chris: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S MY LINE! (The screen fades to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for taking so long,but I'm pretty happy with what I made.<strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. Death Bear is a character from Regular Show,I thought of it in here and thought it would be cool.**

**So Bridgette has powers! This'll be interesting! But for now,please read and review,bye!**


	16. Episode 16: You're gonna hear-EEP Tiger!

**Author's note: CyanoticNightmare,thanks for drawing a picture of Feline Fallon,it looks really good! Also, I read earlier your "Diary of a Punk" fanfic,and it's really good! Maybe you could include her auditioning for Boney Island,being accepted,and recognizing Parker when she sees him. You could include every episode of Boney island on it in her view,if you do,you have my okay.**

**Now sorry for taking too long,but I've been really busy the last few days. And with school approaching I may not update as often. Luckily,we're nearing the end of the fanfiction,so only a few episodes left! Finally,like always…**

**REVIEW AND READ!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama…(Chris thinks about what to say for a few seconds in a silence) actually I don't know. All I know is the Playa was attacked by some bear,Bridgette created a giant wave,and no one was eliminated. Oh,and Cody tried to take my line! Will I get him back for this? Hopefully I will and this episode will have more of a plot! Here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(It is morning in Camp,and the final five are sitting at one table in the Cafeteria. However,Feline's hair is bright orange and is clearly not happy)

Keith: So Feline,what's up with the hair?

Feline: Don't want to talk about it.

(Chef walks over to the group and throws a bowl of fruits such as Bananas,Apples,and Oranges)

Chef: I don't have time to make you ungrateful teenagers' breakfast! Eat this, I'm going to start cleaning the camp! (Chef walks out of the Cafeteria grumbling. Scarlet grabs a banana and walks to another table,Feline grabs an orange,Keith and Astrid both grab an apple and Sapphire grabs two bananas,an Apple,and an orange. She puts the bananas and orange in her pockets and starts eating the Apple)

Astrid: Hey Saph,why do you always take extra food if you're not gonna eat it?

Feline: (Slightly annoyed) Yeah,leave some for the rest of us will you?!

Keith: What do you do with the extra food anyway? When do you eat it? (Sapphire bites her lip and looks around)

Sapphire: I want you to follow me,I'm gonna show you something big. (Sapphire walks out of the cafeteria,and the other three finalists decide to follow her. Scarlet watches as the four walk out,interested and curious.)

(Static)

Scarlet: They're acting suspicious,so I might as well follow. They might lead me to something big!

(Static)

Feline: I have a bad feeling about what Sapphire's about to show us. It feels like someone is about to find out something they shouldn't.

(Static)

(Feline,Sapphire,Astrid,and Keith are shown standing outside the Skull cave)

Keith: Why are we here? There's nothing to see!

Sapphire: Remember,watch your step. (Sapphire is shown walking down a set of old stone stairs that goes deeper down once she enters the cave,followed by Astrid,Feline,and Keith in that order. All of them look around surprised and shocked as they walk but are careful to watch their step)

Keith: What the hell?! This cave is like 20 feet deep!

Sapphire: Yes,Danika told me about it while she was exploring the island!

Astrid: Yeah,figures she'd find this place,she's pretty clever.

Sapphire: And its also really large so I thought it would be perfect for him to hide in!

Feline: Him? Sapphire,who is this?! (By now they have reached the bottom of the cave,which is a rather large,well-light area that has furniture such as mini-fridge,a Brown couch,and a blue table with two chairs pulled up to it.)

Sapphire: Ezekiel! (The other three finalists gasp as they see Ezekiel sleeping on a bed with white covers)

Feline: You've been helping Zeke hide out in the cave?!

Keith: Are you INSANE?! (Ezekiel wakes up and sees the four finalists)

Ezekiel: Sapphire,you've brought other people down here?!

Sapphire: Do not worry,they won't tell,right guys? (Sapphire looks at the other three expectingly)

Astrid: (Grinning) Of course!

Feline: Sure. (Astrid and Feline look at Keith,who has a stoic expression on his face. Sapphire walks over to him,with a pleading expression on her face

Sapphire: Please Keith,I'm begging you don't tell Chris! If you don't,I'll-

Keith: Okay,I'll do it. (Sapphire looks at Keith slightly surprised)

Sapphire: O-Oh. Really,you would do that?

Keith: (Shrugs) Yeah,I wouldn't really gain anything if I told Chris anyway. So I won't tell him. (Sapphire suddenly hugs Keith,making him uncomfortable)

Sapphire: Thank you Keith!

Keith: Stop the touching! (Suddenly,a flash of light engulfs the room for a second and when it's gone,Black Shadow is standing on the couch,looking through his satchel)

Black: Hey Zeke,I found a couple of board games in the Woods like Scramble and-(Black gasps when he looks up and sees the four finalists and Ezekiel) Sapphire brought them here?! Aww man,you and I were gonna hang Zeke! (Feline looks at Sapphire angrily)

Feline: Seriously?! You hid Black Shadow here too?! (Sapphire laughs nervously)

Sapphire: Well,he did need a place to stay,and he's only 9!

Black: Hello?! When can we hang Zeke?!

Ezekiel: Sorry eh,not now. We can do it later,right now you need to talk to Sapphire.

Black: (Groans) Fine. (Black takes off the satchel and walks next to Sapphire. But unknown to them,a pair of feet with purple open-toe wedge heels on is shown near the middle of the staircase,listening to everything,before silently walking up the steps.)

(Static)

(Scarlet is sitting in the confessional with one leg crossed over the other,grinning wickedly)

Scarlet: Now I have something interesting to blackmail the others with,when the time comes. At first I was a bit uneasy about this,but now I love this job! I mean,I've already covered Astrid's mattress with peanut butter and replaced Feline's green hair dye with bright orange dye! And the best part was how Feline blamed Astrid for it! I am so going to get a large payday!

(Static)

Sapphire: I'm really glad that Feline,Astrid,and Keith promised not to tell. Scarlet seems nice too and can keep a secret,but I feel maybe I should wait a while to tell her.

(Static)

(The next scene shows Feline,Keith,Astrid,and Sapphire walking out of the Skull cave when the intercom crackles to life)

Chris: (Over intercom) Sup,contestants,time for the challenge! Please report to the theatre immediately for a special challenge,it'll be fun…for me! (Chris laughs before the intercom shuts off. Scarlet runs next to the 4 smirking,looking confident)

Scarlet: Hello competitors,nice to find you all bear the normal skull cave! Well,we should get going to the theatre! (Scarlet runs off,and the other four finalists follow her with Feline looking at the red-head slightly suspicious before following.)

(Static)

Scarlet: Yeah,it seems as if I still need to keep an eye on Feline,she's still suspicious of me. But it won't be a problem since she can't prove anything,so for now she's not a threat…though a couple of sabotages couldn't hurt! (Scarlet chuckles)

(Static)

Keith: (Annoyed) We're going to the theater? Again? Great,another musical! Stupid,unoriginal son of a-

(Static)

Chris: (Angry) HEY! You try coming up with ideas after 5 seasons and 15 episodes! And plus, the last episode didn't even count!

(Static)

(At the theatre,the 5 finalists are standing on the stage with Chris standing in front of them)

Chris: Welcome to the Joyson Theatre,specially moved from Maryland right before the season began!

Feline: We already know that,Mclean,four of us were here when you explained the story!

Chris: But Scarlet didn't,and now she does. Anyway,today,you're all gonna perform a musical number on stage from a song of your choosing. You're performance will be judged on your appearance,your singing voice,and the overall number. You'll be judged by me,Chef,and newly un-brainwashed Duncan! (Duncan walks next to Chris,looking like his normal self,frowning)

Duncan: Chris,I've already had enough torment this season,can't I just go home?

Chris: (Smirking) Nope! Contracts say that we can include you in as many cameos as I want! Now,after watching each performance,we'll each give you a score with the best being 10 and worse 1. The rules are 1, you can't acquire help from one of the judges,2,can't bribe the judges,and 3,if you fall from the stage,you're disqualified from the challenge! However,if you get the highest score,you'll win the challenge,get immunity,and a gift basket from the Sierra's Boney Island fan club,so work hard!

(Static)

Keith:(Smirking) Gift basket eh? I guess this challenge will be okay,as long as I win!

(Static)

Astrid: A musical challenge? Nice,my expertise! I'm so gonna win!

(Static)

Astrid: (Raises her hand excited) OO,OO! I have a,great idea for a song! Maybe I could sing "Firework" by Katy Perry,that'd be totally-(Chris suddenly blows an airhorn,silencing and confusing Astrid)

Chris: (Still smirking) Whoa there girl! (Chris throws the airhorn behind him) Who said that you get to **choose** your song?

Astrid: Didn't you just say-

Chris: Forget that! We've already pre-determined your songs,and we put them in labeled envelopes. The good news is that the instrumental for each song has already been recorded for you. However,two of you will be singing a duet,which could be good if you win and can share the rewards,unless the two contestants have a rivalry. (The camera shows Feline and Scarlet next to each other,both nervous) Okay,CATCH! (Chris throws an envelope at each contestant) Feline,Scarlet,Keith,Sapphire,and Astrid! Open it up,and better pray!

(Static)

Feline: (Upset) Damn it,someone's going to sing a duet! I just hope that isn't me and Scarlet,I don't trust her at all!

(Static)

(Each contestant nervously opens their envelope and looks at the piece of paper that was in it)

Chris: Well?

Sapphire: (Biting her lip) Oh my,it's the song "Roar" from Katy Perry.

Scarlet: (Smiling) "Thank God I'm Pretty" by Emilie Autumn,thanks network. (Feline sighs with relief)

Feline: "Cannibal" by Ke$ha,that'll work!

Chris: And that means Keith and Astrid are singing a duet,what is it?

Astrid: A song from "Annie Get Your Gun".

Keith: "Anything You Can Do". (Keith smirks mischievously and looks at Astrid) Let's do this.

Astrid: Yeah!

Chris: (Facing the camera) Looks like our challenge has started,and the contestants have only 3 hours to get ready!

Sapphire: (Off screen) Wait,what?!

Chris: We'll continue after the break!

(Commerical break)

(Chris is sitting at the judge's table smirking)

Chris: And we're back. The contestants are in the practice and costume-makeup room preparing for their big moment. Let's see what's happening!

(In the practice room,the finalists are working on their number in a different way. Keith and Astrid standing next to each other,reading their song lyrics,Feline is experimenting with the make up at the vanity she's sitting at,with her costume already on a nearby mannequin. Sapphire is sorting through the costume rack nervously,and Scarlet is pouring red grape juice in a clear wine glass,glancing around at everyone)

(Static)

Scarlet: I really need to sabotage the other contestants this episode to make up for last episode. Problem is,I can't do a lot without looking suspicious. And the only way to sabotage someone is…Feline's dress. Well,I guess that could do for now.

(Static)

(Scarlet stands at a Broadway mirror next to Feline's dress mannequin. The dress is a white laced up corset wedding dress with a long frilly train and a short front.)

Scarlet: Wow Feline,that's a pretty dress.

Feline: (Not paying attention) Yeah,whatever. (Scarlet looks around sees no one is paying attention to her,and splatters some of red grape juice onto the dress before letting the glass shatter by dropping it.)

Scarlet: (Appearing apologetic) Oh crap,I'm so sorry Feline,I spilled my freaking drink all over your dress! (Feline appears angry when she glances at the dress but calmly turns back to experimenting with make up)

Feline: Whatever,it works with the song theme anyways,looks like blood. Now,don't spill any more drinks wet-hands,I'm gonna find a wig and wedding veil. (Feline walks over to the costume,and Scarlet is now worried)

(Static)

Scarlet: Well,that didn't work. Now I don't know what to do,except for start working on my number.

(Static)

(Astrid walks over to Scarlet grinning,holding something behind her back)

Astrid: Hey Scarlet,how you doing? (Scarlet quickly puts on a smile,slightly nervous)

Scarlet: Oh,h-hey Astrid,aren't you supposed to be working with Keith?

Astrid: Yeah,but I saw this and thought it would be perfect for your performance! TADA! (Astrid pulls out a pair of actual red ruby slippers,causing Scarlet to gasp)

Scarlet: Are those REAL ruby slippers?!

Astrid: Yeah,and it'll look real good on ya,here! (Astrid hands the slippers to Scarlet,who smiles sincerly)

Scarlet: W-Wow,thanks.

(Static)

Scarlet: (Still holding the slippers) Astrid is a really nice girl,she's really laid-back and selfless. If anyone else here deserved the money,it would be her! (Scarlet smiles,but then looks serious) But,it's a game with a mil at stake,and there's a chance that I'll win,so I need to keep sabotaging!

(Static)

(Duncan is standing outside the theatre,playing with a lighter. Suddenly,a woman's evil laughter echoes off the trees surrounding the theatre,and Dunce sighs)

Duncan: I know it's you Corentine. (Corentine slithers out of the darkness smiling wickedly)

Corentine: Duncan,you look better.

Duncan: Cut the act Corentine and tell me what you really want. (Corentine slowly slithers closer to Duncan)

Corentine: Sapphire is a remarkable girl,her powers could be limitless,yet she still wants what others her age would want: True love,a stable life. But stability is not something you can find on this island,and Sapphire is vulnerable and un-guided girl.

Duncan: (Raising an eyebrow) What are you saying?

Corentine: Tonight,I'm going to set up a test for Sapphire to see if she's as strong as she seems to be. If she fails,I'll simply let her be,and I'll leave her alone…for now. But if she passes…well,that's something you don't want to be here for.

Duncan: I'm gonna say something,I'm gonna tell them-

Corentine: No you aren't. If you do,it would be such a shame,and I would just have to take my anger out on your friends at the resort. (Duncan gulps at the thought of his friends getting hurt. Corentine smiles,as it is exactly the reaction she wants to see) Now,are we clear? (Duncan nods,biting his lip,slightly upset. Corentine laughs) Good boy,looks like you've haven't changed much after all!

Chef: (Inside) DUNCAN,COME INSIDE! (Corentine looks at Duncan,smirking)

Corentine: Remember,not. A. Word…(Corentine slithers back into the darkness and after a few seconds Duncan stumbles back into the theatre.)

(Static)

(Duncan looks directly at the camera,worried and bewildered)

Duncan: You guys saw that too,right?! I mean,that actually happened,you guys saw it,right?! Man,this is not gonna end well,anything Corentine has planned is bad. I feel bad for Sapphire…

(Static)

(Fast forward a couple of hours,it's only 10 minutes before the challenge begins. Everyone is in their costume but is wearing a white robe over it. Chris then enters the room,pushing a tv on wheels in)

Chris: Hey final five,get your butts over here for a special announcement! (The contestants walk over to Chris confused,but Sapphire is shown taking off her locket and placing it on a vanity before walking over to Chris. Suddenly,the locket disappears in a puff of magenta smoke when the others aren't looking.) Now,it's only a few minutes before our challenge starts,and I thought "what's the best way to stir up the most drama without help?" (Scarlet gasps in fear as the others look even more confused) Answer,this!

Sapphire: Wait,what do you mean by help? (Chris chuckles evilly,rubbing his hands together)

Chris: Oh,you'll see! (Chris takes out a remote and turns the TV on)

_**(Tv Static)**_

_**Scarlet: Okay,so one minute,I was taking an interview on my morality and intellect,and the next Chris offered me a job on Total Drama. Deal is,I cause drama in the game,and I get paid 25 dollars per hour. The producers said something about extra money not spent on an island…**_

_**(Static) **_

_**Scarlet: (Scoffs and frowns) Of course it didn't fall accidentally! I still work for Chris by the hour,even if there's no challenge! Meaning,I have to sabotage everyone and cause drama!**_

_**(Static)**_

_**(Scarlet is sitting in the confessional with one leg crossed over the other,grinning wickedly)**_

_**Scarlet: Now I have something interesting to blackmail the others with,when the time comes. At first I was a bit uneasy about this,but now I love this job! I mean,I've already covered Astrid's mattress with peanut butter and replaced Feline's green hair dye with bright orange dye! And the best part was how Feline blamed Astrid for it! I am so going to get a large payday!**_

_**(Static)**_

(Sapphire and Astrid gasp in shock and horror after the TV is turned off)

Keith: (Shocked) She was working for Chris the whole time?! (Feline angrily glares at Scarlet in anger)

Feline: I KNEW IT! I knew we couldn't trust Scarlet! (Scarlet bites her lip nervously and looks around to see a furious Feline,an annoyed Keith,and both Astrid and Sapphire look hurt and betrayed)

Chris: (Laughing) See? Told you I'd stir up drama! (Scarlet looks at Chris bewildered at what the host did while Sapphire,Keith,and Astrid walk away to do their own thing.)

Scarlet: Chris,why did you do that?! You said I could make it to the finale if I do what you say!

Chris: Yeah,I was LYING! So here's a lesson: NEVER make a deal with the Playa'! (Chris laughs evilly again) So without further ado,Feline,since you won the last challenge,you go first! So hurry,only 5 minutes until open curtain! The interns will help with the props! (Feline nods,determined,and runs out of the room to get ready for her performance and Chris follows her. Sighing,Scarlet turns to walk away,only to come face-to-face with an angry Sapphire)

Sapphire: Where is it?! (Scarlet looks at Sapphire-who is about 5 inches shorter than her- confused)

Scarlet: Where's what?

Sapphire: My locket,it was given to me by my grandmother before she died and has a picture of her in it! I left it on my vanity and now it's gone! Where?! IS?! IT?! (Scarlet is now looking scared of the petite girl in front of her. Scarlet then breaks out in a run,running away from Sapphire)

(Static)

Scarlet: Is it me,or is Sapphire acting really scary suddenly?

(Static)

(It is dark in the theatre,Chris,Chef,and Duncan are sitting at the judge's table with the curtains closed)

Chris: Our first act,Feline,is gonna sing "Cannibal" by Ke$ha,should be real interesting. Begin! (The curtains open and the lights come on,showing a wedding set,with a heart shaped arch and 20 chairs with dummies dressed formal,only the scene is splattered with blood,the dummies have bite marks and blood on their clothing,and the groom dummy is lying on the ground of the arch,drenched in blood.)

_(__As the music begins,Feline is shown at the arch holding a fake butcher knife covered in blood,wearing a light brown wig in a low bun and a fingertip veil with black lace,the white dress with short sleeves,a long train and a short front,drenched with fake blood,and black stiletto heels. Feline grins wolfishly,fake blood dripping off her chin and mouth) _

**_Rah! Rah! _**

_(Feline) _

_I-I-I have a heart I swear I do,_

_But just not baby when it comes to you! (Feline walks down the "aisle",a white carpet splattered with red) _

_I get so hungry when you say you love me…(Hush) _

_If you know what's good for you, (Feline stops at the front of the stage,putting her hands on her hips) _

_I think you're hot,I think you're cool_

_You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school,_

_But now that I'm famous,you're up my anus (Feline slams the butcher knife into a dummy's shoulder) _

_Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

(Meanwhile in the Back room,Astrid is sitting behind a rack of clothing,annoyed,when Scarlet finds Astrid)

Scarlet: Astrid! Please,listen to me!

Astrid: No,why should I listen to you?

Scarlet: I know! What I did was wrong,but if I had a second chance,I would be better! Please,give me a second chance! (Astrid starts to say something but thinks about it for a few seconds before smirking)

Astrid: Okay,I'll vote for Feline instead,and I'll get Keith to vote with me,but only if you throw the challenge!

Scarlet: What? You're just trying to make sure I get eliminated!

Astrid: (Shrugs) Maybe,maybe not,you have to decide yourself. (Scarlet sighs as she walks away)

_(Back on the stage,Feline has picked up the groom dummy by the neck and is standing in front of the arch,looking at it hungrily) _

_(Feline) _

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty,_

_That's when the hunger really hits me,_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter,_

_I want your liver on a platter! (Feline rips off the dummy's arm and throws the rest away) _

_Use your finger to stir my tea,_

_And for dessert I'll suck your teeth, (Feline walks over to a table with a small wedding cake on it) _

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner!_

_Yep,I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer! (Feline slams the arm into the cake and starts walking down the isle again) _

_I eat boys up,breakfast and lunch,_

_Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood,_

_Carnivore animal,I am a cannibal,_

_I eat boys up-(Suddenly,a nearby dummy explodes,splattering red paint,and Feline screams) _What?! _(Other dummies start exploding into red paint causing Feline to scream even more.) _

(The judges watch confused)

Chris:…I don't get it. Do you?

Chef: Nah.

_(The dummies finally stop exploding,and Feline is standing in the middle of the stage,covered in red splotches. As the music continues,Feline shrugs and continues on) _

_(Feline) _

_Oh-oh-woah-oh-woah [X8]_

_I…am…cannibal! _

_I…am…cannibal (I'll eat you up!) _

_I…am…cannibal! _

_I…am…cannibal! (I'll eat you up) _

_…_

_I love you! (Hahaha) _

(Suddenly,a spotlight falls from the ceiling and onto Feline's head,knocking her down and unconscious,and the three judges wince at it. Feline is then shown back in the practice room,laying on a cot with a bandage wrapped around her head,still asleep. Sapphire and Keith are standing next to the cot,both slightly concerned)

Sapphire: Oh my,poor Feline…

Keith: I know,she has a concussion and only got a 12 as a score! Scarlet must be behind this!

Sapphire: Well,I'm not much for plotting,but Scarlet has to go! You,me,and Feline should vote for her so she can get her karma!

Keith: (Shrugs) I was going to vote for the manipulative,lying,mole anyways.

Sapphire: (Smiles) Thank you Keith! (Sapphire walks away smiling,but Keith soon smirks evilly when she isn't looking)

(Static)

Keith's: (Smirking) I'm not voting for Scarlet,not yet,I'm voting for Feline. Then a threat will be eliminated and Astrid and I will make it to the finale. One,cause Astrid is my only ally and friend,two cause she's easy competition. I am so winning!

(Static)

_(The curtains open for the stage as the instrumental for "Thank God I'm Pretty" starts playing. The spotlight focuses on Scarlet,who is standing on a risen stage platform with the sides shaped as a circle and has a set of stairs going down on it. _

_Scarlet is wearing her hair in a French braid headband, and white rompers with red bow belt,red leggings,white hoop earrings,red leather fingerless gloves,and sparkling red ruby high heeled slippers. She is smiling cooly,holding an old fashioned Mic on a stand) _

_(Scarlet) _

_Thank God I'm p__retty_

_The occasional free drink I never asked for_

_The occasion admission to a seedy little bar_

_Invitation to a stranger's car_

_I'm blessed,_

_With the ability to rend a grown man tongue-tied_

_Which only means that when it's dark outside_

_I have to run and hide can't look behind me_

_Thank God I'm pretty… _

_(Scarlet takes the Mic off the stand) _

_Thank God I'm pretty, (Scarlet starts walking down the stairs,her heels clicking as she walks) _

_Ever skill I ever have will be in question_

_Every ill that I must suffer merely brought on by myself_

_Though the cops would come for someone else _

_I'm blessed _

_I'm truly privileged to look this good without clothes on,_

_Which only means that when I'm singing you're jerking off,(Scarlet stops at the bottom of the stairs) _

_And when I'm gone you won't remember_

_Thank God I'm pretty…(Scarlet starts walking further up stage slowly,swaying her hips side to side as she does) _

_Thank you God _

_Oh,Lord_

_Thank you God_

_Oh,oh and when a gaggle of faces appear around me_

_It's lucky I hate to be taken seriously_

_I think my ego would fall right through the cracks on the floor,(Cracking of wood is heard under Scarlet,and slightly concerned,she walks away from that area) _

_If I couldn't count on men to slap my ass anymore_

_I know my destiny's such,that I'm all stocking and curl,_

_So everybody thinks that I'm a f-king suicide girl (Scarlet stands in the front and middle of the stage) _

_Thank you God_

_For the occasional champagne I never asked for_

_The occasional admission to a seedy little bar_

_Invitation to a stranger's car_

_Thank God I'm pretty_

_Thank God_

_Thank God _

_Thank God…_

(Static)

Scarlet: Well,time to throw this challenge.

(Static)

_(Scarlet pretends to accidentally stumble and falls off the stage causing the instrumental to abruptly end) _

Scarlet: NOOOO! (Scarlet luckily lands on her stomach on an old mattress with a THUMP) Ouch… (The camera goes to Chris who is smirking)

Chris: And surprisingly,Scarlet is disqualified,meaning no points. Watch who goes next after the break!

(Commercial break)

(Scarlet walks into the practice room,frowning,holding her ruby heels in one hand,leaving her barefoot in her leggings. Astrid walks up to Scarlet with a smug look on her face)

Astrid: Hey redhead traitor,watched your performance. Tough luck,but you got what you deserved! (Astrid then snatches the heels from Scarlet's hand) I'll be taking that,you don't deserve that! (Astrid then glances around before whispering to Scarlet) Good choice you made,you just saved yourself from elimination. (Astrid then walks away from Scarlet,who smirks)

(Static)

(Astrid is leaning against the right side of the confessional,smiling,looking at the camera)

Astrid: Scarlet did her part,so now she's cool! Looks like Keith and me can go on to eliminate Feline,she's such a jerkette. I mean,I try not to be angry at people,but she's too serious and,well,a big b-

Chris: (Intercom) ASTRID! GET YOUR BUTT ON STAGE,YOU'RE COMING ON IN 5 MINUTES! (Astrid stands up excitedly)

Astrid: Ooo! Gotta go,bye! (Astrid rushes out and throws the robe she was wearing on the toilet seat)

(Static)

(Chris,Chef,and Duncan,who looks worried,are shown at the judges' table)

Chris: And in only 1 minute,Astrid and Keith will be singing "Anything You Can Do"! Duncan,how're you doing?

Duncan: What-What do you mean dude? Does it seem like I-I know something?

Chris: You know what,I really don't care,I'm just making small talk! (Unknown to the judges,a magenta fog is hanging at the ceiling when it hides in a crack in the paneling.) Alright,BEGIN!

_(The curtains open,showing a parlor,with Keith and Astrid standing in the middle of it. Keith is wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt and a white bow-tie,black dress shoes,and gelled back hair._

_Astrid has her hair in a pretzel knot hair style and is wearing a pale yellow evening gown with a white belt and off the shoulder short sleeves and yellow heels. Both are facing each other smirking) _

_(Astrid) _

_Anything you can do,I can do better!_

_I can do anything better than you!_

_[Keith]: __No you can't!_

_[Astrid]: __Yes I can! _

_[Keith]: __No you can't!_

_[Astrid]: __Yes I can!_

_[Keith]: __No you can't!_

_[Astrid]: __Yes I can,YES I CAN! (Keith walks a few feet away from Astrid smirking,and Astrid quickly catches up to him annoyed) _

_(Keith) _

_Anything you can be,I can be greater! _

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you! (Astrid looks at Keith annoyed)_

_[Astrid]: __No,you're not!_

_[Keith]: Yes I am!_

_[Astrid]: No you're not!_

_[Keith]: Yes I am!_

_[Astrid]: No you're not!_

_[Keith]: Yes I am,yes I am! (Astrid pouts and crosses her arms. Keith makes a shotgun motion as he looks at Astrid) I can shoot a partridge,with a single cartridge! _

_(Astrid makes a bow and arrow motion,looking cross) _

_[Astrid]: I can get a sparrow,with a bow and arrow!_

_[Keith]: I can live on bread and cheese! (Astrid puts her hands on her hips,raising an eyebrow) _

_[Astrid]: And only on that?_

_[Keith]: Yes! (Astrid rolls her eyes as she turns away from Keith,smirking) _

_[Astrid]: So can a rat! _

_(Keith turns Astrid around looking annoyed) _

_(Keith) _

_Any note you can reach,_

_I can go higher! (Astrid points her finger at Keith smugly) _

_(Astrid)_

_I can sing anything higher than you!_

_[Keith]: No you can't! (High) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Higher) _

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Higher) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Higher) _

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Higher) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Higher) _

_[Keith] No you can't! (Higher) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Higher) _

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Higher) _

_[Astrid]: Ye-e-e-s I-I-I-I ca-a-a-an! (Highest) _

_(Astrid smirks as she sits on nearby red couch) _

_(Astrid) _

_Anything you can buy,I can buy cheaper!_

_I can buy anything cheaper than you! (Keith walks over to Astrid,sitting next to her smirking) _

_[Keith]: Fifty cents?_

_[Astrid]: Forty cents!_

_[Keith]: Thirty cents?_

_[Astrid]: Twenty cents!_

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Astrid looks at Keith and shoves him off the couch,but he stays on his feet) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can,yes I can! (Astrid stands up and Keith and her are face to face,both slightly annoyed) _

_(Keith)_

_Any note you can hold,_

_I can hold longer!_

_(Astrid) _

_I can hold any note longer than you!_

_[Keith]: No you ca-a-an't! _

_[Astrid] Yes I ca-a-a-an!_

_[Keith] No you ca-a-a-a-an't! _

_[Astrid] Yes I ca-a-a-a-a-an! _

_[Keith] No you ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-an't! (Astrid turns to the judges and bunches her hands into fists) _

_(Astrid) _

_YES I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can…(Astrid grins as the judges and Keith look shocked,but Keith smiles and puts his hand around her waist) _

_(Keith) _

_Yes you ca-a-a-a-an! _

So,where do you put all that hot air? _(Astrid playfully pushes him away,grinning) __  
><em>

_(Astrid) _

_Hey! (Astrid and Keith then look at each other competitively) _

_(Keith) _

_Anything you can sing,I can sing sweeter!_

_(Astrid) _

_I can sing anything sweeter than you! _

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Sweetly)_

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Sweeter)_

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Sweeter) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Sweeter) _

_[Keith]: No you can't! (Sweeter) _

_[Astrid]: Yes I can! (Sweetest) _

_[Keith]: No you can't,can't,can't!_

_[Astrid]: Yes I can,can,can! _

_(Simultaneously) _

_[Astrid]: YES! I! CAN!_

_[Keith] NO! YOU! CAN'T!_

(The judges clap when the performance ends)

Chef: Nice job Music girl and Actor boy,9!

Chris: 9!

Duncan: 9! (The next scene shows Keith and Astrid bursting through the practice room excited)

Astrid: 28 points dudes!

Keith: WE'RE IN THE LEAD BABY! (Astrid and Keith,hugging each other.)

Astrid: Now the only person left to beat is Sapphire! (Astrid and Keith part smiling)

Sapphire: Are-are you talking about me? (Sapphire walks towards them shyly,and Astrid gasps when she sees Sapphire. Sapphire is shown with her hair in loose curls and wearing a crown of precious pink tulips,soft pink eyeshadow,pale pink lipstick,a dress made of leaves for the skirt reaching her knees and pink peony flowers for the strapless bodice,and green strapped sandals)

Astrid: Wow…Saph,you look…amazing! (Sapphire gives a small smile,blushing)

Sapphire: Th-thanks,Astrid. (Sapphire then frowns,biting her lip as she looks down) B-but I'm not as good as you two,you-you were way better than I would ever be,maybe I shouldn't go out there. (Astrid walks over to Sapphire,looking at the other girl with disbelief)

Astrid: Come on,you're still putting yourself down?! You need to have confidence in yourself!

(Static)

(Sapphire is visibly upset,looking down at the floor)

Sapphire: (Sighs) Astrid's right,I **do **need more confidence,and I've been trying. But it's so hard with my insecurities,I was always made fun of and put down at my school. (Sapphire looks up at the camera) If I want confidence,I need help.

(Static)

Sapphire: Well,do you have any advice Astrid? (Astrid smiles and puts a hand on Sapphire's arm)

Astrid: Easy,just lose yourself in the music,pretend you're actually the character singing it.

Keith: (Scoffs and smirks) That's your advice? No offense,but Sapphire needs more than that!

Astrid: (Looks at Keith annoyed) What's that supposed to mean,dude?

Keith: I'm not saying it as an insult,I'm just saying she needs to grow a defense to what people say,get a backbone,or else she'll never get anywhere in life!

Chris: (Intercom) LAST PERFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT EVERYONE,SAPPHIRE BETTER GET UP HERE!

Astrid: Come on Keith,let's go watch! (Astrid walks to the stage,and Keith looks at Sapphire,who is uncertain)

Keith: Just think about it. (Keith walks away as Sapphire sighs,upset.)

(Static)

Keith: I meant what I said,she's just lucky I went easy on her. I could've said much worse. For example: She's a naive little girl who needs help from others to accomplish anything,in fact without her pathetic insecurity they would've voted her off by now. She picked Shawn to be her boyfriend because she likes boys with strong personalities and builds to stand up for her and intimidate others. (Keith smirks and crosses his arms) See?

(Static)

Duncan: This is it: moment of truth. Time to see what Corentine planned.

(Static)

(Sapphire walks onto stage,unsure and nervous,holding a microphone,the curtains are still closed. Sapphire glances on the sidelines of the stage,seeing Keith,Scarlet,and Astrid,who gives Sapphire a thumbs-up. Sapphire gives a small smile before standing in the middle of the stage,facing the curtain as it opens and the music begins)

_(Sapphire: Somewhat of a whisper) _

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess,_

_So I sat quietly,agreed politely,_

_Guess that I forgot I had a choice,_

_Let you push me past the breaking point,_

_I stood for nothing,so I fell for everything, (Sapphire starts to relax,her voice growing louder) _

_You held me down,but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust,_

_You hear my voice,you hear that sound,_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground! (Sapphire smiles,becoming even more confident as she sings) _

_You held me down,but I got up (HEY!) _

_Get ready cause I've had enough!_

_I see it all,I see it now, (Sapphire stomps her foot and raises one of her fist into the air) _

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger,a fighter,_

_Dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me _

_ROAR!_

_Louder,louder than the lion,_

_Cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me _

_ROAR! (Sapphire puts her fist down and places both hands on her Mic)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You're gonna hear me- _(Suddenly as Sapphire is about to say "roar" the roar of tiger is heard instead,causing Sapphire to suddenly place her hands on her mouth,shocked. The instrumental for the music pauses as the camera shows Chris)

Chris: Whoa,cool! It's like it was an actual roar! (Chef,who is looking at the ceiling shocked,pokes Chris's arm)

Chef: Chris look! (The magenta fog leaks from the ceiling and forms the spirit of a large tiger. The tiger punches Chef so hard that he flies into the wall behind the stage,and Chef is knocked unconscious)

Chris: (Scared)GHOST TIGER!

(Static)

Duncan: (Bewildered) A GHOST TIGER?! I can't believe it,they'll never survive that!

(Static)

(The tiger grabs a screaming Chris and throws him across the theatre,Duncan tries to run but is lifted by the tiger and thrown against the wall,making a dent. Duncan rubs his forehead,which has a bruise on it,but when he wipes his noise he finds blood on it. The tiger then turns to Sapphire,who is quivering in fear,dropping the Mic)

Scarlet: RUN SAPPHIRE! (Sapphire starts to bolt to the others but a magenta wall appears in front of their side of the wall,trapping Scarlet,Astrid and Keith. The tiger then emits a magenta blast from its mouth,surrounding Sapphire. She cries out in agony,falling to the ground.)

Sapphire: S-someone help me! P-please,it feels like I'm dying! (On the other side of the wall,Astrid is punching at the wall)

Astrid: COME ON GUYS,WE NEED TO SAVE HER! NO MAN LEFT BEHIND PEOPLE! (Feline walks over to them confused,now wide awake)

Feline: What's happening?!

Keith: (Frowning)Honestly,we're not sure either! (Scarlet pitches in on the conversation)

Scarlet: You know you guys,I think that was the Tiger spirit animal,I've read about it in books! The spirit animal can sometimes appear physically in times of need.

Feline: (Sarcastic) Oh really? Did it say anything about them ATTACKING SOMEONE?!

(Astrid stops punching the wall and looks at Feline)

Astrid: Whoa Feline,calm down,we can't let anger and hatred get in the way. (Astrid suddenly gasps when she realizes something) That's it!

Feline: What do you mean?! (Astrid turns to the wall)

Astrid: Sapphire,this is Astrid! (Sapphire is shown clutching her head,still laying on the ground surrounded by a magenta aura,however she hears Astrid's voice) You have to fight this tiger for us! We know you can do this! (Catching wind of what Astrid is doing,Feline,Scarlet,and Keith help Astrid)

Scarlet: Yeah,you're really strong!

Feline: You have a big heart!

Keith: Uh yeah,what they both said! (Sapphire is shown struggling to get on her knees,determined. When she does,the aura around her becomes a pale blue,and she easily stands on her knees. She glares at the tiger,her eyes an electric blue)

Sapphire: Bring it on tiger! (The tiger roars as he pounces on her,but Sapphire jumps onto the back of the tiger. She clings onto the tiger's neck as it tries fling her off. She materializes a blue sapphire sword in her hand) I'm sorry! (She uses both her hands to stab the tiger in it's back,causing it to roar in pain. However,when Sapphire retracts it,the tiger's body goes from magenta to blue and becomes calm and docile. The magenta wall immediately comes down after this.)

Feline: Sapphire! (Sapphire gets off the tiger confused,the aura surrounding her now gone,as the other finalists rush to her side)

Astrid: Dude,you 'kay?!

Sapphire: Yes,but for some reason,the tiger,well,it's- I-(The tiger looks at the the 5 and does something shocking-it speaks)

Tiger: (Deep male voice) Thank you young sorceress,I will forever be in debt for how you saved me. Now farwell,I bid you good luck. (The tiger then flies through the wall,leaving a hole)

Astrid: BYE TALKING TIGER,GOOD LUCK!

Keith: And he left a hole in the wall. (Chris runs from his hiding spot angry)

Chris: What the hell Sapphire?! Why didn't you kill it?!

Sapphire: Not it,him. And I didn't kill him because he is still a living creature , and it would've been wrong.

Chris: WHO CARES ABOUT WRONG?! I got a hole in that wall and it's your fault! I swear I'm gonna-

SMACK!

(Chris is hit in the head with a heel,causing him to fall onto the ground unconscious. Feline is shown grinning,with one shoe off)

Feline: He had it coming! (Duncan walks over to the group grinning)

Duncan: Whoa dudes,thank God we're all alive! Hey,I saw the gift basket under the judges' table. I'll go get it and we'll get out of here while they're knocked out! (Duncan runs to get the basket while Astrid and Keith high five and run out of the theatre laughing,with Sapphire following them smiling.)

Scarlet: You should follow them,I'll stay.

Feline: (Confused) You aren't you gonna come?

Scarlet: Not yet,I'll stay here and take the heat. I'm done working for Chris,he's a big jerk anyway! After tonight,I'm going to play fair and square,no cheating. (Feline smiles after what Scarlet says)

Feline: Thanks Scarlet,talk to you later. (Feline runs off to follow the the others as Scarlet stands in her exact spot,looking confident)

(Static)

Feline: Huh. Looks like Scarlet is actually legit about going straight. Maybe she isn't so bad…(Feline then frowns) though I'm still ticked about the Orange dye switch.

(Static)

(It is now night in Camp,the crescent moon is out. In the Girls' treehouse,the lights are on and noises coming from it indicate many people are in there talking and having a good time. Suddenly,someone knocks at their door,leaving a package and a note before leaving)

Sapphire: I got it! (Sapphire opens the door,wearing a simple pink Tee and white running shorts with sandals) Hello? Hello? (Sapphire looks down and sees the package,picking it up) What's this? (Sapphire reads the note out loud) "You've passed,a friend." (The girl opens the package and gasps as she lifts up her locket)

Astrid: (Off screen) Hey Saph,what you doing? Come over and have fun! (Sapphire quickly throws the box to the side and walks back in,clutching the locket in her hand. The screen then goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa,longest chapter yet! All I have to say now.<strong>


	17. Episode 17: Total Drama Feud

**Author's note: Looks likeep we're at Episode 17! **

**Cyanotic Nightmare: Thanks for your response,it was really good. I want to ask: If you stop your fanfiction,is it okay if I use your idea and write my own fanfic about Feline's POV? Please review your answer.**

**Raymond: (Guest) You're right,that's way better than what Astrid said in the last chapter,I'd replace it but I can't right now. So I'll use that in one of the later episode,thanks for the help.**

**Alright,if you review,could you reviewers tell me if I'm making Sapphire an OC or not? I would really appreciate it if you tell me and ways to help. Okay,let's begin! **

* * *

><p>Chris: Last night on Total Drama,our contestants competed in a musical challenge of predetermined song. However,things turned sour for Scarlet when I told them her involvement with moui as a saboteur. Despite this,Scarlet managed to gain Astrid's trust and vote when Scarlet threw the challenge! Astrid and Keith were the top dogs,but Sapphire ended up defeating a spirit tiger with her magic and it CREATED A DANG HOLE IN THE THEATRE WALL! AND THEN ONE OF THOSE CONTESTANTS KNOCKED ME OUT,I MEAN REALLY,THEY ARE SO GONNA-(Chris suddenly stops his rant and calms down,still annnoyed) Nevermind,I'm not gonna be angry about it. Let's just continue the episode,here,on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!<p>

(Theme song)

(In the Girls' tree house,all the girls are in their beds sleeping and Keith is sleeping in the bunk under Astrid,and a large gift basket at the back of the room. Sapphire wakes up,yawning an stretching as she does. She grabs for a mirror on a nightstand,and when she looks at it she sees she still has blue eyes,but they have dimmened and have a Brown ring around the pupils. Sapphire frowns and sighs when she sees them.)

Astrid: Hey Saph! (Sapphire yelps with surprise and drops the mirror,which Astrid catches. Astrid is standing in front of Sapphire grinning,wearing her normal clothes) Looking good,girl! (The prankster hands Sapphire the mirror,taking notice of her blue eyes) Cool eyes Saph,look awesome!

Sapphire: Yeah,I guess…

(Static)

Sapphire: I really want to put last night behind me. When I defeated the Tiger,I felt something strange inside me. When I used my power,I felt confidence,trust,but I also felt anger, a kind of anger that I've never felt before. Hopefully,I can ignore it and the feeling with go away…

(Static)

Astrid: (Smiling) Man,you're so lucky,I mean,you have like,superpowers!

Sapphire: But don't you have powers of air?

Astrid: Yeah,but that's just because of the necklace,yours are real!

Sapphire: Um…listen,I'm going to go to the dock,why don't you go wake up the others?

Astrid: Sures,then we could all go hang out at the dock and swim and-

Sapphire: No,I need to go alone,just to think. (Astrid is taken aback,a little confused)

Astrid: Oh…okay,yeah,I get it. Well,meet you at the Mess Hall I guess…

Sapphire: Right,see you later…(Sapphire walks away,feeling awkward)

(Static)

(Astrid is pondering,looking confused and concerned)

Astrid: Maybe I'm being too straightforward…

(Static)

Feline: (Reading Jacqueline's journal) I've been using my spare time to read this journal,and I got to say,Jacqueline thought this all through. I mean,she has a whole section about all 38 past contestants,their traits,their bios,their interests,even a bunch of trivial info. Man,if she had played the game a little safer,she'd probably be in the final five with us…

(Static)

(At the dock,Sapphire is at the end of it,with her legs hanging over the edge. She sighs as she stares out into the distance. Someone walks next to her and puts a hand on Sapphire's shoulder)

?: Hello Sapphire,I've seen you around here. What you're doing is incredible.

Sapphire: I guess,why would you care,as an intern?

?: I'm not an intern my friend. (The camera shows the person to be Kepi's disguised form,who sits next to Sapphire.) In fact,Chris isn't aware that I'm here. (Sapphire looks at Kepi confused)

Sapphire: Then who are you?

Kepi: I'm Kepi,sister of Corentine. Though this is not I'm original form.

Sapphire: Wait,I've heard Astrid talk about your legend,and your sister…

Kepi: I know,like I've said,I've been watching,protecting you as best as I can. (Sapphire holds Kepi's hand,looking at helplessly)

Sapphire: What do I do? I've been trying to keep in my emotions in,but it just isn't working,I-

Kepi: That's your problem. You can't just repress your feelings,you need to express them,otherwise you'll lose control.

Sapphire: Well,how do I do that? (Kepi pulls away from Sapphire,standing up)

Kepi: That,is what you need to learn on your own. (Kepi walks away And Sapphire gazes at the sea,biting her lip)

Sapphire: But can you give me any tips like how to-(Sapphire turns around to face Kepi but finds she disappeared,leaving Sapphire to ponder,somewhat confused)

(Static)

Sapphire: That was…strange,but she was right. I need to find ways to show my emotions,good and bad. And to do that,I'll need the help of Keith.

(Static)

Keith: You know,I haven't seen Scarlet at all this morning,strange. Perhaps I should inquire Chris about it,not that Chris's gelled up,mushy brain would know much about it. I mean,he's just a vain old dude who's never found love. In fact,he probably lived with his mom until he was 26!

(Static)

Chris: (Annoyed) I'll have you know that I've had tons of girlfriends before,AND I only lived with my mom until I was 23!

(Static)

(Feline,Sapphire,Keith,and Astrid are sitting in the Mess Hall at the same table,with Chris standing in front of them smirking)

Chris: Hello competitors,and welcome to the final 4! You should be proud to have outlasted the other 12 contestants! (Astrid pumps her fists into the air,excited)

Astrid: WOOHOO,AWESOME!

Feline: Wait wait wait,what about Scarlet?

Sapphire: Yes,and wouldn't it actually be 13 contestants if she was eliminated?

Chris: Oh,her. She doesn't count as a contestant anymore,and she wasn't exactly eliminated. Let's just say I…took care of the problem…(Chris starts laughing maniacally,and during his long laugh,the contestants look at each other terrified and shocked. Finally,Chris stops laughing,smiling) Funny. Anyways,let's begin today's challenge!

(Static)

Astrid:(Freaked out) Crap,Chris didn't…kill her,right? He wouldn't do that,right? Right?!

(Static)

Feline: Yeah,Scarlet's probably dead by now,though we'll never prove it.

(Static)

(Sapphire is rocking herself back and forward in a fetal position,mumbling incoherently,her face frozen in a terrified expression.)

(Static)

Keith: (Stoic expression) They're all being freaking ridiculous! Chris is a horrible person,yes,but he wouldn't kill anybody! (Keith thinks about it for a second before his eyes widen,looking a little panicked) Would he?

(Static)

Feline: (Shocked) Are you kidding me?! (Feline stands up,glaring at Chris) We aren't competing in anything until you tell us what you did to Scarlet!

Chris: Sorry dudes,classified info!

Feline: Well,then we aren't competing,you're clearly a psycho!

Astrid: YEAH!

Keith: Sure!

Sapphire: YES!

Chris: Fine,if you don't want the special vacation out in the city,fine by me.

Astrid: Wait,a vacation?!

Chris: Yeah,I thought-(Chef walks over to Chris coughing,causing Chris to glare at Chef and look annoyed) Okay,the producers said that getting killed on an island with magic isn't covered in the contract,so to lessen that chance, the Final 3 will go on a 2 day vaca with a friend to one of the best Provinces in Canada-British Columbia! But if you don't want it-

Astrid: NO WE WANT IT!

Keith: Yeah,I deserve that vacation! (Feline looks at the two horrified)

Feline: What?! You're not even concerned about Scarlet's safety?! (Keith pushes her down)

Keith: We can have a funeral later! (Keith looks at Chris smirking) Tell us the challenge McLean!

Chris: Simple really,every TD fan should know a couple pieces of trivia,but only the best can know practically ALL about Total Drama! And that's where this comes in! (Suddenly the ground underneath the Mess Hall starts to rumble. Feline manages to stand up,clutching the table.)

Sapphire: What-what's that? (Then,the picnic table rockets into the air and through the tent ceiling with the help of four rockets at the bottom of the table. The 4 contestants scream in horror. Well,except for Astrid,who is thrilled and excited about the experience,clutching the table)

Astrid: WOOOOO,DUDE,THIS IS AWESOME!

Feline: YOU'RE CRAZY,YOU IDIOT! (Finally,after flying 6,000 feet,the table stops going up,simply floating with the rockets on. The location that they stopped is high up near the clouds,with a rocket jet platform that Chef and Sierra are standing on and 4 nailed down-by-metal bars chairs on a platform.)

Sapphire: (Her eyes completely shut as she clutches the table) Are we dead yet?

(A Flat screen TV on a wall of the platform Sierra and Chef turns on,showing Chris's smirking face)

Chris: No,not yet anyways. Welcome to the Trivia challenge! Now here's the deal; there'll be 4 rounds. Each round,one person will be eliminated. In the final round,the final contestant will face off with former contestant Sierra. If the contestant wins,they'll get a 1,000 dollars for vaca money,600 more than the other 3!

Sapphire: What will happen if that contestant doesn't win?

Chef: Well,then-

Sierra: (Excited) Then I get to take that contestant's place! EEEEEE! (Chef looks at Sierra annoyed)

Chef: Don't interrupt me crazy girl 2! (The four finalists-who have just gotten onto the chair platform-gasp) Yeah,shock,I know,just get in ya seats!

(Static)

(Feline is holding the strategy journal)

Feline: (Smirking) And this challenge is exactly when this journal comes in hand.

(Static)

Sapphire: Oh-oh my,this is not good. I-I don't know a lot about the last few seasons,I only auditioned because my parents thought it would help my self-esteem. I only hope I do well.

(Static)

(All four contestants are sitting in the chairs,and Chef and Sierra are holding index cards. In front of each chair is a screen that says 0)

Chris: Here's the deal,each person gets to answer each question,of they get it right,they get a point. The first 3 people to get 8 questions passes to the next round.

Keith: Really? That's all? Not so hard!

Astrid: NO KEITH!

Chris: (Smirks) Alright then,Chef,collars! (Chef skillfully takes out electrocution collars and throws them around the contestants' necks within a few seconds. Feline tugs at the collar around her neck)

Feline: Wait,are these…electrocution collars?

Chris: Yep,now if you get a question wrong,you'll be electrified! Say thanks to Keith everyone! (Sapphire,Feline,and Astrid glare at Keith)

Sapphire,Feline,and Astrid: Thanks Keith! (Keith growls at Chris,clearly angry,but calms down,only looking annoyed)

(Commercial break)

Chris: Chef,Sierra,take it away!

Sierra: Contestants,which past contestant got the same placing in two different seasons?

Feline and Astrid: Lindsay!

Keith: Scott!

Sapphire: Erm…Duncan? (Sapphire and Keith are electrocuted while Feline and Astrid's score board become a 1)

Chef: How many episodes were in season 2?

Astrid,Keith,and Feline: 27!

Sapphire: 25. (Sapphire is electrocuted while Astrid and Feline's scoreboard becomes a 2 and Keith's becomes a 1)

Sierra: Which two contestants have had 2 ex-boyfriends?

Sapphire,Astrid,Keith,and Feline: Gwen and Courtney. (Sapphire is-strangely-electrocuted while the other contestants get two points,so Astrid and Feline have 4 and Keith 3)

Chef: This one's two points!

Feline: Wait,why'd Sapphire get electrocuted? She got it right!

Chris: She did? (Chef nods) Oh. Sorry then,let me right that electrocution! (Sapphire is electrocuted once again,but her score board becomes a 2) That's good! (Sapphire rubs her head as she puffs out a black smoke,already exhausted)

(Static)

Sapphire: This…is going to be a long day.

(Static)

Chef: Okay,which female contestant is confirmed to be a cheerleader?

Feline and Astrid: Courtney!

Keith: Lindsay!

Sapphire: Lindsay. (Keith and Sapphire get electrocuted and Feline and Astrid's scoreboard become 5s)

Sierra: Wow,some of you are really stupid! (Astrid hears pages turning,and looks at Feline who hides something between her legs)

Astrid: You hear that? Sounds like paper…(Sapphire groans and falls onto the platform floor)

Chris: Looks like Saph is down for the count,and it seems she won't get up for a while. Keith,Feline,and Astrid pass by default! Time for round two! (Suddenly,ground underneath the 3 contestants falls away,causing the 3 to start falling,screaming as they do) Don't worry,we installed parachutes! (Parachutes float next to each of the contestants,and they all put them on)

Keith: Where's the cord on this thing?

Astrid: (Excited) This is amazing you guys! WOOOO! (Keith and Feline pull their parachute cords,activating their parachutes. Sierra and Chef's platform are shown landing in the water,besides the chair platform without Sapphire and her chair. Astrid screams excitedly as she lands in the water,splashing Chef. Feline and Keith land on the chair platform gently,and pull away their parachutes.)

Feline: Thank God,we're okay.

Keith: Hey,where's Astrid? (Astrid is showing pulling herself onto the platform grinning.)

Astrid: That was awesome! (Feline looks at Astrid shocked)

Feline: You didn't pull your parachute?!

Astrid: Nah,it was fun!

(Static)

Feline: Okay,Astrid is definitely crazy,to a degree. But she seems pretty smart about Total Drama,so I have to keep an eye on her.

(Static)

(Sapphire is shown unconscious,laying on the beach. Sapphire groans as wakes up,grabbing her head)

Sapphire: Ouch…that smarts…(Sapphire looks at her clothing,which is torn. She looks at her hands and they glow blue. A few seconds later,her clothes are fully fixed. Sapphire smiles and her eyes light up) Interesting…

(Back with the other 3 contestants,they are sitting in their chairs,with the scoreboard on zero)

Chef: Alright,these questions are bout' to be real hard. You kids ready?

Feline: Yes.

Astrid: YEAH!

Keith: Whatever.

Sierra: Okay,who's dare in "I Triple Dog Dare You!" was Heather's last?

Keith,Feline,and Astrid: Lindsay! (Each get a 1 on their scoreboard)

Chef: What dare was it?

Keith,Feline,and Astrid: Shave your head! (Each get a 2 on their scoreboard)

Sierra: This one is worth 2 points,how much did Owen weigh in the 3rd Aftermath of Season 2?

Keith: Seriously?! There's a difference?! I don't know 300?!

Astrid: Oo,290! (Feline looks at her lap,as if she's reading something before looking up)

Feline: 306! (Astrid and Keith are electrocuted while Feline's scoreboard becomes a 4)

Sierra: Good job Feline! That was a hard question! (Feline smirks,and Keith glares at Feline)

Keith: How'd you know that?

Feline: I just did,Keith boy.

Chris: Stop the talking! Get back to the game,or else I'll get bored. And you wouldn't like me when I'm bored! (Chris laughs evilly)

Chef: Alright, what color is one of Scott's favorite color and the one he's thinking about right now?

Keith: What?! Seriously?! Right now?!

Feline: Um,blue?

Keith: Err,red?

Chef: WRONG! (Keith and Feline are electrocuted by their collars. Chef looks at Astrid) What's your answer?

Astrid:(Grins) Cinnamon! (Keith and Feline both facepalm,but they look shocked when Astrid's scoreboard becomes a 3)

(Static)

Feline: Seriously?! She got it right?! How would she even know that?!

(Static)

Keith: (Angry) CINNAMON?! Cinnamon isn't even a color! Scott is a total buffoon,which I should've expected since he eats dirt!

(Static)

(Scott,Mike,Lightning,Sam,Owen,and Cameron are shown in the lounge watching the episode)

Sam: He does have a point you know,cinnamon isn't a color.

Scott: SHUT UP!

(Commercial break)

(Back with the contestants,Chris is laughing deviously)

Chris: This is hilarious! And I could do this all day! Literally,all day! However,the last episode was too long! So we'll make things interesting,since I'm bored! (Chris picks up a walkie-talkie) Release Scuba-Bear!

Keith: Release who now? (Suddenly a bear wearing scuba gear jumps onto the raft and roars before punching Keith in the stomach,knocking him down.)

Chris: Now,the contestants have to fight Scuba-Bear while answering the questions,making it 10 times harder!

Chef: Chris,you didn't tell me bout' this!

Chris: Yeah,I did it on purpose,cause what's the fun in secrets if you tell someone? (Chris laughs evilly) Yeah,you should either start punching or hiding,cause this bear is one of our most dangerous animals here on Total Drama-(Scuba-Bear throws Keith's chair at the TV,causing it to lodge in the TV which now has static on the screen. In the Mess Hall,Chris is sitting in his seat annoyed) HEY,I WASN'T FINISHED!

(Back with the contestants,Sierra,and Chef,Astrid and Feline get up from their chairs and Keith is still on the ground,clutching his stomach.)

Chef: Alright,get to da' fighting! (Keith manages to rip off his electrocution collar and stands up)

Keith: No f(BEEP)ing way you sick old man! Take this! (Keith throws his electrocution collar at Chef,who ducks and causes Sierra to get hit with it and electrocuted. She is shown falling into the water. Keith then jumps back and covers his head when the bear tries to punch him) I'm outta here! (Keith jumps into the water and quickly swims away. Astrid stands on top of a chair and screams as she pounces on Scuba-Bear and grabs him by his neck,her legs around his chest area. Scuba-Bear roars as she punches him and Feline then rips off a part of the wooden floor and uses it to smack Scuba-Bear)

(Static)

Keith: (Soaking wet) What? I wasn't about to stay on a raft with a crazy bear and two even crazier girls! I mean,Feline is a classic aggressive goth who has a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend,and Astrid-though she's a good friend- is really bananas with a combination of prankster. I mean,she didn't even pull her damn parachute!

(Static)

(The next scene shows Feline and Astrid as they answer questions)

Astrid: Brainzilla is Izzy's genius persona!

Feline: Mr. Whiskers was Beth's pet!

Astrid: Noah has 8 older brothers and sisters!

Feline and Astrid: Its name is Sasquatchwanakwua!

(Chef shuffles through the cards as Sierra pulls herself up back onto the platform.)

Chef: Alright,you got an equal number of points. This last question is worth two points,meaning the one who gets it right passes onto the last round. Which of Mike's personality dated another contestant besides Zoey and who?

Astrid: Oh,I know! It's-(Astrid is suddenly thrown off the neck of Scuba-Bear by the bear itself,being caught by Chef,who is frowning. Astrid laughs nervously) Hi. (Feline holds stick with tremendous strength as the bear bites down on it,trying to get her)

Feline: Vito was the personality and he dated Anne Maria before Mike defeated his personalities! (Feline kicks the bear in his…uh…lower area and pushes him back into the water before smirking) Ha! I bet you Astrid! (Astrid looks annoyed and disappointed)

Astrid: Aww man,no fair!

(Static)

Feline: (Sighs in relief) Thank God those questions were easy! Now time to deal with a real challenge…Sierra…

(Static)

(Chris is again shown sitting in the Mess Hall)

Chris: Well,Keith just arrived here and is sitting at the dock. Astrid is on her way here according to Chef. And I have no idea where Sapphire is,so she probably managed to find a place on the island without cameras. And it all comes down to this,I'm actually rooting for Sierra not to come back! (Chris looks angry) She's annoying!

(The next scene shows Feline sitting in her chair and Sierra sitting in the chair besides Feline)

Chef: Alright,let's begin this final round stalker girl and goth girl!

(A montage begins,showing Feline and Sierra answering questions,where they both get most of them correct. Though when they get the question wrong,both get shocked. All the while,their points rack up higher and higher. At the end of the montage,both Sierra and Feline have 7 points and Chef is really annoyed and angry,with the sun going down)

Chef: Okay,it's been 10 whole rounds and still it's a tie! Now,I have a question I know only one of you will get right. Now,in season 1,if the first episode premiered on thursday of the third week in March,when would the finale be?

Sierra: (Baffled) Uh…

Feline: (Also baffled) Well the answer would be…

Sierra: (Rubbing the back of her head) Of course it would be…well…

(Static)

Feline: Crap! That isn't in the book! Why'd Chris even put that question?!

(Static)

Chris: (Laughs) Yeah,I put a couple of completely impossible questions in there just to know I'll see them electrocuted!

(Static)

Chef: Come on girls,get to it and answer! (Suddenly,the water near Chef's platform starts to bubble and within a few seconds an unrecognizable blur pounces from it and onto Chef,who falls onto the floor. The figure is sitting on top of him,angry)

?: Stop the challenge,one of these competitors is cheating! (Chef,Feline,and Sierra look shocked)

Feline: Jacky?! (Jacqueline,soaking wet,glares daggers at Feline)

Jacqueline: MY NAME ISN'T (BEEP)ING JACKY,YOU CHEATER!

(Static)

Sierra: (Squeals) OMG,I can't believe that Jacqueline returned! Her fans are totally gonna flip! And the best part is that I can write it first on my Boney Island blog! EEP! This is so awesome!

(Static)

Chef: Wait a sec,whaddya mean cheater?

Jacqueline: I mean that Feline stole **my **book of strategies and has been using it in the competition the whole time! And I've seen her use it to cheat and answer the questions!

Feline: That-that isn't true! (Chef takes out a remote)

Chef: Okay,I'm gonna go and get Chris about this! (Jacqueline tries to grab the remote)

Jacqueline: Not if I have anything to say about it! (Jacqueline and Chef wrestle over the remote into finally it cracks into two halves) Uh-oh… (The platforms' jets fire up,causing them to fly into the air wonkily,and the 4 scream and hang on for life as the platforms get closer to the island. Keith is shown sitting on the dock on his back,looking at the sky when he sees the platforms about to land on the beach)

Keith: (Sitting up) Well,they should hit ground right…

THUD! (When the platforms land on the beach,hard,Keith smirks)

Keith: Now. (On the beach,the platforms are destroyed,with Chef hanging from one of the wooden ends,Jacqueline-now dry- lands on the ground frowning,Sierra with her abdomen stuck in the sand,struggling to get out,and Feline laying on the sand,her eyes closed. Jacqueline walks over to Feline as her eyes open and snatches the strategy journal from the pocket on the inside of Feline's jacket. Feline gasps and tries to grab it back)

Feline: No,don't!

Jacqueline: Shut up,punk-rock! (Jacqueline holds the book out) SEE,THIS IS WHAT FELINE HAS BEEN USING TO CHEAT! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THE MIL,I-

Chris: Don't need the speech! (Chris takes the journal away from Jacqueline,standing a few feet away from her) I already knew she was using the journal to cheat,it's just fun to watch! Oh,and Feline?

Feline: Uh,yeah? (Chris frowns,looking serious)

Chris: You try to use the book again this season,your off the show. And not just for the season,**for good. **You'll never work in the TV biz again if you do. (Feline looks slightly scared,and Chris smiles as if nothing happened) Anywho,I'm gonna keep this in my trailer. Thanks for the help Jacky! (Chris walks away and Jacqueline growls)

Jacqueline: I'M NOT JACKY ! (Keith walks over to Sierra who has stood up)

Keith: (Smirking) Hello Sierra,seems you took a nasty fall!

Sierra: (Laughs,smiling) Yeah,but I'm okay! Especially since I got to meet the final 4! Plus,I've taken worse!

Keith: Oh I know…

Sierra: (Confused) Huh?

Keith: You were bullied your whole life for everything,from your appearance to your family to your grades,and you've never had any friends. To cope, you obsessed yourself with Total Drama,learning everything about the contestants so one day you could finally make friends. But that'll never happen,you're useless,a freak,none of them love you. (Keith's smirk grows when he sees Sierra is hurt by his statement,her lip starting to quiver and tears forming in her eyes. He then pulls his hoodie up,feeling especially evil)

Sierra: P-p-please don't do this…

Keith: I'm only telling the truth. Unfortunately,your obsession didn't stop at making blogs and becoming their biggest fan. You tried to make your fantasy boyfriend,and chose Cody because he was the only one who would be desperate enough for a girlfriend. But when you actually got on the show,you made yourself even more of a freak by convincing yourself he was your boyfriend,not giving him any personal space. And deep down you know that in 5 years,you'll be so sad and alone that when you look in the mirror you'll see a pathetic piece of trash. May I go on? (Sierra finally runs off,sobbing.)

(Static)

Keith: Finally! I've been holding all that in for weeks! Feels good to make someone cry,and I'm not gonna stop with her.

(Static)

Chris and Chef,who were watching the whole scene a few feet away,look at each other)

Chef: Do you think that counts as beating her? (Chris shrugs)

Chris: Who cares?! I just want to see someone win! (Chris walks over to Keith,his hands behind his back) AND KEITH WINS HIS FIRST CHALLENGE!

Feline: What?! But-but he wasn't even playing! (Later that night,Feline,Sierra,Astrid,Keith,and an angry Jacqueline are shown standing near the Wash of Shame with Chris. Keith is holding a large bundle of money,smirking)

Keith: Nice wad of cash,huh ladies?

Jacqueline: Bite me,jerk.

Chris: Well,this elimination wasn't much of a surprise. Astrid and Keith voted for Feline,yet Feline and an absent Sapphire voted for Keith. But I'm the host,and I call the shots,so the person eliminated is…Sierra and Jacqueline,cause I wanna see them washed! (Sierra sighs in disappointment but complies while Jacqueline is even more furious)

Jacqueline: No way Mclame,I'm not going in that thing again! (Chef walks towards her but Jacqueline kicks him in the crotch and runs off into the woods screaming,leaving the remaining people shocked and Chef in pain)

Chris: Yeah,we'll get her later. (Chris slams the door to the Wash when Sierra is in it) Buh-bye Sierra! I WON'T miss you!

Sierra: I'M COMING CODY! (Sierra says this as Chris pushes the button and the Wash activates,shooting her out far when she's done)

Chris: That was fulfilling,go to bed contestants cause you're safe…FOR NOW!

(Deep in the woods,Jacqueline is sitting against a tree,angry)

Jacqueline: Damn you Chris,I'm so dangerous,you don't even know what I can do.

Corentine: I believe that. (Jacqueline looks up and sees Corentine standing in front of her,yet instead of becoming scared,the teenager becomes annoyed)

Jacqueline: So,are you Florentine or Corentine or whoever?

Corentine: Yes,I am. I've seen your performance,and you are quite interesting. And I have a special proposition,one where you can show Chris you're better than anyone and become powerful.

Jacqueline: (Interested) What is it?

Corentine: If you swear to serve me,if you say I'm your mistress,if you become my apprentice and swear to be loyal to me forever,I will give you powers beyond belief. And together,we shall conquer not only this island,but the world. (Jacqueline ponders this before smirking,standing up,and shaking Corentine's hand)

Jacqueline: I accept your offer,Mistress Corentine.

Corentine: (Smiles evilly) Oh,I love that title. Now come my apprentice,we must plan our next move. (Corentine and Jacqueline walk off into the night before the screen goes black)

* * *

><p><strong>OH DANG,OH DANG! Corentine and Jacky are teaming up! Well,review and enjoy until the next-<strong>

**Jacqueline: My name isn't Jacky! **

**Me: Whoa,how'd you get in here?! **

**Corentine: (Smirking) We knocked out your security guards and used their key to unlock the door.**

**Me: Dang it,I knew I should've gone with the werewolf guards! Please don't hurt me! **

**Jacqueline: Oh,we won't hurt you…that bad. (I become scared and push a security button many times.) **

**Me: OKAY REVIEW AND ENJOY BYE! **


	18. Episode 18:The Rockin' Rocket Experience

**Author's note: I'm back,and I'm completely fine! Thank God I was able to transport Jacky and Corentine away before they did any damage! I got thank the movers for adding an emergency button. Anyways,I got great reviews! CyanoticNightmare,thanks for allowing me to do a story in Feline's POV. I'm planning on starting it some time after I finish the last chapter,but I don't know what to call it yet. ****Thoughts?**

**RedYellowGreenBlue, thanks a bunch for the compliment! Also thanks to Crescentclaw and TDSuperFan,two loyal readers of TDBI. Shawnpphire,Parkline,and Astreith are all awesome names for the shippings! And who knows,maybe I'll make Astrid and Keith a thing,or maybe they'll hook up with others! **

**Oh yeah,remember to review and enjoy people!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Hey viewers,we're down to the final 4,and it's getting hot up in here! Now that she-who-shall-not-be-named is gone,we played a fair and square trivia game,but it certainly wasn't that fair! Feline was revealed of having a strategy journal,Sapphire has out-of-control powers and emotions,Astrid is getting crazier than ever,and Keith,who was the only one without some sort of advantage,won! But he is starting to become less of an antagonist by hanging with his crush Astrid!<p>

Keith:(Off screen) ONE,I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY,AND TWO,I'M STILL A DAMN ANTAGONIST!

Chris: (Smirking) Sure,you tell yourself that. Anyways,this episode will be one of the most entertaining ones yet! And in the end,one contestant will take the Wash! Who will make it to finale? Will it be Sociopathic Keith,Punk girl Feline,Laidback Pranker Astrid,or shy sorceress Sapphire? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme song)

(It is some time after 12 noon. The finalists are spread around camp doing various activities. Feline is first shown painting a canvas against the base of the tree house,the painting of a nearly complete sunset over the sea. Sapphire is then shown in the Mess Hall trying to knit a pair of socks but is very,very,VERY unsuccessful. Angry and frustrated,she throws it off and kicks the floor)

Sapphire: Fiddlesticks,why is it so hard?!

(In the Treehouse,Astrid is playing her trumpet intently,with,Keith sitting on a bed watching her)

Chris: (Over the intercom,whisper) Hello Contestants,it's Chris. And I'm here to crush your dreams and make your stay here a nightmare…(Keith is shown rolling his eyes before continuing to listen to Astrid) now,visualize yourself on a dangerous island…(Suddenly,an airhorn through the intercoms sounds through camp loudly. The contestants all cover their ears in pain,causing Feline's painting to be splattered with the bottles of paint she was holding,Astrid to drop her trumpet,and Sapphire to fall onto the ground,scared) PSYCH! YOU'RE ALREADY ON A DANGEROUS ISLAND! REPORT TO THE CONFESSIONAL TO ANSWER QUESTIONS AND THEN GO TO THE DOCK! *¹

(Static)

Chris: The viewers wanted to know the finalists' viewpoints,get their thoughts on things. So we complied the most popular questions and put them into one survey. Let's see how they responded! First up Keith,then Sapphire,next Astrid,and finally Feline!

(Static)

Keith: (Smiling mischievously) So,final 4…

(Static)

Sapphire: (uneasy) Oh my,final 4…

(Static)

(Astrid is standing up,with her fists in the air)

Astrid: (Excited) WOOO,FINAL 4!

(Static)

Feline: (frustrated)Ugh,final 4,finally…

(Static)

Keith: What'd I think about camp? Quite interesting,I broke someone's heart,messed with some minds,and yet I'm still here.

(Static)

Sapphire: What did I think about camp? Well…it wasn't the best experience,but at least I made it this far,right?

(Static)

(Astrid is currently sitting down,her arms also down)

Astrid: What I thought about camp? AWESOME! I mean,we're on an island with dodos,snake people,and witches! How much better can ya get?

(Static)

Feline: What I think about camp? Honestly,it's a hellhole. We're on an island with dangerous creatures,insane snake ladies,and life-threatening magic. What would you think?

(Static)

Keith: What do I think about the other 15 competitors? (Keith chuckles) They were fun playthings while they lasted,and remaining contestants are the most entertaining. And Astrid…is nice,maybe I'll keep her around for the finale…

(Static)

Sapphire: What do I think about the other contestants? I'm…not quite sure. Many of them were eliminated so early I never got to know them. Thank goodness I found a few true friends in the mix. (Shawn,Astrid,and Natasha are shown smiling for a few seconds)

(Static)

Astrid: What I thought about the other contestants? Most of them are SO COOL! I mean,there's Niko,Keith,Sapphire,Danika,and a bunch of other people!

(Static)

Feline: The other contestants? All of them I do not care about,except for Parker. There are dummies,classic b(BEEP)es,losers,jocks,and so forth!

(Static)

Keith: What I hope to accomplish after Total Drama? Easy,get a law and business degree and charm my way up to the White House. What better plan is there?

(Static)

Sapphire: What I hope to accomplish after Total Drama? Well,living life as usual,except for a new boyfriend. Shawn and I both live in Vancouver,British Columbia,so we'll be going to the same high school and college! After that,I'm not sure yet…

(Static)

Astrid: What I hope to accomplish after TDBI? I'm gonna become a famous musician and perform in the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra! Yeah,it's pretty ambitious,but I'm determined to make it.

(Static)

Feline: What I hope to accomplish after Total Drama? To move out of James' place and take my sister as far away as possible,that's the truth!

(Static)

Keith: When I win,what would I do with the million? Buy a large house and have female servants to wait on my every need. Also,I'd use it on college payments.

(Static)

Sapphire: When I win,what would I do with the million? Well,I suppose I would just save it for future needs. You never know…

(Static)

Astrid: When I win,what would I do with the million bucks? Use it save the music program at my school,it's gonna be shut down if I don't get the money! Afterwards,I would use the rest for personal use,like something-something for the whole cast!

(Static)

Feline: When I win,what use would I have for the mil? First,I would buy tickets for me and my sister Dove to move in with my Aunt. Then,when I graduate high school,I'll use it to go to the University of Toronto,the best college in Canada.

(Static)

Keith: Well,I'm done. Goodbye,dear viewers.

(Static)

Sapphire: Okay,goodbye everyone,goodbye…Shawn. (Sapphire smiles)

(Static)

Astrid: WELP,bye all of you boys and gals!

(Static)

Feline: Goodbye viewers,and if you're watching this,bye Dove,I hope you're doing well by yourself.

(Static)

(The final four are shown standing in a line in front of Chris and Chef at the Docks)

Chris: Hello final four,get ready,cause it's about to be the final three! Keith,you concerned about being the only guy left? (Keith scoffs,crossing his arms confidently)

Keith: Hardly,I could crush all these gals here in a New York minute.

Feline: We'll see about that…

Chris: Okay finalists,for this challenge,you must enter one of these large hampster ball and roll around the island. (Besides Chris,there is four large,black Hamster ball that has no see through walls,padding on the inside,and the doors open) Last person to get motion sick and throw up is the winner!

Feline: That doesn't make sense Chris,what's the challenge in that? It's a game of chance!

Chris: (Annoyed) Shut it Feline,since you've been cheating I had to chose this! Anyways,get in!

Keith: (Suddenly scared) W-w-wait,we're all going in those hampered balls alone?! For presumably hours?!

(Static)

Keith: Okay,so I have a slight fear of being alone for long periods of time,and I talk to myself if that happens. It's just scary,being cut off from humanity for hours…

(Static)

Chris: (Smirking) Yep,now get on in! (As each contestant gets in a hamster ball,Keith takes a deep breath)

Keith: (To himself) Alright Keith,you can do this…for a million dollars…(Keith gets in the remaining hamster ball when he realizes something) Hey what about air-(The doors of the hamster balls slam shut.)

Chris: DON'T WORRY,CHEF WILL PUSH YOU NICE AND GENTLY TO SOMEWHERE SAFE! (Chef and Chris both snicker as Chef pushes the balls onto something) REMEMBER,IF YOU FEEL A SLIGHT CHANGE OF GRAVITY AND THEN A DROP,IGNORE IT! (Chris and Chef laugh as the machine is revealed to be the Catapult of Shame,and all the balls are in it. Chef pushes a button and all the contestants scream as they are shot out of the catapult. After flying through the air for a few seconds,the Hamster balls fall to earth,landing in an alley way at the Abandoned Film lot,not before hitting the sides of the walls. They hit the ground with a dent,and the doors of the hamster ball open,the contestants stumbling out)

Feline: Oh crap,CHRIS! (A trailer pulls up to the alleyway,and out comes Chris)

Chris: You called?

Keith: Chris,what happened?! And how'd you get here so quickly?!

Chris: Silly,silly Keith,that was merely a hologram! And that was never the challenge,it was too safe! Here in the Film lot is your challenge! You see,our viewers LOVE space themes,so we're giving them just that! You'll all be spending the next couple of days in the well-known rollercoaster rocket simulation! The first one to bail out loses and is eliminated!

Sapphire: That sounds easy enough.

Chris: Yeah,I mean imagine it,hours and hours on end in a closed in room,with no contact at all,none,with the outside world! (Keith starts to panic) Not only that,but the only contact you'll have is with your fellow competitors,who could backstab you at any time! And you can't leave,cause if you do,you're eliminated! That there would-

Astrid: STOP,YOU'RE SCARING KEITH! (Keith is shown in fetal position,shaking)

(Static)

Sapphire: Wow,suck it up Keith! Even I'm sorry for you,and I'm afraid of Safety Scissors!

(Static)

Chris: (Smirks) Which is **exactly **what I planned on doing. And hey,I thought the fall alone would kill you,so congrats! Now get in,we need to get you in uniform,so get on the trailer! (Sapphire and Feline do as told and Astrid drags Keith onto the trailer as well before the door closes and the trailer drives off)

(Static)

(Feline is sitting in the confessional,wearing a Navy Blue jumpsuit with sleeves reaching her elbows,a NASA tag on the front,and her hair dyed a Navy Blue)

Feline: Gotta admit,these suits are pretty awesome,but I still need to focus on the challenge. There's obviously a catch in this challenge,and I have to be on the lookout. No one's getting in my way!

(Static)

(The door of the rocket opens,and Astrid,Sapphire,Feline and Keith walk into it. All are wearing NASA Navy Blue jumpsuits and black sneakers. Astrid and Sapphire both have their hair in braided pigtails. When the door slams,Keith jumps)

Chris: (Intercom) Alright,you just entered the rocket,prepare for lift-off. Oh yeah,and if any of you chickens want out,just press the big yellow button in the controls! Alright,in three,two,one! (The rocket starts move and the contestants grab onto the walls. Keith is shown with his eyes shut,biting his lip,when he suddenly is lifted into the air. The other contestants are also floating in the air,the gravity now decreased. Chris is then shown watching this through a TV screen)

Chris: Who'll remain when the challenge is done? What obstacles will there be? Will Keith be able to last,or will this be the first ever all-girl finale? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back. It's been only 3 hours since we last saw our contestants. Let's see what they're up to. (In the Rocket,Feline and Astrid are playing cards,Sapphire is searching in the food compartment,and Keith is far away from them,in fetal position)

Keith: Okay Keith,don't worry. It's 6:29,3 hours since you arrived. You can do this,you're a fighter. You just have to outlive the others and you'll be fine,yep,just fine…

Feline: (Whispers to Astrid) Why is Keith talking to himself? (Astrid shrugs,just as confused as Feline was)

Astrid: Maybe he's finally gone loco from all the pressure. (Sapphire closes the food compartment,holding a few bags of dried food)

Sapphire: Okay,so there's freeze dried strawberries,freeze dried eggs,even freeze dried steak and potatoes! Keith,do you want anything?

Keith: Um,yeah,eggs…NOW! (Sapphire throws him the bag,yet he doesn't catch it,letting it bounce off his arm. Astrid looks at Feline and Sapphire and gives them a cuckoo sign with her hand)

Astrid: Cuckoo,cuckoo,cuckoo…(Astrid then giggles,smiling at her joke)

(Static)

Sapphire: You know what's good about Astrid? In situations like this,she can make jokes about things that are serious and they can become funny.

(Static)

Keith: Okay,maybe I overreacted a little to being in the rocket. But I felt like I couldn't talk to any of them! They're my competition,and way up here you don't know what could happen if things go south.

(Static)

Feline: (Yawns) Well,let's go to bed guys,this'll be a good chance to catch up on sleep! (Astrid flips as she is floating,grinning)

Astrid: NO WAY! This is such a cool opportunity! When is the next time we'll get to be in a rocket ship?!

Sapphire: Though that is true,we need all the sleep we can get. (Feline grabs a pillow)

Feline: Here Keith,maybe you'll have some use of this. (Feline throws the pillow at Keith,but like the freeze dried eggs,it bounces off his arm. Feline stares at him for a few seconds before shrugging,closing her eyes,and putting her hands on the back of her head. Sapphire turns off the light and the two girls go to sleep as Astrid continues to float around,now grabbing a book.)

(Static)

Astrid: Those dudes don't know what they're talking about! This is an awesome experience,and I'm making the most of it! Anyways,I found this book in here about the rocket. (Astrid opens the book) "So,you bought a Rockin' Rocket Rollercoaster for your amusement park,it'll make a great addition to your assortment of-"(Astrid throws the book away,now bored) And now I'm bored.

(Static)

Sapphire: I'm hoping to get a good night's sleep,but I really do hope I don't have another strange and scary dream…

(Static)

_(In Sapphire's dream,her eyes flutter open,and she sees she is in a ruined palace covered in debris) _

_Sapphire: Hello? Anyone there? (Sapphire steps over a fallen piece of wall,uneasy and confused) Where am I? (Suddenly,a small explosion erupts behind Sapphire,who falls onto her stomach but crawls away and puts her back against a piece of stone debris) _

_Jacqueline: Hello Sapphire. (Jacqueline appears in front of Sapphire,sporting a Purple sleeveless mini-dress and purple heels,causing Sapphire to gasp) Surprised?_

_Sapphire: J-Jacqueline? Are-are you actually in my dream? _

_Jacqueline: Really,and not that I don't trust you…actually I don't. (Jacqueline snaps her fingers and in an instant,Sapphire's arms are chained to the stone debris by metal chains) Did I mention I have powers now? _

_Sapphire: What-What do you want? (Jacqueline kneels to Sapphire's level) _

_Jacqueline: You have always interested me,you're innocent,shy,typical girl-next-door,yet from watching your performance,you can also play it rough. That's what I like to look for in a partner…(Sapphire gulps,her panic finally setting in. She tries to back away and turns from Jacqueline) Don't look away Sapphire,don't resist. Together,we can show the world our powers…(Jacqueline grabs Sapphire face and forces Sapphire to look into her eyes) Think about it,we fit each other perfectly, Shawn will never understand as I do…_

_Sapphire: N-no,I-I just don't like girls that way…_

_Jacqueline: You don't? Well,why don't we seal it with a kiss,Blue Gem…(Jacqueline forcibly pulls Sapphire in for a kiss,however,right before their lips touch,the dream ends) _

Sapphire: NO! (Sapphire looks around before seeing she is in the rocket,causing her to relax) Oh,thank goodness,just a dream… (Suddenly,Jacqueline appears next to Sapphire,scaring her)

Jacqueline: No it wasn't Blue Gem,it's a nightmare!

(When the dream for real ends,Sapphire wakes up screaming,causing Keith,Feline,and Astrid to scream. Feline then glares at Sapphire,angry)

Feline: Aw come on,that's like the 3rd time tonight Sapphire!*² What are you dreaming about?! (Sapphire sighs)

Sapphire: Well…I was alone,and…well…someone else was here…(Astrid perks up,smiling)

Astrid: Oo,kissing dreams? (Sapphire blushes madly,upset)

Sapphire: N-no!

Astrid: Don't be embarassed,we won't judge you. So,was it with Shawn?

Sapphire: It-it wasn't like that! J-Jacqueline was there… (Astrid's face becomes a shocked one when she finally understands)

Astrid: Oh…kissing dreams with Jacky?

Feline: ASTRID! (Astrid bites her lip and stops talking,floating a few feet away from them.)

(Static)

Sapphire: Remember when I said I admired Astrid for her ability to laugh at serious things? Yeah,it isn't that good,I take that back…

(Static)

(Keith then gravitates towards the two girls no longer in fetal position,intrigued)

Keith: So,where were you in the dream? (Feline looks at Keith suspicious,raising a brow)

Feline: I thought you were too scared to talk to us.

Keith: Hey,I'm not missing this! So,setting?

Sapphire: Well,I'm-I'm not sure really,but-(Suddenly,a red light illuminates the rocket as an alarm sounds through the room. The gravity goes back to normal,causing the contestants to fall to the ground. Once they all stand up,they look around bewildered)

Feline: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! (Astrid goes up to the controls and looks at the screen)

Astrid: I have no idea what's happening,but it's not good! I think something is malfunctioning! (Sapphire walks over to Astrid grimacing)

Sapphire: No,this has something to do with Chris! (Keith is shown stunned and in waves her hand in front of his face,but with no response)

Feline: Well,Keith's no help! (Feline approaches the control board) Man,this is complicated…

Sapphire: What do we do?! I don't even know how to drive a car let alone control a rocket! (Astrid and Feline both look at Sapphire surprised)

Astrid: You don't? Why?

Sapphire: Parallel park and backing up. I mean,HOW DO YOU TURN LEFT WHILE BACKING UP ANYWAYS?! IT MAKES NO SENSE! (Feline suddenly realizes something)

Feline: Wait a second,the handbook! Astrid,you had a handbook on the rocket,it'll tell us what to do!

Astrid: (Nods) On it. (Astrid runs to get the handbook as Sapphire starts hyperventilating,leaning against the control board to keep standing)

Sapphire: Oh my gosh…we're-we're all GONNA DIE! (Feline tries to comfort Sapphire by putting her hand on the other's shoulder)

Feline: Calm down Sapphire,it's going to be all right. Chris may be evil,but he would never kill-(Suddenly,a timer of 1:00 appears on the screen before counting down)

Female intercom: Self destruct sequence activated: T-minus 1 minute until detonation.

(Static)

Feline: A SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SHOW?!

(Static)

(Feline crosses her arms,now angry)

Feline: ASTRID! Where is that book?! We need it to deactivate the self destruct! (Astrid walks next to them,holding the handbook)

Astrid: I have it,but the pages for the self destruct are ripped out! (Astrid shows them the book pages,with about 5 rip marks where pages should be.)

(Static)

Chris: (Laughs) Never too much precaution,just to add drama…

(Static)

Feline: What?! How could that f(BEEP)ing happen?!

Astrid: Whoa,calm down Grey May! (Feline scoffs)

Feline: Grey May? Really?! You are so annoying!

Sapphire: Now Feline,you don't have to be so negative,and with the countdown on 39- (Feline turns to Sapphire,still angry)

Feline: And you! You are just like Astrid,just so annoying! And not only that,you're dangerous,how do I know you aren't gonna kill me in my sleep someday?! (Astrid suddenly punches Feline right in the face,causing Feline to fall onto the control board and pressing multiple buttons. At 24 seconds the timer halts and turns off)

Female intercom: Self destruct shut down. Thanks for staying on the Rockin' Rocket Rollercoaster. (The red lights go to a normal color,and Sapphire smiles nervously)

Sapphire: (Laughs uneasily) Well,that was…something. We said some things that were rude,did some things that weren't nice,so why don't we just talk it out? (Astrid and Feline murmur inaudible words while glaring at each other. Finally,Keith screams in frustration)

Keith: THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this show,I'm not dealing with girls fighting! Everyone,sit down on the couch.

Astrid: What?

Feline: No,we aren't-

Keith: DO IT! (Sapphire,Feline,and Astrid are now slightly scared of Keith)

Feline: Fine then…

Astrid: Fine,SHEESH!

Sapphire: O-okay.

(Commercial break)

(Sapphire,Feline,and Astrid are sitting on the white couch attached to the ground of the rocket,with Keith pacing in front of them)

Keith: Now,you all must think your so great,what with getting to the final 4,right? Well,you're all wrong! You know why? Cause you haven't excepted your flaws and weaknesses yet! We may hate each other and want to tear each other's eyes out,but on here we need to work together. (Keith stops and points directly at Sapphire) Sapphire…

Sapphire: M-m-me?

Keith:(Politely)Yes y-y-you! For one,you lack any confidence,your personality is dull,you have no popularity,and you're a Zoey wannabe! And plus,you've had powers this whole time! Freaking powers,yet you didn't even bother thinking of using them. That takes a whole lot of stupidity to do. Finally,your boyfriend was a super jock,a strategist,and a natural born leader,yet you didn't even form any type of alliance with him or with anyone else,besides that pathetic one with Natasha! How you feeling now? (Sapphire looks at him upset before bursting into tears,curling into a ball. Angry,Feline stands in front of Keith)

Feline: Stop it Keith,you don't need to be so rough on her!

Keith: And yet it did not stop you from criticizing them earlier,did it not? (Feline gasps,now furious)

Feline: Why you little-!(Feline grabs a bag of freeze dried food from the ground)

Astrid: Feline don't! (She however doesn't listen,and Feline throws it at Keith's head. Keith just ducks and the bag hits a red button on the side of the door.) That isn't good…(The door slams open,and the air tries to suck everything out of the rocket like a vacuum. Astrid and Sapphire manages to keep hold of the couch,Feline grabs a pole,and Keith-somehow-manages to keep still on his spot)

Feline: KEITH,GRAB ONTO MY HAND!

Keith: (Scared) NO WAY! YOU THREE ARE PLOTTING TO KILL ME! FIRST WITH THE SELF DESTRUCT AND THEN WITH THIS!

Sapphire: NO KEITH,IT ISN'T LIKE THAT! PLEASE LISTEN TO FELINE!

Keith: LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GETTING OFF THIS DAMN ROCKET WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Astrid: PLEASE KEITH,DON'T DO THIS! (Keith looks at Astrid,glaring)

Keith: I WOULD SAY I'M SORRY,BUT I CAN'T FEEL REMORSE! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS GOOD LUCK FOR YOU! (Keith jumps out of the door screaming,leaving Astrid,Sapphire and Feline horrified)

Astrid: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (The air vacuum then stops as Chris's face appears on a monitor)

Chris:(Smirking)Hold job surviving that obstacle contestants,or should I say final 3?

Astrid: How could you say that?! Keith is dead! He's-

Feline: Hold up Astrid,come here. (The three girls look off the side of the doorway to see the rocket is only 4 feet from the ground and is in a movie set with a fake background. Keith is shown laying face down on the ground in front of the rocket)

Keith: Ow.

Astrid: KEITH! (Astrid jumps off of the rocket to held Keith up as Sapphire and Feline continue to be stunned)

Feline: I can't believe it!

Sapphire: It was fake the whole time?! (Chris walks up to the rocket still smirking)

Chris: SUR-PRI-I-ISE! While you were changing into those costumes,I moved the trailer to the rocket simulation,where we made it seem like you were actually on the rollercoaster! We would've used the real thing,but the producers repossessed it. But man was that a good thing,because the way you all acted was terrible! (By now,Sapphire and Feline have jumped off the rocket and Keith has been helped up by Astrid)

Astrid: You mean how we fought?

Chris: Nah,that was awesome! I mean how you reacted to the obstacles! For example,if you were really in space,you would have suffocated with the open door! But in the end,Keith was the one to crack under pressure and jump out! And now,as much as it DOESN'T pain me,Keith is eliminated!

Keith: Oh crap! So now I have to go all the way back to camp just to take the Wash of Shame?

Chris: Actually,I have something more interesting in mind…

(The next scene shows Sapphire,Feline,Keith,Astrid,and Chris in the Drop of Shame of a plane while it flies through the air. Keith has a parachute on and is standing near the edge of the plane drop)

Keith: You expect me to jump 5,000 feet to the water?!

Chris: Yep! We spent half a 100,000 dollars on fixing it,and we're getting our money's worth. (Keith turns to the final 3)

Keith: Goodbye Cat Girl and Blue Clips. I won't really miss you…(Keith looks at Astrid with a smile) Bye Astrid,I really hope you get to the finale! (Keith then turns around and jumps out of the plane screaming. The camera then goes back to Chris)

Chris: And that's enough of that! 3 players remain,all girls and with different personalities! What tension and drama will they face? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes! 18th chapter done! Down to the final three,wow! Please review who you are rooting for and why!<strong>

**Reference sheet: **

**1. Like what Chris said over the intercom before the first challenge.**

**2. Similar to Gumball's dream about Granny Jojo in "The Amazing World of Gumball".**


	19. Episode 19: Something Huge

**Author's note: Yes! I've finally written over 100,000 words on my TDBI fanfic! To celebrate,this episode is gonna be a special one. Though I was already planning to do this before I saw the number of words but…**

**Thanks MrCreepyPastaStories for helping me with this chapter,you're great! **

**Well,anyways,this episode we're gonna finally see a true battle of good VS evil! Mind control will be used! Magic fights! Escapes! Makes you pretty tense to get to reading,huh? **

**Then start reading! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>(The screen goes to static for a few seconds before focusing on Blainley,who is in the middle of the woods)<p>

Blainley: Helloo world,hi Josh,how are you doing? Chris is a bit tied up at the moment,so I'll do the narration. Last time on TD,our final 4 went on a Rocket Rollercoaster,and drama occured! The rivalry of Feline and Astrid became even more heated,Sapphire had an…(Blainley chuckles)interesting dream about a friend of mine. In the end Keith was eliminated for his loser fear,leaving the 3 finalists,alone at camp! Who will make it to the finale,that is,**if **the finale happens. That's just something you'll have to find out. (Blainley chuckles evilly before the screen goes to static again.)

(Theme song)

(It is dusk at the camp,about 2 days have passed since Keith's elimination. The camp's atmosphere is quiet,and peaceful…until Chef's voice blows through the intercom)

Chef: (Intercom) Finalists! Chris said I had to make you all a final 3 feast,so come and get it! (In the Mess Hall,their is a huge buffet set on the middle table with a white tablecloth covering the table. Astrid excited piles food onto her plate while Chef watches from the kitchen,shaking his head)

(Static)

Chef: Dang girl is too skinny to eat all that junk! Well,at least someone enjoys my food…

(Static)

(Astrid puts her plate of food down across from where Sapphire and Feline are sitting. Her platter consists of 4 fried chicken legs,a chicken pot pie,a side of fries,a bowl and fried Mac n' cheese,and two slices of pepperoni pizza. Sapphire and Feline look at it with wide eyes)

Astrid: Hey guys! What's up? (Feline eyes Astrid like the prankster may be on something)

Feline: Are you serious? (Astrid gasps)

Astrid: You're right,I forgot my drink and dessert! I'll be right back! (Astrid goes back to the table to get dessert and a drink. Sapphire and Feline awkwardly continue eating their food. Sapphire has a garden salad with two chocolate moon cakes and a lemonade and Feline has a deep-dish cheese pizza and an iced coffee. Feline then puts down the slice she was eating after a few seconds and turns to Sapphire)

Feline: So Sapphire…(Sapphire turns to Feline,slightly surprised)

Sapphire: Was that you? Talking to me? (Feline nods,giving a small smile)

Feline: Yeah,it was. So,why did you come onto the show?

Sapphire: Obviously the money,I mean a million is a large-

Feline: Not that. I mean besides the money!

Sapphire: Oh…that makes sense…(Astrid finally sits back down at the table,with a large cup of root beer,a plate of a strawberry shortcake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.)

Astrid: What are you talking about?

Sapphire: Why we're on the show,besides the money.

Astrid: Oh,that?! That's simple: I wanted to get out and make friends,pull a few pranks,ya know,have fun!

Feline: (Sarcastic) Right,cause competing in death-defying challenges is fun!

Sapphire: I came here because my parents and I both thought it would be a great opportunity is grow a backbone and gain some confidence and maybe even get the recognition I desire.

Astrid: (While eating) Whoa,deep girl! (Feline rolls her eyes at Astrid,while putting her feet on the table)

Feline: MY reason I wanted to be on the show is that I felt it would show people that I'm not as mean as I look and that I can actually win something and to show my idiotic father James that I can so anything I want!

Astrid: Whoa,cool!

(Static)

Astrid: Wow,these other two gals are real awesome! I mean,Sapphire is here to gain some confidence and get recognition,and Feline is here to show her true self and to stand up to her father! Honestly,I'd be happy to go to the finale with either,both are actually really nice and cool girls!

(Static)

(The next scene shows Astrid,Sapphire,and Feline walking out of the Mess Hall after dinner,with Astrid's stomach swollen as much as a basketball.)

Astrid: Oohhh,I shouldn't have eaten that much…

Feline: I told you Astrid,someone like you shouldn't be eating that much! Now come on,let's just get to bed!

Sapphire: (Laughs) I can agree to that! (Unknown to the girls,someone is watching them from the sidelines,who smiles evilly. Later that night,the final 3 are in their beds,fast asleep. Suddenly,Chef's scream ripples through camp,awakening all three girls. Feline turns on the light and stands in the middle of the room,alerted)

Feline: Guys,did you hear that?! (Sapphire and Astrid-now back to normal weight- walk next to her equally concerned)

Astrid: Yeah,we did! It sounded like Chef was in trouble!

Feline: And at 12 AM I don't think it's something nice. Come on,we need to-(Feline suddenly notices Astrid's weight lose and becomes baffled) Wha-? What,how'd you do that?

Astrid: (Confused) What?

Feline: Lose all that weight! You gained 10 pounds tonight yet it looks like you've already lost 12!

Astrid: Um…does that have to do with anything or…(Feline sighs in frustration and shakes her head)

Feline: No actually,it doesn't! Come on,let's just check on Chef!

(Static)

Astrid: I don't get why Feline was all freak outish,I've always had a high metabolism. That's why I eat all this food but I still stay thin. The doctors say people with fast metabolism shouldn't have a lot of energy,but I've always had bunches and bunches of energy! What was I saying? I forgot!

(Static)

(Still in their pajamas,the girls rush into the Mess Hall,where the scream originated. A butcher's knife misses Feline's head by a few centimeters,but it doesn't faze her. They turn on the lights and all gasp when they see Chef wrestling Death Bear)

Sapphire: DEATH BEAR?! (Chef sees the finalists as he wrestles the bear)

Chef: Girls,run! It's not safe!

Feline: No way,we need to help you! (Chef is suddenly put it choke hold by the bear,who roars,about to bite Chef. With no time to lose,Sapphire creates a blue magic pan and throws it at the bear's face,a direct hit. Death Bear stumbles back and falls onto the ground,releasing Chef who gasps for precious gulps of air. Astrid rushes to help Chef stay on his feet)

Astrid: Whoa man,you okay?

Chef: Y-yeah Prank Girl,I'm fine. (Feline examines Chef and finds his cheek is scratched badly, and his arm bitten)

Feline: DAMN,you're hurt! Come on,I'll get the first aid kit from the back,you go outside!

(Static)

Feline: I had no idea what was going on,but I knew that we need to stick together,even…(Feline shudders) Chef.

(Static)

(Now outside,Astrid is wrapping up Chef's wounds while Sapphire is pacing nervously and Feline is nowhere to be seen)

Astrid: There,you're okay now dude.

Chef: Uh,yeah,thanks Prank Girl.

Astrid: Actually,it's Astrid.

Chef: Huh?

Astrid: My name,it's Astrid,not Prank Girl. Cause you all give us nicknames,but we have actual names.

Chef: Yeah,okay. Thanks,Astrid. (Astrid grins as she and Chef stand back up. Feline finally comes back,holding a cell phone)

Feline: I searched Chris's overnight trailer,but he isn't there. And there isn't any signal on his phone! Something bad is happening. (Sapphire sees a few figures in the distance,and gasps)

Sapphire: Guys,look! Someone's coming towards us! (The others look and that direction and see what Sapphire is seeing. These figures are Geoff,Leshawna,Bridgette,and Owen,who is holding Mr. Coconut. They 4 stop in front of the finalists and Chef,with Owen breathing heavily and falling onto the ground)

Bridgette: Guys! Thank God you're out here!

Geoff: Dude,do you know where Chris is?!

Astrid: No,why?

Leshawna: Baby,something bad has happened at the Playa!

Owen: (Looks up) Yeah,we barely escaped before they got everyone! But now they're following us!

Feline: Who's following you?! (Suddenly,the sound of many footsteps and moans coming from the distance. Out of the woods comes ex-contestants from the last 5 seasons,eliminated contestants from this season,and interns all with bright green eyes and stoic expressions. Owen stands up with a look of fear similar to the other 7's faces)

Chef: Oh man,this is just freaky.

Geoff: Crud dudes,we're surrounded. (Geoff' s statement is true,as the army surrounds the small group with ease. When the army halts,Jacqueline appears in front of the group wearing her hair in a tight bun,with black eyeshadow and eyeliner and black lipstick,a chainmail top with long sleeves but reveals her belly button,black jeans,and black stiletto heels.)

Astrid: J-Jacky?!

Jacqueline: (Smirks) It's Jacqueline,slave. (Jacqueline summons 4 metal spiders and throws them at the group. It hits Geoff,Leshawna,and Chef directly in the forehead but misses Bridgette. The metal spider on Chef's forehead and slides off his face. Geoff and Leshawna start to tremble and the others back away)

Bridgette: Guys,are you okay? Guys? (Leshawna and Geoff turn around,their eyes now a purple,causing Bridgette to gasp)

Astrid: Hey Chef?

Chef: Yeah?

Astrid: Why'd the spider slide off your head?

Chef: You see,that's a funny story,my face gets real greasy cooking food,so it's slick. (Slowly,the group starts to back up towards the dock)

Sapphire: Wow,that's interesting.

Owen: Yeah,I never knew that about-RUN! (Owen plows through the people in the army like there's no tomorrow,followed closely by Feline,Astrid,Sapphire,Bridgette and Chef. They run towards the Boat of Losers but Owen drops Mr Coconut into the water.) MR. COCONUT! (Chef,Astrid,and Feline get on the boat as Bridgette and Sapphire stop)

Bridgette: OWEN! (As Owen attempts to fish Mr. Coconut out of the water,the army of "zombies" get closer. Bridgette and Sapphire pull Owen onto his feet and pulls him towards the dock) Hurry,we need get their before-(Suddenly,right before they get onto the boat,two figures jump in front of them. They turn out to be a mind controlled Shawn and Parker,causing Sapphire to gasp in horror)

Sapphire: No,Shawn,not you too! (Sapphire,Owen,and Bridgette back up but they are stopped by the army of zombies behind them. They are trapped.)

Astrid: Sapphire! No! We need to help them! (Chef is starting up the boat)

Chef: Sorry girl,but we can't risk getting caught too! (Suddenly,when it seems as if there's no hope,a woman covered by a blue hooded cloak with white lace teleports in front of the two girls and giant teen)

?: Leave them alone! (The woman summons a silver blast of electricity and hits Shawn with it. Parker grabs a metal pole and tries to throw it at the woman,but she also throws him back with a silver blast. After,she turns to the pending army of doom creates a silver shield to keep them from crossing.) Have room for one more Hatchet? (Astrid opens the door for the 4 as they run into the boat)

Astrid: GO GO GO HURRY! (Finally,when everyone is in the boat,Feline closes the door and goes to start up the engine when Parker grabs her hand. She gasps when he sees his eyes flashing between green and blue)

Parker: (Struggling) Forgive…me…Feline…(Feline looks at him,shocked,for a few seconds before pulling his hand away And starts up the engine)

Feline: NOW CHEF! (Chef starts the boat and it speeds off into the distance,and Parker watches sadly before he collapses back to the ground.

(Commercial break)

(On the boat,the woman pulls out a map and hands it to Chef)

?: Here,see where the X is? That's where we have to go!

Sapphire: Mam',thank you so much for saving us,who are you? (The woman laughs softly)

?: I think you know…(The woman pulls down the cloak to reveal she is Dawn)

Bridgette: Dawn?! Why-you-huh?! (Dawn takes off her cloak and folds it,revealing her whole outfit. Instead of her usual clothing,she is now wearing a blue tank top over a white translucent blouse,blue leggings,and white flats with her hair cut to her shoulders.)

Dawn: I'm sorry for not explaining everything earlier. You see,for many weeks,Noah and I have been teaming up to make sure Corentine doesn't get the elemental gems,without them she can't get to full power. And now we have them all.

Bridgette: Wait,so she wants our gems? Then what would have happened to us?

Dawn: Well,let's just say your lucky I got there when I did. Any ways,now we can go back to our fortress where we'll further plan what to do.

(Static)

Feline: Wonder what her fortress is. Either way,I'm glad to at least have a small group of people with me.

(Static)

(Back at camp,the area is swarmed with brainwashed contestants and interns. Jacqueline is at the dock,alone. She takes out a purple stone crushes it and throws it in the water in front of her. From it rises a purple portal-thing,showing Corentine's face)

Jacqueline: My mistress,we have taken over the camp,but the remaining contestants have escaped,along with Chef Hatchet,Bridgette,and Owen! And we cannot find Ezekiel anywhere.

Corentine: Curses! And the Golden Eclipse is tonight! You must find them at once,I will halt the night once it comes! But if you don't get the gems,then so help me I'll destroy you!

Jacqueline: Yes mistress,I shall not fail you. But if I may ask,what is the Golden Eclipse,and why is Ezekiel involved?

Corentine: All answers will come eventually! Just find their hideout and bring them to me,ALIVE! (Jacqueline nods)

Jacqueline: I understand,I shall send my men to all places in the island.

Corentine: Good,farewell. (The portal and Corentine's appearance disappears and Jacqueline sighs,turning to go back to camp.)

Jacqueline: I better get something outta this…

(It is now dawn on the island,and the boat has arrived at the opposite end of the island. When it strikes the sand,Owen runs out and kisses the ground)

Owen: Thank goodness,sweet sweet land! (Astrid,Feline,Chef,Bridgette,Dawn,and Sapphire walk out soon after,with Chef helping Sapphire and Dawn out)

Dawn: We are not far from my home. Come,we'll get the boat later,now we must meet Noah.

Bridgette: Sure,I just want to change out of these yucky clothing! They stink from when I fell into the sea! (The 6 continue into the forest,and about 2 minutes later,they arrive at a extremely beautiful fortress with about 4 stories surrounded by green grass.)

Astrid: Whoa! So awesome!

Chef: Yeah,but why ain't it guarded?

Dawn: Oh it is…(Suddenly,a Sasquatch with wings tackles Chef,who screams) NO EDDIE! He isn't bad,he's with me! (Eddie the Sasquatch grunts and gets off of Chef,who is pretty much squished. Chef gets up,angry)

Chef: Why do animals attack me?! Ugh,I'm going inside! (Chef stomps off to the fortress as Eddie flies away.)

Feline: So this place is guarded by animals? I guess that makes sense. (As the remaining teens continue on,they all look in awe at the intricate design)

Sapphire: Wow,this is amazing! How'd you find it?

Dawn: Actually we built it ourselves. It's quite an interesting story,you see-

Owen: NOAH! (Owen inadvertently pushes Dawn to the ground as he runs towards Noah standing at the doorway to greet them and crushes him in a bear-hug) I can't believe you're here!

Noah: (Smiles) Ah,my overweight,enthusiastic friend has survived the on-coming apocalypse. Excellent,nice to see one of my close acquaintances was able to get through…(Noah's smile turns into a frown as Owen releases him from the hug.)

Owen: (Hopeful) Don't worry Noah,we'll win,we always do! And besides,Izzy is a fighter,she'll break free!

Feline: Um,yeah,don't wanna be too rude but where can we change?! (Noah looks at Feline with his frown wiped off)

Noah: (Smirks) Geez,girls and their clothes. Dawn will show you to the wardrobe,Owen you should come with me.

(Static)

Feline: Damn it,I hope Dawn has something in my size. I can't stay in pajamas all day!

(Static)

Dawn: I forsaw that the girls would need to seek refuge in the war fortress soon,so I took the liberty of-erm,borrowing clothes in their sizes from the Playa.

(Static)

(Noah and Owen walk through the hallway of the fortress,Owen grinning)

Owen: Whoa dude,this place is awesome! I can't believe you've been living here!

Noah: Yeah,listen Owen,I want to give you something really important that I know you'll protect with your life. (Noah takes out the Red Topaz necklace he was wearing underneath his shirt and hands it to Owen) It's one of the elemental gems,I trust that you won't let it fall into enemy hands.

Owen: Whoa Noah,thanks! (Owen puts the necklace on as they continue on. Noah opens the doors to a circular room with a crystal ball in the center.)

Noah: This is where Dawn and I prefer to meet up and make plans. The Crystal ball can show us anything on the island,but they can't see us. (Chef then walks through the same door they did)

Chef: Gah,I can't believe you just put this place in the middle of a clearing! And it's too spacey! Well at least you didn't bring the homeschool freak Ezekiel here and-(Ezekiel then bursts through the opposite door confused) hello Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Dudes,this place is confusing,eh! Wait,Owen's here?!

Owen: Yeah,but there's like a bunch of others! Bridge,Saph,Astrid,D-Dawn-(The door behind Ezekiel open yet again and Dawn walks out,along with Bridgette,Feline,Sapphire and Astrid,who is inexplicably grinning. All are wearing their normal clothing,except for the fact that Bridgette is wearing an A-sleeveless white shirt instead of her blue hoodie.)

Bridgette: Zeke?

Ezekiel: Hey Bridgette,haven't seen you in a while!

Bridgette: W-wait,you were-and the plane-then mutation-then-then-What?!

Astrid: Woo,this is really akward! I'm gonna go outside. See you all lates! (Astrid walks back out the door,slamming the door behind her. This leaves the room silent for a few seconds for Sapphire pitches in)

Sapphire: Okay,so what is our plan Noah?

Noah: Ah yes,our course of action. (The Crystal Ball lights up as it is turned on) Now,tonight is a very special event,as it only occurs every 10 years. (The Crystal Ball shows the full moon) It's called the Golden Eclipse,in which the moon turns a golden yellow after being eclipsed for several minutes.(The full moon in the Crystal ball turns gold) In this time frame,all magic users abilities grow tenfold. But this is only for one night,unless they perform the elemental ritual,using the rarest of the elemental gems.

Bridgette: So that's why she needs are gems!

Chef: Wait a sec,if this Corentine lady has been alive for more than a century,why haven't she used it before? She could've gotten the gems if she left the island!

Noah: That's just it: she can't leave the island without performing the ceremony. You see,it is mythed that Mildred,Kepi,and Corentine were all given the Golden mark when they were just children. This allowed me marvelous powers. But during a battle on the island,Corentine and Mildred were trapped by Kepi,who attempted to perform a reverse Golden Mark on them. It succeeded,limiting their magic,though while Mildred could leave the island,Corentine could not.

Feline: Could you hurry up and get to the point?

Noah: The point is that Corentine needs the gems to get off the island and get her restraints taken off her magic. However,if we can make it through the night without her getting these jewels,she'll have no chance and in a few weeks,the mind control will weaken until it is gone.

Ezekiel: I LIKE IT! Let's do it!

Bridgette: I'm cool with waiting.

Feline: What?! No,we can't just let our friends be alone with those monsters! For all we know,they could be aware of exactly what's happening but can't control themselves! We need to attack them at the base,I mean think about it: We have all the gems,Sapphire has magic,and if all else fails,we have an army of extinct animals with us!

Ezekiel: I LIKE IT! Let's do it!

Noah: That's a valid point,but the witch is crafty: she has plans up her sleeves. If we attack her we're just giving her what she wants!

Dawn: Actually Noah,I can read her aura,and she doesn't know where we are. Same for Jacqueline,though strangely,I can't find Blainley…

Chef: Girl has a point,we need to fight em'! United we stand,divided we fall!

Noah: Wha-? No! What? No,we can't! (Bridgette walks next to Noah with sincere,pleading eyes)

Bridgette: Noah,we have the upper hand: we'll have the element of surprise on our side. No one else knows where we are! Surely you understand my point?

(Static)

Noah: (Sighs) Unfortunately,I do understand your point,Bridgette.

(Static)

Noah: Okay then,new plan. Myself,Feline,Sapphire and Bridgette shall travel directly to the center of the island. (The Crystal ball shows the center of the island,a round clearing with a square shaped opening in the ground) Corentine has placed her fortress right her,but knowing her,she has placed Sasquatch guards there,so be prepared. Once we get past them,we'll go to her throne room,and defeat her as a group!

Sapphire: YAY! Good plan Noah!

Feline: Eh,ain't half-bad.

Chef: Alright,let's start preparing!

(With Astrid,she is walking down the hallway humming. Then,she suddenly hears a door open. Slightly suspicious,she opens that door further,seeing that it is a dimly lit office with a desk in the center and an intercom on it. )

Astrid: Hello? Anyone there? (Astrid walks into the office further,closing the door. Out of nowhere she gets hit in the head by a floating lamp,knocking her to the ground. Blainley then becomes visible and is shown she is actually holding the lamp. She puts it down and clicks her tongue disappointingly,smirking)

Blainley: Oh Astrid,I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong. (Astrid gasps when she sees Blainley)

Astrid: Blainley?!

Blainley: The one and only! (Blainley uses her tail-yes,she's still a lamia!-to grab a rope from the corner and grabs Astrid's hands forcefully,starting to tie her wrists together) I didn't expect you here,but no matter. You'll be easily dealt with! (Blainley finishes tying a struggling Astrid up)

Astrid: (glaring) You won't get away with-(Astrid's mouth is covered with a piece of duct tape,and her words are muffled)

Blainley: Bye-bye! (Blainley opens a closet,throws Astrid in it,and slams the door. She chuckles before leaving.)

(Commercial break)

(Chris groans as he regains consciousness in a dark room)

Chris: Ugh,what happened? The last thing I remember is going into my trailer… (Chris tries to lift his arms up,but he is unable to,and the sound of chains is heard) What? Why can't I lift my arms?! (Many lanterns are suddenly simultaneously lit up,and Chris is tied to chains on a chair,which is front of a golden throne. And the person sitting on the throne is Corentine,smirking,wearing a king's crown atop of her head)

Corentine: Finally,you're awake. (Chris looks scared,confused,and shocked all at the same time)

Chris: W-who are you? WHAT are you?!

Corentine: (Fake shock) Oh,I'm so shocked that you don't recognize me,it's Corentine.

Chris: C-Corentine?! I-I thought that was just a dream!

Corentine: Wow,you really are an idiot,just like Milly said!

Chris: What-What are you gonna do?!

Corentine: Oh,you'll see soon enough. That is,if you survive that long. (Corentine snaps her fingers,and a group of Sasquatches with wings surround Chris. Chris screams as he is proceeded to be beat up,Corentine watching) I love violence!

(Back at the fortress,Noah,Bridgette,Feline,and Saphire are at the entrance,ready to leave. Dawn is with them,smiling in hope)

Dawn: I wish you good travels,and be wary. There are unknown dangers out there.

Feline: (Looking around) Hey,do any of you get the feeling we're being watched? (Unknown to the teenagers,figures are lurking in the woods)

Noah: You probably have that from being viewed on TV for so long! Let's go!

Sapphire: Can we wait a few minutes? I want to say goodbye to Astrid.

Feline: Speaking of which,where is Astrid? (In the office where Astrid is trapped in,the door to the closet jiggles a few seconds before it opens and Astrid stumbles out. She spots the intercom and manages to press the button with her elbow,the duct tape on her mouth slips off)

Astrid: (Over the intercom) GUYS,BLAINLEY IS IN THE FORTRESS! (Right after Astrid says this,Blainley reappears behind Dawn and grabs her by the waist with her tail)

Bridgette: DAWN!

Blainley: Bye children! (Blainley blasts a pillar which makes it so she and Dawn can't we reached,but not before Noah dives in their direction,avoiding the pillar but hitting a wall. Brainwashed people start coming out of the woods to attack. But many extinct animals such as dodos,cave lions,Eddie the Sasquatch,Camelops,so on. Chef and Owen run out to the front as Deathbear flies above them wearing a jetpack)

Owen: DEATHBEAR WITH A JETPACK!

Chef: Damn,now I've seen it all… (Death Bear flies directly at Chef who runs away.)

Owen: DON'T WORRY CHEF,I'LL HELP YOU! (Owen runs after Chef. Meanwhile,Dawn is being forced by Blainley to look into the latter's eyes,which is a deep red.)

Blainley: Well Dawn,I know you evaded my sister's mind control before,but I think you'll find my eyes more persuasive. They're so pretty aren't they? You just lose yourself in my eyes,give yourself up to me. (Dawn eyes slowly turn into the same shade of red,ceasing her struggle)

Dawn: N-no,I-I-I must…must…serve you,my mistress. I will be your archmage and serve you alone…a-and…n-no…I-I will lead you to victory. (Blainley smirks as she lets Dawn go)

Blainley: That's what I like to hear. (Suddenly,Blainley is hit in the head by a metal pole,being held by Noah. The force of this blow causes her to fall onto the ground and Dawn gasps)

Dawn: Mistress! (Dawn proceeds to try and attack Noah,who holds up the pole with two hands to keep her away)

Noah: Girls,you need to go to the boat! Escape to another part of the island and defeat Corentine. Defeat her,before it's too l-(Noah suddenly grunts in agony and pain as he is impaled directly in the chest by a sword. Blainley smirks when she sees Noah drop to his knees and rips out the sword from his body,with blood starting to stain his shirt)

Bridgette: NOAH! NOOO! (Bridgette tries to run towards him,but Feline holds her back)

Feline: We can't help him now,we need to go! (Bridgette sobs as she is pulled away by Feline,and Sapphire is shown crying too.)

Bridgette: NOAH! (In the battle,a brainwashed Lightning punches a dodo,then another dodo,but stops when he sees a GIANT MUTANT dodo,and runs away screaming. A brainwashed Katie and Sadie simultaneously fight Eddie the Sasquatch,with Katie on top of his shoulders punching his head and Sadie punching his stomach. Eddie roars in anger and throws Katie off of him. Also teaming up are brainwashed Mike and Scott who are both punching and kicking a Camelop)

(Static)

Chef: Yeah,this is real Weird.

(Static)

(Bridgette,Feline,and Sapphire run towards the Boat of Losers,when Astrid catches up to them,not tied up anymore)

Feline: Astrid? How'd you find us?

Astrid: I have my ways! Hey,I found a bottle o' air! Wanna see it?

Feline: NOT NOW. (Feline and Sapphire get on the boat of losers,but Bridgette is suddenly tackled to the ground by Jacqueline.)

Jacqueline: Not so fast Bridgette!

Feline: BRIDGE! (Jacqueline uses a magic force to throw Feline and Sapphire against the wall of the boat. She then punches Bridgette in the cheek and rips the amulet from Bridgette's neck. Astrid rushes over to Bridgette to help)

Astrid: Hey! You leave her alone! (Jacky then turns,rips off the necklace from Astrid's neck,then punches Astrid in the gut,hard. Jacqueline then runs off,the amulets in hand. Bridgette stands up,rubbing her cheek)

Sapphire: Astrid,Bridgette,come on,we must hurry!

Bridgette: No girls,go on your own! I need to get those amulets back!

Astrid: But-

Bridgette: NOW! (Astrid nods and reluctantly gets in the boat. Sapphire quickly starts it up and the boat of losers sails away with speed.)

Sapphire: Oh my,I feel so bad that we left Bridgette behind. I hope she'll be okay.

Feline: Don't worry,Bridgette is a tough girl. We need to focus,if we find a place to hide and make a good plan then-(Feline gasps when she looks up and points) LOOK OUT! (The three girls jump out of the boat right before it EXPLODES from being hit by a missile,courtesy of the jetpack-flying Deathbear. Bridgette watches from the beach,bitting her lip,but slinks off into the woods.)

(Static)

Bridgette: I really wanted to see if they were okay. But I had to keep track of Jacky or I'd lose her!

(Static)

(Corentine is still in her throne room,watching Chris as he beat up,when a brainwashed Cameron meekly approaches her)

Cameron: Um,Ms. Corentine-

Corentine: What slave?! I'm watching entertainment!

Cameron: It's-it's Black Shadow,he wants to talk. (Corentine's expression immediately turns to a shocked and serious one)

Corentine: R-really? (Corentine then snaps her fingers and the Sasquaches disappear,along with Chris. She then clears her throat and straightens her posture) Bring him in. (Black Shadow is brought into the room,handcuffed,by brainwashed Izzy,Gwen,and Brick.) Leave us be,I can handle the child.

Cameron: Mam',I don't believe this is-

Corentine: LEAVE NOW! (Scared,the four brainwashed contestants rush out of the underground room. As Black looks around at the rock walls,Corentine gets up and slithers up to him) Hello,my son.

Black: Hello,mother. I believe we have something to discuss.

(The screen goes to black for a few seconds before dramatic music plays,similar to the Gravity Falls theme song in the credits,with the screen saying "TO BE CONTINUED…" with Boney Island as the background.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Whoa,Black Shadow's mom is Corentine?! Incredible! Looks like Corentine isn't as bad as we thought,she seemed happy to see her son. By the way,the To Be Continued version of the Gravity Falls theme song is from the credits of "DreamScapers". <strong>

**Please review,I love em'!**


	20. Episode 20: Gigantic

**Author's note: Welp,it's the second part of the two parter! Last time we left off,the boat the final 3 on EXPLODED,and Black revealed that Corentine is his mother. However,I also have a question before I get started.**

**The last few stories I tried to start with OCs,they got deleted a few days later for no good reason. Now that I'm nearing the end of this fanfic,should I complete it after the last episode? If I don't,what would happen? What would happen if I do? Please review if you have dealt with this problem before.**

* * *

><p>(The episode begins where it left off last episode. Corentine looks at Black,smiling sincerely before hugging him)<p>

Corentine: Oh how I've missed you,Claudius. I've always searched for you,but I could never find you. (Black Shadow pushes Corentine away)

Black: (Angry) Well,it isn't THAT big of an island,so I must've been really avoiding you.

Corentine: (Chuckles) Now Claude,why so bitter? You were always such a kind and loving child!

Black: Maybe I wouldn't be so bitter if I wasn't handcuffed. (The handcuffs from Black's wrists disappear And Corentine smirks)

Corentine: There, you're free to go. Now,what is it you've wanted to discuss?

Black: Leave Sapphire and her friends alone! Let everyone go,you already have the gems,which was everything you wanted!

Corentine: And that is where you are wrong my child. I still want Sapphire as my apprentice,she has a large amount of power,and I want you to be by my side.

Black: NEVER! I won't join you ever,not after what you did to Rosaline!

Corentine: Well,if you won't join me,I'll just have to beat you. (Black screams in anger and transforms into a shadow. He then pins Corentine against a wall)

Black: (Distorted voice) You monster,you will be defeated and Kepi will send you back where you came! But first,I will take a punch!

Corentine: (Angry) Go ahead Claudius,do it. Do it for Rosaline… (Black Shadow looks at Corentine furious,but he lets her go and leaves the room in shadow form. Meanwhile in the ocean,the final three come up,a few feet from the explosion. Astrid is clutching onto a piece of floating wood while Sapphire and Feline are just swimming. All are very panicked)

Sapphire: Are both of you okay?!

Feline: I'm fine,but I'm not sure about Astrid.

Astrid: (Panicking) WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! THE EXPLOSION KILLED US AND NOW WE'RE DEAD!

Feline: SHUT IT ASTRID!

Astrid: BUT WE ARE DEAD! (Astrid and Feline start arguing and Sapphire is shown gradually becoming more and more furious and annoyed until she finally snaps)

Sapphire: ENOUGH! (Feline and Astrid cease arguing,looking at Sapphire) WE ARE **NOT **DEAD,WE STILL HAVE TIME TO STOP CORENTINE! BUT YOU TWO BETTER WORK TOGETHER AND SO HELP ME IF EITHER OF YOU START AN ARGUMENT,I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT! UNDERSTAND?! (Astrid and Feline glance at each,both terrified)

(Static)

Astrid: Wow,Sapphire finally stood up for herself! I've never been so proud,and ready to pee my pants in terror!

(Static)

Sapphire: Oh. My. God! I can't believe it: I actually got them to listen to something I said! I am in the zone!

(Static)

Feline: Well Saph,what do you suggest we do? We have no boat,nowhere to go,and I'm pretty sure we're the only sane ones left on the island!

Sapphire: (Smiles) I suggest you just trust me,I have an idea.

(The next scene shows the three in a sapphire blue magic boat,with Sapphire in the front,Astrid using a bottle of magic air to propel the boat,and Feline in the middle,with her legs up to her chest)

Astrid: SEE! TOLD YA THIS WOULD COME IN HANDY!

(Back in Corentine's underground fortress,she is in the throne room with brainwashed Izzy,Gwen,Eva,and Brick guarding when Blainley walks in with Dawn-who is still brainwashed-and Owen and Ezekiel in handcuffs)

Blainley: Sister,we managed to capture the enemy fortress and three of their men,but four are still at large. I've also turned Dawn over to our side,as my archmage. (Dawn bows in front of Corentine)

Dawn: Mistress Corentine,I know much about those at large. And with the elemental gems,you will soon have unlimited power!

Corentine: But where is the third person you talked about?! (Blainley whistles,and Lightning and Jo drag Noah in,still bleeding from being stabbed. Gwen,Izzy,and Eva all gasp)

Izzy: NOAH-BOA!

Owen: NOAH! (Owen tries to run towards Noah but Dawn manages to hold him back) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?! (When Lightning puts Noah down,Eva punches him,the force knocking him down,and Izzy kicks Jo away. The three girls-now broken free of the mind control-crouch down to see Noah is okay. Izzy cradles Noah,looking like she's actually scared)

Izzy: Hey-hey Noah,what happened? (Noah looks at Izzy,his eyes barely open)

Noah: I-Izzy,it's-it's so cold…so cold… (Corentine glares at Blainley furious)

Corentine: HOW DARE YOU ALLOW HIM TO GET MORTALLY WOUNDED?! NOW WE MAY NEVER KNOW WHAT HE KNOWS!

Blainley: Do not worry,I have created a a Life force gem which will keep him alive for as long as we like. Now speaking of which,GUARDS,BRING THIS PRISONER TO THE DUNGEON!

Eva: NO,WE AREN'T GONNA LEAVE NOAH!

Gwen: Yeah,**Mildred**,Noah is our friend!

Corentine: Well,seems as though you've momentarily broken the spell. I think I can fix that. (Corentine's eyes glow bright green,and Gwen and Eva's eyes soon copy her,and the girls go back to their spots. However,Izzy's still stays by Noah's side)

Izzy: You'll never get Izzy to leave Noah,I'm staying by him.

Owen: Yeah,so's Owen!

Dawn: I have a solution. (The next scene shows Izzy,Owen,Ezekiel,and Noah all locked up in the same cage,with Izzy's glaring at Corentine as she locks it.)

Corentine: Have fun watching your friend DIE! (Corentine slithers away,but sees Parker-who is standing at the arch-struggling to move but is unable to,his eyes flashing between green and blue. Corentine smirks and slithers in front of him) Well well well,we have another person trying to go against my hypnosis!

Parker: Feline…will…stop you…and…you'll be sorry! (Corentine chuckles)

Corentine: The only person who could ever overpower me was my sister,and she's…occupied at the moment. No one will stop me,and if they try,you better know that they're going to die! (Corentine laughs evilly as she slithers away,and Parker still struggles to move.)

(Static)

Izzy: (Frowning) E-scope was really scared for Noah,he's such a small little guy for someone with such a sharp tongue! She really hoped he wouldn't die on her and Owen.

(Static)

(With the contestants,the boat has stopped when it just enters a cave on the side of the island,and it's just a regular cave,not a skull cave mind you! Anyways,once they reach sand,the boat disintegrates back into magic,and Feline walks in front of the girls)

Feline: Alright,this place seems secluded enough.

Chef: You got that right. (Feline jumps and all three girls gasp in shock when they see Chef emerging from the shadows)

Astrid: Chef! You're here!

Chef: Yeah,I managed to escape from the fortress and run to this cave the interns talked about. Pretty secluded,no one else knows where it is. Any ways,looks like it's only us 4!

Sapphire: So Mr. Hatchet,do you have a course of action? I mean,you do have military experience.

Chef: There's two options: lay low,or attack! And unfortunately,lay low is probably the best option,unless that Kepi lady comes and helps out. I've heard of her legends from the writings on the island,seems she's the only one capable of defeating her sister.

Black: I'm afraid that she won't be able to help us. (Chef screams when Black forms from the shadows)

Chef: What is wrong with you kid?!

Astrid: Wait,what do you mean Shadow?

Black: She's in the Spirit World,trying to keep control of the chaos Corentine made with the other Sorceresses of Light. So we must take action now,because if Corentine is allowed to get her power,she'll be unstoppable. I can forge weapons and armor,and Sapphire will grant temporary reign of magic to you three. We must strike at dusk,and not a moment later.

Chef: Hold up,hold up! Someone better explain this whole Sorceresses and Spirit World thing to me! Shy Girl,do you know anything bout' this?! Is some sorta thing you all?

(Commercial break)

(Static)

Sapphire: Wow,Black Shadow is acting very mature. I wonder why…

(Static)

Feline: (Sharpening a wooden spear) Looks like we're about to get in a big battle,hope Sapphire knows what she's doing. This may be bloody,intentional or unintentional,so she needs to toughen up. So does Astrid,cause this is the real of reality shows. (Feline slams the end of the spear against the wall of the confessional.)

(Static)

(Elsewhere,Bridgette is peering from a tree branch she is kneeling on at Jacqueline,who is standing below the tree)

Jacqueline: Urgh,why do I have to stand guard? I have horrible luck…

(Static)

Bridgette: (Smirking) And that luck is about to get worse Jacky…

(Static)

(Jacky wipes away a leaf that fell from the tree)

Jacqueline: What the-? (Jacqueline looks up at the tree when Bridgette jumps from it and tackles Jacky. Jacqueline angrily pries the surfer off of her and the two girls stand up,glaring at each other) Well,looks like you're back for round two!

Bridgette: Yep,and this time,I'll make the first move! (Bridgette punches Jacqueline in the eye,which causes the latter to stumble back. Bridgette then puts Jacky in a choke hold position,smirking,while Jacky struggles to get the surfer off)

Jacqueline: GAHH,YOU LITTLE DUMMES MÄDCHEN! (Jacqueline scratches Bridgette's cheek with her sharp nails,causing Bridgette to reel in pain and allowing Jacqueline to elbow her HARD in the gut. Bridgette stumbles back,but smirks)

Bridgette: So,you know German huh? That your nationality? (Bridgette tries to punch Jacky but the latter grabs it and holds it away from her)

Jacqueline: No,but my Mom is,so I guess I'm half German,half American. (Bridgette tries to use her other hand to punch Jacky,but Jacqueline slaps it away and twists Bridgette's left hand. Bridgette grabs the sprained hand,clenching her teeth)

Bridgette: So,you're father is an American,eh? Real interesting…(Jacqueline smirks when she takes a sharp tree branch)

Jacqueline: I know. GUARDS,COME TAKE THIS ESCAPEE TO THE DUN-(Bridgette suddenly grabs Jacqueline and throws her on the ground,the latter dropping the tree branch. Bridgette then gets on top of her and starts pulling at Jacky's hair and slapping her while brainwashed Lindsay,Jo,and Brick runs towards them)

Brick: STOP AT ONCE! (Jacky and Bridgette start rolling off a nearby hill while fighting,with the three following them. Bridgette and Jacqueline fall off a cliff and the girls scream as they fall,with Lindsay falling off the cliff. Brick and Jo look as they fall lividly,before walking away whistling,attempting to divert suspicion.)

(Static)

Bridgette: Yeah,that fall really would've hurt. Good thing I had a soft landing.

(Static)

(Chef walks out of the cave as the sun start to set,with ironically brilliant colors.)

Chef: GUYS,COME OUT! It's almost dusk,we need to-(Chef screams when he looks up before Lindsay,Jacqueline,and Bridgette land on top of him. Chef is knocked unconscious by his this blow,but the three girls on the other hand aren't. Bridgette gets up and punches Jacqueline in the gut before running but Lindsay manages to grab Bridgette by her shoulders)

Lindsay: NOT SO FAST,BRIDGETTE! (Lindsay holds Bridgette with the surfer's arms pinned behind her back)

Bridgette: Sure,NOW you get it right! (Feline and Sapphire run out to see the scene unfolding)

Feline: Bridgette! (Jacqueline blasts Feline in the head with magic causing the goth to drop to the ground,her head pounding)

Jacqueline: Stay outta this! (Sapphire growls,now angry)

Sapphire: DON'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS! (Sapphire creates a large ball of blue energy and throws it at Jacqueline's head,with it meeting its mark. Jacqueline hits a rock wall behind her,and falls into unconsciousness. Lindsay grabs her head and lets go of Bridgette,her eyes now back to its baby blue)

Lindsay: (Gasps,then smiles) BRENNA!

Bridgette: Eh,close enough! (Lindsay and Bridgette hug,glad that Lindsay is freed from the mind control.)

Lindsay: Omigosh Bridge,it was like so scary being hypnotiged by that Cora-ten lady! I'm really glad you're okay,and that we kicked Kathlyn's butt! (Sapphire helps Feline up)

Sapphire: Are you okay Feline?

Feline: Y-yeah,I'm okay. (Bridgette and Lindsay look at the two girls in their new outfits. Feline is wearing a silver suit of armor with short sleeves,a belt with many knives and small swords and such,her converses,and black gloves. Sapphire is wearing her hair in French braided crown twist bun like Elsa from Frozen and wearing a blue long sleeved dress with white lace reaching her thigh,Gray leggings,and Brown boots.)

Bridgette: Wow,you two are wearing…that!

Feline: Yeah,I guess that's a compliment. Anyways,we're about to raid Corentine's fortress,wanna come?

Bridgette: I would,but I should stay to take care of Chef.

(Astrid walks out,wearing her hair in a ponytail and a bronze armor suit with trousers reaching her knees and sleeves reaching elbows,and darker bronze boots.)

Astrid: That's cool,Linds,you should stay here to watch Jacky,plus you're probably too sweet. Kay Black,let's roll! (Black-in shadow form-comes out of the cave grinning,grabs Astrid by her shoulders,and flies off with her,the prankster cheering.)

Feline: O-Kay,anyway,if Jacky tries to attack either one of you,finish her off,got it?

Lindsay: (Smiling) Oh,okay! (Sapphire and Feline run off as Lindsay is struck with realization) Wait,what does that mean?

(Static)

Astrid: (Grinning) Wow,I am pumped! I don't know what's about to go down,but I know chiz is about to happen!

(Static)

(In the underground fortress,Corentine,Blainley,and Dawn are in a circular room where there's a small hole in the ceiling where the moon is shining. Its rays are directly at a drawing of a circle on the wall,completed with four holes on each direction. Dawn is examining it,a few feet away from the lamia)

Blainley: Ha,we are only minutes away from getting our full powers back!

Corentine: FINALLY,I will be able to leave this putrid island and show the peons what true power is all about!

Blainley: Yes,with these 4 elements,we will-

Dawn: Hold on,I spot something. (Blainley and Corentine turn in Dawn's direction annoyed,but gasp when Dawn pulled at the center of the circle,and pulling out a circular piece of earth. This leaves a circle hole in the earth,causing Corentine and Blainley to gasp)

Corentine: THERE'S A FIFTH ELEMENT?!

Dawn: Yes,it must be the spirit element,represented by the sole Black Diamond,very rare.

Blainley: B-but how could we not have found it?! (Corentine seethes in anger)

Corentine: THOSE TEENAGERS! THEY'RE KEEPING THAT GEM TO THEMSELVES! WE NEED TO SEND OUT ALL OUR MEN TO FIND THEM!

Dawn: Yes mam'! (Dawn runs off,and Blainley slowly slithers away from her sister)

Blainley: I'm just gonna go and-(Blainley is grabbed by her wrist and thrown onto the ground by Corentine)

Corentine: YOU are going to stay put and make sure they do not get the gems! Got it?!

Blainley: Alright,sheesh sister! Don't have to be so rude! (Corentine slithers away,still angry. Outside,there is about 30 brainwashed people guarding,a mix of interns and contestants. Black and Astrid fly over them,with Black still in shadow form)

Black: Alright,let's do this!

Astrid: YEAH! (Black drops Astrid and she lands in the middle of the army,right onto her feet. Astrid grins at first,but as the army closes in on her,Astrid frowns) Dang,I didn't think this through! (Black lands next to Astrid and turns back into human,not wearing his cape)

Black: I got your back! Cover me! (Black creates a red electric blast and makes 5 people fly a few feet away. )

Astrid: COOL! (A brainwashed intern charges at her but Astrid flips over him and two other people,landing on her hands in a handstand,and kicks one of the male interns in the crotch)

(Static)

(Astrid has her legs behind her head,grinning)

Astrid: Wow,I'm really flexible now! Must be from the magic,or maybe I just never noticed! Either way,I'm happy!

(Static)

(Sapphire and Feline arrive to the scene and run over to Astrid)

Feline: Come on pranker girl,we have no time to waste!

Astrid: Kay-kay! (Astrid flips and lands on her feet before the camera shows Black fighting the pending army around them)

Black: Go! I'll fight them off! Deal with Corentine and Blainley! (Sapphire looks slightly worried,but nods)

Sapphire: O-okay,we will! Come on girls!

(Static)

Sapphire: Why would Black want to fight off the army on his own? He-he isn't very strong without his magic. Well,there's no use now.

(Static)

Black: I couldn't go down there again. I couldn't face…her!

(Static)

(Sapphire,Feline,and Astrid arrive at the front of the underground fortress,complete with 10-12 different entrance way)

Sapphire: Okay,about 10 entrances,we need to choose the one where Blainley and Corentine are in. (Feline's eyes glow green)

Feline: I can sense Mildred in the one to the far left,but Corentine is in the one at the middle.

Astid: Sweet,let's-

Feline: WAIT! There's also people in that one! (Feline points at one of the entrances) Chris,Izzy,Owen,Zeke,and Noah! We need to save em'!

Astrid: Don't worry gal pals,I'll go get them lickedy split! (Astrid runs into the entrance where Feline pointed out. Feline turns to Sapphire,with her eyes going back to normal)

Feline: I'll deal with Corentine,she'll be the most dangerous!

Sapphire: No.

Feline: Huh?

Sapphire: Corentine wants me,so I must defeat her myself. Feline,you will be able to handle Dawn and Blainley at the same time,they'll probably be together.

Feline: I…suppose so. Alright,good luck Saph. (Feline and Sapphire run off in different directions.)

(Static)

Sapphire: Looks like its just me and Corentine now. I'm gonna fight to the very end,I hope that's not short.

(Static)

(Commercial break)

(Astrid runs into the dungeon and sees Parker in front of her. He smiles as Astrid just stares,then she kicks him in the crotch,causing him to fall to the ground screaming)

Parker: (High voice) OWW! What was that for?!

Astrid: Oh. Wait,you aren't hypnotized? Oops,sorry,I can't really tell the difference! (Astrid helps Parker up)

Parker: On the bright side,at least the mind control went away,right?

Chris: (Offscreen) HEY,FORGET ABOUT SOMEONE?!

Astrid: Oh,yeah! (Astrid and Parker go to the cages and unlock them,with Parker going to untie Chris and Astrid kneeling down to Izzy still holding Noah) Whoa,is he okay? (Astrid is suddenly grabbed by Owen and is pulled in a bone-crushing hug as Owen sobs)

Owen: WAAHHHH,HE'S GONNA DIE! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME?!

Chris: (Angry) Yeah,why couldn't it have been Owen?!

(Static)

Chris: What? Owen is still annoying as heck!

(Static)

Astrid: Don't worry,stay put you guys,everything will be okay! Parker,stay here dude! Zeke,watch out for other brainwashed peeps.

Ezekiel: Got it,Eh! (Astrid runs back out of the dungeon. Meanwhile,Blainley and Dawn are waiting in the circular room,the moon now glowing golden.)

Dawn: Seems as though Corentine has stopped time,mistress. The moon has been there for 5 minutes when it should have disappeared 2 minutes ago.

Blainley: Ugh,I don't NEED an update every second Doe!

Dawn: Actually,my name is-

Blainley: Shut up! (Dawn's eyes suddenly widen and she turns her head to the right)

Dawn: I sense a disturbance,someone is about to attack. (Suddenly,Blainley is thrown back by a ball of green energy,and thumps against the wall)

Blainley: OUCH! (Dawn turns and blocks Feline using a green magic sword with a silver magic sword. The clash their weapons in battle with Feline getting the upper hand. Dawn is pushed into a corner by Feline,but she surprises the goth by using her leg to pull Feline off balance. Feline falls to the ground and Dawn lifts her sword to stab Feline,but Feline uses her sword to slap it away. Both swords fly far away into a wall,and both girls stand up and pull at each other's hair. During this,Blainley struggles to get up)

Dawn: You stupid,gothic,loser!

Feline: Me? What about you,aura-seeing,fairy freak?!

Astrid: (Runs in) FELINE LOOK OUT! (Feline turns just in time to see Blainley charging at her,and throws Dawn in her direction. Dawn causes both women to fall onto the ground,and Feline grabs Dawn by her hair and proceeds to beat her up. Astrid runs over to them,grinning) Whoa,good job Fe-Fe! Good thing I warned ya,or else-(Blainley interrupts Astrid by wrapping her tail around Astrid's neck,choking her and causing her fright)

Blainley: So,it's our second fight and you're already losing. Pathetic. (Blainely then throws Astrid against the wall,HARD,and lets go of her. Astrid lays against it,with her nose bleeding and her head with a bruise. Blainley then punches Astrid in the stomach,and Astrid clutches it in pain. Blainley then grabs Astrid by her neck) Well,this is fun. But I have to end this. (Blainley summons a large hammer and lifts it over her head) Bye-bye, Astrid. (Right before Blainley can give the blow,she's hit in the head by something,causing her to drop the hammer and fall onto the floor. Astrid gasps for air as she stands up,with the help of Dawn,who's eyes are normal)

Dawn: Thank goodness you're okay Astrid. (Feline walks over to them,putting a shoulder over her)

Feline: Don't worry Astrid,you're okay now. (Suddenly,Blainley stands up and grabs for Feline's neck,but the goth summons a magic sword and stabs her through the chest. Blainley gasps when it happens,and her face is frozen in shock as she is rapidly turns to stone,and it finishes when the sword disappears. Feline hears the shuffling of feet and pushes Astrid onto Dawn) Someone's coming,quickly,go! I'll fight em! (Dawn nods,and guides Astrid to another exit)

Dawn: Come Astrid,let's go and check on Noah.

(Static)

Dawn: I feel bad for Astrid,for some reason,I feel her aura is changing.

(Static)

(Corentine is shown slithering around in a room with stained windows ans a chandelier. It is very dimly lit with only a few torches lighting it. Sapphire is shown hiding behind a large box with her back to the box before the camera shows Corentine,who has halted.)

Corentine: Come on out Sapphire,there's nowhere to go! (Sapphire stays in her spot,not making a sound. Trying a different tactic,Corentine smirks) You know,I'm gonna love taking over the world,letting people die. And I'll enjoy finding your family personally and torturing them. (Sapphire balls her hands into fists) Oh,and your boyfriend Shawn? I'll make sure he'll die slowly,painfully,and every way he fears!

(Sapphire finally snaps,transports herself in front of Corentine with a spear,and slashes Corentine' s cheek. Corentine stumbles back,but smirks and summons a sword. She tries to blast Sapphire with magic but Sapphire jumps into the air and grabs onto the chandelier. She then tries to hit Corentine by throwing the spear at her,but Corentine jumps away in time. Corentine then shoots at the chandelier with sharp pieces of metal,and the chandelier cord snaps off. Right when the chandelier makes impact with the ground,Sapphire jumps away and lands on her stomach. She kneels on the ground,her hair now out of its bun and just a French braid and her leggings and dress a little dirtied. She turns to Corentine and charges at her,using her magic to blast Corentine back a few feet.)

Corentine: Oh,so we're playing **that way **huh? (Corentine smirks and the two use magic bursts from their hands to fight,somewhat like punching. After a few moments of this,Sapphire manages to get a blow at Corentine's stomach while Sapphire gets punched in her eye. Sapphire then pushes Corentine back with her magic. Both woman stand panting,with all of their injuries rapidly healed. Sapphire glances at her spear nearby and lunges for it,but Corentine uses her magic to snap it in half. Then,Corentine creates a spike circle around and above Sapphire.)

Sapphire: (Angry) Release me Corentine!

Corentine: In due time. (Corentine slithers near Sapphire,smirking) You know,I was curious of why your friends,even your boyfriend fears you. It seems they are right to do so.

Sapphire: They don't fear me! (Corentine chuckles evilly)

Corentine: You'll see before long. Do you think they honestly understand you and all your potential?

Sapphire: Don't pretend **you do **in turn.

Corentine: Oh,I understand completely. And,if I meant to be a tyrant,yet the best kind of slave is the one who's willing.

Sapphire: SILENCE! (The spikes rattle as Sapphire's eyes glow blue,but don't break.)

Corentine: You can deny my warnings all you wish,it won't change your fate.

Sapphire: (Scoffs) Save your breath!

Corentine: (Frowning) Even if by some miracle you would be able to defeat me,you'd only soon fall to your so called friends. Why be forced to choose? The world will see many-a foe in the future,would it not make sense for us to stand together?

Sapphire: I would sooner take my own life than submit to you!

Corentine: Submit? Just like you have to others many times in the past? I admire your resolve,you are strong. FAR MORE fit to rule,FAR MORE deserving of RESPECT than Kepi herself. You have an opportunity now,to take her place. Together,we'll show the world what it truly means to fear magic.

(Sapphire closes her eyes,frowning)

Sapphire: You…are a fool… (Sapphire looks up and opens her eyes,which are glowing blue,and stomps her feet. This causes the spiky prison to explode,and a white aura to surround Sapphire. Corentine chuckles,as a much larger black aura surrounds her)

Corentine: So be it…(Sapphire and Corentine charge at each other,with large,conflicting auras lighting the room. Back in the dungeon,Dawn and Astrid have gone down the steps,where Ezekiel runs up to them)

Ezekiel: DUDES! Noah gettin' worse Eh! I think he's gonna die!

Astrid: AWW no!

Dawn: Let me see him! (Astrid and Dawn run into the cell,where Izzy hands Noah to Dawn. She kneels down and lifts his shirt,seeing that the wound is very big and right through his heart) Oh no,the magic must've worn off,the blood loss is taking it's toll!

Owen: Noah,speak to me buddy!

Noah: O-Owen,Izzy,I-I-…(Noah closes his eyes as he dies. Izzy gasps,tears in her eyes)

Izzy: NO,NOAH'S DEAD! (Owen clutches Ezekiel sobbing full on. Chris meanwhile is panicking)

Chris: Aww man,I'm so sued now! His parents are so gonna try and get every penny outta me for letting this happen!

Astrid: SERIOUSLY?! That's what you're worried about?! S-Someone passed away right in front of us! I-I-(Astrid then falls onto the ground,choking back a sob.)

Dawn: Everyone,calm down,I can still save him! (Dawn places Noah's hand on her hair,and starts singing)

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,(Dawn's hair glows gold,causing the other to gawk in shock) _

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt, (The energy from Dawn's hair spreads down Noah's arm,spreading to his entire body slowly) _

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine… _( When the song finishes,Dawn's hair goes back to normal. Noah then coughs as he's brought back to life,opening his eyes)

Noah: Ugh,that was weird!

Izzy: NOAH!

Owen: NOAH! (Both hug Noah with relief and happiness and Noah also grins,laughing)/

Noah: H-Hey,don't hug me too tight! (Suddenly,rumbling is heard and rock crumbles from the ceiling,interrupting the celebration.)

Astrid: What was that?!

Dawn: It must've been extreme pressure from the center of the fortress,that is not good,it's going to collapse on it's self!

Chris: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! (All of them run out screaming. Back in the battle of Sapphire and Corentine,it has just ended. And needless to say,Sapphire pretty much lost. She crashed through a stained window and rolls to a stop against the other wall. She has glass in her hair,she's cut,bruised,her clothing is ripped,and-most horrific-her chest is bleeding. Sapphire pants as she holds the wound and Corentine watches,frowning)

Corentine: Such a shame,you could've become such a fine sorceress. (Corentine walks away as Sapphire still lies there,but her eyes start to change to a strange green. As Corentine walks away,she hears a chillingly dark laugh coming from Sapphire. The girl steps back out to the room,her head down)

Sapphire: (Slightly deeper voice) You think you've found an ally in darkness? Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? (Sapphire chest stops bleeding and she looks up,showing her now green cat like eyes) The same powers **I was born into. **(Sapphire walks towards Corentine slowly,with Corentine backing away) Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you stands against them? (Sapphire summons another spear,which is made of black vines and sharp point) What you possess is a mere fraction of their might,the same might I stand unyielding against,EACH AND EVERY NIGHT!

Corentine: Stay back! (Corentine tries to blast Sapphire with her magic,but she summons a wall of black vines with spikes to block it,now glaring)

Sapphire: You are NOTHING compared to them,and you are NOTHING compared to ME! (Sapphire jumps over the wall and pins Corentine against the wall with super speed. She is now surrounded by a green aura,and her hair now has green streaks in them) YOU CLAIM TO KNOW FEAR?! I SHALL SHOW YOU TRUE TERROR!

Corentine: (Terrified) W-What,are you?! (Sapphire chuckles evilly,smirking)

Sapphire: I…am…your worst nightmare… (Sapphire then slashes at Corentine,and the screen goes to black*¹. However,a few seconds later,people are shown running out of the underground fortress,including formerly brainwashed people,screaming as the fortress rumbles. When Dawn and Astrid come out,they look down)

Dawn: Do we have the element gems?! (Feline runs over to them,holding the four elemental gems.)

Feline: GOT EM'!

Astrid: Wait,what about Sapphire?! She's still in there! (However,before they can answer that,the underground fortress collapses on itself,leaving a big pile of rubble.)

Dawn: IS EVERYONE OKAY?! (People murmur yes and uh-huh in the crowd. Shawn is shown pushing his way up to the front)

Shawn: Sapphire? Sapphire are you here?!

Sapphire: What is it? (Shawn turns and sees Sapphire has appeared,back to normal,her appearance like it was before the battle)

Shawn: Saph,thank god. (Shawn and Sapphire hug,and when they part Dawn goes to Sapphire)

Dawn: Sapphire,what happened down there? (Sapphire looks down,nervous)

Sapphire: Corentine is no more,I-I don't remember what happened,it was all a blur,and I don't even know-

Lindsay: OMIGOSH HI SHANE,HI AMETHYST! (Lindsay and Bridgette run up to them)

Bridgette: Are you guys okay? We heard the rumbling and thought it could've been an earthquake!

Astrid: Chillax,we're all fine.

Feline: Hey,did Jacky give you trouble?

Lindsay: Oh yeah,I forgot,we didn't even have to do anything! Wait here! (Lindsay runs back off in the direction they came,and a few seconds later drags someone with her) HERE! (The finalists,Dawn,and Shawn gasp)

Dawn: Jacqueline?!

Lindsay: She prefers Jacky now!

(Jacky is shown in full view and giggles. Her hair now has streaks of pink is straight,and is wearing a yellow headband,a pink dress with frilly sleeves and skirt,yellow leggings,and pink high heels)

Jacky: HI EVERYONE!

Bridgette: Yeah,that whole magic blast must've rebooted her,she's really different!

Chris: (Smirks) Well,this is an interesting development. (Chris walks next to the three finalists) Anyways,looks like we can resume with our challenge,final 3 battle to get-

Sapphire: A-actually Chris,I-I wanna quit the season.

Astrid and Feline: What?!

Sapphire: It's not that I don't like it here,but you see,I just need some time to myself to think,spend time with Shawn and Natasha.

Chris: Ugh,really?! Come on,you're a fan-fav!

Sapphire: I am sorry,but I can't continue any further. (Sapphire walks away and Chris continues glaring. Astrid and Feline look at each other awkwardly)

Feline: So…Finale…

Astrid: Yeah… (Chris puts on his signature smirk,facing the camera)

Chris: Looks like Sapphire has voted herself out,which means only two remain! Who will win season 6? (Chris pulls Feline and Astrid in) Will it be goth artist Astrid,or Prankster Feline? (Feline and Astrid look at Chris strangely as they walk away) No wait,that isn't right,dang it,I must've hit my head! (Chris is suddenly pushed down by Cody giving a toothy grin)

Cody: Find out next time here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

Chris: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ha,Cody and his signing out! Hilarious!<strong>

**Reference list: **

**1. From "Fall of the Crystal Empire" video from MLP.**

**Okay,review and comment on what you think.**


	21. Episode 21: The Finale of Awesomeness

**Author's note: YAY! It's the finale! Who will win?! Actually I do know,though I'm gonna have two endings: one canon ending for me and one alternate ending. Read to find out those endings please!**

**Also,TDSuperFan: I read your question about making the wiki,and the answer is YES! YES! YES! I've always wanted a wiki for one of my fanfictions. Just remember to send me the link to the wiki once you're finished. And just the link please,thank you!**

* * *

><p>(Chris appears on screen excited)<p>

Chris: FINALLY,AFTER 20 LONG EPISODES,14 ELIMINATIONS,AND A HECK OF A BATTLE,WE'RE DOWN TO THE FINAL TWO! It's gonna be an epic finale against two very different people! It's been a week since the last episode,and tension is brewing! Who will be the one who wins the million dollars and crowned winner of Total Drama Boney Island?! Will it be the gothic artist with a very tough exterior but a warm heart Feline? Or,will it be the musical prodigy who loves to pull pranks Astrid? Sit back,relax,get a snack,cause this'll be the most action packed finale ever! Here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme song)

(It is nighttime at camp,and in the girls' treehouse both girls are sleeping. Or at least trying to. Astrid is stirring in her bed restlessly for a few moments before sitting up and opening her eyes)

Astrid: Hey,Feline,are you awake?

Feline: (Sighs) Yes,I'm awake. (Feline turns on the light and both get out of their beds)

Astrid: Man,I'm really nervous,but I don't get it. I've never gotten nervous before performing on stage,in front of like a hundred people!

Feline: It is a million dollars at stake… (Astrid realizes this and grins)

Astrid: OH YEAH! (Astrid then frowns,scared) Oh no…

(Static)

Astrid: I know I haven't been showing it,but I am freaking out! I mean,I never thought I'd get this far,and I'm not quite sure what to do now!

(Static)

(Feline puts her hand on Astrid's shoulder)

Feline: Calm down,I'm nervous too. But we just need to do our best. Sides',everyone knows I'll win!

Astrid:(Rolls her eyes) You win? (Astrid scoffs) I could beat you! (Feline crosses her arms)

Feline:(Smirks) Ha,you wish!

Astrid: (Smirks) You know WHAT? I'm gonna win tomorrow,for my school,and you'll see that I'm better than you!

Feline: Doubt that! Okay,goodnight! (Both girls get back in their beds,now determined to win. Feline turns off the light still smirking.)

(Static)

Feline: (Laughs) Looks like the old "I can beat you at this" trick worked. Tomorrow is going to rock! Parker,I'm going to make sure both of us can go to college!

(Static)

(The next morning at 10:00,the finalists are standing in the middle of camp,fully dressed,with Chis standing in front of them. Behind them are three sets of bleachers,one with a flag of Feline's face,the middle one with both Feline and Astrid's faces on it,and the last one with Astrid's face on the flag.)

Chris: Welcome to the first ever all female finale! This is a very special episode for you,and before we start,I have something really special for you. (Chef rolls in a flat screened TV to the finalists and Chris) A few episodes ago,like in the final six we had your families record a special message from home,and then I sorta forgot about them. And now,you'll get to see it!

Feline: (Annoyed) We're gonna see our families? On video? Great,just great.

Chris: First up,Feline!

**(The video begins with static)**

**(The screen shows a living room where everything is very neat and tidy,with a few boxes in the background. On the couch is a 12 year old girl and a 51 year old woman. The 12 year old shares Feline's facial structure, long blonde hair reaching her hips parting to the right,large Brown eyes with thick eyelashes,and fair skin. Her hair is let down and she is wearing a teal T-shirt ,a white skirt,and white Mary Janes. The woman has a short pixie cut Brown hair,deep hazel eyes, and slight wrinkles,wearing a red sweater,Brown Khaki pants,and red heels.)**

**Woman: Hello Feline sweetie,it's me Aunt Marie,and your sister Dove!**

**Dove: Hey sis,it's great how you've gotten so far!**

**Aunt Marie: I'm just so proud that my niece has made it so far! We both love you and can't wait for you to come home! The judge finally gave me legal rights as your guardian instead of my no good brother James,and we've moved all your stuff into your very own room!**

**Dove: (Grinning) It's so awesome here! I've already made a bunch of new friends,and Diane is really proud too!**

**(Diane walks in,a 15 year old girl with bright green hair halfway down her waist,green eyes,and electric blue dress with long sleeves and blue stiletto heels)**

**Diane: Sup Feline,you're doing awesome,miss ya! (Diane then walks away with Dove still grinning)**

**Dove: Someday,when I grow up,I wanna be just like you,I'm even gonna get a mohawk like you!**

**Aunt Marie: Goodbye Feline,love you!**

**(Video ends)**

Astrid: Whoa,you're family is cool Feline!

Feline: (Excited) Oh my God,this is great!

(Static)

Feline: Finally,I don't have to stay with that jerk of a father James! He was such a f(BEEP)ing (BEEP). And I'm glad Dove is safe with Aunt Marie. (Feline's face becomes a worried one) Though there's NO WAY I want my little sister to get a mowhawk!

(Static)

Chris: Alright,last one is Astrid!

**(The video begins with static yet again)**

**(The screen shows another living room,yet it is very different because it has cool colors,is more casual,and has many musical instruments lying around like a keytar,trumpet,and tuba. There are three people sitting on the blue couch,a man and woman in their late 30s,both very good looking,and a teenage boy.**

**The woman is a tall and willowy figure,with light brown hair styled in a pixie cut,wide set hazel eyes,and wearing a vintage "Nirvana" band shirt,skinny jeans,and heels. The man is proud-shouldered and lean built with short swept up blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white muscles shirt,worn out jeans,and worker boots. The teenage boy is tall in lanky with not much muscle,short dirty blonde hair styled in a fauxhawk and wide set hazel eyes,wearing a graphics shirt,black board shorts,and blue high tops)**

**Woman: HELLO MY BABY! It's your mother Coraline,your dad Austin,and your big brother Jared!**

**Jared: Hey sis!**

**Coraline: It's just so fantastic and great and awesome on how you made it this far! Your whole entire school is rooting for you,your friends are rooting for you,and we're rooting for you! I always knew you wouldn't be coming back home early in the game as a loser,I'm TEAM ASTRID all the way! WOOHOO! (Austin chuckles,smiling)**

**Austin: Kick some butt Astrid,we'll be proud win or lose.**

**Jared: Yeah! Go Astrid! (Jared then smiles mischievously) Now let's talk about a couple of childhood stories. (The camera gets close to Jared) One time,when she was 10,she walked through a spider web with her mouth open! She was screaming "AHH! SPIDER IN MY MOUTH! SPIDER IN MY MOUTH!" (Jared continues cracking up as he talks) And it wasn't in her mouth,it was in her hair! And then she went on yelling that she had a spider in her hair! (Jared continues to laugh as the camera backs up,with Austin looking at Jared sternly)**

**Austin: Now Jared,that isn't nice! This for Astrid,we're all proud of her!**

**Coraline: Yep,we are! She's always been such a star,ever since she was 3 and played Beethoven's Ode Piano Sonata Number 29 for the town concert! And then at five she learned to play the trumpet,the flute,the trombone,and the tuba! At 6,she got 2nd place at the talent show for her performance on the trumpet! (Austin makes a motion with his hand to cut the feed) Though she really deserved 1st place,not that 12 year with the weird magic act! Everyone does that! What is wrong with-**

**(The video ends with static)**

(Feline smirks,and laughs)

Feline: Well,now we know where you get your personality from!

Chris: Alright,for this challenge,we've allowed the former 14 competitors to vote on who they're siding with: Feline,Astrid,or just middle! And here they are! (A plane lands next to Chris but the wings are still moving as the 14 competitors come out one by one. )

Feline: PARKER!

Parker: FELINE! (Feline and Parker hug and proceed to make out,while Keith is wheeled on a gurney to Astrid,stuck in a straitjacket)

Astrid: Keith? What happened?

Keith: (Angry) I don't want to talk about it! (Keith is then wheeled over to the bleachers by an intern. Feline and Parker stop making out and are smiling)

Parker: This is awesome! They told me about this,and I voted for you,and I was like "TOTALLY!"

Feline: Yeah,TOTALLY! (Parker runs over to the bleachers and sits down. The people sitting in the Feline bleacher are Parker,Shawn,Sebastián,George,and Grimlock,the people sitting in Astrid's bleachers are Danika,Sapphire,Natasha,Carrie,Niko,Davo,Jacky,and Kayla,and in the middle one is Keith-who is struggling to get out of the straitjacket while he's sitting-and Sierra,writing on her computer)

Astrid: Hey Chris,why's Sierra here?

Sierra: I'm writing about the finale LIVE on my blog! Everyone loves this season,they'll be so excited to see how it ends between their fan-favorites!

Feline: We're fan-favorites?

George: Duh you idiots! Why else would she be here?!

Astrid: WOOO,AWESOME!

Feline:(Raising a brow) You DO realize George called you an idiot right?

Astrid: Yep,and I don't care!

(Static)

Sierra: I have millions of followers of TDBI that WANT-no,NEED to know who won and the dets! Good thing all that begging and kissing up to Chris payed off! (Sierra takes out her computer and starts typing) "The finalists are so much more real in person! Astrid is being her usual optimistic,funny self,and Feline is more-umm…Feline-y that ever!"

(Static)

(Keith is struggling to get out of his restraints)

Keith: Honestly,I don't give a crud about who wins! I'm not rooting for either one,not taking sides! (Keith then thinks about something for a second) Unless one of them could get this shirt thing off of me…

(Static)

Chris: Now,for the challenge. The producers wanted to do an obstacle course,but that was boring. So,we've mashed all challenges from this season into the most dangerous,MOST grueling,most INSANE challenge EVER: **THE RACE OF GREAT DOOM! **(Everyone from the bleachers gasp in fright)

Feline: Ha,I could beat her at THAT! What's she gonna do,play a tune on her flute? BURN!

Astrid:(Angry) Oh yeah? Well-well you-I-instruments-play good-yeah-not! (Astrid sighs in disappointment at her failed burn) Aww man! (Feline smirks)

Feline: English much?

Chris: HEY! Save it for the game! Now,we're dividing this game into sections,after each section we'll take a break and watch some special clips,and a performance of "Let it Go" by Demi Lovato performed by Sapphire! Isn't that right Saph?

Sapphire: (Confused) I-I-well-um-I-EEP!

(Static)

Sapphire: I-I wasn't told about that! Why-why Chris do that,I'm not prepared!

(Static)

(Chris uses the TV to present the challenge)

Chris: First,you'll have to race on speedboats to a platform many miles from here. While driving you must grab at least 4 destination flags. There on the platform,you'll put your flags in two separate boxes,receiving special items to get back. First one to do so wins an advantage! But you won't do this alone,you'll pick two ex- contestants to assist you from your team,so choose wisely!

Astrid: YEAH,I CHOOSE NIKO AND JACKY!

Chris: Really? You're choosing Jacky? Wouldn't you want to choose someone that could help you more,like maybe Sapphire?

Astrid: Nah,I like my choice!

Feline: I'm choosing Parker,for obvious reasons,and Shawn because he'd be able to assist me with my challenge! (The four selected people get up and walk over to the finalist they are assisting)

Chris: The helpers are chosen! Who will thrive in this challenge? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back. Okay,get ready,get set,GOO! (Chris blows and airhorn and the 6 run to the docks with all the speed they can summon. Parker is behind Feline while Shawn is feet away from Feline)

Parker: Uh Shawn,Feline,could you please slow down?

Shawn: BE A MAN,IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO WIN,BE SLOW!

(Static)

Parker: Yeah,Shawn really scares me…

(Static)

(Shawn is the first to get to the speedboats,and hops into one of them,running to the driver's seat. Niko runs into the other one,followed by Jacky and Astrid. Feline and Parker run into the boat Shawn's in,right when both boats start up and drive through the water. Niko is driving his boat,with Astrid and Jacky watching out for Flags)

Jacky: So gal-pal,are you excited?!

Astrid: Uh yeah,yeah,it's just…a little weird talking to you.

Jacky: What do you mean?

Astrid: You know,before you were all that,and-and now your this!

Jacky: (Confused) So,you don't like me?

Astrid: N-no,it's just-

Jacky: OO FLAG! (Jacky grabs a red flag from a nearby buoy and high fives with Astrid)

Astrid: Yeah,good job! I GOT A FLAG FELINE,HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?! (Feline smirks when she sees Astrid on the boat 8 feet away and holds up a flag)

Feline: PRETTY GOOD ACTUALLY! (Feline and Parker fist bump and cheer)

Niko: Don't worry Astrid,you're doing great!

(Static)

Astrid: Man,Niko is a great friend! He's nice,smart,athletic. And plus,I kinda had a crush on him the first few weeks…(Astrid blushes,smiling) So,yeah,he's a cool dude.

(Static)

Parker: Feline,get that flag!

Jacky: Astrid,get that flag! (Astrid and Feline grab one of the two flags on a nearby buoy once they pass it)

Astrid and Feline: YEAH I GOT IT!

Jacky: YAY TWO IN A ROW!

Niko: This is great! (Niko suddenly gasps) SHAWN LOOK OUT FOR THAT BOMB!

(Shawn rolls his eyes,not believing Niko)

Shawn: (Annoyed) Nice try Niko,I'm not gonna fall for that you- (Suddenly,a bomb on a dingy causes Shawn's boat to fly into the air and the three passengers to fall out of it into Niko's boat,with Parker landing in Astrid's arms)

Parker: (Nervously) Um…hello.

Feline: What the hell was that?!

Jacky: Like Chris must've put up bombs!

Astrid: LOOK OUT! (They all scream as Niko swerves,missing a buoey with a bomb on it by inches. Niko sighs in relief)

Niko: That was close…(Shawn points in front of them scared)

Shawn: And its about to get more close! (The 6 scream once again as they see they're headed on a path towards a bunch of landmines on Buoys. Explosion surround them when they hit the buoys,also hitting buoys with flags on them,causing the buoys to fly into the air. Finally,they hit a landmine and the boat flies into the air. All of them continue to scream their head off and brace for impact as they hit the large metal platform. They all stumble out of the boat,luckily none of them seriously injured.)

Astrid: Man,that sucked!

Jacky: And we didn't even get more flags! (Suddenly,a bunch of buoys with flags fall in front of them in a big pile)

Feline: Wow,that was convenient! (Astrid grabs four flags from the buoys quickly) OH NO YOU DON'T! (Feline grabs four flags as well and both girls go to a box on a table and put in the flags at the same time. The boxes open and both girls cheer)

Astrid: YEAH!

Feline: YES! (They pull out the contents of the box but are confused to see it is jetpacks and mini-bazookas)What the-?

Chris: (From intercom on boat) Yeah,those bazookas are Izzy's,she let us borrow em. You need to use the jetpacks to fly to the island,and you probably should do that quick. (Out of the water comes mutant laser squirrels with wings. One of the squirrels shoots lasers at Parker,who ducks with a yelp.) Yeah,you better fly. (Quickly,Feline and Astrid strap the jetpacks on and fly away with their bazookas followed by all of the laser squirrels)

Niko: Um…how are we gonna get back to the island?

Shawn: What do you think? (Shawn jumps into the water and starts swimming towards the island lap-style.)

Jacky: (Smiling) I like swimming! It's nice!

Parker: Please stop talking!

(With Feline and Astrid,they are flying through the air,shooting at the flying squirrels. But Astrid manages only to hit 2-3 squirrels while Feline gets 10,all with her ten shoots.)

(Static)

Astrid: (Impressed) Whoa,that gal can shoot!

(Static)

Feline: Yeah,I've been going to the gun range with my dad since I was 10,it was the only nice thing James ever did for me.

(Static)

(A laser squirrel manages to get in Astrid's hair,causing her to screech)

Astrid: THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN WHEN THE SPIDER GOT IN IT! (Astrid keeps slamming against Feline,causing Feline to slam her back,angry)

Feline: HEY,DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON ME! (Astrid manages to get the squirrel out of her hair and throws it off of her-and onto Feline's face. Feline screams and flails her arms) GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF! (Feline's bazooka fires randomly in different directions,and one blast hits Astrid's jetpack. Astrid screams as she starts to fall,grabbing Feline by her leg,dragging the goth down with her. Both land on top of Sierra in the bleachers as she was typing on her computer. After,they stumble off the bleachers,and Sierra is laying there,rubbing her back)

Sierra: Ouch,my back! (Sierra pulls out her computer from behind her and it is cracked,to her dismay) NOOO! (Sierra starts sobbing as Keith scoffs)

Keith: Shut up.

Chris: Okay,it seems as though Astrid's foot reached the ground first,so she wins the advantage! And the best part,we get to listen to Sapphire's performance! (Sapphire is shown having disappeared from her spot as crickets sounds are heard) Um,where's Sapphire?

(Static)

Sapphire: I ran! I couldn't face them,I'm too scared,I wanna go home!

(Static)

Chris: Since Sapphire has disappeared,why don't we talk about something else. Girls,what will YOU do with the million once you win? Feline?

Feline: Well,I was planning on spending it on moving to my Aunt Marie,but since that's already done,I'm just gonna use it to go to college,get an arts degree and maybe buy a house. Then,I could start my career as a tattoo artist.

Chris: Sweet! Astrid? (Astrid stands on top of the middle bleacher grinning)

Astrid: I'M GONNA SAVE THE MUSIC PROGRAM AT MY SCHOOL AND THEN,I'LL USE IT THROW THE SICKEST,MOST EPIC PARTY EVER WITH ALL YOU GUYS!

(Everyone cheers excitedly)

Chris: AWESOME! Seems you're going on Owen's path! Anyways,back to the challenge. You'll have to choose two new helpers,then-(Chris's phone rings suddenly and he checks the ID number) Huh,the Canadian government? You know,I'm just gonna let it go to voicemail. Picks?

Feline: Sebastián and Grimlock! (Both smile and walk over to her)

Astrid: Oo,Danika and Davo,those guys are awesome! (The two mentioned high five and walk next to Astrid)

Chris: And one,for your advantage! And that one is Keith!

Keith: Say what?! (Chef walks over to Keith and takes the straitjacket off)

Chris: You didn't think you'd get out of helping did you? Oh,and security told me if you cause any fun business,I can call any time!

Keith: Ugh,fine!

Chris: Challenge: firstly,you need to race through the woods on foot to the center of the island,there you'll find the pile of rubble of the fortress. You must search through it to find picture with you in it,and we put a few surprises in there. Finally,you all gotta ride back on a camelop,which herd nearby. Be careful though,they bite! Though being careful doesn't get ratings,so I hope you get really really hurt! Good? Good. Okay,GO! (All 7 run into the woods,determined. Feline and Astrid run close to each other,smirking)

Feline: I'm SO gonna get there first!

Astrid: Nu-uh!

Feline: Yeah-huh!

Keith: No you aren't! (Keith pushes Feline down and her helpers stop. Danika and Davo both laugh)

Danika: Yeah,good job mate!

Astrid: Th-thanks Keith!

Keith: No problem,I never liked her anyways!

(Static)

(Astrid is shown blushing as she smiles,embarrassed)

Astrid: Yeah,Keith's cool too…

(Static)

(The group reaches the rubble of the underground fortress,which is piled with pieces of stone,metal,and even trash. Astrid runs up to it and starts searching)

Astrid: Guys,search evenly dudes,check everywhere!

Davo: YES MAM'!

Danika: Yeah Sheila! (All 3 run towards her to search through the pile as Feline' s group arrives)

Feline: Dang it,they got here first! We need to make up for time! (All three start searching through it as well. Astrid then finds a large cardboard box taped shut)

Astrid: What is this? (Astrid rips the tape and opens the box,gasping in horror. She pulls out a black near her jacket for a female) Is-is this…(Astrid checks the tag and gasps when she sees it says "Scarlett" on it) Scarlett…no…

Danika: Astrid? ASTRID! (Astrid snaps out of her daze,dropping the jacket back into the box)

Astrid: HUH?!

Danika: Dude,Davo found something! (Davo is shown struggling to pull out a picture frame from the pile and finally manages to do so,the picture being of Astrid)

Davo: I GOT IT!

Astrid: LET'S GO RIDE A CAMEL!

Keith: You're so weird! (All four run off to find the herd of camelops while Feline finally finds her portrait)

Feline: GOT IT! GRIMLOCK,SEBA,LET'S GO BOYS! (The 3 follow Astrid with their portrait. Chris is shown watching this through the TV)

Chris: Who will triumph in the end? Find out after the break,on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Commercial break)

(A herd of Camelops are shown eating leaves in a clearing,with Astrid,Keith,Danika,and Davo watching from a Bush)

Danika: Okay mates,I've rode zebras before,so this is practically the same thing. The key is not to startle them,or else they'll-

Astrid: LET'S DO THIS! (Astrid runs up to a Camelop screaming and jumps right onto it) Come on let's get on peeps! (Danika shrugs and gets on it herself,followed by Keith. Davo jumps onto the end of the Camelop,handing the portrait to Keith)

Davo: Let's get moving! (The Camelop starts running,and Davo falls off it right on his butt) OW! No wait come back! (Feline's rushes past him and get on a Caemlop. David grins and grabs onto the back of the Camelop before Feline kicks the Camelop and it starts running)

Feline: Quicker you stupid animal!

(Static)

Davo: I needed to get back to my team as quickly as possible,but it wasn't cheating! I'd only do THAT as a last resort…

(Static)

(Chris is shown up at the top of snow-peaked mountain with a finish line in front of him and most of the ex-contestants behind him.)

Chris: Man,the contestants are gonna get a huge surprise when they get back to camp!

Sapphire: Why couldn't we have stayed down there?

Chris: (Annoyed) Cause it wouldn't have worked Sapphire!

(Feline,Grimlock,and Sebastián are shown arriving at the center of camp)

Feline: YEAH I WIN!

Chris: (Intercom) Not yet Feline,first we need to complete the final challenge!

(Astrid,Keith,and Danika are shown arriving on their Camelop)

Danika: Aw Crickey,they got here first!

Keith: Told you Davo would find his way back eventually! (Davo smiles nervously as he gets off Feline's Camelop)

Astrid: Hey,where's the others? (The center of camp is shown deserted,when the TV nearby turns on,showing Chris's face)

Chris: FINAL CHALLENGE! YOU NOW HAVE TO CLIMB UP THE MOUNTAIN OF MCLEAN PEAK,AND IT'S GONNA BE BRUTAL! THEY HELPERS WON'T HAVE TO HELP YOU THIS CHALLENGE AND WILL BE AIRLIFTED TO THE TOP! (An Air-Lift flies down to the contestants and Davo,Danika,Sebastián and Grimlock get on it before it flies away)

Keith: (Smiling) Don't worry Astrid,I'm gonna stay here to make sure you win!

Astrid: Wow,thanks bro!

(Static)

Keith: (Frowning) Honestly,I don't really care if Astrid wins or not,I just want that party!

(Static)

(The four ex-contestants are shown jumping out of the plane onto the peak)

Chris: Glad you can join us! Now let's watch what's up with the finalists! (Chris turns on a TV showing Astrid,Keith and Feline running up the start of the mountain. With these finalists,they start feeling the snow and the cold as they win)

Feline: IT'S FREEZING!

Astrid: CHRIS IS REALLY MAKING US EARN THAT MONEY! (Keith is shown being held back by the winds and falls onto the ground)

Keith: AGH,I CAN'T GET UP! GO ON WITHOUT ME! (Astrid nods,continuing to run at the same speed of Feline)

Feline: JUST GIVE UP NOW,YOU AREN'T MADE FOR THIS!

Astrid: NO,I NEED TO GET THAT MONEY FOR MY SCHOOL!

Feline: WHAT ABOUT ME?! I NEED A GOOD EDUCATION,AND I CAN'T HAVE UNRELIABLE FUNDS HOLDING ME BACK! (A piece of rock crumbles from above Feline and is about to fall)

Astrid: (Gasps) FELINE! (Astrid pushes Feline out of the way and the rock hits Astrid in her head,causing her to fall of the edge of the mountain. However,Feline grabs Astrid her ankles)

Feline: HOLD ON,I'LL GET YOU UP! (Astrid screams as she looks down the long drop)

Astrid: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!

(On the peak,everyone gasps in horror)

Sapphire: Oh my goodness,we need to help them!

Chris: Wait up! I wanna see what happens! (Feline starts loosing her grip on Astrid at the same time her feet start slipping)

Astrid: LEAVE ME HERE,WE'RE BOTH GONNA FALL FELINE!

Feline: NO,EVEN THOUGH WE ARE COMPETITORS,YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND,AND I NEED TO SAVE YOU! (Feline tries her hardest to pull Astrid up but slips off the mountain. However,before she can fall,she is grabbed by her shirt and both girls are pulled onto the mountain. The person in question is Shawn,causing both to gasp)

Astrid: SHAWN,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Shawn: I WAS DRAGGING NERDLING UP HERE WHEN I FOUND KEITH AND THEN YOU GUYS! GOOD THING I SAVED YOU!

(Static)

Sapphire: (Sighs dreamily) Shawn's so selfless that way.

(Static)

(Feline and Astrid stand up,smirking)

Astrid: WELL THEN,RACE YOU TO THE TOP!

Feline: IT'S ON!

(Feline and Astrid proceed to start racing up to the top,staying at the same speed as they get closer and closer. Chris and the ex-contestants are shown getting excited)

Chris: AND THE CONTESTANTS ARE NEARING THE PEAK! IT'S ASTRID,IT'S FELINE! FELINE,ASTRID! THEY'RE ALMOST THERE! And the winner of Total Drama Boney Island is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(A finalist crosses the finish line panting,exhausted by her trip. And that contestant is…)

ASTRID! (Everyone cheers as Astrid gasps in shock,before giving a big grin)

Astrid: OH MY GOSH! (Feline runs across the finish line,giving a disappointed smile)

Feline: Oh well,that was a good game! You deserve it Astrid! (Chris pulls out the brief case of a million dollars)

Chris: Miss Astrid Contraire,I believe this belongs to you! (Chris hands the case to Astrid who squeals in joy and jumps up and down)

Astrid: THIS IS SO AWESOME! (Everyone surrounds Astrid to congratulate her,while Parker walks over to Feline)

Parker: Sorry you didn't win,that's too bad!

Feline: It's okay,Astrid was a good finalist,she deserves it! Besides,I have you don't I? (Feline and Parker then start making out passionately. Astrid is shown being approached by Keith and Niko)

Keith: Great job Astrid! You've won!

Niko: NOW WE CAN HAVE THAT EPIC PARTY!

Astrid: (Grinning) I KNOW! And by the way,thanks you guys,you really helped me…(Astrid kisses Niko on the cheek and then Keith before walking away,leaving the blushing boys.)

(Static)

Astrid: WOW,I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON! I'm still in shock! Everyone out there from my high school,Astrid just saved the music program!

(Static)

Feline: I'm actually pretty excited for that party,Astrid is a nice and wild gal,I'm glad she won,I really am.

(Static)

Chris: And looks like that's a wrap this season!

Police: FREEZE MCLEAN! (Police helicopters surround the mountain top,putting spotlights on the contestants Chris. Chris,scared,immediately pushes Astrid in front of him)

Chris: IT WAS HER I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL AGAIN!

(Commercial Break)

(All the contestants and Chris are shown back at camp,with special agents swarming it. Two Agents wearing black suits,neat hair held back and black glasses,one male and the other female)

Male: Greetings,we're here for the World Parliament,I'm Special Agent Lanier and my partner is Special Agent Turners.

Agent Turners: We've come here to talk about your show,here's our badges. (Agents Turner and Lanier show their badges to the contestants)

Jacky: Ooo,shiny!

Feline: Wait,what does the World Parliament want with us? (The two Agents put away their badges)

Agent Lanier: It has come to everyone's attention that-well,magic is real,from watching your show. We've always come aware from evidence and eyewitnesses that you all just saved the world from a horrible threat.

Agent Turners: You're not the only ones dealing with this. It is rumored that about 38 percent or more of the population on earth have powers. But it is agreed that no one could've stopped Corentine like you guys. And the world wants to show it's gratitude by giving you these. (Agent Lanier and Turner starts passing out envelopes to each contestant,confusing them)

Astrid: What are these?

Agent Lanier: Just open them,and remember,the world thanks you. (Agent Lanier and Turner walk away as Niko opens his envelope and gasps when he sees what's in it)

Niko: A check for 100,000 dollars?! (Everyone exclaimers excitedly and start opening their envelopes too,getting the exact same check amounts)

Feline: This is so amazing! I can go to college!

Shawn: I can finally build my own training center!

Kayla: I can buy the best cameras ever!

Sebastián: BIG BRO,I'M GONNA BUY US AN APARTMENT!

Chris: And this is the official wrap of the season! Unless anyone has anything else to say. No one? Alright then,hope you enjoyed the season,cause next season is gonna be just as great. Here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Everyone cheers as they start celebrating the money they got as the screen goes black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow,Astrid won! Don't worry all you Feline fans,I'm posting the alternate ending soon! And I WILL be posting a new season based off of this arc.<strong>

**Alright,lates.**


	22. Episode 21: Alternate Ending

**Author's note: This is the alternate ending where Feline wins the mil. It starts right after Shawn saves Feline and Astrid,and everyone after that. Enjoy Feline fans!**

* * *

><p>Feline and Astrid proceed to start racing up to the top,staying at the same speed as they get closer and closer. Chris and the ex-contestants are shown getting excited)<p>

Chris: AND THE CONTESTANTS ARE NEARING THE PEAK! IT'S ASTRID,IT'S FELINE! FELINE,ASTRID! THEY'RE ALMOST THERE! And the winner of Total Drama Boney Island is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(A finalist crosses the finish line panting,exhausted by her trip. And that contestant is…)

FELINE! (Everyone cheers for the goth and Feline looks shocked at first,before smirking and throwing her fists into the air)

Feline: YEAH! I knew I could I do it! (Astrid runs across the finish line,disappointed but grinning)

Astrid: Wow,that was awesome Fe-Fe! Good job! (Astrid fist-bumps Feline before walking over to the rest of the contestants. Chris pulls out the brief case of the million dollars)

Chris: Miss Feline Fallon,I believe this belongs to you. (Chris hands the case to Feline and she cheers loudly)

Feline: YES,YES,YES,I WON! I won a million dollars! (The contestants surround Feline to congratulate her,and Parker manages to get close to Feline)

Parker: Congrats Feline,you won!

Feline: No,WE WON,baby! (Feline and Parker proceed to make out passionately. Meanwhile,Niko and Keith approach Astrid,who is outside of the group)

Niko: Hey Astrid,I can't believe you lost!

Keith: Yeah,you deserved to win!

Astrid: Don't worry dudes,I'm glad for Feline,she proved her point. And by the way,thanks for helping me out…(Astrid kisses Niko on the cheek and then Keith on his before walking away,leaving the blushing boys.)

(Static)

Astrid: I feel real happy for Feline,she was a great competition! If I lost to anyone,I'm glad it's her,and that's the truth.

(Static)

Feline: I WON! AWESOME! NOW I CAN GO TO COLLEGE! IN YOUR FACE JAMES!

(Static)

Chris: And looks like that's a wrap this season!

Police: FREEZE MCLEAN! (Police helicopters surround the mountain top,putting spotlights on the contestants Chris. Chris,scared,immediately pushes Astrid in front of him)

Chris: IT WAS HER I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL AGAIN!

(Commercial Break)

(All the contestants and Chris are shown back at camp,with special agents swarming it. Two Agents wearing black suits,neat hair held back and black glasses,one male and the other female)

Male: Greetings,we're here for the World Parliament,I'm Special Agent Lanier and my partner is Special Agent Turners.

Agent Turners: We've come here to talk about your show,here's our badges. (Agents Turner and Lanier show their badges to the contestants)

Jacky: Ooo,shiny!

Feline: Wait,what does the World Parliament want with us? (The two Agents put away their badges)

Agent Lanier: It has come to everyone's attention that-well,magic is real,from watching your show. We've always come aware from evidence and eyewitnesses that you all just saved the world from a horrible threat.

Agent Turners: You're not the only ones dealing with this. It is rumored that about 38 percent or more of the population on earth have powers. But it is agreed that no one could've stopped Corentine like you guys. And the world wants to show it's gratitude by giving you these. (Agent Lanier and Turner starts passing out envelopes to each contestant,confusing them)

Astrid: What are these?

Agent Lanier: Just open them,and remember,the world thanks you. (Agent Lanier and Turner walk away as Niko opens his envelope and gasps when he sees what's in it)

Niko: A check for 100,000 dollars?! (Everyone exclaimers excitedly and start opening their envelopes too,getting the exact same check amounts)

Feline: This is so amazing! I can go to college!

Shawn: I can finally build my own training center!

Kayla: I can buy the best cameras ever!

Sebastián: BIG BRO,I'M GONNA BUY US AN APARTMENT!

Carrie: Yeah…too bad we can't have that party though… (Everyone murmurs in disappointment,and Feline smirks,standing in front of the group)

Feline: Hey everyone,with this much money,I'll bound to have a bunch left-over after college costs are payed,then,we can have the most epic party ever on me! And Astrid,if you want I can donate some of my money to your school music program,whaddya say? (Astrid squeals in excitement and hugs Feline)

Astrid: YES YES YES YES! THANKS A BUNCH!

Jacky: AND WE'RE GONNA OUR PARTY! EVERYONE WINS! (The group erupts into cheers)

Chris: And this is the official wrap of the season! Unless anyone has anything else to say. No one? Alright then,hope you enjoyed the season,cause next season is gonna be just as great. Here on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Everyone continues to cheer as they start celebrating the money they got as the screen goes black)


	23. Chapter 23: Celebrity Manhunt Special 2

**Author's note: Last episode was the finale,where Astrid won in the real ending,Feline is alternate ending. However,this special will take place a couple months after TDBI. I really liked the Celebrity Manhunt special,so I wanna do this for the last official episode of the series. Once you've finished,the castlist will be posted at the bottom. Please review.**

* * *

><p>(The Celebrity Manhunt intro comes in,exactly the same as before except that Blainley's part is replaced by a 19 year old girl with tan skin,green eyes,hourglass shaped body,and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. The name on the screen is Clover,which is most likely the girl's name. After the intro,Clover and Josh are shown sitting in the studio,with Clover in Blainley's old chair.)<p>

Josh: (Smiling) Hello there Celebrity Lovers! Welcome everyone to a very special episode of Celebrity Manhunt! We're your hosts,I'm Josh-

Clover: (Smiling) And I'm Clover! Today,it is exactly 5 months since Total Drama Boney Island,the most recent season of the Total Drama series!

Josh: And man was it a _drama-bomb! _

Clover: That's right,it was the most dramatic! Magic,snake women,witches,extinct animals!

Josh: Not to mention the 16 fresh faces! And today,Celebrity Manhunt will show you what they're doing now!

Clover: There'll be surprises,there'll be dramatic scenes,there'll be makeouts,and with the help of reporter Sierra,we'll dissect the scope!

Josh: Watch the excitement,the love,the laughs,HERE! AWESOME!

Clover: Exactly my thoughts,Joshie.

(Theme song)

(Clover and Josh are still in the same spots they were in before)

Josh: Now,to start things off,why don't we describe the basis of the show to our less TD-savvy fans?

Clover: Of course! This season was on Boney Island,as shown by the name,when the original Camp Wawanakua sank! (A clip is shown of Wawanakua sinking then of Boney Island) But the real surprise was the magic!

Clover: Agreed! The evil snake lady Corentine was up to no good,when Sapphire and the season finalists defeated her!

Josh: Feline and Astrid rocked the show! And tonight,not only will we catch you up on Astrid and Feline,but Sapphire,Keith,Shawn,Parker,Jacky,Carrie,Sebastián,Natasha,Niko,Davo,Danika,Grim-lock,Kayla,and George! (After each contestant is introduced,the portraits of all of them appear behind Josh and Clover)

Clover: (Sigh) They were all such great contestants,though I was honestly hoping Astrid would win!

Josh: And she technically did! After the show,she managed to get her music program saved! Good job!

Clover: Yeah! (Clover and Josh fist bump) But the most successful thing she's done is get an audition for the Windsor Symphony Society! And Celeb-Manhunt manages to get a whole entire interview after!

**(Static) **

**(Astrid is shown packing a SUV with musicial instruments in the afternoon when Sierra runs up to her with the cameraman) **

**Sierra: EEK,I TOTALLY GOT YOU! **

**Astrid: (Surprised) Whoa girl,what you doing here?**

**Sierra: Duh,about the audition! So,what happened? (Astrid grins cooly,leaning against the SUV) **

**Astrid: Well,I played many of my instruments and pieces to go along with it,and…THEY SAID I COULD PLAY IN CONCERT! (Sierra and Astrid both squeal) **

**Sierra: OMIGOSH,THAT'S SO AWESOME! OKAY,BYE! (Sierra is about to leave when the cameraman pipes up) **

**Cameraman: Hey! Ask some more questions!**

**Sierra: Oh,okay. So Astrid,have any boyfriends? Huh? (Astrid blushes madly before shutting the SUV) **

**Astrid: I-I need to go,I have to help my dad with the store. It's really packed now! (Astrid gets in her car and drives off,getting mud all over Sierra)**

**Sierra: Eww,gross!**

**(Static)**

(Josh and Clover start laughing as the image stays on screen)

Josh: (Smiling) Man,that was messy!

Clover: And what was with Astrid? Does this prankster have a crush?

Josh: If she does,it has to be Keith! (Keith's face appears on the TV screen above Clover and Josh)

Clover: Nah,he's too friendly with Astrid,I'm thinking Niko,he's such a sweetie! (Niko's face also appears on their TV screen) What do you think? Bad or Good boy?

Josh: We'll come back to that later on the show,let's focus on Feline!

Clover: Yeah,girl even scares Chef! But that doesn't mean she didn't find a bunch of friends and a boyfriend in the game!

Josh: Yeah,who thought the unlikely pairing would ever come together? Let me tell ya,I sure didn't! (Clover stands up from her seat and walks over to a scene where 3 chairs are set up. This shows she is wearing a green Danielle with a blue mini-jacket,blue jeans reaching her knees,and blue wedge heels,going well with her hair in a side-ponytail)

Clover: And today,we have Feline and Parker right here for a special interview! Give the applause people! (The audience claps widely as Clover sits down next to Parker and Feline in the seats across from her)

Parker: (Looks around)H-Hello Miss Clover. This is a really big set!

Feline: (Laughs) Well duh,all sets are big!

Clover: It's nice to see you so happy,especially for RATINGS!

Josh: You said it! (Feline raises an eyebrow)

Feline:(Whispers to Parker) Just like Chris.

Clover:(Smirking) From reports of our journalists,you're relationship has been real smooth sailing,almost too smooth. Is that a piercing I see in Parker's ear? (Parker turns,showing his left ear has a diamond stud on the upper part of his outer ear)

Parker: (Blushing) Well,Feline got me convinced on the idea,and she used her own money,so…yeah. (Parker laughs nervously as Feline holds his hand. Josh is then shown in his spot,grinning)

Josh: Yep,after the show,Feline moved into her Aunt's house,conveniently 2 blocks away from Parker. At school,their popularity skyrocketed from being on the show.

Parker: Oh yes! It did,we even sat at the cool kids' table once! Though…a girl called me stupid so…(Parker trails off biting his lip,and Clover chuckles)

Clover: Perfect time to pull out our new segment,Sierra the Gossip Girl! (The audience claps as the TV screen shows Sierra sitting in a room with bright colors,papers piled high on desks,and a laptop she has on her lap)

Sierra: HEY CLOVER!

Josh: Sierra,my main girl! (Josh gives her a thumbs up before putting his hands behind his back,relaxing) Can you give us some dets involving Feline and Parker?

Sierra: Sure Josh,as a matter-a-fact I've got their school records! (Sierra squeals before pulling out a folder of a bunch of papers and starts reading) Alright,Feline has had about-wow,6 detentions,5 for swearing in class. 4 reported fights outside school,and a video of what happened to another classmate when he tried to bully Parker.

Clover: Great! Show it to us! (Sierra bites her lip,looking away)

Sierra: Wellll,my camera isn't connected to the computer,soo I'll just describe the video! (Sierra turns on her computer and clicks on a tab,activating the video)

Josh: What's happening?

Sierra: Okay,so Feline saw the boy,she's smacking the boy while Parker backs away. Okay,now she's spanking the boy. She's spanking him,she's spanking him,she's spanking him-OH she pulled down his pants! Eww! (Sierra looks away from the computer,disgusted) I can't watch but I have too! (Sierra looks at the computer once more) Alright,she's thrown him into the lake,it's over now.

Josh: (Laughs) Thanks Sierra! Talk to you later! (The TV screen turns off,and Clover,Feline,and Parker are shown again.)

Clover: So Feline,have something to say? (Feline blushes,embarrassed)

Feline: I-I-can we just cut to commercial or something?

Josh: N-ope,sorry Feline,this special has NO commercials! Sucks for you! (Josh laughs,almost evilly. Clover looks at him nervously before regaining her composure,smiling)

Clover: Uh-yes yes,that's great! But you know what,why don't we give these celebs some breaktime and focus on other more juicy contestants?

Josh: Great idea,girlfriend! Fe-Fe,Parker,the two of you go sit in the peanut gallery,you'll be joined by your friends later!

Parker: Oh! O-okay. (Parker and Feline get out of their chairs, walk over to the Peanut Gallery,and sit in the front row. In that time,Clover sits back in her host seat,smiling)

Josh: Two down,14 to go! Who should we go with next Clover?

Clover: Only our fav. Green haired silent girl Natasha! After the show,she kept touch with Sapphire,her new bestie!

Josh: (Bored)Other than that,her life remained as boring as usual! (Josh then appears smirking,sitting up straight) So,we sent our Rove of reporters to her house,and man did it stir drama! ROLL IT!

**(Static) **

**(Natasha is shown smiling,surrounded by cameras and reporters) **

**Reporter: Natasha,Natasha! What dye do you use?**

**Reporter 2: Did you get a boyfriend like so many claim?! **

**Natasha: Everyone,calm down! No,I didn't get a boyfriend,I'm not into that. Now,if you have any more questions-**

**Man: (Overscreen) HEY,YOU OUT THERE! (Natasha winces when she turns and sees a middle aged man at the door,in his underpants,holding a paintball gun) **

**Natasha: Mitch,go back inside!**

**Mitch: No Natasha,I don't like trespassers on my property! (Mitch shoots the paintball gun at the camera,which is covered in blue paint.) **

**(Static)**

(Josh and Clover both laugh after the clip is shown)

Josh: Hilarious!

Clover: And now,here's Natasha herself at the studio! (The audience claps when Natasha walks onto set,smiling with teeth. She is wearing a purple sleeveless dress reaching her knees and white heels)

Natasha: Wow,this place is amazing,thanks for bringing me here!

Clover: So Nat,how good has your life been? I mean,you did get a check for 100,000 big ones! (Natasha ponders her question as she sits next to Parker)

Natasha: Well…it's been pretty much the same. I used my money to help pay for the bills,and that's that.

Josh: Really? Man,we thought you would be more interesting! (Natasha looks offended by Josh's comment)

Natasha: HEY! I'm friendly!

Clover: Yeah,not really,sorry. Most people thought you were only interesting with Sapphire.

Josh: And speaking of Sapphire,why don't we call Sierra for her gossip on the story?

(The TV once again turns on and shows Sierra)

Sierra: Hey Clover,hey Josh! So,I've been reading up on Sapphire,and her relationship with Shawn is really good! They've been seen kissing and hugging in public,allowing me to take their photo! Wanna see one?

Clover: (Annoyed) No Sierra,not again. Just tell us about gossip!

Sierra: Oh,okay! (Sierra types on her computer when it dings,and she frowns) Huh,found over 300 articles and fan sites about Sapphire Morris. Yeah,this'll take a while,til then,watch this vid I found on the web! LOL!

**(Static) **

**(Sapphire is shown walking out of a house,wearing a blue t-shirt and sweat pants,when a group of reporters run up to her) **

**Reporter: Sapphire! What's your relationship with Shawn like? Has it hit rock bottom?! **

**Sapphire: (Confused) No I-**

**Reporter 2: Are you still bullied at school?! **

**Sapphire: (Slightly overwhelmed) Please let me-**

**Reporter 3: Where are you going?! To a yoga shop? (Sapphire finally gives out a loud screech,so loud it shatters the camera lens. Afterwards,Sapphire runs away) **

**(Static) **

Clover: (Feeling bad) Aww,what a helpless girl… (Clover is shoved off her seat by Josh,who's oblivious of his action)

Josh: Helpless is just what the viewers love! And time for us to introduce my fav. couple of the season,Sapphire and Shawn! (The audience cheers in excitement when they hear that)

Natasha: Wow,I can't wait to see Saph!

Feline: Yeah,the girl was sweet and kind and-oh God so much sequins! (Sapphire and Shawn walk on screen hand in hand,Shawn wearing a black buttoned up jacket,khaki pants and dress shoes while Sapphire is wearing a long sleeved white sequin dress and white heels)

Clover: Sapphire,what a…(Clover looks away from Sapphire's dress,which is very shiny) interesting fashion statement. Did you sew that dress yourself?

Sapphire: No,Shawn's mom did!

Shawn: (Shrugs) My mom REALLY like Sapphire,she thinks she's a "good influence" on me.

Josh: Well,it's great to have you both here,fantastic! (A spotlight suddenly falls in front of the couple,causing Sapphire to scream and and hug Shawn tightly)

Shawn: (Annoyed) Ugh,the articles were right,this show is going down hill and fast. Come on Saph,let's sit next to Natasha. (Sapphire and Shawn sit next to Natasha,and Sapphire hugs her friend)

Natasha: Hey Saph,it's so great to see you again!

Sapphire: You too Nat!

Josh: Awww,such nice friendship moments!

Clover:(Smiling sincerely) Yeah…

Josh: But you know what's even better? (Clover looks at him confused,not figuring out what he means)

Clover: What? (Josh takes out a megaphone and blasts the answer in her ear)

Josh: FREN-E-MIES! (Clover screams as she grabs her ears,falling onto the floor. Josh throws his megaphone off set,smiling like Clover wasn't there) And this is a pair that you all know well: Carrie and Kayla!

Natasha: Wait,Carrie and Kayla? I thought they were like,BFFL's?

Josh: Oh,they were at first. (Clover pulls herself up by hanging onto the table.) Finding out they lived next door the whole time,they started doing everything together! They were like the new Katie and Sadie! (Clover sighs in relief when she sits back down,and smiles)

Clover: Yes,but that soon changed when they both fell hard for another TD competitor,Duncan! (Duncan's image is shown onscreen briefly.)

Josh: He goes to their same high school,and with his new nice guy personality,many girls want him,including Carrie and Kayla!

Clover: This infatuation lead to a major split of the friends! And to bring each other down,they started their own hate blogs against each other!

Josh: And here are a few of the videos posted.

**(Static) **

**(Carrie is shown in her room which is filled with pink,twirling her blonde hair while looking at the camera) **

**Carrie: Hey everybody it's Carrie! Now,I wanna talk to you today about me! I would be a GREAT girlfriend for guys like Duncan! I'm nice,famous,smart,and way girlier than Kayla! I mean have you seen her closet? It's nothing but plaid,plain shirts,jeans,and baseball caps! (Carrie shudders) It's disgusting! **

**(Static) **

**(Kayla is shown in her own room,which is a variety of colors with pictures posted on the walls and a camera on her desk. She's looking at the camera with a small smile) **

**Kayla: Sup,this is Kayla! So I've watched Carrie's video,and it's a bunch of BS! (Kayla frowns,now angry) My closet has a bunch of stuff,dresses,skirts,tees,I only chose to wear these clothes for the game cause I like em'! She's only mad cause she's convinced herself that I was the one who ruined her relationship with Keith! And now she's into Duncan,or at least pretending to! That's right,she's still hung up on Keith,what an idiot! **

**(Static)**

**Carrie: (Frowning) So I've heard of everything Kayla said,and I've decided to bounce back! So when she was a freshman,they were running laps in P.E. when she puked everywhere! (Carrie smirks,feeling satisfaction) That's right,the pretty girl that has nice curves and thin appearance THREW UP in P.E.! And what happened after? She got sent home and had a make out session with her dog Kurtis! Her twin brothers Max and Gerard sent me the video!**

**(Static) **

**(The camera adjusts as it is at first moving around too quickly. When it stops,it shows Kayla's room as the door slams open. K****ayla collapses on her bed,exhausted) **

**Kayla: Worst…day…ever… (A Beagle runs into the room excited and jumps onto Kayla. Her eyes light up) Kurtis,how ya doing little guy? (Kurtis starts licking Kayla's face,causing her to giggle) S-stop,that tickles! HAHAHA! You're such a good boy Kurtis,yes you are,yes you are! **

**(Static) **

**Carrie: (Laughing) Eww Kayla,do you know where Kurtis's mouth has been?**

**(Static)**

**(Kurtis is shown in the park,sniffing another dog's butt,causing the audience to "EWW" in disgust) **

**(Static)**

Josh: (Disguted) Ewww,gross!

Clover: Wow,mean does NOT flatter Kayla and Carrie,am I right? And speaking of the two,time to introduce Carrie! (The audience cheers as Carrie walks out wearing a pink bow,her hair down to her shoulders,a pink mini-dress with black straps,and black wedge heels)

Carrie: (Smiling) Hey Josh,hey Clover! It's great to see you both!

Josh: Take a seat in our VIP chairs while we wait for our next guest! (Carrie takes a seat at one of the three separate chairs as Josh looks at the camera grinning) And I'm pretty sure you know who it is: Kayla everyone! (The audience cheers once again as Kayla come out wearing her normal clothing,except for her baseball cap,which is not there. Kayla smiles and hugs Sapphire)

Kayla: Hey guys,how's it going? (Feline and Kayla fistbump) Great to see you all! (Kayla then glares at Carrie,angry) Carrie,nice blonde hair. (Carrie growls,crossing her arms)

Carrie: I wasn't told SHE'D be here!

Clover: Just have a seat Kayla! (Kayla sits next to Carrie,the two still glaring angrily)

Carrie: Where'd you get your clothes,the dumpster?

Kayla: Where'd you get yours,the store Crazytown? (Josh sits next to Carrie and Kayla)

Josh: Ladies,this conflict has gone on far too long. Despite it being HILARIOUS,there's really no point. I mean,it's just a boy,are you really gonna let that ruin your friendship? (Carrie and Kayla just look at Josh for a few seconds)

Carrie: IT ISN'T JUST A BOY,HE'S DUNCAN,AND I'M GONNA GET HIM!

Kayla: NO,I'M GONNA GET HIM!

Carrie: Dog-butt breath!

Kayla: Girl-toy! (Carrie pounces on Kayla,and the two start to brawl,causing Josh to stand excited)

Josh: OO,CATFIGHT,CATFIGHT! (Jacky runs in,grinning)

Jacky: Hey everyone! Oo,can I join in on the fight? (Jacky is grabbed by her skirt by Kayla) YAY! (Jacky is pulled into the fight,while Clover ducks underneath her seat)

Clover: Well,I guess this is a good time for a break! Find out what happens in Celebrity Man-(Clover is hit in the head by a flying boom-mic,and right after music starts playing as a "PLEASE STAND BY" picture is shown.)

(Commercial break)

(Josh and Clover are currently back in their seats,with Clover having a bandage over her forehead)

Josh: And we're back! Earlier,we had a little catfight,but it's all settled now! Isn't that right everyone? (Carrie,Kayla,and Jacky are now sitting in the bleachers,Carrie and Kayla glaring daggers at each other)

Jacky: Yep!

Shawn: Not really.

Feline: I'm just glad Chris isn't here to make things worse! Where is the scumbag anyway?

Clover: That's the thing,when season 6 ended,he disappeared!

Josh: No one can find him,not even the producers of TD!

Sapphire: The producers have been looking for Chris?

Clover: Duh! His challenge ideas and his hosting skills is top-notch! Without him,the show would need brand new host,which cost A LOT!

Josh: Yeah,I mean,look how hard it was to get you Clove,you're HOT! Unlike Blainley,who lost her job here and then went crazy! I mean-(Josh is interrupted by the screen turning on,showing Sierra giggling)

Sierra: Hey Josh!

Josh: Sierra? What are you doing?

Sierra: Oh nothing,I was just overhearing your conversation. Hey,remember when YOU quit Celebrity Manhunt to start your own reality show called "Everyone Hates Josh"? (Josh sighs,now frowning)

Josh: (Deadpan) Yes Sierra,I remember.

Sierra: It was like,so great! I thought it was so wrong when they cancelled it after 2 episodes! (The contestants in the studio and Clover all laugh,while Josh becomes visibly annoyed)

Josh: Sierra,stop…

Sierra: And you know what else is wrong? That when you came BACK to CM,they lowered your wage like 60 percent!

Josh: (Angry) OKAY WE GET IT! JUST SHUT UP! (Sierra stops talking and just looks at him,frowning. Clover looks around and sees the contestants doing the same)

Clover: (Coughs) Anyways,Chris is the Producer's SECRET WEAPON! So where is he? Send in your tips viewers,he can't hide forever! Thanks for helping out Sierra! (Sierra smiles,the awkwardness of the moment gone)

Sierra: You're welcome Clover! Bye! (The TV turns off,and Feline is shown smiling)

(Static)

(Feline is sitting in some other part of the set,facing the camera. At the bottom of the screen is "Feline Fallon-Finalist and Goth".)

Feline: I gotta admit,that Clover girl is much better than Blainley! She calmed the situation down,and where I come from,that means a lot. She's cool.

Offscreen man: Hey,you can't go here! It's not a confessional!

Feline: SHUT UP,YOU NEED TO MAKE ONE!

(Static)

Clover: So Shawn,how's your whole training center?

Shawn: Great actually,I've gotten to purchase a lot of new equipment! I still don't have the building,I'm in the backyard,but-

Carrie: Ugh,stay away from me Kayla! (The camera rests on Carrie and Kayla,whom have gained the attention of everyone else. Carrie is scooting away from Kayla) Did you brush your teeth before you came here? Cause YUCK!

Kayla: You're one to talk! You're like a living Barbie,NO BRAINS and all! (Shawn groans,annoyed)

Shawn: Enough arguing! Just shut it for the rest of the episode! Got it?

Carrie and Kayla: Ugh,fine,whatever.

Jacky: …I like cake,it's pretty. (Sapphire and Natasha look at Jacky strangely)

(Static)

(Natasha is in the same place Feline was for her confessional,with the title "Natasha Rae Reynolds-Silent Girl" at the bottom of the screen)

Natasha: So Jacky is now the nice one and Kayla and Carrie are enemies? HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD?!

(Static)

Josh: Now that that's outta the way,let's do a headcount! Feline,Parker,Natasha,Sapphire,Shawn,Carrie,Kayla,and Jacky! We still need to bring out George,Keith,Astrid,Niko,Sebastián,Danika,Grimlock,and Davo.

Clover: And one contestant out of the rest sparks a certain interest: Seba. After the show,he did buy an apartment for himself and his brother in an unknown location. His brother got a job as a painter,and right now everything is good!

Josh: And tonight,he agreed to come as long as we didn't tell his parents!

Clover: Introducing Sebastián! (The audience applaudes as Sebastián wearing a black button up shirt,black trousers,and Brown dress shoes with his hair brushed neatly)

Sebastián: Hello Clover,Josh. Nice to meet you! (Sebastián sits next to Shawn,smiling) Hey guys,nice to see you all again! What's been happening?

Parker: Well-

Shawn: (Deadpan) Carrie and Kayla hate each other,Jacky is crazy,and Josh is a jerk. Any other questions smart alec? (Sebastián,now biting his lip,is about to answer but closes his mouth,looking away)

Josh: OOO,DRAMA! I LIKE IT! (Clover looks slightly nervous)

Clover: Umm,well,let's just walk away from THAT shall we? We still have that Love triangle to talk about!

Parker: Love triangle?

Josh: Yep,and here's the group now,ASTRID,KEITH,AND NIKO! (The audience cheers very loudly as the three come out,all wearing their normal clothing. They sit on the second row of the bleachers,smiling)

Astrid: HEY DUDES,HOW'S IT HANGING?

Clover: Great Astrid,thanks for asking!

Josh: Keith has been living his life pretty well since TDBI,after showing his soft side,girls like him again and guys trust him!

Keith: HEY! I do not have a soft side! (Astrid giggles,putting an arm around Keith)

Astrid: Sure ya don't Keithy!

Clover: And Niko is also an equal fan-favorite,mirroring Trent before he went coco! If he wasn't really popular before,his rating went through the roof,even being labeled as a celeb in his home-town! Isn't that right Niko?

Niko: Oh yeah! And my parents are really proud of me! I donated my money to some non-profit charity,so that's a plus!

Josh: Whoa,such a catch,no wonder you're involved in the love triangle? So tell me,are you ready to rip Keith's eyes out yet?!

Astrid: Whoa whoa dude! Slow your roll! I may have kissed both these bros in the finale,but that was friendly kissing. Nothing's gonna come from it,cause I don't wanna mess with my friendship,cause I'm pretty tight with em'! (Astrid high fives Keith and Niko,grinning.)

Josh: (Disappointed) AWWW,no drama! (Clover sighs in relief)

Clover: (Under her breath) Thank goodness.

Josh: Guess it's time to talk about first-voted-outed George!

Clover: Oh yes! He is such an…interesting character. After the season,he burned a quarter of his money in front of his family. The rest,he used on actually damming a river near his home! (A video of a bull-dozer pushing a tree over a duck is shown as she talks)

Josh: And here comes the annoyingly evil guy now,George! (George walks out,smirking,yet there are only a few people in the audience clapping as he comes out)

Audience member: YOU STINK! (George frowns,growling before sitting next to Niko)

Clover: Alright,so he isn't exactly a…liked character,so why don't we move on from this awkward situation and-

Josh: GEORGE,HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING THE NEW EZEKIEL?!

Clover: Josh!

George: The NEW Ezekiel?! I am not anything like him idiot! (The audience gasp as he stands up angry) And if you have a problem with it,I'm ready to fight! (Josh grins,standing up)

Josh: Yes,DRAMA TIME! (Clover stand up)

Clover: No,no fighting in the studio! Please! (Carrie and Kayla stand up,glaring daggers)

Kayla: Why not? I have a couple things to beat into Carrie!

Carrie: Oh,I can whoop your-(Carrie is interrupted by a bullhorn screeching through the set,surprising everyone)

Chris: Not so fast! (Everyone gasps when they see Chris Mclean himself,wearing his signature grin,Chef standing next to him)

Clover: Oh my gosh,Chris Mclean?!

Chris: In the flesh! And I've come from my cottage to flip things around a bit!

Josh: HEY! You can't come onto MY show!

Chris: Yes I can,and I will! I've sent Danika,Grimlock,and Davo back on their merry ways! Sides,they were all bores anyways,Danika went to Australia,Davo used his money to open an auto repair shop,Grimlock is making real life transformers,YAWN!

Josh: B-but you aren't authorized to be here! And-and the producers-

Clover: OH FOR ONCE SHUT IT JOSH! Let the man speak!

Chris: Thanks,Clover Brooks. Anyways,I first need to address Carrie and Kayla!

Carrie: Oh please,nothing you can say will change our minds!

Chris: Oh really? Well then,watch this video! Chef,roll the film!

**(Static) **

**(Kayla and Carrie are both in the confessional,smiling) **

**Carrie: Kayla and I are BFFS! **

**Kayla: Yeah,at the resort,we had sleepovers all the time,and we are sups close!**

**Carrie: SO CLOSE! Even when we were brainwashed,we still stuck together because we're so close and nothing will break us apart! **

**Kayla: Yeah,and we even have custom made charm bracelets to show our friendship will never break,not even over boys! **

**Carrie: Yeah,not even if they think we're pretty!**

**Kayla: Carrie's really pretty!**

**Carrie: Aww,you're really pretty too!**

**Kayla: We are both pretty aren't we? Isn't it Great how we can say that to each other and not sound mean?**

**Carrie: I love that about us! (Both girls squeal)**

**(Static) **

(Carrie and Kayla both tear up,and suddenly start hugging while crying)

Carrie: KAYLA I'M SO SORRY THAT I WAS MEAN TO YOU!

Kayla: I'M SO SORRY I WAS MEAN TO YOU TOO!

Carrie and Kayla: LET'S STAY BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! (The audience "Awws" at the sweet moment,and Clover smiles)

Clover: Aww,that's so sweet,isn't it Josh? (Josh still looks annoyed)

Josh: Yeah,peachy…

Chris: Good,now that that's outta the way,time to show the contestants!

Parker: Contestants for what?

Chris: For the next season of course,and it's gonna have at least 28 of our finest! (Everyone gasps in shock) Now,here are the eight newbies I've picked: Feline,Astrid,Sapphire,Shawn,Parker,Carrie,Keith, and Niko,pack up and meet me in a week at a disclosed location to travel to a brand new island!

Feline: No way Mclean,we aren't going back!

Chris: Oh really? Not even for the grand prize: (Chef pulls out a briefcase and opens it,showing it is full of money) Five MILLION DOLLARS?!

Clover: WOAH,THAT'S THE BIGGEST PRIZE YET! (The 8 chosen contestants cheer,excited)

Chris: I'll take that as an acceptance to your spots! (Carrie and Kayla look at each other sadly smiling)

Kayla: Good luck Carrie,please win this for me Kay?

Carrie: You got it BFF!

Astrid: YEAH,NEW SEASON BABY!

Sapphire: This is so exciting Shawn!

Shawn: Yeah Saph,it is!

Chris: What will happen now? Who are the other chosen contestants? And where the heck is this new island? Find out next season on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yep,Twilight Zone! Like the TV show! Here's the cast list:<strong>

**1. Sapphire**

**2. Shawn**

**3. Surprise contestant**

**4. Duncan**

**5. Heather**

**6. Ezekiel**

**7. Zoey**

**8. Gwen**

**9. Parker**

**10. Katie**

**11. Lightning**

**12. Sadie**

**13. Scott**

**14. Dawn **

**15. Noah**

**16. Izzy**

**17. Mike**

**18. Eva**

**19. Keith**

**20. Carrie**

**21. Geoff**

**22. Lindsay**

**23. Beth**

**24. Owen**

**25. Feline**

**26. Astrid**

**27. Niko**

**28 Justin**

**Please note that during the season,contestants can be added! Any ways,this island Chris is talking about WILL be magic,so I want you to send me ideas of places there could be,along with species of people living on the island! Send in ideas for your own interpretation of that species,it can be fairy,elf,werewolf,whateves! **

**Form: **

**Species name: **

**Normal appearances: **

**Diet: **

**Personality: **

**Lifestyle: **

**Locations they live in: **

**Enemies:**

**Their thoughts to the contestants on the island:**

**Now this will come out in a month at the least. Still need to think about school you know? But don't worry,I promise the wait WILL be worth it! **

**Alright,bye! **


End file.
